The Sabrina Moore Chronicles: Book One
by ZexionLover411
Summary: In 2003 Sabrina Moore was put into a coma, with no chance of waking up, after a car crash and was declared technically dead. Two years later she's attending college with her sister and her boyfriend. Nothing's changed about her since the crash except the next morning she had two new strange tattoos, on the back of her neck and over her heart. Sam/OC/Dean (Follows show)
1. Book One: Yellow Eyes In the Dark

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, its characters or its plot. I DO own my OC Sabrina Moore(I don't own the last name Moore though((Moore is Jessica's last name))) I also own what I add to the plot and the whole thing with Sabrina(Which probably won't come up until much later.)_**

**_Planning on doing all 8 seasons (nine once I get scripts and see enough.) Each season will be a different story. Now each title will say "The Sabrina Moore Chronicles" then "Book #" 1-8 but the full title of the story will be in the first chapter. This follows the show with added plot and an OFC/OC. This is gunna be a Dean/OC/Castiel (of course it won't be OC/Cass until book 4 starts.) Chapters will be an episode long and the title of the chapter (like at the very top) will be the episode title._**

**_Please no flames, only constructive criticism._**

**_Summary: In 2003 Sabrina Moore was put into a coma, with no chance of waking up, after a car crash and was declared technically dead. Two years later she's attending college with her sister and her boyfriend. Nothing's changed about her since the crash except the next morning she had two new strange tattoos, one on her back and one over her heart. Dean/OC/Castiel. Rated M for later._**

* * *

The Sabrina Moore Chronicles: Book One: Yellow Eyes in the Dark

* * *

**Stanford University Oct 31 2005. **

"Sam!" Jess called. She came around a corner of the apartment; she was wearing a sexy-nurse costume and adjusting her hat. "Get a move on, would you? We were supposed to be there like fifteen minutes ago." Jess left the room. "Sam!" Jess called again. "You coming or what?" Jess asked. Sam poked his head around the corner. He was wearing jeans and three shirts: not a costume.

"Do I have to?" He asked.

"Yes!" She said. "It'll be fun." Sam came into the room. "And where's your costume?" Sam laughed and ducked his head.

"You know how I feel about Halloween." He said.

* * *

**Bar**

Classic's "What Cha Gonna Do" was playing. The bar was decorated for Halloween - including a gargoyle with cobwebs and a baseball hat that said "GET NAKED"-. Everyone was in costume except Sam. Jess raised a glass as Luis, in a ghoul costume, came up to the table where Sam and Jess were

"So here's to Sam—" She said. "—and his awesome LSAT victory.

"All right, all right, it's not that big a deal." Sam said. Jess, Sam, and Luis clinked glasses.

"Yeah, he acts all humble. But he scored a one seventy-four." The two men drank their shots.

"Is that good?" Luis asked.

"Scary good." Jess said before taking a drink.

"So there you go." Luis laughed walking around Sam. "You are a first-round draft pick. You can go to any law school you want!" Luis sat next to Sam.

"Actually, I got an interview here. Monday. If it goes okay I think I got a shot at a full ride next year." Sam said.

"Hey. It's gonna go great." Jess said.

"It better."

"How does it feel to be the golden boy of your family?" Luis asked

"Ah, they don't know."

"They don't know? I would be gloating! Why not?"

"Because we're not exactly the Bradys."

"And I'm not exactly the Huxtables. More shots?" Luis asked and started to walk to the bar.

"No, no." Jess and Sam spoke in chorus.

_"No_." Sam said.

"No, seriously. I'm proud of you. And you're gonna knock 'em dead on Monday and you're gonna get that full ride. I know it." She said.

"What would I do without you?"

"Crash and burn." Jess smiled and pulled Sam in for a kiss.

"Hey love birds!" The two pulled away and looked at a young girl, around 19, with very light blond hair. She was dressed as a cat. She had a tight long sleeved black shirt, a black skirt and knee high boots. She had whiskers and a nose drawn on her face and she had matching cat ears and a tail. She grinned at the two. Jess hugged her.

"Hey Sabrina." She looked at Sam with a smile.

"Hi Sam." He smiled and gave a small wave.

"What are you doing here?" Jess asked.

"Halloween party? You think I would miss it?" Sabrina laughed. Jess took a glass out of her hand.

"You're drinking?" She asked. "You're 19."

"I'm in college, people drink in college." Jess sighed.

"How much have you had?"

"Lost count." She giggled.

"We'll take you home you can crash on our couch."

"Thanks sis." Sabrina giggled.

* * *

Sam and Jess were lying in bed, asleep, back to back. Jess shifted position. Suddenly there was a sound outside the room, like a window opening. Sam opened his eyes. Sam left the bedroom and looked around the apartment. A window was open that was closed when they went to sleep. Footsteps. A figure walked past the strings of beads at the far end of the hall. Sam moved to another part of the apartment and waited. The person entered the room and Sam lunged forward and grabbed the guy at the shoulder. The guy knocked Sam's arm away and aimed a strike at Sam, who ducked. The guy grabbed Sam's arm, swung him around, and shoved him back. Sam kicked and was blocked, then pushed back into another room. The guy elbowed Sam in the face; Sam kicked at his head. The guy ducked and swung and Sam blocked. The guy knocked SAM down and pinned him to the floor, one hand at Sam's neck and the other holding Sam's wrist.

"Easy, tiger." He said. Sam was breathing hard.

"Dean?" He asked. Dean laughed. "You scared the crap out of me!"

"That's 'cause you're out of practice. Sam grabs Dean's hand and yanked, slamming his heel into Dean's back and Dean to the floor. Dean chuckled. "Or not." Sam tapped Dean twice where he was holding him. "Get off of me." Sam rolled to his feet and pulled Dean up.

"Dean, what the hell are you doing here?" Sam asked

"Well, I _was_ looking for a beer." Dean put his hands on Sam's shoulders, shook once, and let go.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Okay. All right. We gotta talk."

"Uh, the phone?"

"If I'd'a called, would you have picked up?" Jess turned the light on. She was wearing very short shorts and a cropped Smurfs shirt. Sabrina was behind her, still in her cat costume but her whiskers and nose were a little smudged.

"Sam?" Jess said. Sam and Dean turned their heads in unison.

"Jess. Uh hey. Dean, this is my girlfriend, Jessica and her sister, Sabrina." Dean looked at her appreciatively.

"Wait, your brother Dean?" Jess asked with a smile. Sam nodded. Dean grinned and walked over.

"I love the Smurfs. You know, I gotta tell you. You are completely out of my brother's league." He looked at Sabrina and looked her costume up and down. "So are you."

"Just let me put something on." Jess said.

"No, no, no, I wouldn't dream of it. Seriously." He moved back to Sam without taking his eyes off them. "Anyway, I gotta borrow your boyfriend here, talk about some private family business. But, uh, nice meeting you two."

"No." Sam said. Sam walked over to Jess and put an arm around her. "No, whatever you want to say, you can say it in front of her."

"Okay." Dean turned to look at them straight on. "Um. Dad hasn't been home in a few days."

"So he's working overtime on a Miller Time shift. He'll stumble back in sooner or later." Sam said. Dean ducked his head and looked back up.

"Dad's on a _hunting trip_. And he hasn't been home in a few days." Sam's expression didn't change while he took this in. Jess glanced up at him.

"Jess, excuse us. We have to go outside." Sam walked into the bedroom to grab a pair of Jeans and a hoodie. The two left the apartment and Jess went back to the bedroom. Sabrina sat on the couch for a moment then got up and opened the front door slightly. She walked down a hall and opened the door to the stairs.

"You're not hearing me, Sammy. Dad's missing. I need you to help me find him." Dean's voice echoed.

"You remember the poltergeist in Amherst? Or the Devil's Gates in Clifton? He was missing then, too. He's always missing, and he's always fine." The two stopped walking.

"Not for this long. Now are you gonna come with me or not?"

"I'm not."

"Why not?"

"I swore I was done hunting. For good."

"Come on. It wasn't easy, but it wasn't that bad." They started down again.

"Yeah? When I told Dad I was scared of the thing in my closet, he gave me a .45." They stopped at the door.

"Well, what was he supposed to do?"

"I was nine years old! He was supposed to say, don't be afraid of the dark."

"Don't be afraid of the dark? Are you kidding me? Of course you should be afraid of the dark. You know what's out there."

"Yeah, I know, but still. The way we grew up, after Mom was killed, and Dad's obsession to find the thing that killed her. But we still haven't found the damn thing. So we kill everything we can find."

"We save a lot of people doing it, too." There was a pause.

"You think Mom would have wanted this for us?" Suddenly the door was slammed open and they left. Sabrina frowned and walked back to the apartment. Jess walked into the room.

"You sober?" She asked. Sabrina nodded. "Need me to take you home, I'm already up." She said with a shrug. Sabrina shook her head.

"That's okay. I'm gunna ask Sam's brother." She said with a smirk. Jess rolled her eyes playfully.

"Night."

"Night Jess." Jess walked back to the bedroom. Sabrina grabbed her small bag and put on her boots. She left the apartment and trotted down the stairs. She opened the door quietly and walked up outside stairs slowly. She heard a trunk close.

"You know, in almost two years I've never bothered you, never asked you for a thing." Dean said. Sabrina peeked up through the railing to see Dean sitting on the trunk of a 67 Impala. Sam looked away and sighed, then looked back.

"All right. I'll go. I'll help you find him." Sam said. Dean nodded. "But I have to get back first thing Monday. Just wait here." Sam turned to go back to the apartment. He turned back when Dean spoke.

"What's first thing Monday?"

"I have this...I have an interview."

"What, a job interview? Skip it."

"It's a law school interview, and it's my whole future on a plate."

"Law school?" Dean smirked.

"So we got a deal or not?" Dean didn't say anything. Sabrina quickly walked up the rest of the stairs.

"Hey boys." The two looked over.

"Sabrina." Sam said.

"Do you think I can get a ride home before you two head off?" She asked with a hopeful smile holding her bag behind her. Dean smirked.

"Sure babe, hop in. I'll take you home while Sammy packs." Sam rolled his eyes and headed back inside. Sabrina smiled and walked over. "Love the boots." He looked her legs up and down.

"Love your car." She said walked over to it and looking at it. Dean grinned. He opened the passenger door. "You have _great_ taste." She slid in.

"So do you my feline friend." He smiled and closed the door.

* * *

**A few days later**

Sabrina walked up to Sam and Jess' apartment. She had on a dark green skirt that went down mid-thigh and a black shirt with a black jacket. She wore black converse sneakers and had her hair in a messy bun. Suddenly the impala pulled up. Sam got out and looked at her confused while Dean leaned over and waved to her. She smiled and waved back.

"Call me if you find him?" Sam said leaning down to talk to Dean through the window. Dead nodded "And maybe I can meet up with you later, huh?"

"Yeah, all right." Sam patted the car door twice and turned away. Dean leaned toward the passenger door, one arm going over the back of the seat. "Sam?" Same looked back at him. "You know, we made a hell of a team back there."

"Yeah." Dean drove off. Sam watched him go and sighed. He turned towards the building and walked up to Sabrina.

"Sabrina, what are you doing here so late?" She smiled sheepishly and rubbed her neck.

"I was hanging out earlier and I forgot my phone. I'm here so late cause I didn't know I left it here until I had to set my alarm." She gave a sheepish smile. He chuckled.

"Come on." The two went inside to the apartment. Sam opened the door. "Jess?" He called. He closed the door. "You home?" The two walked into the kitchen.

"I'll find my phone and leave so you can get some sleep. Good luck at your interview tomorrow, I'm sure you'll nail it." Sam smiled.

"Thanks." He chuckled and saw a plate with cookies on it and a note, 'Missed you! Love you!'. Sam picked up two cookies and handed one to Sabrina. She smiled.

"Thanks Sam." She took a bite and walked into the living room and began to look for her phone. Sam ate his cookie as he snuck into the bedroom, smiling. The shower was audibly running. Sam sat on the bed, shut his eyes, and flopped onto his back. Suddenly blood dripped onto Sam's forehead making him flinch, one drop, then another; he flinched and opened his eyes. He gasped in horror: Jess was pinned to the ceiling, staring down at him and bleeding from the belly.

"No!" He shouted. Sabrina ran into the room.

"What's wrong?" She saw him looking up and looked to see Jess. She gasped and her hand flew to her mouth. Jess suddenly burst into flame; the fire spreading across the ceiling. Sabrina let out a yelp and got down. Sam put up his arm to shield his face

"Jess!" Dean came running into the bedroom. He saw Sabrina and Sam.

"Sam! Sam!" Dean looked up and saw Jess.

"No! No!" Sam shouted.

"Sabrina get out of here!" Dean shouted going over to the bed. "We gotta get out!" Dean shouted to Sam. He grabbed Sam off the bed and bodily shoved him out the door, Sam struggling all the way.

"Jess! Jess! No!" Flames engulfed the apartment.

* * *

A fire truck was parked outside the building, firemen and police keeping back gawkers. Dean looked on, then turned and walked back to his car. Sabrina, who had been sitting in the back of an ambulance getting checked out, got up and made her way over. Sam was standing behind the open trunk, loading a shotgun. Dean looked at the trunk, then at Sam, whose face was set in a mask of desperate anger. Sam looked up, then sighed, nodded, and tossed the shotgun into the trunk.

"We got work to do." He shut the trunk. Sabrina walked over.

"What the fuck was that?!" She asked quietly enough so no one around them could hear. There were tear stains down her cheeks.

"Calm down." Dean said.

"Calm down?! I-I just watched my sister burst into flames on a ceiling." She hissed. "What _was_ that?!" Dean looked at Sam who shook his head. Dean looked back at Sabrina.

"The same thing that killed our mom did this."

"Are you gunna find it? I saw your trunk." She nodded towards it. "I overheard you in the stairwell… you're used to stuff like this, the… supernatural?" The two brothers looked at each other. "Take me with you."

"No." Sam said shaking his head. "You're still in school, you still have your family; a normal life."

"_She_ was my family. I just watched… _that_… I don't think that classifies as normal."

"And school? You've got a good thing going don't ruin it."

"I…I dropped out." She looked away.

"What?"

"A month ago, and I got kicked out of my apartment. I've been staying in a motel in town."

"Why didn't you tell Jess?"

"I didn't wanna let her down, she was so proud of me…" She looked down for a moment before looking up. "Sam… _please_, take me with you." Sam looked at Dean then back at Sabrina who had tears running down her cheeks.

* * *

**_I cut out basically the whole middle of the episode and it's 2,000 words still. Meaning chapters are gunna be a lot longer (between 7,000 and 8,00+) O_O I WAS planning on typing the whole first "book"/season before I start posting, that way I'd be working on the second and I'll be able to post the whole thing of the 1_****_st_****_. BUT I posted my other Supernatural story and I wanna know which one to work on more so I'm gunna see how many views and review I get for each. I'll work on both but I'll focus on one more than the other._**


	2. Chapter 1 Wendigo

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, its characters or its plot. I DO own my OC Sabrina Moore(I don't own the last name Moore though((Moore is Jessica's last name))) I also own what I add to the plot and the whole thing with Sabrina(Which probably won't come up until much later.)_**

**_LunaEvanna Longbottom: Thank you for being my first review on this story. ^_^_**

**_UPDATED: 10/19/13_**

* * *

** The Sabrina Moore Chronicles: Book One Chapter 1 WENDIGO**

* * *

**Blackwater Ridge**

**Lost Creek, Colorado**

Two tents were set up near a fire ring. Crickets chirped. Inside one tent, two guys, Brad and Gary, were playing head-to-head handheld video games.

"Dude, you're cheating." Brad said.

"No, you just suck." Gary said. Something growled outside. In the other tent, a third guy, Tom Collins, recorded a video message on his cell phone.

"Hey Haley, day six, we're still out near Blackwater Ridge." Tom said. Something dark flicked behind the tent wall behind Tom, too fast to be identifiable as more than 'something dark'; the screen on Tom's phone, displaying the video as Tom recorded it, caught it. "We're fine, keeping safe, so don't worry, okay? Talk to you tomorrow." Tom stopped recording and sent the message. Brad closed his game system and tossed it aside. Gary stared at his system for a moment, then turned to look at Brad, who was getting up and unzipping the tent.

"Hey, where ya goin'? My moment of victory."

"Nature calls." Brad said. He went outside and zipped up the tent behind him. He went to stand against the tree to relieve himself. The fire crackled. Something snapped a stick. Brad looked towards the sound and saw the trees rustling. Brad shook his head and returned his attention downward, then looked up sharply. Something growled.

Inside Tom's tent, Tom, who was reading Joseph Campbell's _The Hero With A Thousand Faces_, heard Brad scream. Inside Gary's tent, Gary heard the same and rolled over to look.

"Brad?" Gary called. Tom sat up.

"Gary, what's goin' on?" He asked. Gary opened the tent and sticks his head out to look around. He saw nothing. Growling. He looked up. Something pulled Gary out of the tent. He screamed. Tom turned out the lantern he had on. Shadows moved very quickly around the outside of Tom's tent. Tom looked around, his eyes following the shadows and growling. Silence fell. Something slashed open Tom's tent. Tom screamed.

* * *

**IMPALA**

Sam jerked awake. It was 10 Nov 2005, he was riding shotgun next to Dean, Foreigner's "Hot-Blooded" was playing. Sabrina was in the back looking out the window nodding to the music slightly. She looked forward at Sam. Sam blinked and rubbed his eyes. Dean looked over, concerned.

"You okay?" Dean asked. Sam glanced over and away.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Dean nodded.

"Another nightmare?" Sam cleared his throat. "You wanna drive for a while?" Sam laughed.

"Dean, your whole life you never once asked me that."

"Just thought you might want to. Never mind."

"Look, man, you're worried about me. I get it, and thank you, but I'm perfectly okay."

"Mm-hm." Dean hummed. Sam grabbed a map.

"All right, where are we?

"We are just outside of Grand Junction." Sam folded down the map, which was of Colorado and had a large red X labeled 35-111.

"You know what? Maybe we shouldn't have left Stanford so soon."

"Sam, we dug around there for a week. We came up with nothing. If you wanna find the thing that killed Jessica-."

"We gotta find Dad first." Sam finished.

"Dad disappearing and this thing showing up again after twenty years, it's no coincidence. Dad will have answers. He'll know what to do."

"It's weird, man. These coordinates he left us. This Blackwater Ridge."

"What about it?"

"There's nothing there. It's just woods." Sam put down the map. "Why is he sending us to the middle of nowhere?"

"Maybe because there's nothing there he left you a message because no one else would see it." Sabrina said with a shrug. They drove past the National Forest sign that said, 'Welcome to LOST CREEK COLORADO National Forest'.

* * *

**RANGER STATION**

The Impala was parked next to a sign that says "RANGER STATION Lost Creek Trail, Lost Creek National Forest".

"So Blackwater Ridge is pretty remote." Sam said. Sam and Sabrina looked at a 3D map of the national forest, paying particular attention to the ridge labeled "BLACKWATER RIDGE". Dean looked at the decorations. "It's cut off by these canyons here, rough terrain, dense forest, abandoned silver and gold mines all over the place."

"Dude, check out the size of this freaking bear." Dean said. Sam looked over. Dean was looking at a framed photo of a man standing behind a much larger bear. Sam came to stand next to Dean.

"And a dozen or more grizzlies in the area. It's no nature hike, that's for sure." Sam said. A forest ranger, Ranger Wiklinson, walked up behind them; when he spoke, Dean and Sam whipped around, startled.

"You folks aren't planning on going out near Blackwater Ridge by any chance?"

"Oh, no, sir, we're environmental study majors from UC Boulder, just working on a paper." Sam said. Sam laughed a little. Dean grinned and raised a fist.

"Recycle, man." He said. Sabrina resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"Bull." The ranger said. Sam's eyes flicked to Dean, who didn't move.

"You're friends with that Haley girl, right?" Dean considered for a moment.

"Yes. Yes, we are, Ranger—" Dean checked the name tag. "Wilkinson."

"Well I will tell you exactly what we told her. Her brother filled out a backcountry permit saying he wouldn't be back from Blackwater until the twenty-fourth, so it's not exactly a missing persons now, is it?" Dean shook his head. "You tell that girl to quit worrying, I'm sure her brother's just fine."

"We will. Well that Haley girl's quite a pistol, huh?" Dean said.

"That is putting it mildly."

"Actually you know what would help is if I could show her a copy of that backcountry permit. You know, so she could see her brother's return date." The ranger eyed Dean. Dean raised his eyebrows.

* * *

The three left the ranger station. Dean was holding a piece of paper and laughing with a big grin.

"What, are you cruising for a hookup or something?" Sam asked.

"What do you mean?"

"The coordinates point to Blackwater Ridge, so what are we waiting for? Let's just go find Dad. I mean, why even talk to this girl?" Dean and Sam stopped on opposite sides of the Impala. Sabrina went to the door on Sam's side.

"I don't know, maybe we should know what we're walking into before we actually walk into it?" A pause.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Since when are you all shoot first ask questions later, anyway?"

"Since now." Sam turned away; getting into the car.

"Really?" Dean asked and he and Sabrina got in.

* * *

**COLLINS HOUSE**

Dean, Sam and Sabrina were standing at the door to a house. The door opened to reveal Haley Collins.

"You must be Haley Collins. I'm Dean, this is Sam and Sabrina, we're, ah, we're rangers with the Park Service. Ranger Wilkinson sent us over. He wanted us to ask a few questions about your brother Tommy." Haley hesitated.

"Lemme see some ID." She said. Dean pulled out a fake ID with the name 'Samuel Cole' and held it up against the screen.

"Here ya go." Haley looked at it, then at Dean, who smiled. She opened the door.

"Come on in." She said.

"Thanks." The door swung open; Haley caught sight of the Impala.

"That yours?" She asked.

"Yeah." Dean said. Sam looked back at the Impala

"Nice car." She said. She led them inside to the kitchen.

* * *

Haley's brother Ben was eating at the table while Haley was in the kitchen.

"So if Tommy's not due back for a while, how do you know something's wrong?" Sam asked. Haley came back into the room with a bowl which she placed on the table.

"He checks in every day by cell. He emails, photos, stupid little videos—we haven't heard anything in over three days now."

"Well, maybe he can't get cell reception."

"He's got a satellite phone, too."

"Could it be he's just having fun and forgot to check in?" Dean said.

"He wouldn't do that." Ben said. Dean eyes Ben who looked away. Haley put more food on the table.

"Our parents are gone. It's just my two brothers and me. We all keep pretty close tabs on each other."

"Can I see the pictures he sent you?" Sam asked.

"Yeah." On a laptop, Haley pulled up pictures. "That's Tommy." She clicked twice and another picture cames up, then the still frame opening the latest video.

"Hey Haley, day six, we're still out near Blackwater Ridge. We're fine, keeping safe, so don't worry, okay? Talk to you tomorrow." Sam spotted the shadow flicking past.

"Well, we'll find your brother. We're heading out to Blackwater Ridge first thing." Dean said.

"Then maybe I'll see you there." She said. "Look, I can't sit around here anymore. So I hired a guy. I'm heading out in the morning, and I'm gonna find Tommy myself."

"I think I know how you feel." Dean said.

"Hey, do you mind forwarding these to me?" Sam asked.

"Sure."

* * *

**BAR**

Someone broke a game of pool. A waitress went past carrying beer. Sam, Dean and Sabrina sat down at a table.

"So, Blackwater Ridge doesn't get a lot of traffic." Sam said. "Local campers, mostly. But still, this past April, two hikers went missing out there. They were never found." Sam opened his dad's journal.

"Any before that?" Dean asked. Sam pulled out newspaper articles to show them.

"Yeah, in 1982, eight different people all vanished in the same year. Authorities said it was a grizzly attack." Dean and Sabrina read the headline in _The Lost Creek Gazette._

GRIZZLY BEAR ATTACKS!

UP TO EIGHT HIKERS VANISH IN LOST CREEK AREA

HIKERS DISAPPEARANCE BAFFLE AUTHORITIES'

Families continue search and rescue efforts in spite of disappointing [...]

Sam pulled out his laptop.

"And again in 1959 and again before that in 1936." He said. He opened the laptop, which already had a window open to Tom's video. "Every twenty-three years, just like clockwork. Okay. Watch this. Here's a clincher. I downloaded that guy Tommy's video to the laptop. Check this out." Sam pulled up the video and went through three frames of the video one at a time. A shadow crossed the screen.

"I saw it." Sabrina said nodding. Dean frowned slightly.

"Do it again." He said. Sam repeated the frames one by one.

"That's three frames. That's a fraction of a second. Whatever that thing is, it can move." Dean hit Sam. Sam looked up.

"Told you something weird was going on."

"Yeah." Sam said closing the laptop. "I got one more thing. In 'fifty-nine one camper survived this supposed grizzly attack." He handed Dean _The Lost Creek Gazette_. "Just a kid. Barely crawled out of the woods alive."

"Is there a name?" Dean asked looking at the paper.

* * *

**SHAW HOUSE**

An old man, Mr. Shaw, led the three inside his house. He had a cigarette in his mouth.

"Look, ranger, I don't know why you're asking me about this. It's public record. I was a kid. My parents got mauled by a—" Sam interrupted.

"Grizzly? That's what attacked them?" Shaw took a puff of his cigarette, took it out of his mouth and nodded.

"The other people that went missing that year, those bear attacks too?" Dean asked. A pause. "What about all the people that went missing this year? Same thing?" Another pause. "We knew what we were dealing with, we might be able to stop it."

"I seriously doubt that. Anyways, I don't see what difference it would make." Shaw said sitting down. "You wouldn't believe me. Nobody ever did." Sam sat down across from Shaw.

"Mr. Shaw, what did you see?" He asked. Shaw paused.

"Nothing. It moved too fast to see. It hid too well. I heard it, though. A roar. Like...no man or animal I ever heard."

"It came at night?" Sam asked. Shaw nodded. "Got inside your tent?"

"It got inside our cabin. I was sleeping in front of the fireplace when it came in. It didn't smash a window or break the door. It unlocked it. Do you know of a bear that could do something like that? I didn't even wake up till I heard my parents screaming."

"It killed them?"

"Dragged them off into the night." Shaw shook his head. "Why it left me alive...been asking myself that ever since." A pause. Shaw's hands went to his collar. "Did leave me this, though." Shaw opened his collar to reveal three long scars. Claw marks. The three looked at them. "There's something evil in those woods. It was some sort of a demon."

* * *

Dean, Sabrina and Sam walked the length of a corridor with rooms on either side.

"Spirits and demons don't have to unlock doors. If they want inside, they just go through the walls." Dean said.

"So it's probably something else, something corporeal." Sam said.

"Corporeal? Excuse me, professor."

"Shut up. So what do you think?"

"The claws, the speed that it moves...could be a skinwalker, maybe a black dog. Whatever we're talking about, we're talking about a creature, and it's corporeal. Which means we can kill it."

"It _means_ 'of or relating to a person's body, esp. as opposed to their spirit.'" Dean looked at Sabrina. "Hey I went to college too."

"Alright smarty pants." Dean rolled his eyes and the three went outside.

* * *

Dean opened the trunk of the Impala, then the weapons box, and propped it open with a shotgun. He put some guns in a duffel bag. Sam leaned in.

"We cannot let that Haley girl go out there." Sam said.

"Oh yeah? What are we gonna tell her? That she can't go into the woods because of a big scary monster?"

"Yeah." Dean looked at Sam.

"Her brother's missing, Sam. She's not gonna just sit this out. Now we go with her, we protect her, and we keep our eyes peeled for our fuzzy predator friend." Dean picked up the duffel.

"Finding Dad's not enough?" Sam slammed the weapons box shut, then the trunk. "Now we gotta babysit too?" Dean stared at him. "What?"

"Nothing." He threw the duffel bag at Sam before waking off. Sam stared after him.

* * *

A man, Roy, spoke to Haley and Ben while checking a shotgun. They were all carrying full backpacks.

"I'll tell you again, I don't think Ben should come." Roy said.

"Roy—"

"Look, you're paying me good money to keep everybody safe. I think Ben's safest at home." The impala pulled up and Roy Haley and Ben stared at it. Haley shook her head. Sam, Dean and Sabrina got out of the car. Sabrina pulled a duffel bag out of the back.

"You guys got room for three more?" Dean asked.

"Wait, you want to come with us?" Haley asked.

"Who are these guys?" Roy asked.

"Apparently this is all the park service could muster up for the search and rescue." She answered. Sam headed past everyone.

"You're rangers?" Roy asked.

"That's right." Dean said.

"And you're hiking out in biker boots and jeans?" Haley asked. Dean looked down at himself.

"Well, sweetheart, I don't do shorts." He walked past her.

"What, you think this is funny? It's dangerous back country out there. Her brother might be hurt." Roy said.

"Believe me, I know how dangerous It can be." Dean said. "We just wanna help them find their brother, that's all."

* * *

The group hiked through the forest, Roy in the lead, then Dean, Haley, Ben, Sabrina and Sam bringing up the rear.

"So Roy, you said you did a little hunting." Dean said.

"Yeah, more than a little."

"Uh-huh. What kind of furry critters do you hunt?"

"Mostly buck, sometimes bear." Dean walked past him.

"Tell me, uh, Bambi or Yogi ever hunt you back?" Dean asked. Roy grabbed his shoulder.

"Whatcha doing, Roy?" Roy grabbed a stick and poked the bear trap Dean had almost stepped in. Haley looks annoyed.

"You should watch where you're stepping. Ranger." Roy said. Roy dropped the stick and retook the lead.

"It's a bear trap." Dean said. They hiked on. Haley caught up to Dean.

"You didn't pack any provisions. You guys are carrying a duffel bag. You're not rangers." She said. She grabbed his arm "So who the hell are you?" Ben went past the two. Sam looked at Dean, who indicated with his expression for Sam to keep going. Dean watched him go for a moment.

"Sam and I are brothers, and we're looking for our father. He might be here, we don't know. I just figured that you and me, we're in the same boat." Haley looked at Sabrina who was with Sam.

"And her?"

"She's our sister." He lied.

"She doesn't look anything like you."

"She's adopted."

"Why didn't you just tell me you were looking for your father from the start?"

"I'm telling you now. 'sides, it's probably the most honest I've ever been with a woman. ...ever. So we okay?" A pause.

"Yeah, okay." She said.

"And what do you mean I didn't pack provisions?" Dean pulled out a big bag of peanut M&Ms and stuck his hand in the bag as he hiked on. Haley waited a moment, then followed.

* * *

Roy led the way, followed by Sam, Sabrina, Ben, Haley, and Dean.

"This is it. Blackwater Ridge." Roy said. Sam walked past him.

"What coordinates are we at?" Sam asked. Roy pulled out a GPS, which read N 35o 45.383, W 111o 00.55.

"Thirty-five and minus one-eleven." Dean came up to Sam. They listened.

"You hear that?" Dean said.

"Yeah. Not even crickets." Sam said.

"I'm gonna go take a look around." Roy said.

"You shouldn't go off by yourself." Sam said.

"That's sweet. Don't worry about me." Roy waved his gun and pushed between Dean and Sam to retake the lead. Dean turned back to the others as Ben and Haley caught up.

"All right, everybody stays together. Let's go." Dean said. Sabrina nudged Sam's arm. He looked down at her.

"The coordinates are the same your father left." He nodded.

"I know... and there's no sign, no message."

"Maybe their brother knows something and your father wants us to save him?" Sam shook his head.

"Not like him. I think he just gave us a case."

* * *

The group, minus Roy, was looking around near a large rock.

"Haley! Over here!" Roy called. She ran towards his voice, followed closely by the others. They came to a halt.

"Oh my God." Haley said. The tents were torn open and bloody and all the supplies were scattered.

"Looks like a grizzly." Roy said. Dean and Haley looked around.

"Tommy?" She called. She took off her backpack and went through the campsite. "Tommy!" Sam moved to catch up with her.

"Shh."

"Tommy!" She called again.

"Shh-hh-hh!" Sam shushed.

"Why?"

"Something might still be out there." He said.

"Sam!" Dean called. Sam went over to Dean, snapping a stick, and crouched next to him. "The bodies were dragged from the campsite. But here, the tracks just vanish. That's weird." They stood up. "I'll tell you what, that's no skinwalker or black dog." They headed back to the campsite. Haley picked up Tom's cell phone; it was bloody. She cried. She turned the phone over and the back was open. Dean crouched next to her.

"Hey, he could still be alive." He said. She gave him a look.

"Help!" Someone called. "Help!" Roy led the way as everyone ran to the aid of the shouter. "Help! Somebody!" They found no one.

"It seemed like it was coming from around here, didn't it?" Haley asked. They listened.

"Everybody back to camp." Sam said.

Back at the campsite, all the supplies were missing.

"Our packs!" Haley exclaimed.

"So much for my GPS and my satellite phone." Roy said.

"What the hell is going on?" Haley asked.

"It's smart. It wants to cut us off so we can't call for help." Sam said.

"You mean someone, some nutjob out there just stole all our gear." Roy said. Sam went to Dean

"I need to speak with you. In private." Sam looked over and Sabrina and motioned her over. The three moved away from the group.

* * *

"Okay. Let me see Dad's journal." Sam said. Dean handed it over. Sam opened it and flipped through until he found a particular page. "All right, check that out." He turned it so Dean could see. Sam pointed to a First Nations–style drawing of a figure.

"What's that?" Sabrina asked.

"Oh come on, wendigos are in the Minnesota woods or, or northern Michigan. I've never even heard of one this far west." Dean said. Sam handed Sabrina the journal so she could look over the page.

"Think about it, Dean, the claws, the way it can mimic a human voice." Sam said.

"Great." Dean took out his pistol. "Well then this is useless." Sam gave the journal back and headed past Dean.

"We gotta get these people to safety."

* * *

Back at the campsite, Sam addressed the group.

"All right, listen up, it's time to go. Things have gotten...more complicated."

"What?" Haley asked.

"Kid, don't worry. Whatever's out there, I think I can handle it." Roy said.

"It's not me I'm worried about. If you shoot this thing, you're just gonna make it mad. We have to leave. Now." Sam said.

"One, you're talking nonsense. Two, you're in no position to give anybody orders." Roy said.

"Relax." Dean said.

"We never should have let you come out here in the first place, all right? I'm trying to protect you." Sam said. Roy stepped right into Sam's space.

"You protect me? I was hunting these woods when your mommy was still kissing you good night."

"Yeah? It's a damn near perfect hunter. It's smarter than you, and it's gonna hunt you down and eat you alive unless we get your stupid sorry ass out of here." Roy laughed.

"You know you're crazy, right?"

"Yeah? You ever hunt a wen—" Dean pushed Sam and moved him away from Roy.

"Roy!" Haley said as he laughed.

"Chill out." Dean said.

"Stop." Haley said. "Stop it. Everybody just stop. Look. Tommy might still be alive. And I'm not leaving here without him." A long pause.

"It's getting late." Dean said. "This thing is a good hunter in the day, but an unbelievable hunter at night. We'll never beat it, not in the dark. We need to settle in and protect ourselves."

"How?" Haley asked.

* * *

It was night. The group has built a campfire, and Dean drew something in the dirt around the campsite while Haley poked at the fire.

"One more time, that's—" She said.

"Anasazi symbols. It's for protection. The wendigo can't cross over them." Roy laughed, gun over his shoulder. "Nobody likes a skeptic, Roy." Dean headed over to sit next to Sam, who was at the edge of the campsite. "You wanna tell me what's going on in that freaky head of yours?"

"Dean—"

"No, you're not fine. You're like a powder keg, man, it's not like you. I'm supposed to be the belligerent one, remember?" A pause.

"Dad's not here. I mean, that much we know for sure, right? He would have left us a message, a sign, right?"

"Yeah, you're probably right. Tell you the truth, I don't think Dad's ever been to Lost Creek."

"Then let's get these people back to town and let's hit the road. Go find Dad. I mean, why are we still even here?"

"This is why." Dean came around to Sam's front and held up the journal. "This book. This is Dad's single most valuable possession—everything he knows about every evil thing is in here. And he's passed it on to us. I think he wants us to pick up where he left off. You know, saving people, hunting things. The family business." Sam shook his head.

"That makes no sense. Why doesn't he just—call us? Why doesn't he—tell us what he wants, tell us where he is?"

"I dunno. But the way I see it, Dad's giving us a job to do, and I intend to do it."

"Dean...no. I gotta find Dad. I gotta find Jessica's killer. It's the only thing I can think about. We have to kill it, then Sabrina can get back to a normal _safe _life and not have to deal with all this crap. Jess would've wanted me to keep her safe I-"

"Okay, all right, Sam, we'll find them, I promise. Listen to me. You've gotta prepare yourself. I mean, this search could take a while, and all that anger, you can't keep it burning over the long haul. It's gonna kill you. You gotta have patience, man." Sam looked down then up.

"How do you do it? How does Dad do it?" Sam asked. Dean looked over at Haley and Ben.

"Well for one, them." Sam looked over. "I mean, I figure our family's so screwed to hell, maybe we can help some others. Makes things a little bit more bearable." A pause. "I'll tell you what else helps." Sam looked at him. "Killing as many evil sons of bitches as I possibly can." Sam smiled. Suddenly a twig snapped and someone was screaming.

"Help me! Please!" They stood and Dean readied his gun. "Help!" Sam shined a flashlight about.

"He's trying to draw us out. Just stay cool, stay put." Dean said.

"Inside the magic circle?" Roy asked.

"Help! Help me!" Suddenly there was growling. Roy pointed his gun at the sound.

"Okay, that's no grizzly." He said. Haley looked to Ben

"It's okay. You'll be all right, I promise." Something rushed past and she shrieked.

"It's here." Sam said. Roy shot at the rustling, then again.

"I hit it!" Roy said then went to go see what he'd hit.

"Roy, no! Roy!" Dean shouted after him. Dean turned to Haley and Ben. "Don't move." He looked at Sabrina. "Sabrina, you stay with them." He said sternly. Haley was holding a stick, burning at one end, as a weapon. Dean and Sam ran after Roy.

"It's over here! It's in the tree!" Roy said. The wendigo reached down from the tree and snapped Roy's neck and lifted him into the tree.

"Roy!" Dean shouted. Sam shined the flashlight around.

* * *

The next morning, Sam was sitting against a hollow tree stump, holding his dad's journal and playing with a lanyard attached to it. The others were among the tents. Sabrina walked over to Sam.

"Hey." She said. He looked up at her.

"Hey." She sat down next to him.

"That journal," She said. "It's your fathers?" Sam nodded. "And it has notes about… monsters? Like the wendigo."

"A lot more than notes." He said looking at it. "After this is over I want you to read it. Dean and I already know about this stuff. You don't." She nodded.

"It would be helpful to know more about this stuff so I'm not just a burden to you." She said with a sheepish smile.

"Are you… Have you been having nightmares too?" Sam asked. She shook her head.

"I haven't been able to remember my dreams for two years; even if I am having nightmares I wouldn't know it."

"Lucky." He muttered. She looked at him sadly. She put a hand on his knee in a comforting manner.

"I miss her..." Sam looked at her sadly. "She played the big sister role so well..." Sabrina swallowed. "She was my best friend." She bit her lip. Sam put a comforting arm around her and pulled her close to him in a half hug. "I'm sorry." She sniffled wiping away a single tear. "I-I should talk about-"

"It's alright." He said softly. "I miss her too. We'll get through this together. We'll find her killer." She looked up at him and nodded. "Come on." He said nodding her head towards the others. They stood up before walking to the others.

* * *

"I don't...I mean, these types of things, they aren't supposed to be real." Haley said.

"I wish I could tell you different." Dean said.

"How do we know it's not out there watching us?" She asked.

"We don't. But we're safe for now."

"How do you know about this stuff?" A pause while Dean considered.

"Kind of runs in the family." Sam came over.

"Hey." Haley got up. "So we've got half a chance in the daylight. And I for one want to kill this evil son of a bitch."

"Well, hell, you know I'm in." Dean said. Sam showed the wendigo page of John's journal to Haley and Ben.

"'Wendigo' is a Cree Indian word. It means 'evil that devours'."

"They're hundreds of years old." Dean said. "Each one was once a man. Sometimes an Indian, or other times a frontiersman or a miner or hunter."

"How's a man turn into one of those things?" Haley asked. Dean picked a couple things up off the ground.

"Well, it's always the same. During some harsh winter a guy finds himself starving, cut off from supplies or help. Becomes a cannibal to survive, eating other members of his tribe or camp."

"Like the Donner Party." Ben said.

"Cultures all over the world believe that eating human flesh gives a person certain abilities. Speed, strength, immortality." Sam said.

"If you eat enough of it, over years, you become this less than human thing. You're always hungry." Dean said.

"So if that's true, how can Tommy still be alive?" Haley asked.

"You're not gonna like it." Dean looked to Sam then to Haley.

"Tell me."

"More than anything, a wendigo knows how to last long winters without food. It hibernates for years at a time, but when it's awake it keeps its victims alive. It, uh, it stores them, so it can feed whenever it wants. If your brother's alive, it's keeping him somewhere dark, hidden, and safe. We gotta track it back there.

"And then how do we stop it?"

"Well, guns are useless, so are knives. Basically—" Dean held up the can of lighter fluid, the beer bottle, and the white cloth he'd picked up. "We gotta torch the sucker."

* * *

Dean led the way through the woods, Molotov cocktail in hand. Haley followed, then Ben, then Sabrina and Sam. They passed trees with claw marks and blood. They walked for about 20 minutes. Sam and Sabrina were walking ahead.

"Sam, Something doesn't feel right." Sabrina said shaking her head slightly. Sam looked around at the trees.

"You're right… Dean." Sam said and Dean moved to catch up.

"What is it?" The three looked around at the trees. There were bloody claw marks and broken branches everywhere.

"You know," Sam said. "those claw prints, so clear and distinct. They were almost too easy to follow." Suddenly they heard growling and the three whipped around as the trees rustling.

* * *

Haley was standing under a tree. Blood dripped on her shirt. She noticed and looked up, she screamed then leaped out of the way; Roy's corpse landed where she'd stood. Dean examined Roy as Sam went over to Haley.

"You okay? You got it?" Sam asked.

"His neck's broke." Dean said. Sam helped Haley up and there was more growling. "Okay, run, run, run, run, go, go, go!" Dean said and everyone took off. Ben fell and grabbed Sabrina out of reflex.

"I'm sorry, sorry!" He said quickly. Sam hurried back to help them up, dividing the group three and two.

"Come on, I gotcha, I gotcha." Sam said.

Dean and Haley stopped short: the Wendigo was in front of them. Haley screamed.

* * *

"Haley?" Ben called. Sam stopped running and picked up Dean's Molotov cocktail, the bottle broken.

"Dean!" Sam shouted.

* * *

"If it keeps its victims alive, why would it kill Roy?" Ben asked as the three walked through the woods.

"Honestly? I think because Roy shot at it, pissed it off." Sam said.

"I'd get pissed too." Sabrina said. Ben found a trail of peanut M&Ms and picked one up.

"They went this way." Ben said. Sam and Sabrina caught up to Ben, who handed over the M&M to Sam. Sam laughed.

"It's better than breadcrumbs." He said tossing the M&M away.

The three followed the trail. They came to a mine entrance marked with a sign that said WARNING! DANGER! DO NOT ENTER EXTREMELY TOXIC MATERIAL. Sam looked at Ben and Sabrina and shrugged, before going inside. The two followed. Above the entrance was a larger sign that said KEEP OUT NO ADMITTANCE.

* * *

**MINE**

Sam shined the flashlight ahead of them. Suddenly they heard growling and Sam shut off the light and pulled Ben and Sabrina against the wall. The Wendigo came towards them. Sabrina gripped Sam's sleeve. Sam covered Ben's mouth before he could scream. The Wendigo took a different tunnel at the crossing. They kept going. The floorboards creaked; They stopped a moment and suddenly the floor gave way and the three fell. They tumbled and Sabrina ended up on top of Sam.

"Ow…You okay?" She whispered getting off him. He nodded sitting up. There was another pile nearby of skulls. Ben looked up and one was right in his face making him leap backward.

"Hey, it's okay, it's okay, it's okay." Sam said putting his hands on Ben's back. Sabrina looked around.

"Oh my god." She gasped and quickly got up. Sam and Ben looked up to see what she saw and found Dean and Haley hanging by their wrists from the ceiling. Sam ran to Dean where Sabrina was already trying to wake him; Ben ran to Haley.

"Dean!" Sam said.

"Dean, Dean wake up." Sabrina lightly hit his face.

"Haley, wake up!" Ben said quietly. Sam grabbed Dean and shook him.

"Dean!" Dean opened his eyes. "Hey, you okay?" Sam asked. Dean winced.

"Yeah." He nodded.

"Haley, Haley, wake up, wake up!" Ben said. Sam cut Dean down, Sabrina helped catch him.

"Gotcha." Sam said. Ben took care of Haley. They helped them over to an empty patch of floor and got them sat down. Dean made pained noises.

"You sure you're all right?" Sam asked. Dean grimaced.

"Yeah. Yep. Where is it?" Dean asked.

"He's gone for now." Sam said. Haley divested herself of rope. She spotted Tom still hanging and stood up. She walked over crying.

"Tommy..." She touched his cheek and his head jerked up. She jumped back and shrieked before turning to Sam. "Cut him down!" Sam went over and got Tom down. "Hey, We're gonna get you home." The stolen supplies were piled in the corner next to Dean. Dean picked up flare guns and stood up.

"Check it out." He said.

"Flare guns. Those'll work." Sam said. Sam grins. Dean laughed and twirled the guns.

* * *

They headed down a tunnel, Dean and Sam in the lead with the flare guns and Sabrina then Haley and Ben supporting Tom, who was limping. There was a low growling.

"Looks like someone's home for supper." Dean said.

"We'll never outrun it." Haley said. Dean looked back at them

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Dean said to Sam.

"Yeah, I think so." He said.

"All right, listen to me. Stay with Sam. He's gonna get you out of here."

"What are you gonna do?" Haley asked. Dean winked and started walking and yelling.

"Chow time, you freaky bastard! Yeah, that's right, bring it on, baby, I taste good." Sam waited until Dean was a safe distance away.

"All right, come on! Hurry!" He said. They followed him down another tunnel. There was a growling. Sam pointed the gun down the tunnel, then lowered the gun and turned to the others. "Get him outta here."

"Sam, no." Haley said.

"Go! Go! Go!"

"Come on, Haley!" Ben said. The two helped Tom along the tunnel.

"You're insane if you think I'm going to leave you alone." Sabrina said.

"Stubborn as always." Sam held the flare gun ready to shoot, looking down the tunnel. "Come on. Come on." There was a growling directly to their right. Sabrina sucked in a breath and the two turned to see the Wendigo right there. She screamed; Sam shot and missed. He grabbed Sabrina's arm and ran after the Collins's.

"Sam!" Haley called. The two caught up.

"Come on, hurry, hurry, hurry." He said. They ran to the end of the tunnel, the Wendigo right behind. They hit a dead end."Get behind me." He pushed everyone behind him. The Wendigo approached, taking its time.

"Sam." Sabrina whimpered gripping the back of his jacket. The Wendigo started getting closer. Suddenly Dean came up from behind it.

"Hey!" He shouted. It turned and Dean shot it in the stomach. The flare went off and the Wendigo went up in flames. "Not bad, huh?" Sam grinned

* * *

**RANGER STATION – NIGHT**

An ambulance loaded up Tom. Two police officers interviewed Ben; Sam stood behind Ben.

"And the bear came back again after you yelled at it?" One officer asked.

"That's when it circled the campsite. I mean, this grizzly must have weighed eight hundred, nine hundred pounds." Ben said. Sam nodded.

"All right, we'll go after it first thing." Haley talked to Dean; both had already been patched up.

"So I don't know how to thank you." She said. Dean smirked lasciviously. Haley smiled despite herself. "Must you cheapen the moment?"

"Yeah." He said with a grin. A paramedic came up to Haley.

"You riding with your brother?" She asked.

"Yeah." Haley said. The paramedic headed back to the ambulance. Haley turned to Ben. "Let's go." Sam and Ben nodded at each other. Haley kissed Dean on the cheek. "I hope you find your father." Haley and Ben headed for the ambulance. "Thanks, Sam." She smiled at Sabrina. Haley and Ben climbed in the ambulance with Tom, who was shirtless and bandaged. Sam sat on the Impala's hood with Dean, Sabrina standing near them.

"Close her up." A paramedic said. Another closed the ambulance doors.

"Man, I hate camping." Dean said.

"Me too." Sam agreed. The ambulance drove away with sirens blaring.

"Sam, you know we're gonna find Dad, right?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, I know. But in the meantime?" Sam smiled. "I'm driving." After a moment Dean tossed him the keys looking unhappy he couldn't drive. They two got into the car and Sabrina got into the back.

"When can I drive?" She asked.

"When you're older." Dean said looking back at her. She stuck her tongue out and he rolled his eyes with a smirk. Sam grinned as he pulled away. Dean turned around in his seat to look back at Sabrina more. "Bag on the floor there." He nodded to the space behind Sam's seat. "Get the journal out. Start reading as soon as the sun comes up."

"Aw man, come on I'm outta school and I still have homework? I wanted to sleep." She whined.

"Fine, I'll wake you at sun up, Princess." She leaned forward quickly and pecked his cheek.

"You're a doll." He smirked and she lay down in the back.

"Night Bri." Sam said.

"Night guys."

* * *

**_Tell me what you think, next one out once I finish it_****_._**


	3. Chapter 2 Dead in the Water

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, its characters or its plot. I DO own my OC Sabrina Moore(I don't own the last name Moore though((Moore is Jessica's last name))) I also own what I add to the plot and the whole thing with Sabrina(Which probably won't come up until much later.)_**

**_The first part of each chapter from now on (The part that doesn't have Sam or Dean but the case, will be in present tense, I don't know why I just decided to do it that way._**

**_LunaEvanna Longbottom: Because there's only so much I can make her say without taking lines already scripted, people don't like when I do that. But I'll go back and see where I can add her in._**

**_UPDATED SECOND CHAPTER ADDED MORE SABRINA DIALOGUE_**

* * *

**_The Sabrina Moore Chronicles: Chapter 2 Dead in the Water_**

* * *

**Lake Manitoc, Wisconsin**

**CARLTON HOUSE – DAY**

Will Carlton sits on the kitchen counter eating cereal, Bill Carlton at the table reading the newspaper. Sophie Carlton comes through the room. Sophie kisses her father on the cheek.

"Morning, Daddy."

"Morning, sweetheart." Bill says. Sophie goes to get something out of the refrigerator.

"All these workouts, Soph, I don't know. Guys don't like buff girls." Will says.

"Yeah, well, girls don't like guys who still live at home." Will drains the milk from his cereal bowl and slides off the counter.

"Ha ha ha." He laughs.

"Ha ha." She laughs back. She opens the door to leave.

"Be careful." Her father says.

"I will." She closes the door.

**LAKE – DAY**

Sophie stands on the dock, looking at the lake. Will watches from a distance as she dives in. She swims and comes up for air, looking around; she sees no one. She keeps swimming. She comes up for air again and looks around some more; still no one. Something approaches her from underwater and pulls her under. Bubbles. Nothing.

* * *

**RESTAURANT – DAY**

There was a mostly empty plate in front of Dean, who was circling obituaries in a newspaper. Dean circled an obituary that read:

_Carlton, Sophie -The Carlton family is sad to announce the death of their beloved daughter in a tragic swimming accident. Sophie Carlton, 18, was having her [...] Lake Manitoc WI, an [...] suddenly [...]_

An attractive waitress, whose nametag said Wendy, approached.

"Can I get you anything else?" She asked. Dean looked up and grinned around the pen he was chewing on. Sam and Sabrina came over and sat down.

"Just the check, please." Sam said.

"Okay." She said and walked away. Dean dropped his head and looked at Sam.

"You know, Sam, we are allowed to have fun once in a while." He said. Dean pointed to Wendy walking away; she was wearing short shorts. "That's fun." Sam looked at him. Dean handed Sam the newspaper. "Here, take a look at this, I think I got one. Lake Manitoc, Wisconsin. Last week Sophie Carlton, eighteen, walks into the lake, doesn't walk out. Authorities dragged the water; nothing. Sophie Carlton is the third Lake Manitoc drowning this year. None of the other bodies were found either. They had a funeral two days ago."

"A funeral?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, it's weird, they buried an empty coffin. For, uh, closure or whatever."

"Closure? What closure? People don't just disappear, Dean. Other people just stop looking for them."

"Something you want to say to me?" Dean asked.

"The trail for Dad. It's getting colder every day."

"Exactly. So what are we supposed to do?"

"I don't know. Something. Anything."

"You know what? I'm sick of this attitude. You don't think I wanna find Dad as much as you do?"

"Yeah, I know you do, it's just—"

"I'm the one that's been with him every single day for the past two years, while you've been off to college going to pep rallies. We will find Dad, but until then, we're gonna kill everything bad between here and there. Okay?" Sam rolled his eyes. Wendy walked by, distracting Dean.

"All right, Lake Manitoc. Hey!" Dean returned his attention to Sam.

"Huh?" Sabrina rolled her eyes.

"How far?" Sam asked.

* * *

**LAKE MANITOC**

The Impala drove past a sign that read "Welcome to Lake Manitoc WI."

**CARLTNO HOUSE – DAY**

Dean knocked on the door. Will Carlton opened it.

"Will Carlton?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, that's right." Will said.

"I'm Agent Ford. This is Agent Hamill and Agent Connor." Dean said. "We're with the US Wildlife Service." Dean held up and ID.

* * *

**LAKE – DAY**

Bill Carlton was sitting on a bench on the dock. Will brought Sam, Sabrina and Dean around to see him.

"She was about a hundred yards out." Will said. "That's where she got dragged down."

"And you're sure she didn't just drown?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. She was a varsity swimmer. She practically grew up in that lake. She was as safe out there as in her own bathtub."

"So no splashing? No signs of distress?" Sam asked.

"No, that's what I'm telling you."

"Did she wait an hour before swimming, she could've gotten a cramp." Sabrina suggested. Will shook his head.

"She had eaten an hour and a half before, she was always careful about that."

"Did you see any shadows in the water? Maybe some dark shape breach the surface?" Sam asked.

"No. Again, she was really far out there."

"You ever see any strange tracks by the shoreline?" Dean asked.

"No, never. Why? Why, what do you think's out there?" Will asked.

"We'll let you know as soon as we do." Dean said before heading back to the car.

"What about your father?" Sam asked. Dean stopped and turned around. "Can we talk to him?" Will turned to look at Bill, then turned back.

"Look, if you don't mind, I mean...he didn't see anything and he's kind of been through a lot."

"We understand." Sam said. The three went back to the car.

* * *

**POLICE STATION – DAY**

Sheriff Jake Devins talked to the three.

"Now, I'm sorry, but why does the Wildlife Service care about an accidental drowning?"

"You sure it's accidental?" Sam asked. "Will Carlton saw something grab his sister."

"Like what?" The four walked into Jake's office. Jake motioned to chairs in front of his desk. "Here, sit, please. Only two chairs sorry." He glanced at Sabrina. She shook her head with a smile as if to say it was alright. "There are no indigenous carnivores in that lake." Sam and Dean sat down.

"There's nothing even big enough to pull down a person, unless it was the Loch Ness Monster." Jake said.

"Yeah." Dean said. He laughed. "Right." Sam glanced at Dean.

"Will Carlton was traumatized, and sometimes the mind plays tricks." Jake said. "Still—" He sat down. "We dragged that entire lake. We even ran a sonar sweep, just to be sure, and there was nothing down there."

"That's weird, though, I mean, that's, that's the third missing body this year." Dean said.

"I know." Jake said. "These are people from my town. These are people I care about."

"I know." Dean said.

"Anyway..." Jake sighed. "All this...it won't be a problem much longer."

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"Well, the dam, of course." Jake said.

"Of course, the dam. It's, uh, it sprung a leak."

"It's falling apart, and the feds won't give us the grant to repair it, so they've opened the spillway. In another six months, there won't be much of a lake. There won't be much of a town, either. But as Federal Wildlife, you already knew that."

"Exactly." A young woman, Andrea Barr, tapped on the door.

"Sorry, am I interrupting?" Sam and Dean stood. "I can come back later."

"This is my daughter." Jake said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Dean." He shook her hand.

"Andrea Barr. Hi." She said.

"Hi." Dean said.

"They're from the Wildlife Service. About the lake." Jake said.

"Oh." She said. A boy, Lucas Barr, walked in around Andrea.

"Oh, hey there. What's your name?" Dean asked. Lucas walked away without speaking. Andrea followed.

"His name is Lucas." Jake said. Lucas and Andrea were in the main room. Andrea gave him some crayons out of a box.

"Is he okay?" Sam said.

"My grandson's been through a lot. We all have." Jake said. He stood and went to the office door. "Well, if there's anything else I can do for you, please let me know." The four left the office.

"Thanks. You know, now that you mentioned it, could you point us in the direction of a reasonably priced motel?"

"Lakefront Motel. Go around the corner. It's about two blocks south." Andrea said.

"Two—would you mind showing us?" Dean asked. Andrea laughed.

"You want me to walk you two blocks?"

"Not if it's any trouble." Dean said. Sabrina and Sam rolled their eyes.

"I'm headed that way anyway." She said. She turned to Jake. "I'll be back to pick up Lucas at three." She turned to Lucas. "We'll go to the park, okay, sweetie?" She kissed him on the head. Dean waved as they leave. Jake nodded.

"Thanks again." Sam said.

* * *

Andrea led Dean, Sabrina and Sam along the street.

"So, cute kid." Dean said.

"Thanks." Andrea said. They crossed a street.

"Kids are the best, huh?" She glanced at him and ignored him. They keep walking. They stopped in front of a building that said Lakefront Motel.

"There it is. Like I said, two blocks." She said.

"Thanks." Sam said. Andrea addressed Dean.

"Must be hard, with your sense of direction, never being able to find your way to a decent pickup line." She left, calling back over her shoulder. "Enjoy your stay!" Sabrina laughed.

"'Kids are the best'? You don't even like kids." Sam said.

"I love kids." Dean said.

"Name three children that you even know." Sam said. Dean thought and came up empty. Sam waved a hand and walked into the motel. Dean scratched his head.

"I'm thinking!" He called after him before following. "Oh! Sabrina!" She turned and glared at him. He grinned and ruffled her hair.

"_Hey_!"

* * *

**MOTEL ROOM – DAY**

Sam was working on his laptop. Dean was going through his clothing.

"So there's the three drowning victims this year." Sam said.

"Any before that?" Dean asked.

"Uh, yeah." Sam had a browser window open to _The Lake Manitoc Tribune_. DROWNING TAINTS ICE FISHING FESTIVAL. He clicked, and another browser window came up, again the Tribune: 12-YEAR-OLD GIRL DROWNS IN LAKE, Second drowning in 6 months at Lake Manitoc "Six more spread out over the past thirty-five years. Those bodies were never recovered either. If there is something out there, it's picking up its pace." Dean tossed an item of clothing onto a bed.

"So, what, we got a lake monster on a binge?" Dean asked.

"This whole lake monster theory, it, it just bugs me." Sam said. Dean came over to read over Sam's shoulder.

"Why?" Dean asked.

"Loch Ness, uh, Lake Champlain, there are literally hundreds of eyewitness accounts, but here, almost nothing." Sam looked at the Tribune homepage. "Whatever it is out there, no one's living to talk about it." Sam scrolled to the comments section of an article. Dean pointed at it.

"Wait, Barr, Christopher Barr. Where have I heard that name before?" Dean asked. Sam read from the page.

"Christopher Barr, the victim in May." Sam clicked a link, opening a new page. LOCAL MAN IN TRAGIC ACCIDENT. The picture loads: it showed a police officer with Lucas. "Oh. Christopher Barr was Andrea's husband, Lucas's father. Apparently he took Lucas out swimming. Lucas was on a floating wooden platform when Chris drowned. Two hours before the kid got rescued." Sam clicked the picture for a better look, then scratched his head. "Maybe we have an eyewitness after all."

"No wonder that kid was so freaked out. Watching one of your parents die isn't something you just get over."

* * *

**PARK – DAY**

Kids were laughing and playing. Andrea sat on a bench and watched Lucas, who was at another bench coloring and playing with toy soldiers.

"Can we join you?" Sam asked. Andrea looked up. Sam, Sabrina, and Dean were there.

"I'm here with my son." She said. Dean looked over at Lucas.

"Oh. Mind if I say hi?" He said before walking over.

"Tell your friend this whole Jerry Maguire thing is not gonna work on me." Andrea said. Sam sat next to Andrea and Sabrina sat next to him.

"I don't think that's what this is about." Sam said.

* * *

Dean approached Lucas.

"How's it going?" He asked. He knelt down next to the bench where Lucas was coloring; when Lucas didn't even look up, Dean picked up one of the toy soldiers. "Oh, I used to love these things." Dean imitated guns and explosions, then tossed the toy soldier down. "So crayons is more your thing? That's cool. Chicks dig artists." Lucas had a pile of drawings on the bench. Dean took a look. The top one was of a big black swirl; the second one was of a red bicycle. "Hey, these are pretty good. You mind if I sit and draw with you for a while?" Dean picked up a crayon. "I'm not so bad myself." Dean sat on the bench, picked up a pad of paper, and started drawing. "You know, I'm thinking you can hear me, you just don't want to talk. I don't know exactly what happened to your dad, but I know it was something real bad. I think I know how you feel. When I was your age, I saw something." He swallowed. A pause. "Anyway. Well, maybe you don't think anyone will listen to you, or, uh...or believe you. I want you to know that I will. You don't even have to say anything. You could draw me a picture about what you saw that day, with your dad, on the lake. Okay, no problem. This is for you." Dean held out to Lucas the picture he drew. It was stick figures. "This is my family." Dean pointed at each person in turn. "That's my dad. That's… that's my mom. That's my geek brother, and that's me." A pause. "All right, so I'm a sucky artist. I'll see you around, Lucas." Dean headed back to the others. Lucas picked up the picture.

* * *

"Lucas hasn't said a word, not even to me." Andrea said. "Not since his dad's accident."

"Yeah, we heard. Sorry." Dean said. Andrea nodded.

"What are the doctors saying?" Sam asked

"That it's a kind of post-traumatic stress."

"That can't be easy. For either of you."

"We moved in with my dad. He helps out a lot. It's just...when I think about what Lucas went through, what he saw..." A pause.

"Kids are strong." Dean said. "You'd be surprised what they can deal with." Lucas left the bench, heading for the group.

"You know, he used to have such life. He was hard to keep up with, to tell you the truth. Now he just sits there. Drawing those pictures, playing with those army men. I just wish—" Lucas walked up, carrying a picture. "Hey sweetie." Lucas handed Dean the picture without looking up.

"Thanks. Thanks, Lucas." Dean said. It was a picture of the Carlton house. Lucas headed back to the bench.

* * *

**CARLTON HOUSE – DAY**

Bill was sitting in a chair, doing nothing. The TV was on but he wasn't looking at it. Will approached.

"Hey, Dad? You, you should probably eat something. I'm gonna make some dinner, okay?" Will said. Bill said nothing and turned his head away.

**KITCHEN – DAY**

Will washed a fish at the sink. He did not turn the water off when he began cutting up the fish. The water turned brown. Will noticed and shut off the water. Black water came up through the drain and filled the sink. Will rolled up his sleeve to pull the plug out of the drain. He came up with the plug, but the water didn't drain. He stuck his arm back in the water, and something grabbed it, pulling him into the sink. He tried to pull himself out but couldn't. He drowned. The water drained.

* * *

**MOTEL – DAY**

Dean was inside the motel room sitting on a bed that Sabrina was laying on, her stomach on, next to him. Sam opened the door and came in.

"So, I think it's safe to say we can rule out Nessie." He said.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked. Sam sat next to Dean

"I just drove past the Carlton house. There was an ambulance there. Will Carlton is dead."

"He drowned?" Dean asked.

"Yep. In the sink."

"What the hell? So you're right, this isn't a creature. We're dealing with something else."

"Yeah, but what?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. Water wraith, maybe? Some kind of demon? I mean, something that controls water...water that comes from the same source."

"The lake." Sam said.

"Yeah."

"Which would explain why it's upping the body count. The lake is draining. It'll be dry in a few months. Whatever this thing is, whatever it wants, it's running out of time." Dean said.

"And if it can get through the pipes, it can get to anyone, almost anywhere." Dean stood up. "This is gonna happen again soon." Dean sat down on a chair and started to put his shoes on.

"And we do know one other thing for sure. We know this has got something to do with Bill Carlton."

"Yeah, it took both his kids." Sam said.

"And I've been asking around. Lucas's dad, Chris—Bill Carlton's godson."

"Maybe someone died in the lake… and it _wasn't _an accident." Sabrina said looking at the two.

"Vengeful spirit?" Dean asked. He and Sam exchanged a look.

"Let's go pay Mr. Carlton a visit." Sam said.

* * *

**LAKE – DAY**

Bill Carlton was sitting on the bench on the dock.

"Mr. Carlton?" Sam said. Bill looked up. The three approached. "We'd like to ask you a few questions, if you don't mind."

"We're from the, the Department—" Dean started but was cut off.

"I don't care who you're with. I've answered enough questions today." Bill said.

"Your son said he saw something in that lake." Sam said. "What about you? You ever see anything out there? Mr. Carlton, Sophie's drowning and Will's death—we think there might be a connection to you or your family."

"My children are gone. It's...it's worse than dying." He looked up at Sam before looking back out at the water. "Go away. Please."

"We're sorry sir." Sabrina said before turning to the boys. "Let's leave him alone." She said quietly. The three headed back to the car.

"What do you think?" Sam asked.

"Aw, I think the poor guy's been through hell. I also think he's not telling us something." Dean said. Sam leaned on the Impala.

"So now what?" Sam asked. Dean went still. "What is it?"

"Huh." Dean was looking at the Carlton house. "Maybe Bill's not the only one who knows something." Dean pulled out the picture Lucas brought him, which was of the Carlton house. Dean looked at Sam and Sabrina.

* * *

**DEVINS/BARR HOUSE**

"I'm sorry, but I don't think it's a good idea." Andrea said.

"I just need to talk to him." Dean said. "Just for a few minutes."

"He won't say anything. What good's it gonna do?"

"Andrea, we think more people might get hurt." Sam said. "We think something's happening out there."

"My husband, the others, they just drowned. That's all."

"If that's what you really believe, then we'll go." Dean said. "But if you think there's even a possibility that something else could be going on here, please let me talk to your son."

** LUCAS'S BEDROOM – DAY**

Lucas was coloring, toy soldiers standing around him. Dean, Andrea, Sabrina, and Sam approached the doorway. Dean entered and crouched down by Lucas.

"Hey, Lucas. You remember me?" Lucas had drawn two more pictures of a red bicycle. "You know, I, uh, I wanted to thank you for that last drawing. But the thing is, I need your help again." Lucas was drawing a person in water. Dean opened the house picture and put it down in front of Lucas. "How did you know to draw this? Did you know something bad was gonna happen? Maybe you could nod yes or no for me." Lucas kept coloring. "You're scared. It's okay. I understand. See, when I was your age, I saw something real bad happen to my mom, and I was scared, too. I didn't feel like talking, just like you. But see, my mom—I know she wanted me to be brave. I think about that every day. And I do my best to be brave. And maybe, your dad wants you to be brave too." Lucas dropped his crayon and looked up at Dean. He handed Dean a picture of a white church, a yellow house, and a boy with a blue baseball cap and red bicycle in front of a wooden fence. "Thanks, Lucas."

* * *

**IMPALA — DAY**

Like normal Dean was driving, Sam riding shotgun and Sabrina was in the back. Sam was holding the church picture.

"Andrea said the kid never drew like that till his dad died." Dean said.

"There are cases—going through a traumatic experience could make people more sensitive to premonitions, psychic tendencies." Sam said.

"Whatever's out there, what if Lucas is tapping into it somehow? I mean, it's only a matter of time before somebody else drowns, so if you got a better lead, please."

"All right, we got another house to find."

"The only problem is there's about a thousand yellow two-stories in this county alone." Sam looked at the picture.

"See this church? I bet there's less than a thousand of those around here." Sam said.

"Oh, College Boy thinks he's so smart."

"You're just jealous." Sabrina said poking Dean's shoulder. He looked at her in the rear view mirror and rolled his eyes.

"You know, um... What you said about Mom... You never told me that before." Sam said.

"It's no big deal." Dean said. He looked over and made a face. "Oh God, we're not gonna have to hug or anything, are we?" Sam laughed.

* * *

**CHURCH – DAY**

Sam, Sabrina, and Dean approached a white church shaped like the one in Lucas' picture. Dean held up the picture and looked at it, comparing it to the scene in front of him; there was a yellow house next to the church and a wooden fence near the house. Sam looked at Dean. They all looked up at the church and crossed the street to the house.

**SWEENEY HOUSE – DAY**

"We're sorry to bother you, ma'am—" Dean said. The three were inside the house speaking with an old woman, Mrs. Sweeney. "—but does a little boy live here, by chance? He might wear a blue ball cap, has a red bicycle."

"No sir. Not for a very long time. Peter's been gone for thirty-five years now." There was a picture of Peter on the side table. Sweeney sighed. "The police never—I never had any idea what happened. He just disappeared." Sam pointed out a number of toy soldiers on a table with a small nod. "Losing him—you know, it's...it's worse than dying." Dean glanced at Sam.

"Did he disappear from here? I mean, from this house?"

"He was supposed to ride his bike straight home after school, and he never showed up." She said. Dean picked a picture off the mirror. There were two boys in the picture, one Peter with a bicycle. Dean read from the back of the picture.

"Peter Sweeney and Billy Carlton, nineteen seventy."

* * *

**LAKE – DAY**

Bill was sitting on the bench on the dock, talking to himself, or to the lake.

"You've taken everything, everyone. I've got nothing left. I didn't understand. I didn't believe. Now I think I do. I think I finally know what you want."

* * *

**IMPALA – DAY**

"Okay, this little boy Peter Sweeney vanishes, and this is all connected to Bill Carlton somehow." Sam said.

"Yeah, Bill sure as hell seems to be hiding something, huh?" Dean asked.

"And Bill, the people he loves, they're all getting punished."

"So what if Bill did something to Peter?" Dean asked.

"What if Bill killed him?" Sam asked.

"Peter's spirit would be furious. It'd want revenge. It's possible."

* * *

**CARLTON HOUSE – DAY**

The Impala pulled up in front of the Carlton house. The trio approached the house.

"Mr. Carlton?" Sam called. Suddenly an engine roared.

"Hey, check it out." Dean said nodding to Bill who was going out on the lake in his boat. The three ran to the end of the dock, yelling.

"Mr. Carlton! You need to come back! Come out of the water!"

"Turn the boat around!"

"Mr. Carlton!" Sam yelled.

"Stop!" Sabrina yelled. Bill ignored them and kept going. The water rose up and flipped Bill's boat over. It and he vanished.

* * *

**POLICE STATION – DAY**

Lucas was sitting in a chair, rocking back and forth. Andrea was sitting next to him, holding a paper bag and a plastic container.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Andrea asked. Sam, Dean, Sabrina and Jake Devins walked in the door. Andrea looked over.

"Sam, Dean, Sabrina." Andrea stood up, putting the bag and container on her chair. "I didn't expect to see you here."

"So now you're on a first-name basis. What are you doing here?" Jake asked.

"I brought you dinner." Andrea said.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart, I don't really have the time." Jake said.

"I heard about Bill Carlton." She said. "Is it true? Is something going on with the lake?"

"Right now we don't know what the truth is." Jake said. "But I think it might be better if you and Lucas went on home." Lucas looked up and whined, looking stricken; he jumped up and grabbed Dean's arm.

"Lucas, hey, what is it?" Dean asked. "Lucas."

"Lucas." Andrea said.

"Lucas, it's okay." Dean said. "It's okay. Hey, Lucas, it's okay. It's okay." Andrea pulled Lucas away from Dean and led him outside. Lucas didn't look away from Dean. Jake threw down his jacket and went into his office. The trio followed.

"Okay, just so I'm clear, you see...something attack Bill's boat, sending Bill—who is a very good swimmer, by the way—into the drink, and you never see him again?" Dean glanced at Sam and Sabrina.

"Yeah, that about sums it up." Dean said.

"And I'm supposed to believe this, even though I've already sonar-swept that entire lake?" Jake asked. "And what you're describing is impossible? And you're not really Wildlife Service?" Dean looked surprised. "That's right, I checked. Department's never heard of you three."

"See, now, we can explain that." Dean said.

"Enough. Please. The only reason you're breathing free air is one of Bill's neighbors saw him steering out that boat just before you did. So, we have a couple of options here. I can arrest you for impersonating government officials and hold you as material witnesses to Bill Carlton's disappearance. Or, we can chalk this all up to a bad day, you get into your car, you put this town in your rearview mirror, and you don't ever darken my doorstep again."

"Door number two sounds good." Sam said.

"That's the one I'd pick." Jake said.

* * *

**DEVINS/BARR HOUSE**

**LUCAS'S BEDROOM – NIGHT**

Lucas was in his room with the toy soldiers, drawing another black spiral. Andrea walked by his door in a robe.

"Baby, what are you doing up? Come on. Let's go to bed." She said before picking him up.

* * *

**IMPALA – NIGHT**

The trio was in the Impala, waiting at a traffic light. A sign said I-43 North to Milwaukee was to the left. The light turned green. The Impala didn't move.

"Green." Sam said.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Light's green." Sam said. Dean turned right.

"Uh, the interstate's the other way." Sam said.

"I know."

* * *

**DEVINS/BARR HOUSE**

**BATHROOM – NIGHT**

Andrea was in the bathroom. She plugged the drain of her tub and turned the water on.

* * *

** IMPALA – NIGHT**

"But Dean, this job, I think it's over." Sam said.

"I'm not so sure." Dean said.

"If Bill murdered Peter Sweeney and Peter's spirit got its revenge, case closed. The spirit should be at rest."

"All right, so what if we take off and this thing isn't done? You know, what if we've missed something? What if more people get hurt?"

"But why would you think that?"

"Because Lucas was really scared."

"That's what this is about?"

"I just don't want to leave this town until I know the kid's okay."

"Who are you? And what have you done with my brother?" Dean glanced at Sam.

"Shut up."

"You're really worried about him." Sabrina said with a smile. He glanced at her in the mirror.

* * *

**DEVINS/BARR HOUSE**

**BATHROOM – NIGHT**

The bathtub was mostly full and Andrea tested the water with one hand. She took off her robe and got in the water. She leaned back, grabbed a washcloth, and closed her eyes. The water coming out of the faucet turned brown. Andrea started washing her face with the cloth, then opened her eyes. The water was entirely brown now. She screamed and tried to get out of the tub, but something dragged her down. Lucas pounded on the bathroom door. Andrea's head was pulled under the water. She pulled it out. She was pulled under again; lather, rinse, repeat. Lucas kept pounding. Andrea was invisible under the water.

**OUTSIDE HOUSE – NIGHT**

The three walked up to the door.

"Are you sure about this? It's pretty late, man." Sam said. Dean rang the doorbell. At that moment, Lucas opened the door, desperately afraid and breathing fast.

"Lucas?" Dean asked. "Lucas!" Lucas took off. The three follow him to the hallway. Water was pouring out from under the bathroom door and down the stairs. Lucas started pounding on the bathroom door again. Dean pushed him over to Sabrina and kicked in the door. Lucas went to go in, Dean grabbed him, so Sam ran into the bathroom and stuck his arms in the tub, trying to pull Andrea out. She was pulled back under, but Sam kept pulling until Andrea was all the way out. She started coughing up water.

* * *

**DEVINS/BARR HOUSE**

**LIVING ROOM – DAY**

Dawn was breaking. Sam, Andrea, and Sabrina sat in the living room. Andrea was dry and wearing comfortable clothing.

"Can you tell me?" Sam asked Andrea.

"No." She said Dean was looking through notebooks on bookshelves. "It doesn't make any sense." She started crying. "I'm going crazy." She put her face in her hands.

"No, you're not. Tell me what happened. Everything." Sam said.

"I heard...I thought I heard...there was this voice." She said.

"What did it say?"

"It said...it said 'come play with me'." She started sobbing. "What's happening?" Dean pulled out a scrapbook that said 'Jake – 12 years old' and opened it, flipping pages. His eyes widened at a certain picture and went to where the three sat; he put the book down in front of Andrea, opened to a picture of Explorer Troop 37.

"Do you recognize the kids in these pictures?" Dean asked.

"What?" Andrea asked. "Um, um, no. I mean, except that's my dad right there. He must have been about twelve in these pictures." She moved her finger over to another picture of Jake as a child; he was standing next to Peter. Dean looked at Sam.

"Chris Barr's drowning." Dean said. "The connection wasn't to Bill Carlton. It must have been to the sheriff."

"Bill and the sheriff—they were both involved with Peter." Sam said.

"What about Chris? My dad—what are you talking about?" She asked. Dean looked sideways.

"Lucas?" Lucas was staring out the window. "Lucas, what is it?" Lucas opened the door and walked outside. Everyone followed.

"Lucas, honey?" Andrea asked. Lucas stopped and looked at the ground, then at Dean.

"You and Lucas get back to the house and stay there, okay?" Dean said. "Sabrina, go with them." She nodded and left with Andrea and Lucas.

* * *

Andrea pulled Lucas back to the house. Dean and Sam fetched shovels from the Impala, before they started digging. Sam's shovel clanked against something. They dug with their hands and pulled out a red bicycle.

"Peter's bike." Sam said.

"Who are you?" Sam and Dean turned around; Jake was there, pointing a gun at them.

"Put the gun down, Jake." Sam said. The two dropped their shovels.

"How did you know that was there?" Jake asked.

"What happened?" Dean asked. "You and Bill killed Peter, drowned him in the lake and then buried the bike? You can't bury the truth, Jake. Nothing stays buried."

* * *

Andrea looked out the window and saw Jake with the gun aimed at Sam and Dean. She turned to Sabrina.

"Can you take him to his room?"

"I think it would be best if you-"

"Please?" Andrea looked to Lucas. "Go to your room with Sabrina, sweetie. Now. Lock the door and wait for me. Don't come out." She looked back to Sabrina. "Please I need to know he's safe." Sabrina nodded.

"Come on Lucas." Sabrina and Lucas left and Andrea went outside.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about." Jake said.

"You and Bill killed Peter Sweeney thirty-five years ago." Dean said. "That's what the hell I'm talking about." Andrea ran up.

"Dad!"

"And now you got one seriously pissed-off spirit." Dean said.

"It's gonna take Andrea, Lucas, everyone you love." Sam said. "It's gonna drown them. And it's gonna drag their bodies God knows where, so you can feel the same pain Peter's mom felt. And then, after that, it's gonna take you, and it's not gonna stop until it does."

"Yeah, and how do you know that?" Jake said.

"Because that's exactly what it did to Bill Carlton."

"Listen to yourselves, both of you. You're insane."

"I don't really give a rat's ass what you think of us." Dean said. "But if we're gonna bring down this spirit, we need to find the remains, salt them, and burn them into dust. Now tell me you buried Peter somewhere. Tell me you didn't just let him go in the lake."

* * *

Sabrina was looking out the window at the others. She heard the door open and saw Lucas outside.

"Lucas? What are-?" She quickly went after him.

* * *

"Dad, is any of this true?"

"No. Don't listen to them. They're liars and they're dangerous." Jake said.

"Something tried to drown me. Chris died on that lake. Dad, look at me." He did. Jake "Tell me you—you didn't kill anyone." He looked away. "Oh my God."

"Billy and I were at the lake. Peter was the smallest one. We always bullied him, but this time, it got rough. We were holding his head under the water. We didn't mean to. But we held him under too long and he drowned. We let the body go, and it sank." Dean glanced at Sam. "Oh, Andrea, we were kids. We were so scared. It was a mistake. But, Andrea, to say that I have anything to do with these drownings, with Chris, because of some ghost? It's not rational."

"All right, listen to me, all of you." Dean said. "We need to get you away from this lake, as far as we can, right now." Andrea gasped.

* * *

Sabrina followed Lucas down to the lake.

"Lucas!" She caught up to him and saw him leaning over the side, reaching for a toy soldier in the water. Sabrina's eyes widened and she ran down the dock. "Lucas!"

"Lucas!" Dean shouted as everyone else ran over.

"Lucas! Baby, stay where you are!" Andrea said. A hand came up and pulled Lucas into the water. The adults reached the edge of the lake. Jake stopped. Peter's head was visible; Jake recognized him. Sabrina dived in.

"Sabrina no!" Sam shouted as he and Dean kept running to the end of the dock before they dived in.

"Oh my God!" Andrea exclaimed. She took off her jacket to jump in.

"Andrea, stay there!" Sam called from the water.

"No! Lucas!" She cried.

"We'll get him! Just stay on the dock!" Sam said. Sam dived under again. Dean and Sabrina came up. A minute later, so does SAM.

"Sam? Sam shook his head.

"Lucas, where are you?" Andrea called. Jake took off his jacket as the trio dived back down. He waded in. Andrea looked over.

"Peter, if you can hear me...please, Peter, I'm sorry. I'm so—I'm so sorry." Jake said.

"Daddy, no!"

"Peter. Lucas—he's, he's just a little boy. Please, it's not his fault, it's mine. Please take me." The trio came up for air.

"Jake, no!" Dean shouted.

"Just let it be over!" Jake was dragged down.

"Daddy! Daddy! No!" The trio dived down again. "No!" Andrea shouted. Sam came up, shaking his head. Andrea screamed "NO!" Sabrina came up along with Dean who was holding Lucas who wasn't moving.

* * *

**MOTEL**

The trio walked out of the motel. Dean opened the car door and Sam tossed a duffel in.

"Look, we're not gonna save everybody." Sam said.

"I know." Dean said.

"Sam, Dean, Sabrina." Andrea walked up with Lucas.

"Hey." Dean said.

"We're glad we caught you. We just, um, we made you lunch for the road." She said. Lucas was carrying a tray of sandwiches. "Lucas insisted on making the sandwiches himself."

"Can I give it to them now?" Lucas asked.

"Of course." Andrea smiled and kissed his head.

"Come on, Lucas, let's load this into the car." Dean said taking the plate. He and Lucas walked to the car.

"How you holding up?" Sam asked.

"It's just gonna take a long time to sort through everything, you know?" She said. Sam sighed.

"Andrea, I'm sorry." He said. She shook her head.

"You saved my son. I can't ask for more than that. Dad loved me. He loved Lucas. No matter what he did, I just have to hold on to that." Dean put the sandwiches in the car and sat in the passenger seat, his feet on the ground.

"All right, if you're gonna be talking now, this is a very important phrase, so I want you to repeat it one more time."

"Zeppelin rules!"

"That's right. Up high." Dean held his hand up for a high-five. Lucas obliged, grinning.

"You take care of your mom, okay?" Sabrina walked over to Dean,

"Zeppelin rules?" She asked with a small smirk. He grinned.

"Course." He stood up and Andrea came up and kissed Dean.

"Thank you." She said. Dean thought a minute, then scratched his head and went around the car.

"Sam, move your ass. We're gonna run out of daylight before we hit the road." Dean got in the car, then Sam and Sabrina. Bad Company's "Movin' On" started to play when Dean started the engine. The trio smiled at Andrea and Lucas waving goodbye.

"You always get a kiss." Sabrina said. "We gotta save a hot guy next or something." She said putting her hands behind her head and leaning back.

* * *

**_Alright 3_****_rd_****_ done. It's really hard to think of lines for OCs cause what needs to be said is said by the characters in the show and people always get pissed when I make my OC say something that's scripted for someone else._**

**_ANYWAY! Tell me what you think. If you have a suggestion for a future chapter(Say you want something to happen in a certain episode, doesn't even have to be something with Sabrina. Has to make sense though) PM me I always give credit._**


	4. Chapter 3 Phantom Traveler

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, its characters or its plot. I DO own my OC Sabrina Moore(I don't own the last name Moore though((Moore is Jessica's last name))) I also own what I add to the plot and the whole thing with Sabrina(Which probably won't come up until much later.)_**

**Noface: first thing, if your username is a Spirited Away reference you are awesome. 2****nd****. Thank you hope I did okay with this one too.**

** The Sabrina Moore Chronicles: Chapter 3 Phantom Traveler **

* * *

**The **

**AIRPORT – DAY**

A plane taking off is heard. A very nervous man in a suit, George Phelps, sits up. He checks his ticket and enters the bathroom. The intercom comes on.

"Thank you for flying United Britannia Airlines." Phelps is leaning over the sink, splashing water on his face. A second man comes out of the stall area and dries his hands.

"Nervous flyer?" He asks.

"It's that obvious, huh?"

"You know, what are the odds of dying in a plane crash? I mean, what? Twenty thousand to one?" Phelps watches him go.

"Wow. That's, uh, really reassuring. Thank you." Above his head, a cloud of black particles exits a vent, swirls around his head, and enters his eyes.

**PLANE – DAY**

"Thanks." The pilot says. The pilot, Chuck, turns and addresses a flight attendant, Amanda. "Amanda, how are you today?"

"I'm doing just fine, Chuck." She says. Amanda addresses a passenger. "Welcome aboard. 15C towards the back of the plane, on the right."

"Thank you." Amanda addresses Phelps.

"Have a nice flight, sir." Phelps turns, and Amanda sees that his eyes are completely black, even the whites.

"Oh, I'm counting on it." He says. Amanda blinks several times, watching Phelps, and shakes her head.

"Um...uh," Amanda looked at a woman's ticket. " 11F, that's the middle of the plane, on..."

"Thank you."

"...the left." She says looking at another.

**PLANE MIDFLIGHT– DAY**

"In just a few minutes our flight crew will begin room service in the cabin..." The copilot says. Phelps turns to his seatmate.

"Excuse me. Do you know how long we've been up?" He asks.

"Oh, uh..." The woman looks at her watch "About forty minutes."

"Wow. Time really does fly, huh? Excuse me. I've got to stretch my legs." Phelps gets up, squeezes past the woman, and heads to the back of the plane. When he reaches the rear exit, he grasps the release handle. A young man in an aisle seat, Max Jaffey, notices him.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing?!" Phelps turns to look at Max, eyes black again, then rips the door open. He goes flying out the window, the door flies off tearing half a wing off the plane, and the plane goes down. Amanda struggles to get to a seat and, after the oxygen masks deploy, to get one over her face. Max, Chuck, and the copilot already have them on.

* * *

**MOTEL ROOM – DAY**

Dean was asleep on his stomach the blankets half on. As the door opens, Dean woke up and slipped a hand under his pillow for a weapon. As he turned to look, he saw Sam entering, carrying coffee and pastries.

"Morning, sunshine." Sam said.

"What time is it?"

"Uh, it's about five forty-five."

"In the morning?"

"Yep."

"Where does the day go?" Dean asked sitting up.

"You two are insane." Sabrina said her voice muffled by a pillow. Sam chuckled.

"Did you get any sleep last night?"

"Yeah, I grabbed a couple hours."

"Liar. 'Cause I was up at three, and you were watching a George Foreman infomercial."

"Hey, what can I say? It's riveting TV."

"When was the last time you got a good night's sleep?"

"I don't know, a little while, I guess. It's not a big deal."

"Yeah, it is."

"Look, I appreciate your concern—" Dean cut him off.

"Oh, I'm not concerned about you. It's your job to keep my ass alive, so I need you sharp." Sam shrugged. "Seriously, are you still having nightmares about Jess?" Sam crossed the room, sat on the other bed Sabrina was on, and handed a coffee to Dean.

"Yeah. But it's not just her. It's everything. I just forgot, you know? This job. Man, it gets to you."

"You can't let it. You can't bring it home like that."

"So, what? All this it...never keeps you up at night?" Dean shook his head. "Never? You're never afraid?"

"No, not really." Sam reached under Dean's pillow to pull out a large hunting knife and held it up as evidence. Dean took it back.

"That's not fear. That is precaution."

"All right, whatever. I'm too tired to argue." Dean's phone rang. He looked at it a moment before answering it.

"Hello?"

"Dean, it's, uh, it's Jerry Panowski. You and your dad helped me out a couple years back."

"Oh, right, yeah. Up in Kittanning, Pennsylvania, the poltergeist thing. It's not back, is it?"

"No. No. Thank god, no. But it's something else, and...uh, I think it could be a lot worse."

"What is it?"

"Can we talk in person?" Dean eyed Sam. Sam eyed back.

"Yeah sure, on my way."

"Thank you." Dean hung up and started getting dressed. Sam turned around and nudged Sabrina.

"Hey Bri, gotta get up come on." She groaned into the pillow.

"Come on sleeping beauty." Dean said. With a huff she sat up.

"Fine but I'm sleeping on the way to where ever we're going." She said getting up like a zombie, getting some clothes and walking into the bathroom to change.

* * *

**HANGAR – DAY**

"This is Sam, my brother, and Sabrina." Dean said to Jerry. Jerry shook both their hands.

"Thanks for making the trip so quick." Jerry said as he started leading them through the hanger. "I ought to be doing you guys a favor, not the other way around. Dean and your dad really helped me out." He said to Sam.

"Yeah, he told me. It was a poltergeist?" Sam asked.

"Poltergeist?" A man asked. "Man, I loved that movie."

"Hey, nobody's talking to you." Jerry said. "Keep walking. Damn right it was a poltergeist, practically tore our house apart. Tell you something, if it wasn't for you and your dad, I probably wouldn't be alive. Your dad said you were off at college. Is that right?"

"Yeah, I was. Uh, Sabrina and I are taking some time off." Sam said.

"Well, he was real proud of you. I could tell. He talked about you all the time."

"He did?"

"Yeah, you bet he did. Oh, hey, you know I tried to get a hold of him, but I couldn't. How's he doing, anyway?"

"He's, um, wrapped up in a job right now." Dean said.

"Well, we're missing the old man, but we get Sam. Even trade, huh?" Dean laughed.

"No, not by a long shot." Sam said.

"I got something I want you guys to hear." Jerry said.

* * *

**OFFICE – DAY**

"I listened to this. And, well, it sounded like it was up your alley." Jerry put a CD into a drive. "Normally I wouldn't have access to this. It's the cockpit voice recorder for United Britannia flight 2485. It was one of ours." The recording started.

"Mayday! Mayday! Repeat! 2485—immediate instruction...may be experiencing some kind of mechanical failure..." There was a loud whooshing sound. Sam and Dean looked at each other.

"Took off from here, crashed about two hundred miles south." Jerry said. "Now, they're saying mechanical failure. Cabin depressurized somehow. Nobody knows why. Over a hundred people on board. Only seven got out alive. Pilot was one. His name is Chuck Lambert. He's a good friend of mine. Chuck is, uh...well, he's pretty broken up about it. Like it was his fault."

"You don't think it was?" Sam asked.

"No, I don't."

"Jerry, we're gonna need passenger manifests, um, a list of survivors." Sam said.

"All right."

"And, uh, any way we can take a look at the wreckage?" Dean asked.

"The other stuff is no problem. But the wreckage...fellas, the NTSB has it locked down in an evidence warehouse. No way I've got that kind of clearance." Dean frowned.

"No problem." He said.

* * *

**STREET – DAY**

Sam and Sabrina were waiting by the car outside a Copy Jack. As Dean exited, an attractive woman entered.

"Hey."

"Hi." He said.

"You've been in there forever." Sam said. Dean held up three IDs.

"You can't rush perfection."

"Homeland Security?" Sam asked taking two of the IDs, handing one to Sabrina. "That's pretty illegal, even for us."

"Yeah, well, it's something new. You know? People haven't seen it a thousand times." Dean said and they got into the car. "All right, so, what do you got?"

"Well, there's definitely EVP on the cockpit voice recorder."

"Yeah?"

"Listen." He played the tape, which had been edited to pull out a scratchy voice.

"No survivors!"

""No survivors"? What's that supposed to mean? There were seven survivors."

"Got me."

"So, what are you thinking? A haunted flight?"

"There's a long history of spirits and death omens on planes and ships, like phantom travelers."

"Mm-hmm."

"Or remember flight 401?"

"Right. The one that crashed, the airline salvaged some of its parts, put it in other planes, then the spirit of the pilot and copilot haunted those flights."

"Right."

"Yep."

"Maybe we got a similar deal."

"All right, so, survivors, which one do you want to talk to first?"

"Third on the list: Max Jaffey."

"Why him?"

"Well, for one, he's from around here. And two, if anyone saw anything weird, he did."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, I spoke to his mother. And she told me where to find him."

* * *

**HOSPITAL – DAY**

**GARDEN AT HOSPITAL – DAY**

Max was walking with a cane between Sam and Dean, Sabrina next to Sam.

"I don't understand. I already spoke with Homeland Security." Max said.

"Right." Dean said. "Some new information has come up. So if you could just answer a couple questions..."

"Just before the plane went down, did you notice anything...unusual?" Sam asked.

"Like what?"

"Strange lights, weird noises, maybe. Voices." Dean asked

"No, nothing."

"Mr. Joffey—" Dean started.

"Jaffey." Max corrected.

"Jaffey. You checked yourself in here, right?" Max nodded "Can I ask why?"

"I was a little stressed. I survived a plane crash."

"Uh huh. And that's what terrified you? That's what you were afraid of?"

"I...I don't want to talk about this anymore."

"See, I think maybe you did see something up there. We need to know what."

"No. No, I was...delusional. Seeing things." Dean looked at Sam.

"He was seeing things."

"It's okay. Then just tell us what you thought you saw, please." Sam said.

"There was...this—man. And, uh, he had these...eyes—these, uh...black eyes. And I saw him—or I thought I saw him..."

"What?" Dean asked.

"He opened the emergency exit. But that's...that's impossible, right? I mean, I looked it up. There's something like two tons of pressure on that door.

"Yeah."

"This man, uh, did he seem to appear and disappear rapidly?" Sam asked. "It would look something like a mirage?"

"What are you, nuts?" Sam tilted his head. "He was a passenger. He was sitting right in front of me." Max said. Sam and Dean exchanged looked.

"Did you catch anyone saying his name?" Sabrina asked. Max shook his head.

"The only person he talked to was the woman sitting next to him, she didn't make it. You could check the list of passengers."

* * *

**STREET – DAY**

The Impala pulled up in front of a house.

"So here we are. George Phelps, seat 20C." Sam said.

"Hmm. Man, I don't care how strong you are." The three got out of the car. "Even yoked up on PCP or something, no way you can open up an emergency door during a flight."

"Not if you're human." Sam said. "But maybe this guy George was something else. Some kind of creature, maybe, in human form."

"Does that look like a creature's lair to you?" Sam turned to look at the perfectly ordinary house.

* * *

**PHELPS HOUSE – DAY**

Dean and Sam sat across from Mrs. Phelps. Sabrina stood behind them, between them. Sam was looking at a framed photograph.

"This is your late husband?" He asked.

"Yes, that was my George."

"And you said he was a...dentist?" Dean asked.

"Mm-hm. He was headed to a convention in Denver. Do you know that he was petrified to fly? For him to go like that..."

"How long were you married?" Sam asked.

"Thirteen years."

"In all that time, did you ever notice anything...strange about him, anything out of the ordinary?"

"Well...uh, he had acid reflux, if that's what you mean." Sam and Dean looked at each other.

* * *

The three came down the stairs out front.

"I mean it goes without saying. It just doesn't make any sense." Sam said.

"A middle-aged dentist with an ulcer is not exactly evil personified. You know what we need to do is get inside that NTSB warehouse, check out the wreckage."

"Okay. But if we're gonna go that route; we'd better look the part."

* * *

**SUIT RENTAL SHOP – DAY**

Sabrina was leaning against the Impala in a woman's suit, with a skirt, waiting for Sam and Dean. The two exited a store, "MORT'S for style", wearing crisp black suits with white shirts. Sam adjusted his collar.

"Man, I look like one of the Blues Brothers." Dean said.

"No, you don't. You look more like a...seventh-grader at his first dance." Dean looked down at himself.

"I hate this thing."

"Hey. You want into that warehouse or not?" Sam asked. Dean made a face and Sabrina laughed as the three got into the Impala.

"Don't look that bad in a suit, Dean." She said.

"You're gunna wish you didn't wear that tight skirt. No, don't know how you expect to move in that thing."

"Oh hush."

* * *

**STORAGE WAREHOUSE – DAY**

They entered the warehouse and showed their badges to the Security Guard, who nodded and let them in. They walked among plane wreckage; Dean pulled out a device and put earbuds in his ears.

"What is that?" Sam asked.

"It's an EMF meter. Reads electromagnetic frequencies." Dean said.

"Yeah, I know what an EMF meter is, but why does that one look like a busted-up walkman?"

"'Cause that's what I made it out of. It's homemade." Dean grinned.

"Yeah, I can see that." Dean's grin went away.

"I think it's neat." Sabrina said and Dean's grin came back and he gave a look to Sam. Dean ran the EMF meter over a piece of the wreckage with yellow dust on it and got an audible spike.

"Check out the emergency door handle." Dean scratched at the yellow dust and got some on his hand. "What is this stuff?"

"One way to find out." Sam scraped some of the yellow dust off into a bag. Sabrina suddenly got a chill and rubbed her arms.

"You okay?" Dean asked with a slight frown.

"I think we should hurry up." She said looking to the way they came in.

* * *

The three peered around a corner outside and walked out casually. An alarm blared, and they ran to the gated exit. Pulling off his suit jacket, Dean threw it over the barbed wire at the top of the fence.

"Oh you're kidding me." Sabrina hissed looking down at her skirt. She huffed and pulled it up a bright blush coming to her face as Sam helped her get up before climbing over himself. Dean grabbed the jacket.

"Well, these monkey suits do come in handy." He looked at Sabrina a moment. "Told you a skirt was a bad idea." He said with a grin before running off.

"O-Oh shut it." Sabrina said as she and Sam followed.

* * *

**AIRPORT – DAY**

Chuck was sitting nervously in a chair. His copilot was giving him a pep talk.

"Listen, Chuck. It's like getting back on a horse. Only in this case, a little twin engine. Not even a horse, more like a pony. I'll be right there with you too. Anytime you feel like you don't want the wheel, I'll take over. Look, Chuck, we don't have to do this today. I'm not trying to rush you."

"No, the...the waiting is worse." The pilot glanced over his shoulder.

"Okay, they're filling up the tank. Then we go." The copilot got up and left. Chuck took a drink of coffee. Behind him, a cloud of black particles exited a vent and rushed into his eyes.

* * *

**JERRY'S OFFICE – DAY**

Jerry looked at the yellow stuff through a microscope; what the microscope saw was replicated on a screen.

"Huh. This stuff is covered in sulfur."

"You're sure?" Sam asked.

"Take a look for yourself." Jerry said. Banging sounds came from outside the office.

"You effin' piece of crap..." A man shouted.

"If you will excuse me, I have an idiot to fire." As Jerry left, Dean went over and looked into the microscope. "Hey. Einstein. Yeah, you. What the heck you doing? Put the wrench down—"

"Hmm. You know, there's not too many things that leave behind a sulfuric residue." Deans said.

"Demonic possession?" Sam asked.

"It would explain how a mortal man would have the strength to open up an emergency hatch."

"If the guy was possessed, it's possible."

"This goes way beyond floating over a bed or barfing pea soup. I mean it's one thing to possess a person, but to use them to take down an entire airplane?

"You ever heard of something like this before?"

"Never."

* * *

**AIRPORT TARMAC – DAY**

The copilot was waiting by a small plane; Chuck, looking cheerful and relaxed, approached.

"I'm ready. Let's do this." The copilot, confused, laughed and followed Chuck to the plane.

**PLANE IN FLIGHT – DAY**

"How you feeling?"

"I feel great." Chuck said.

"You'll be back flying jumbos before you know it."

"I hope so. How long we been up?"

"Uh...almost forty minutes."

"Wow. Time really does fly." Chuck suddenly dived the plane towards the ground.

"What are you doing?" Chuck elbowed the copilot in the face. Chuck's eyes were black.

A tractor was trundling by as the plane suddenly appeared, crashing into a telephone pole and then the ground.

* * *

**MOTEL ROOM – DAY**

The trio was in full research mode, with images and articles taped to the walls and strewn across the beds, and Sam was looking at something on the computer. Dean was reading something on one bed while sitting on the other. Sabrina was on the bed with Dean, on her stomach, holding an article.

"So, every religion in every world culture has the concept of demons and demonic possession, right?" Sam said. "I mean Christian, Native American, Hindu, you name it."

"Yeah, but none of them describe anything like this."

"Well, that's not exactly true. You see according to Japanese beliefs, certain demons are behind certain disasters, both natural and man-made. One causes earthquakes, another causes disease."

"And this one causes plane crashes?" Dean got up. "All right, so, what? We have a demon that's evolved with the times and found a way to ratchet up the body count?"

"Yeah. You know, who knows how many planes it's brought down before this one?" Dean snorted and turned away.

"What?"

"I don't know, man. This isn't our normal gig. I mean, demons, they don't want anything, just death and destruction for its own sake. This is big. And I wish Dad was here."

"Yeah. Me too." Sam said. Deans phone rang and he answered it.

"Hello?"

"Dean, it's Jerry."

"Oh, hey, Jerry."

"My pilot friend...Chuck Lambert is dead."

"Wha—Jerry, I'm sorry. What happened?"

"He and his buddy went up in a small twin about an hour ago. The plane went down."

"Where'd this happen?"

"About sixty miles west of here, near Nazareth."

"I'll try to ignore the irony in that."

"I'm sorry?"

"Nothing. Jerry, hang in there, all right? We'll catch up with you soon." Dean hung up.

"Another crash?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. Let's go."

"Where?"

"Nazareth."

* * *

**ROAD – DAY**

The Impala drove past a road sign reading NAZARETH 3. Black smoke was visible in the near distance.

**JERRY'S OFFICE – DAY**

Jerry was again looking through a microscope.

"Sulfur?" Dean asked. Jerry nodded. "Well, that's great. All right, that's two plane crashes involving Chuck Lambert. This demon sounds like it was after him.

"With all due respect to Chuck, if that's the case that would be the good news." Sam said.

"What's the bad news?" Dean asked.

"Chuck's plane went down exactly forty minutes into flight. And get this, so did flight 2485."

"Forty minutes? What does that mean?"

"It's biblical numerology." Dean explained. "You know Noah's ark, it rained for forty days. The number means death."

"I went back, and there have been six plane crashes over the last decade that all went down exactly forty minutes in." Sam said.

"Any survivors?"

"No. Or not until now, at least, not until flight 2485, for some reason. On the cockpit voice recorder, remember what the EVP Said?"

""No survivors."" Dean thought a moment. "It's going after all the survivors. It's trying to finish the job."

* * *

**IMPALA – NIGHT**

Dean was driving. Sam was on the phone. Rush's "Working Man" played on the radio low enough for Sam's call.

"Really? Well, thank you for taking our survey, And if you do plan to fly, please don't forget your friends at United Britannia Airlines. Thanks." Sam hung up. "All right. That takes care of Blaine Sanderson and Dennis Holloway. They're not flying anytime soon."

"So our only wildcard is the flight attendant Amanda Walker."

"Right. Her sister Karen said her flight leaves Indianapolis at eight pm. It's her first night back on the job."

"That sounds like just our luck."

"Dean, this is a five-hour drive, man, even with you behind the wheel."

"Call Amanda's cellphone again, see if we can't head her off at the pass."

"I already left her three voice messages. She must have turned her cellphone off."

"Makes sense considering her job is on a plane." Sabrina said.

"God, we're never gonna make it." Sam said.

"Oh We'll make it." Dean said speeding up.

**OUTSIDE AIRPORT- NIGHT**

The Impala drove into the garage and pulled into a parking spot quickly and crooked. The three got out and Dean started walking to the building.

"Hey, whoa, whoa, whoa." Sam said. Dean looked back. "Dean. We're about to walk into an airport?" Dean looked at him and shook his head. Sam shook his head back. Dean shook his head again and went over to the Impala's trunk, unlocking it and opening it. Dean divested himself of weapons, then closed the trunk.

"I feel naked." He said and headed off. Sam and Sabrina watched him a moment.

DEAN heads off. SAM watches him go.

**AIRPORT – NIGHT**

The trio rushed rush into the airport and checked the Departure board.

"Right there. They're boarding in thirty minutes." Sam said.

"Okay. We still have some cards to play. We need to find a phone." Dean said. Dean picked up a courtesy phone.

"Airport Services."

"Hi. Gate thirteen."

"Who are you calling, sir?"

"I'm trying to contact an Amanda Walker. She's a flight attendant on flight, um...flight 4-2-4."

"Amanda Walker, Amanda Walker, you have a phone call. White courtesy phone, gate thirteen." The PA voice said. Amanda approached the gate, hearing the announcement. She picked up the phone.

"Come on." Dean said.

"This is Amanda Walker."

"Miss Walker. Hi, this is Dr. James Hetfield from St. Francis Memorial Hospital. We have a Karen Walker here.

"Karen?"

"Nothing serious, just a minor car accident, but she was injured, so—"

"Wa—wait, that's impossible. I just got off the phone with her." Dean paused.

"You what?"

"Five minutes ago. She's at her house, cramming for a final. Who is this?"

"Uh, well...there must be some mistake."

"And how would you even know I was here?" Sam went around Dean to try to hear what's going on.

"Is this one of Vince's friends?"

"Guilty as charged."

"Wow. This is unbelievable."

"He's really sorry."

"Well, you tell him to mind his own business and stay out of my life, okay?"

"Yes, but...he really needs to see you tonight, so—"

"No, I'm sorry. It's too late."

"Don't be like that. Come on. The guy's a mess. Really. It's pathetic."

"Really?"

"Oh, yeah."

"Look, I've got to go. Um...tell him to call me when I land." She hung up.

"No, no. Wait, Amanda. Amanda!" Amanda headed for the plane, greeting coworkers.

"How are you? Hey, Bob." Amanda said. The black cloud came out of a vent, then went back in.

**AIRPORT CHECK-IN AREA – NIGHT**

"Damn it! So close." Dean said.

"All right, it's time for plan B. We're getting on that plane." Sam said.

"Whoa, whoa, now just hold on a second." Dean had wide eyes.

"Dean, that plane is leaving with over a hundred passengers on board, and if we're right, that plane is gonna crash."

"I know."

"Okay. So we're getting on the plane, we need to find that demon and exorcise it. I'll get the tickets. You two get whatever you can out of the trunk. Whatever that will make it through the security. Meet me back here in five minutes." Dean looked at him anxiously.

"Are you okay?"

"No, not really."

"What? What's wrong?"

"Well, I kind of have this problem with, uh..." Dean motioned with his hand.

"Flying?" Sam asked.

"It's never really been an issue until now."

"You're joking, right?"

"Do I look like I'm joking? Why do you think I drive everywhere, Sam?"

"All right. Uh, we'll go." He motioned to Sabrina.

"U-Uh I-.." She bit her lip.

"You too?" Sam asked.

"I-I've never been on a plane. I'm terrified of heights." She said with a frown.

"I'll just go then." Sam said.

"What?" Dean said.

"I'll do this one on my own."

"What are you, nuts? You said it yourself, the plane's gonna crash."

"Dean, we can do it together, or I can do this one by myself. I'm not seeing a third option, here."

"Come on! Really? Man..."

"You won't be the only one freaking out." Sabrina said.

"You don't have to come, we can handle it." Sam said.

"No way, and let Dean suffer alone?" Dean looked at her. "Come on let's get what we can." She took his hand and started to pull him towards the exit.

* * *

**PLANE – NIGHT**

Dean, in the aisle seat, was anxiously reading the safety card. Sabrina was on the other side of Sam.

"Just try to relax." Sam said.

"Just try to shut up." Dean said. Sam turned to look at Sabrina who was silent, her knee was bouncing and she was fiddling with her hands. Sam took her right hand and gave it a light squeeze. She looked at him.

"Don't worry, we'll stop it." She nodded and gripped his hand. The plane took off, with Dean jumping at every rumble and sound, eyes wide. Sam smirked. He looked at Sabrina who had her eyes closed and was gripping his hand tightly. He gave a squeeze back. "It's okay, we're fine." She peeked at him before closing her eyes again. "Deep breaths." Sam said. She nodded, her eyes still closed and began to breath deeply.

**PLANE IN FLIGHT – NIGHT**

Dean was leaning back, humming to himself. Sam looked over.

"You're humming Metallica?" Sam asked.

"Calms me down." Dean said.

"Look, man, I get you're nervous, all right? But you got to stay focused."

"Okay."

"I mean, we got thirty-two minutes and counting to track this thing down, or whoever it's possessing, anyway, and perform a full-on exorcism."

"Yeah, on a crowded plane. That's gonna be easy."

"Just take it one step at a time, all right? Now, who is it possessing?"

"It's usually gonna be somebody with some sort of weakness, you know, a chink in the armor that the demon can worm through. Somebody with an addiction or some sort of emotional distress."

"So someone afraid of flying would work." Sabrina said.

"Well, this is Amanda's first flight after the crash. If I were her, I'd be pretty messed up."

"Mm-hm." Dean turned to a flight attendant, who was not Amanda. "Excuse me. Are you Amanda?"

"No, I'm not." She said.

"Oh, my mistake." He said.

"Mm-hm." Dean looked to the back of the plane to Amanda.

"All right, well, that's got to be Amanda back there, so I'll go talk to her, and, uh, I'll get a read on her mental state."

"What if she's already possessed?"

"There's ways to test that." Dean went into his bag and came out with a Virgin Mary–shaped bottle of water. "I brought holy water."

"No." Sam said. Sam snatched the bottle and tucked it inside his hoodie. "I think we can go more subtle. If she's possessed, she'll flinch at the name of God."

"Oh. Nice." Dean turned to go.

"Hey." Sam said. Dean turned back.

"What?"

"Say it in Latin."

"I know." Dean left.

"Okay. Hey!" Dean turned back again.

"What?!" Dean snapped.

"Uh, in Latin, it's "Christo"."

"Dude, I know! I'm not an idiot!" Dean made his way to the back of the plane, thumping a seat once after the plane shook. Amanda was fussing with the drink cart and napkins. "Hi." Dean said.

"Hi. Can I help you with something?"

"Oh, no. I'm just a bit of an uneasy flier. It makes me feel better to walk around a little bit."

"Oh, it happens to the best of us."

"Of course, you being a stewardess, I guess flying comes easy to you." She laughed.

"You'd be surprised."

"Really? You're a nervous flier?"

"Yeah, maybe, little bit."

"How is it that, being a stewardess, you're scared to fly?"

"Kind of a long story."

"Right. I'm sorry for asking."

"It's okay."

"You ever consider other employment?"

"No. Look, everybody's scared of something. I just, uh...I'm not gonna let it hold me back."

"Huh."

"Christo." Dean said quietly.

"I'm sorry. Did you say something?" Dean hesitated.

"Christo?"

"I—I didn't, I didn't..."

"Yeah, nothing. Never mind." Dean returned to his seat. "All right, well, she's got to be the most well-adjusted person on the planet."

"You said "Christo"?" Sam asked.

"Yeah."

"And?"

"There's no demon in her. There's no demon getting in her."

"So, if it's on the plane, it can be anyone. Anywhere." The plane shook.

"Come on! That can't be normal!"

"Hey, hey, it's just a little turbulence."

"Sam, this plane is going to crash, okay? So quit treating me like I'm friggin' four." Dean whispered.

"You need to calm down."

"Well, I'm sorry I can't."

"Yes, you can."

"Dude, stow the touchy-feely, self-help yoga crap, it's not helping." Dean hissed.

"Listen, if you're panicked, you're wide open to demonic possession, so you need to calm yourself down. Right now." Dean took a long, slow breath. "Good. Now, I found an exorcism in here that I think is gonna work. The Rituale Romanum."

"What do we have to do?"

"It's two parts. The first part expels the demon from the victim's body. It makes it manifest, which actually makes it more powerful."

"More powerful?" Dean asked.

"Yeah."

"How?"

"Well, it doesn't need to possess someone anymore. It can just wreak havoc on its own."

"Oh. And why is that a good thing?"

"Well, because the second part sends the bastard back to hell once and for all."

"First things first, we got to find it." Dean said.

* * *

Dean walked slowly up the aisle with his EMF meter, getting odd looks but no readings. Sam suddenly clapped him on the shoulder, and he jumped.

"Ah! Man, Don't do that."

"Anything?"

"No, nothing. How much time we got?"

"Fifteen minutes. Maybe we missed somebody."

"Maybe the thing's just not on the plane."

"You believe that?"

"Well, I will if you will." Dean looked down as the EMF meter spiked. The copilot exited the bathroom and headed towards the cockpit.

"What? What is it?"

"Christo." The copilot turned slowly to face them. His eyes were black. The copilot went into the cockpit. Dean looked at Sam. Sam and Dean head to the back of the plane towards Amanda. Dean went over to where Sabrina had her eyes closed and was mumbling something.

"Hey, come on." She opened her eyes and got up to follow him.

"She's not gonna believe this." Sam said.

"Twelve minutes, dude." Dean said.

"Oh, hi. Flight's not too bumpy for you, I hope." Amanda said.

"Actually, that's kind of what we need to talk to you about." Dean said. Sam closed the curtains.

"Um, okay. What can I do for you?" She asked.

"All right, this is gonna sound nuts, but we just don't have time for the whole "the truth is out there" speech right now." Dean said.

"All right, look, we know you were on flight 2485." Sam said. Amanda's smile disappeared.

"Who are you people?"

"Now, we've spoken to some of the other survivors. We know something brought down that plane and it wasn't a mechanical failure." Sam said.

"We need your help because we need to stop it from happening again. Here. Now." Dean said.

"I'm sorry, I—I'm very busy. I have to go back—" She tried to brush past Dean, who stopped her.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait a second. I'm not gonna hurt you, okay? But listen to me, uh...The pilot in 2485, Chuck Lambert. He's dead."

"Wait. What? What, Chuck is dead?"

"He died in a plane crash. Now, that's two plane crashes in two months. That doesn't strike you as strange?"

"I—"

"Look, there was something wrong with 2485." Sam said. "Now maybe you sensed it, maybe you didn't. But there's something wrong with this flight, too."

"Amanda, you have to believe us." Dean said.

"On...on 2485, there was this uh this man. He...had these eyes."

"Yes. That's exactly what we're talking about." Sam said.

"I don't understand, what are you asking me to do?"

"Okay. The copilot, we need you to bring him back here." Dean said.

"Why? What does he have to do with anything?" Amanda asked.

"Don't have time to explain. We just need to talk to him. Okay?"

"How am I supposed to go in the cockpit and get the copilot—"

"Do whatever it takes." Sam said. "Tell him there's something broken back here, whatever will get him out of that cockpit."

"Do you know that I could lose my job if you—"

"Okay, well you're gonna lose a lot more if you don't help us out." Dean said. Amanda hesitated.

"Okay." She left and went to the cockpit. She knocked on the door and said something inaudible to the copilot, who followed her back. Sam pulled out the holy water. Dean pulled out John's journal and handed it to Sam, who opened it.

"Yeah, what's the problem?" The copilot asked. Dean punched him in the face, knocking him down. He pinned him down and put duct tape over his mouth.

"Wait. What are you doing? You said you were just gonna talk to him."

"We are gonna talk to him." Dean said before he splashed holy water on his skin, which sizzled.

"Oh, my god. What's wrong with him?"

"Look. We need you calm. We need you outside the curtain." Sam said.

"Well, I don't underst—I don't know—"

"Don't let anybody in, okay?" Sam asked. "Can you do that? Can you do that? Amanda?"

"Okay. Okay."

"Sabrina go with her, you're safer out there." Sam said. Amanda left and Sabrina nodded before leaving.

"Hurry up, Sam. I don't know how much longer I can hold him." Dean said. Sam began reciting what was in the journal.

"Regna terrae, cantate Deo, psallite Domino—" The demon broke free briefly and hit them both until Dean managed to subdue him again. Sam picked up where he left off. The demon knocked Dean off again and pulled the tape off his mouth. He grabbed Sam by the collar.

"I know what happened to your girlfriend! She must have died screaming! Even now, she's burning!" Dean recovered and hit the demon as Sam sat there, stunned.

"Sam!" Sam recovered and began reading again. He put the book down and helped Dean pin down the Demon, who kicked the book up the aisle. Sabrina went to get it, calmly walking down the aisle as to not alarm anyone.

"I got him." Sam said. The demon exited the copilot's body and disappeared into a vent. "Where'd it go?"

"It's in the plane. Hurry up. We got to finish it." The plane suddenly dipped and heaved violently. Sam struggled to retrieve the book as Dean splayed himself against the exit door, screaming. Sabrina crawled forward and grabbed the book. She turned around and made her way to Sam. Sam managed to grab the book from her and read the rest of the exorcism. A bright electrical charge ran through the entire plane, which then leveled out. Various people asked if everyone's okay. Amanda sighed in relief. Dean came out from behind the curtain. Sam and Sabrina stood up. Sam looked back at Dean who gave him a look and shook his head.

"I am never getting on a plane again." Sabrina said and Dean nodded in agreement.

* * *

**AIRPORT - NIGHT**

The passengers from the flight were disembarking to an area milling with uniformed agents – paramedics, FBI, FAA, etc. The copilot was seated in a wheelchair with a blanket wrapped around him, being questioned by an FAA agent.

"Sir, can you tell me what happened?"

"I don't know. I was walking through the airport, then it all goes blank. I don't even remember getting on the plane." Amanda was being questioned by an FBI agent.

"Anything else?"

"No, that's all." She saw Sam, Dean and Sabrina standing across the way and mouthed "Thank you". They nodded.

"Let's get out of here." Dean said. They headed for the exit. "You okay?" Sam stopped and turned.

"Dean, it knew about Jessica."

"Sam, these things, they, they read minds. They lie. All right? That's all it was."

"Yeah."

"Come on." Sabrina walked next to Dean.

"Ya know once again we saved a pretty girl, too bad you didn't get a kiss." She said looking up at him.

"You were on that plane too, so _technically_ I saved you too." He looked down at her with a smirk. She tilted her head slightly.

"My hero." She smirked and kept walking. He stopped.

"What no kiss?" She looked back at him to see a grin on his face.

"Considering you were even more scared than I was? Hmm nah." She winked and he gave her a playful glare as she walked away.

* * *

**AIRPORT – DAY**

"Nobody knows what you guys did, but I do." Jerry said. "A lot of people could have been killed." Jerry shook their hands. "Your dad's gonna be real proud."

"We'll see you around, Jerry." Dean began to head off. "Hey You know, Jerry."

"Yeah."

"I meant to ask you, how did you get my cellphone number, anyway? I've only had it for like six months." Dean said.

"Your dad gave it to me."

"What?" Sam asked.

"When did you talk to him?" Dean asked.

"I mean, I didn't exactly talk to him, but I called his number. His voice message said to give you a call. Thanks again, guys." Jerry left. Sam looked back at Dean.

* * *

The three sat on the hood of the Impala on the side of the road.

"This doesn't make any sense, man. I've called Dad's number like fifty times. It's been out of service." Sam said. Dean dialed a number. As the voice message began, he turned it so Sam could hear too.

"This is John Winchester. I can't be reached. If this is an emergency, call my son, Dean. 785-555-0179. He can help." Sam fumed and got in the car. Dean and Sabrina followed, and they drove off.

* * *

**_Tell me what you think. Not much of Sabrina in this I think but once again it's hard to add things when what needs to be said is said. I finished the 7_****_th_****_ one about 3 hours ago (it's 3 in the morning) I was working on 4-7 from 3pm yesterday to about 12. I know that the first chapters are kinda slow was Sabrina things but it's only cause it's the beginning. I'll try to add more Dean/Sabrina when I can._**


	5. Chapter 4 Bloody Mary

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, its characters or its plot. I DO own my OC Sabrina Moore(I don't own the last name Moore though((Moore is Jessica's last name))) I also own what I add to the plot and the whole thing with Sabrina(Which probably won't come up until much later.)_**

* * *

**The Sabrina Moore Chronicles: Chapter 4: Bloody Mary  
**

* * *

**Toledo, Ohio**

**SHOEMAKER LIVING ROOM – NIGHT**

Three girls are laughing, gathered around a table with candles. The candlelight is the only light.

"Okay, your turn, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Lilly says

"Do you want to make out with Benji Swartz?" Another girl laughs

"Dare." Lilly says

"Okay, lame. You have to...say "Bloody Mary" in the bathroom."

"Is that the best you can come up with?"

"Who's Bloody Mary?" The second girl asks.

"She's this witch."

"I heard she was a lady killed in a car crash." Lilly says.

"It doesn't matter who she is. Point is, if you say her name three times in the bathroom mirror she appears...and scratches your eyes out!" Lily and the second girl jumps.

"So why would anyone say it?"

"Because it isn't real." Lily says getting up getting a candle.

"No turning on the lights, and remember...three times."

* * *

Lily opens the bathroom door. She looks at the shadows on the wall, then closes the door and puts the candle down in front of the mirror.

"Bloody Mary. This is so stupid. Bloody Mary." The candle flickers. Lily looks at it. A long pause. "Bloody Mary." A pause. A loud noise. Lily shrieks. Pounding on the door. Lily opens the door to find the two girls laughing.

"Scared ya."

"You guys are jerks."

"Lily." Lily looks up to the top of the stairs, where she sees her father, Steven Shoemaker. "Do you mind keeping it down?"

"Sorry, Daddy."

"Sorry, Mr. Shoemaker." The two girls say. Steven heads upstairs. He passes several mirrors; each has Bloody Mary in them.

**UPSTAIRS BATHROOM – NIGHT**

Steven takes some pills out of the bathroom medicine cabinet and closes the cabinet, revealing another mirror. He pops the pills in his mouth, then looks closer at the mirror, noticing some scratches under his eye.

**LIVING ROOM – Night**

Lily and both girls are giggling together.

"You so like him!" Donna, Lily's older sister comes in the front door.

"Hey, geek. You guys having fun?"

"You're out past curfew."

"Thanks, Dad." Donna goes upstairs. A pool of blood coming out from under the bathroom door. Donna rounds the corner and sees it, stops, then starts forward more slowly. She hesitantly pushes open the bathroom door, revealing a great deal more blood. Donna screams.

* * *

**IMPALA – DAY**

"Sam, wake up." Dean said loudly a hand on Sam's shoulder. Sam woke, confused. He sat up and looked around. He was sitting shotgun in the Impala, which was parked in front of a large building. He looked over at Dean and saw Sabrina leaning forward with a concerned expression on her face.

"I take it I was having a nightmare."

"Yeah, another one."

"Hey, at least I got some sleep."

"You know, sooner or later we're gonna have to talk about this."

"Are we here?"

"Yup. Welcome to Toledo, Ohio." Sam picked up a newspaper with Steven Shoemaker's obituary circled.

_SHOEMAKER, Steven_

_The Shoemaker family is sad to announce the sudden death of their beloved husband and father Steven Shoemaker. Steven was 46. A short service will be held on Wednesday, [...] 31 at 2:00 p.m. at the Toledo [...] and cherish you [...] Your [...]_

"So what do you think really happened to this guy?" Sam asked.

"That's what we're gonna find out." Dean opened the door. "Let's go." They got out of the car and headed up to the building.

* * *

**HOSPITAL – DAY**

The three headed into room 144, marked Morgue. There were two desks. The empty one had a nameplate that says Dr. D. Feiklowicz. The other one had the Morgue Technician.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey." Dean said.

"Can I help you?"

"Yeah. We're the, uh...med students."

"Sorry?"

"Oh, Doctor—" Dean stumbled over the name. —Figlavitch didn't tell you? We talked to him on the phone. He, uh, we're from Ohio State. He's supposed to show us the Shoemaker corpse. It's for our paper."

"Well, I'm sorry, he's at lunch."

"Oh well he said, uh—oh, well, you know, it doesn't matter. You don't mind just showing us the body, do you?

"Sorry, I can't. Doc will be back in an hour. You can wait for him if you want."

"An hour? Ooh. We gotta be heading back to Columbus by then." Dean looked at Sam and Sabrina.

"Yeah." Sam said and Sabrina nodded.

"Uh, look, man, this paper's like half our grade, so if you don't mind helping us out—"

"Uh, look, man...no." Dean laughed a little. Dean turned around and mumbles.

"I'm gonna hit him in his face I swear." Sam hit Dean on the arm. Before Sam could step forward Sabrina did, slightly leaning on the desk.

"Just for a few minutes, if we don't hand in this paper we'll fail." She said with a cute pout. She made sure to lean a bit so he got a glimpse of cleavage. He looked up to her face and saw puppy dog eyes. He swallowed.

"Follow me." He said. He got up and left. Dean grabbed Sabrina's arm when she tried to follow.

"What was that?" Dean asked.

"We have to see that body and the other option was paying him."

"Yeah but you don't have to go flirt with the guy." He said with a glare.

"I wasn't flirting; it just so happens that I leaned down far enough." She said with a shrug before following after the morgue tech.

"Yeah but- ahh." Dean made a face and he and Sam followed.

* * *

**MORGUE – DAY**

"Now the newspaper said his daughter found him. She said his eyes were bleeding." Sam said. The morgue tech pulled back the sheet over Steven's face.

"More than that. They practically liquefied."

"Any sign of a struggle? Maybe somebody did it to him?" Dean asked.

"Nope. Besides the daughter, he was all alone."

"What's the official cause of death." Sam asked.

"Ah, Doc's not sure. He's thinking massive stroke, maybe an aneurysm? Something burst up in there, that's for sure."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"Intense cerebral bleeding. This guy had more blood in his skull than anyone I've ever seen."

"The eyes, what would cause something like that?"

"Capillaries can burst. See a lot of bloodshot eyes with stroke victims."

"Yeah? You ever see exploding eyeballs?" Dean asked.

"That's a first for me, but hey, I'm not the doctor."

"Hey, think we could take a look at that police report? You know for, uh...our paper." Dean said.

"I'm not really supposed to show you that." He looked at Sabrina. Dean nudged Sam in the arm, glaring at the morgue tech. Sam, annoyed, pulled out his wallet.

* * *

**HOSPITAL – DAY**

The three were walking down stairs.

"Might not be one of ours. Might just be some freak medical thing." Sam said.

"How many times in Dad's long and varied career has it actually been a freak medical thing and not some sign of an awful supernatural death?"

"Uh, almost never."

"Exactly."

"All right, let's go talk to the daughter."

* * *

**SHOEMAKER HOUSE – DAY**

The trio walked into the funeral. There was a picture of Steven on the desk. The attendees were all men in black suits and women in black dresses, except Sam and Dean. Sabrina looked around.

"I'm glad I didn't wear the blue one." She mumbled looking down at her black skirt and blouse.

"Feel like we're underdressed." Dean said. They kept walking through the house towards the back.

**SHOEMAKER BACKYARD – DAY**

A man pointed the three towards Donna and Lily, who were with Donna's friends Jill and Charlie.

"You must be Donna, right?" Dean asked.

"Yeah." Donna said.

"Hi, uh—we're really sorry." Sam said.

"Thank you."

"I'm Sam, this is Dean. We worked with your dad. Uh this is my sister Sabrina." Donna looked at Charlie, then back at the three.

"You did?"

"Yeah. This whole thing. I mean, a stroke." Dean said.

"I don't think she really wants to talk about this right now." Charlie said.

"It's okay. I'm okay." Donna said.

"Were there any symptoms? Dizziness? Migraines?" Dean asked.

"No." Lily turned around.

"That's because it wasn't a stroke." She said.

"Lily, don't say that."

"What?" Sam asked.

"I'm sorry, she's just upset."

"No, it happened because of me."

"Sweetie, it didn't."

"Lily." Sam got down at eye level "Why would you say something like that?"

"Right before he died, I said it."

"You said what?"

"Bloody Mary, three times in the bathroom mirror." A pause. "She took his eyes, that's what she does."

"That's not why Dad died. This isn't your fault."

"I think your sister's right, Lily. There's no way it could have been Bloody Mary. Your dad didn't say it, did he?" Dean asked.

"No, I don't think so." Dean nodded.

* * *

**UPSTAIRS HALLWAY – DAY**

The three rounded the corner and walked to the bathroom. Sam pushed the door open. There was still some dried blood on the floor.

"The Bloody Mary legend... Dad ever find any evidence that it was a real thing?" Sam asked.

"Not that I know of." Dean walked into the bathroom and. Sam stooped to the floor and touched the dried blood.

"I mean, everywhere else all over the country, kids will play Bloody Mary, and as far as we know, nobody dies from it."

"Yeah, well, maybe everywhere it's just a story, but here it's actually happening."

"The place where the legend began?" Dean shrugged and opened the medicine cabinet.

"Everything legend starts somewhere." Sabrina said looking at the floor.

"But according to the legend, the person who says B—" Sam looked at the medicine cabinet mirror, which now faced him, and closed it. "The person who says you know what gets it. But here—"

"Shoemaker gets it instead, yeah." Dean said.

"Right." Sam said.

"Maybe it's because he was the one who was in front of a mirror at the time. I mean Lily might not have been near a mirror. Maybe it doesn't happen instantly." Sabrina suggested.

"Never heard anything like that before. Still, the guy did die right in front of the mirror, and the daughter's right. The way the legend goes, you know who scratches your eyes out."

"It's worth checking in to." Sabrina's head snapped towards the door.

"Someone's coming." She said quietly. The three left the bathroom.

"What are you doing up here?" Charlie asked.

"We—we, had to go to the bathroom. Sabrina had to fix her make up." Dean said.

"Who are you?" Charlie asked.

"Like we said downstairs, we worked with Donna's dad."

"He was a day trader or something. He worked by himself."

"No, I know, I meant—"

"And all those weird questions downstairs, what was that? So you tell me what's going on, or I start screaming."

"All right, all right. We think something happened to Donna's dad." Sam said.

"Yeah, a stroke."

"That's not a sign of a typical stroke. We think it might be something else."

"Like what?"

"Honestly? We don't know yet. But we don't want it to happen to anyone else. That's the truth." Sam said.

"So, if you're gonna scream, go right ahead." Dean said.

"Who are you, cops?" Sam looked over his shoulder at Dean.

"Something like that." Dean said.

"I'll tell you what. Here." Sam reached into his pocket, pulled out a paper and pen, and started writing down his cell number. "If you think of anything, you or your friends notice anything strange, out of the ordinary...just give us a call." Sam handed her the paper before the three walked down the hallway.

* * *

** LIBRARY – DAY**

They walked into a library, rather dark for the time of day.

"All right, say Bloody Mary really is haunting this town. There's gonna be some sort of proof—Like a local woman who died nasty." Deans said.

"Yeah but a legend this widespread it's hard. I mean, there's like 50 versions of who she actually is. One story says she's a witch, another says she's a mutilated bride, there's a lot more."

"All right so what are we supposed to be looking for?"

"Every version's got a few things in common. It's always a woman named Mary, and she always dies right in front of a mirror. So we've gotta search local newspapers—public records as far back as they go. See if we can find a Mary who fits the bill."

"Well that sounds annoying."

"No it won't be so bad, as long as we..." He looked at the computers which all say "Out of Order" on them. He chuckled. "I take it back. This will be very annoying."

* * *

**ROAD - NIGHT**

Charlie was driving in a car talking on her cell phone to Jill, who was at her house in her room.

"I'm not sure. They were cops or detectives or something." Charlie said.

"Whoever they were, they were cute. "

"Jill."

"You didn't think so?"

"Yeah okay they were cute. Still, do you think something happened to Donna's dad?"

"Maybe Lily was right. Maybe Bloody Mary got him."

"Ha ha, very funny."

"Wait, I'm sorry. Was that fear I hear in your voice?"

"No."

"Charlie, I'm walking to the bathroom mirror right now."

"Jill, quit it." She got to her bathroom mirror.

"Oh no, I can't help myself. I'm gonna say it. Bloody Mary. Bloody Mary. Bloody Mary." There was a long silence on the phone.

"Jill?" Jill screamed. "Jill!?" Jill started laughing

"You're such a freak, I'll call you tomorrow." They hung up the phone and Jill went to her closet to finish getting changed. She opened the door, and on the inside there was a mirror, where Bloody Mary was. She closed the closet door and went to sit down at her vanity, where of course there was another mirror. Bloody Mary could be seen as she took her earrings out, and then her reflection again when Jill walked in front of her TV screen. Jill went back in the bathroom to wash her face, but as she bent down to wash, her reflection in the mirror stayed standing. She looked up and saw her reflection looking at her as if it were another person. Jill started panicking as the reflection in the mirror started oozing blood out of its eyes. She reached up and felt blood on her own face.

"You did it. You killed that boy." The reflection said. Jill fell down after seemingly being strangled to death as her reflection in the mirror watched her.

* * *

**MOTEL-DAY**

Sam woke up a gasp. Dean was sitting in a chair nearby.

"Why'd you let me fall asleep?" Sam asked.

"Cause I'm an awesome brother. So what did you dream about?"

"Lollipops and candy canes."

"Yeah, sure." Sam looked over at Dean then looked around.

"Where's Sabrina?"

"Shower."

"Did you find anything?" Sam asked.

"Oh besides a whole new level of frustration?" Sam sat up. "No. I've looked at everything. A few local women, a Laura and a Catherine committed suicide in front of a mirror, and a giant mirror fell on a guy named Dave, but uh, no Mary." Sam fell back on the bed.

"Maybe we just haven't found it yet."

"I've also been searching for strange deaths in the area, you know...eyeball bleeding, that sort of thing. There's nothing. Whatever's happening here, maybe it just ain't Mary." Sam's cell phone rang, he answered it.

"Hello?" A look of concern came across his face.

* * *

**PARK- DAY**

Charlie was sitting on a park bench and Dean was sitting on the back of it, and Sam and Sabrina were standing there. Charlie was crying.

"And they found her on the bathroom floor. And her—her eyes. They were gone."

"I'm sorry." Sam said.

"And she said it." Dean looked up at Sam. "I heard her say it. But it couldn't be because of that. I'm insane, right?"

"No, you're not insane." Dean said.

"Oh God, that makes me feel so much worse."

"Look." Sam said. "We think something's happening here. Something that can't be explained."

"And we're gonna stop it but we could use your help." Dean said.

* * *

**JILL'S ROOM-DAY**

Charlie entered Jill's room and locked the door behind her. She went over to the window and opened it, where Sam, Dean and Sabrina were waiting to enter. Sam entered first and Dean threw him a duffel bag. Sam set it on the bed and started going through it.

"What did you tell Jill's mom?" Sam asked.

"Just that I needed some time alone with Jill's pictures and things." Sam pulled something out of the bag and Dean closed the curtains. "I hate lying to her."

"Trust us, this is for the greater good. Hit the lights." Dean said. She went and turned them off.

"What are you guys looking for?" She asked.

"We'll let you know as soon as we find it." Dean said. Sam had a digital camera ready, and handed it to Dean.

"Hey, night vision." Dean turned on the night vision for him. "Perfect." He aimed it at Dean.

"Do I look like Paris Hilton?" He said with a grin. Sabrina rolled her eyes. Sam walked away with the camera. He opened Jill's closet door and began filming around the mirror.

"So I don't get it. I mean...the first victim didn't summon Mary, and the second victim did. How's she choosing them?"

"Beats me." Dean said. "Maybe it's like what you said." Dean looked at Sabrina. "Maybe it's cause Lily wasn't in front of a mirror." Sam closed the closet door. "I want to know why Jill said it in the first place." He looked at Charlie.

"It's just a joke." Charlie said.

"Yeah well somebody's gonna say it again, it's just a matter of time." Sam was in the bathroom filming around the mirror when he stopped and saw trickled of something running out from behind the mirror.

"Hey." Dean turned to look at Sam. "There's a black light in the trunk, right?"

* * *

Sam had carried the mirror out to Jill's bed and laid it on the bed upside down. Dean threw him a black light. Sam peeled off the brown paper that was on the back of the mirror. Sam shined the black light over the back of the mirror and there was a handprint, and the words "Gary Bryman."

"Gary Bryman?" Charlie read.

"You know who that is?" Sam asked.

"No." Charlie said.

* * *

Sabrina, Charlie and Dean were sitting on a bench when Sam walked up from behind them.

"So, Gary Bryman was an 8-year-old boy." Sam said. "Two years ago he was killed in a hit and run. The car was described as a black Toyota Camry. But nobody got the plates or saw the driver."

"Oh my God." Charlie said.

"What?"

"Jill drove that car."

"We need to get back to your friend Donna's house." Dean said.

* * *

**SHOEMAKER HOUSE BATHROOM-DAY**

The three were hunched over the back of the mirror with a black light. There was a handprint on it, and the words "Linda Shoemaker".

"Linda Shoemaker." Sam said.

**DOWNSTAIRS- DAY**

"Why are you asking me this?" Donna asked.

"Look, we're sorry, but it's important." Sam said.

"Yeah. Linda's my mom okay? She overdosed on sleeping pills, it was an accident, and that's it. I think you should leave."

"Now Donna, just listen." Dean said.

"Get out of my house!" She went upstairs.

"Oh my God. Do you really think her dad could've killed her mom?" Charlie asked.

"Maybe." Sam said.

"I think I should stick around." Charlie said.

"All right." Dean said. "Whatever you do, don't—"

"Believe me, I won't say it."

* * *

**MOTEL - NIGHT**

Dean sat at a computer, Sabrina next to him, and Sam was looking at some things posted on a bulletin board.

"Wait, wait, wait, you're doing a nationwide search?" Sam asked.

"Yep. The NCIC, the FBI database—at this point any Mary who died in front of a mirror is good enough for me."

"But if she's haunting the town, she should have died in the town."

"I'm telling you there's nothing local, I've checked. So unless you got a better idea—"

"The way Mary's choosing her victims, it seems like there's a pattern."

"I know, I was thinking the same thing."

"With mister Shoemaker and Jill's hit and run."

"Both had secrets where people died."

"Right. I mean there's a lot of folklore about mirrors-that they reveal all your lies, all your secrets, that they're a true reflection of your soul, which is why it's bad luck to break them."

"Right, right. So maybe if you've got a secret, I mean like a really nasty one where someone died, then Mary sees it, and punishes you for it."

"Whether you're the one that summoned her or not."

"So maybe Mary didn't die in front of a mirror but her death was a secret. Someone must have killed her and wasn't punished for it." Sabrina said. Sam gave her a look that said 'could be.' Dean printed out some pictures.

"Take a look at this." Dean said. A picture of a woman lying by a mirror in a puddle of blood. Dean printed out another picture and handed it to Sam. The picture was of a handprint and the letters "Tre"

"Looks like the same handprint.

"Her name was Mary Worthington—an unsolved murder in Fort Wayne, Indiana."

* * *

**FORT WAYNE, INDIANA**

"I was on the job for 35 years-detective for most of that. Now everybody packs it in with a few loose ends, but the Mary Worthington murder—that one still gets me." A detective said.

"What exactly happened?" Dean asked.

"You said you were reporters?"

"We know Mary was 19, lived by herself." Sam said. "We know she won a few local beauty contests, dreamt of getting out of Indiana, being an actress. And we know the night of March 29th someone broke into her apartment and murdered her, cut out her eyes with a knife."

"That's right." The detective said.

"See sir, when we asked you what happened, we wanted to know what you think happened." Dean said. The detective pulled some files out of a file cabinet.

"Technically I'm not supposed to have a copy of this." He opened a file to the picture Dean found on the computer. "Now see that there? T-R-E?"

"Yeah." Dean said.

"I think Mary was trying to spell out the name of her killer."

"You know who it was?" Sam asked.

"Not for sure. But there was a local man, a surgeon-Trevor Sampson." He pulled out a picture of a man. "And I think he cut her up good."

"Now why would he do something like that?" Sam asked.

"Her diary mentioned a man that she was seeing. She called him by his initial, "T". Well, her last entry, she was gonna tell "T"'s wife about their affair."

"Yeah but how do you know it was Sampson who killed her?" Dean asked.

"It's hard to say, but the way her eyes were cut out...it was almost professional."

"But you could never prove it?"

"No. No prints, no witnesses. He was meticulous."

"Is he still alive?"

"Nope." He sat down and sighed. "If you ask me, Mary spent her last living moments trying to expose this guy's secret. But she never could."

"Where's she buried?" Sam asked.

"She wasn't. She was cremated."

"What about that mirror" Dean nodded at the one in the picture. "It's not in some evidence lockup somewhere is it?"

"Ah, no. It was returned to Mary's family a long time ago."

"You have the names of her family by any chance?" Sam asked.

* * *

**DONNA'S SCHOOL GIRL'S BATHROOM- DAY**

"I mean, you bring these strangers into my house and they ask me things like that?" Donna asked as she and Charlie walked into the bathroom.

"They were only trying to help. Please, Donna, you have to believe me."

"What? About Bloody Mary?" Of course they had now stopped in front of the mirror.

"Please, I know it sounds crazy—"

"Crazy doesn't even begin to cover it. I mean it's one thing for my sister to believe this crap, she's 12. But you?"

"Think about the way your dad died, okay? And the way Jill died."

"Okay so" She turned to face the mirror. "Bloody Mary."

"No!"

"Bloody Mary. Bloody Mary." She turned back to face Charlie. "See? Nothing happened."

"Why would you do that?"

"Oh my God. There really is something wrong with you."

**SCHOOL HALL- DAY**

Charlie was walking down past some windows into the classroom, and Bloody Mary was in one of them.

**SCIENCE CLASS**

Charlie was sitting in science class.

"Elements that loose electrons become positive ions, which are smaller than other atoms of the same element." Charlie opened up her compact. "Therefore the ionic radius is smaller than the atomic radius." Charlie saw Bloody Mary in the corner and screamed. The class freaked out as she started running around the room. "Charlie!" She saw the reflection of Mary in the window of the door. She screamed and picked up a stool, and threw it through the window. "Charlie!" The teacher caught Charlie. "Charlie stop it! What's wrong!? Just calm down." Charlie saw Mary in the reflection of the teacher's glasses.

"Aah! Let me go!"

"Charlie!" She ran out of the room.

* * *

**IMPALA-DAY**

Sam was on the phone about the mirror.

"Oh really? Ah that's too bad Mr. Worthington. I would have paid a lot for that mirror. Okay, well maybe next time. All right, thanks." Sam hung up

"So?" Dean asked

"So that was Mary's brother. The mirror was in the family for years, until he sold it one week ago to a store called Estate Antiques. A store in Toledo."

"So wherever the mirror goes, that's where Mary goes?"

"Her spirit's definitely tied up with it somehow."

"Isn't there an old superstition that says mirrors can capture spirits?"

"Yeah there is. Yeah, when someone would die in a house people would cover up the mirrors so the ghost wouldn't get trapped."

"So Mary dies in front of a mirror, and it draws in her spirit."

"Yeah but how could she move through like a hundred different mirrors?"

"Maybe mirrors are all connected." Sabrina suggested.

"Possibility, but if the mirror is the source, I say we find it and smash it."

"Yeah, I don't know, maybe." Sam's phone rang. He answered it. "Hello." The look of concern came across his face again. "Charlie?"

* * *

**MOTEL-DAY**

Charlie was sitting on the bed with her head on her knees; Sabrina was next to her holding her hand. Sam and Dean had all of the curtains drawn shut, and were throwing sheets over the mirrors, or facing them to the wall or floor. Sam went over and sat on the other side of Charlie.

"Hey, hey it's ok. Hey, you can open up your eyes Charlie. It's okay, all right?" She looked up slowly.  
Now listen. You're gonna stay right here on this bed, and you're not gonna look at glass, or anything else that has a reflection, okay? And as long as you do that, she cannot get you."

"But I can't keep that up forever. I'm gonna die, aren't I?" Charlie asked.

"No. No. Not anytime soon." Dean sat in front of her on the bed.

"All right Charlie. We need to know what happened." Dean said.

"We were in the bathroom. Donna said it."

"That's not what we're talking about." Dean said. "Something happened, didn't it? In your life...a secret...where someone got hurt. Can you tell us about it?"

"I had this boyfriend. I loved him. But he kind of scared me too, you know? And one night, at his house, we got in this fight. Then I broke up with him, and he got upset, and he said he needed me and he loved me, and he said "Charlie, if you walk out that door right now, I'm gonna kill myself." And you know what I said? I said "Go ahead." And I left. How could I say that? How could I leave him like that? I just...I didn't believe him, you know? I should have." She put her face back on her knees and started crying again. Sabrina rubbed her back.

* * *

**IMPALA-NIGHT**

Dean was driving in the rain.

"You know her boyfriend killing himself, that's not really Charlie's fault." Dean said.

"You know as well as I do spirits don't exactly see shades of gray, Dean. Charlie had a secret, someone died, that's good enough for Mary."

"I guess."

"You know, I've been thinking. It might not be enough to just smash that mirror."

"Why, what do you mean?"

"Well Mary's hard to pin down, right? I mean she moves around from mirror to mirror so who's to say that she's not just gonna keep hiding in them forever? So maybe we should try to pin her down, you know, summon her to _her _mirror and then smash it."

"Well how do you know that's going to work?"

"I don't, not for sure."

"Well who's gonna summon her?"

"I will. She'll come after me."

"You know what, that's it." Dean pulled the car over. "This is about Jessica, isn't it? You think that's your dirty little secret that you killed her somehow? Sam, this has got to stop, man. I mean, the nightmares and, and, and calling her name out in the middle of the night—it's gonna kill you. Now listen to me—It wasn't your fault. If you wanna blame something, then blame the thing that killed her. Or hell, why don't you take a swing at me? I mean I'm the one that dragged you away from her in the first place."

"I don't blame you." Sam said.

"Well you shouldn't blame yourself, because there's nothing you could've done."

"I could've warned her."

"About what? You didn't know what was gonna happen! And besides, all of this isn't a secret, I mean _I_ know all about it, Sabrina knows about it. It's not gonna work with Mary anyway."

"No you don't."

"I don't what?"

"You don't know all about it. I haven't told you everything."

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked.

"Well it wouldn't really be a secret if I told you, would it?" Dean looked surprised.

"No. I don't like it. It's not gonna happen, forget it."

"Dean that girl back there is going to die unless we do something about it. And you know what? Who knows how many more people are gonna die after that? Now we're doing this. You've got to let me do this."

* * *

**ESTATE ANTIQUES**

Sam was trying to pick the lock on the door. It opened and they saw many mirrors were in this shop.

"Well...that's just great." Dean said. He pulled out the picture of Mary's dead body to look at the mirror. "All right let's start looking." They split up and walked around the store and there was a flashing light that seemed to be part of an alarm. "Maybe they've already sold it." Sam's flashlight stopped on the mirror.

"I don't think so." Dean and Sabrina walked over to him and Dean pulled out the picture again to compare. It was the mirror.

"That's it." Dean said. He sighed. "You sure about this?" Sam handed Dean the flashlight. Sam walked up to the mirror and sighed.

"Bloody Mary. Bloody Mary." He looked at Dean and Sabrina who gave him an unsure look back. Sam picked up the crowbar. "Bloody Mary." Dean turned to see a light coming through the store.

"I'll go check that out. Stay here, be careful." Sam readied the crowbar again. "Smash anything that moves." Dean crawled away towards the front door. He saw a headlight. "Crap." He put the crowbar down and began to walk to the door. Meanwhile Sam heard a breath, so he turned to look at a different mirror.

"Sabrina, go… check on Dean."

"But-"

"_Go_." She hesitated but nodded before going to look outside. She looked around a corner and saw Dean was outside, facing police.

"Hold it."

"Woah guys, false alarm, I tripped the system." Dean said.

"Who are you?"

"I'm the boss's kid."

"You're Mister Yamashiro's kid?" Dean tilted his head.

* * *

Sam saw her there out of the corner of his eye and smashed the mirror with the crowbar. She was in a different one now, and he saw her and smashed that mirror too. He was now back facing her mirror.

"Come on. Come into this one." Sam looked oddly at his reflection, which had now taken a mind of its own like Jill's. Sam started having trouble breathing and had a trickle of blood coming out of his eye. He dropped the crowbar and grabbed his heart.

"It's your fault. You killed her. You killed Jessica." The reflection said. Sabrina turned around at the sound of the crowbar hitting the ground and saw Sam. She gasped and rushed over to him.

* * *

"Like I said, I was adopted." Dean said

"Yeah."

"You know, I just—I really don't have time for this right now." He punched one cop, backhanded the other, then punched the cop in front of him again. They were now on the ground.

* * *

"You never told her the truth—who you really were." The reflection said. Sam was now falling towards the ground. Sabrina came over and looked terrified. "But it's more than that, isn't it? Those nightmares you've been having of Jessica dying, screaming, burning—You had them for days before she died. Didn't you!? You were so desperate to be normal, to believe they were just dreams. How could you ignore them like that? How could you leave her alone to die!? You haven't even told her _sister_ that that you knew!" Sam looked at Sabrina who was starting to cry. She screamed out something but he couldn't hear. "You're the reason _she's_ alone! You _dreamt_ it would happen!" Suddenly Dean smashed the mirror. He bent down next to Sam.

"Sammy, Sammy!" He held his face.

"It's Sam."

"God, are you okay?" Dean asked looking at the blood on Sam's face.

"Uh, yeah." He looked at Sabrina who had tears running down her face. "Bri I'm fine."

"Come on, come on." Dean pulled Sam up. He put Sam's arm over his neck, and they began to walk out. Sabrina froze and sucked in a breath. Dean looked at her. "What's wrong?" She swallowed and turned around. Dean and Sam turned to see Mary crawling over the broken glass. She stood up and walked towards them and they both fell to the ground. They both started bleeding from the face. Sabrina's eyes widened and she clutched her head. She felt to her knees her mouth open gasping, in a silent scream. Dean reached up and pulled over a mirror so that Mary was forced to see her own reflection.

"You killed them! All those people! You killed them!" Mary started choking to death and melted into a pile of blood. Dean threw down the mirror he held and it shattered.

"Hey Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"This has got to be like...what? 600 years of bad luck?" Sam chuckled weakly. They looked to Sabrina who was still holding her head, on her knees.

"Sabrina?" Sam asked. Suddenly she fell over; passed out. "Sabrina!"

* * *

Dean drove the Impala up to Charlie's house. Sam was in the passenger seat as always and Charlie and Sabrina were in the back. Sabrina was unconscious, her head back. She was still alive, they'd checked her pulse, it seemed she was just asleep.

"So this is really over?" Charlie asked. Dean nodded.

"Yeah, it's over."

"Is she going to be alright?" She looked at Sabrina. Sam looked back at her and nodded.

"She's just… exhausted."

"Thank you." Dean reached back to shake her hand, and she got out of the car.

"Charlie?" Sam called making Charlie turn around. "Your boyfriend's death...you really should try to forgive yourself. No matter what you did, you probably couldn't have stopped it. Sometimes bad things just happen." She smiled faintly and turned to go into the house. Dean lightly hit Sam.

"That's good advice." They drove off. "Hey Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Now that this is all over, I want you to tell me what that secret is."

"Look...you're my brother and I'd die for you, but there are some things I need to keep to myself." Sam looked out the window and saw Jessica in a white dress on the street corner standing next to a light pole, as they turn the corner she disappeared behind the pole and was gone. Sam swallowed. Suddenly they heard a groan from the back and Sam turned to see Sabrina sitting up.

"What the hell happened?" She rubbed her eyes.

"You collapsed in the store." Sam said.

"That was last night." She said looking at him. "I've been out _that_ long?" She looked out the window.

"Yeah, you feel alright?" Dean asked.

"Feels like someone smashed my head like a mirror."

"Your eyes didn't bleed." Sam said.

"No my head just… felt like it was gunna implode."

"Maybe it's cause you're innocent." Sam said. "You've never killed _anything_ and you don't have a secret that bad."

"Do you?" Dean asked.

"Not that I'm aware of." She said shaking her head, looking at him in the rear view mirror.

"We'll you're alright, that's what matters." Sam said.

"Ya know what though…" Sam looked back at her. "I'm starving." She said with a smile and Sam chuckled.

* * *

**_Tell me what you think. I tried to add in more Sabrina. There's more Sabrina in the next one I think, compared to this one._**


	6. Chapter 5 Skin

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, its characters or its plot. I DO own my OC Sabrina Moore(I don't own the last name Moore though((Moore is Jessica's last name))) I also own what I add to the plot and the whole thing with Sabrina(Which probably won't come up until much later.)_**

**Don't know how but I skipped this chapter O_O**

* * *

**The Sabrina Moore Chronicles Chapter 5 Skin**

* * *

**HOUSE- NIGHT**

"Be advised we found the victim." An officer says when the S.W.A.T team walked into a room where a girl was tied up. "She's alive." He undoes her hand ropes. "It's ok. It's ok." A police officer say to a girl. The girl points to the room across the hall.

"In there! In there!" The S.W.A.T team moves to the other room. The man is there, trying to open a pair of doors leading to a balcony.

"Freeze! Don't move!"

"Drop the knife."

"Keep your hands where I can see 'em.

"Drop it!"

"Hold it right there! Do it!" The man turns around. It is Dean.

* * *

**ONE WEEK EARLIER **

The Impala pulled into a gas station.

"Alright, I figure we'd hit Tucumcari by lunch, then head south, hit Bisbee by midnight." Dean said. Sam didn't respond. "Sam wears women's underwear."

"I've been listenin', I'm just busy." He was checking e-mails on his PalmPilot.

"Busy doin' what?"

"Reading e-mails." Dean got out of the car and started to fill the tank with gas.

"E-mails from who?"

"From my friends at Stanford."

"You're kidding. You still keep in touch with your college buddies?"

"Why not?"

"Well, what exactly do you tell 'em? You know, about where you've been, what you've been doin'?"

"I tell 'em I'm on a road trip with my big brother. I tell 'em I needed some time off after Jess."

"Oh, so you lie to 'em."

"No. I just don't tell 'em….everything."

"Yeah, that's called lying. I mean, hey, man, I get it, tellin' the truth is far worse."

"So, what am I supposed to do, just cut everybody out of my life?" Dean shrugged. "You're serious?"

"Look, it sucks, but in a job like this, you can't get close to people, period."

"You're kind of anti-social, you know that?"

"Yeah, whatever. " Sam continued to read his e-mails.

"God…."

"What?"

"In this e-mail from this girl, Rebecca Warren, one of those friends of mine." Sabrina moved to look over his left shoulder.

"I remember her." Dean looked confused. "I may not have been in the same year but I hung out with Sam and his friends a lot."

"Is she hot?" Dean asked, Sam ignored him.

"I went to school with her, and her brother, Zack. She says Zack's been charged with murder. He's been arrested for killing his girlfriend. Rebecca says he didn't do it, but it sounds like the cops have a pretty good case."

"Dude, what kind of people are you hangin' out with?"

"No, man, I know Zack. He's no killer."

"Well, maybe you know Zack as well as he knows you."

"They're in St. Louis. We're goin'." Dean chuckled.

"Look, sorry 'bout your buddy, okay? But this does not sound like our kind of problem."

"It is our problem. They're my friends."

"St. Louis is four hundred miles _behind_ us, Sam." They exchanged a look. A minute later, they pulled out of the gas station and started driving.

* * *

**REBECCA's HOUSE. **

She opened the door and saw the three.

"Oh my God, Sam!" She said happily.

"Well, if it isn't little Becky." Sam said.

"You know what you can do with that little Becky crap." She smiled and they hugged. They pulled away and she looked to Sabrina with a smile. "Bri!" She pulled her into a hug and Sabrina chuckled.

"I got your e-mail." Sam said.

"I didn't think that you would come here." Dean stepped forward and extended his hand.

"Dean. Older brother." She shook his hand.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi."

"We're here to help. Whatever we can do." Sam said.

"Come in." They walked inside the house, and Dean shut the door.

"Nice place." He said.

"It's my parents'. I was just crashing here for the long weekend when everything happened. I decided to take the semester off. I'm gonna stay until Zack's free."

"Where are your folks?" Sam asked.

"They live in Paris for half the year, so they're on their way home now for the trial." They entered the kitchen. "Do you guys want a beer or something?" Dean smiled and raised his hand. Sabrina was about to raise hers when Rebecca gave her a look.

"Hey—"

"No, thanks." Sam said. "So, tell us what happened."

"Well, um, Zack came home, and he found Emily tied to a chair. And she was beaten up and bloody, and she wasn't breathing." She started to cry. "So, he called 911, and the police—they showed up, and they arrested him. But, the thing is, the only way that Zack could've killed Emily is if he was in two places at the same time. The police—they have a video. It's from the security tape from across the street. And it shows Zack coming home at 10:30. Now, Emily was killed just after that, but I swear, he was here with me, having a few beers until at least after midnight."

"You know, maybe we could see the crime scene. Zack's house." Sam said.

"We could." Dean said.

"Why? I mean, what could you do?" She asked.

"Well, me, not much. But Dean's a cop." Dean laughed.

"Detective, actually."

"Really?" Dean nodded. "Where?"

"Bisbee, Arizona. But I'm off-duty now."

"You guys, it's so nice to offer, but I just—I don't know."

"Bec, look, I know Zack didn't do this. Now, we have to find a way to prove that he's innocent." Sam said.

"Okay. I'm gonna go get the keys." She walked away, down the hall.

"Oh, yeah, man, you're a real straight shooter with your friends." Dean said.

"Look, Zack and Becky need our help." Sam said.

"I just don't think this is our kind of problem."

"Two places at once? We've looked into less." Sam said. Dean said nothing; defeated.

* * *

**ZACK's HOUSE **

The Impala pulled up in front of Zack's house. The four got out.

"You're sure this is okay?" Rebecca asked Dean

"Yeah. I _am_ an officer of the law." He said and they walked into the house. The trio looked around. The furniture and walls of the house are smeared with blood. Rebecca stayed on the porch steps.

"Bec, you wanna wait outside?" Sam asked.

"No. I wanna help." She ducked under the police tape and entered the house.

"Tell us what else the police said." Sam said.

"Well, there's no sign of a break-in." She said tearfully. "They say that Emily let her attacker in. The lawyers—they're already talking about plea bargain." She looked around the room, crying. "Oh, God…."

"Look, Bec, if Zack didn't do this, it means someone else did. Any idea who?" She shook her head, then began to remember something.

"Um, there was something, about a week before. Somebody broke in here and stole some clothes—Zack's clothes. The police—they don't think it's anything. I mean, we're not that far from downtown. Sometimes people get robbed." Sam walked away and Dean moved to open the front door as saw the neighbor's dog, barking loudly. Rebecca came up behind him. "You know, that used to be the sweetest dog."

* * *

"What happened?" Dean asked.

"He just changed."

"Do you remember when he changed?"

"I guess around the time of the murder." Dean looked at her and walked away Sam and Sabrina was in the kitchen, looking at a framed picture of themselves, Zack, and Rebecca on the fridge. Dean walked over to them

"So, the neighbor's dog went psycho right around the time Zack's girlfriend was killed." He said.

"Animals can have a sharp sense of the paranormal." Sam said.

"Yeah, maybe Fido saw somethin'."

"So, you think maybe this is our kind of problem?"

"No. Probably not. But we should look at the security tape, you know, just to make sure."

"Yeah."

"Yeah." Rebecca walked over to them. "So, the tape. The security footage—you think maybe your lawyers could get their hands on it, 'cause I just don't have that kind of jurisdiction."

"I've already got it." She said. I didn't wanna say something in front of the cop." Dean laughed. "I stole it off the lawyer's desk. I just had to see it for myself."

"All right." They four left.

* * *

Zack was sitting on a bench across the street from a house. He watched an Asian man come out of the house with his wife, Lindsey.

"I'll be home tomorrow night. I'll make it up to you." They kissed.

"You better." The man got in his car and drove away. Zack watched her go back in the house. He smiled wickedly, and his eyes glinted silver for a moment, before returning to normal.

* * *

**REBECCA's HOUSE LIVING ROOM**

The four were watching the security footage.

"Here he comes." Rebecca said. The tape showed Zack entering his house.

"22:04, that's just after ten." Dean said. "You said time of death was about 10:30."

"Our lawyers hired some kind of video expert. He says the tape's authentic. It wasn't tampered with." Sam seemed to notice something on the tape.

"Hey, Bec, can we take those beers now?" He asked.

"Oh, sure." She got up to go to the kitchen.

"Hey." She turned around. "Maybe some sandwiches, too?" He asked with a hopeful smile.

"What do you think this is, Hooters?" She asked with a laugh before leaving the room.

"I wish." Dean said. He walked over to Sam. "What is it?"

"Check this out." He hit rewind, then replayed it. One of the frames showed Zack looking directly at the camera. His eyes were silver. Sam paused the tape.

"Well, maybe it's just a camera flare."

"That's not like any camera flare I've ever seen. You know, a lot of cultures believe that a photograph can catch a glimpse of the soul."

"Right."

"Remember that dog that was freakin' out? Maybe he saw this thing. Maybe this is some kind of dark double of Zack's, something that looks like him but isn't him."

"Like a Doppelganger."

"Yeah. It'd sure explain how he was two places at once."

* * *

**HOUSE-NIGHT**

The Asian man entered

"Honey, it's me. Flight cancelled at the last minute." He set down his briefcase and keys and looked around. "I called. Why didn't you answer?" She didn't respond. "Lindsay?" He looked around. "Lindsay?" He turned around and saw blood spattered on the wall. "Lindsay?!" He opened the door to a nearby room and found Lindsay. She was tied in a chair, beaten and bloody. The man rushed over to her and took the gag out of her mouth. "It's ok, Lindsay, it's me."

"Please, don't hurt me anymore! Leave me alone!" The man looked at her, confused. He heard a noise in the other room and left. In the living room, the man looked around. Suddenly, he turned and saw himself, standing there with a baseball bat. The man was puzzled. The double's eyes glint silver, and he hit the man over the head with the bat.

* * *

**ZACK'S HOUSE-DAY**

Dean parked the car behind the house and got out.

"Alright, so what are we doin' here at _5:30_ in the morning?" Dean asked.

"I realized something. The videotape shows the killer goin' in, but not comin' out."

"So, he came out the back door?" He against the hood of his car.

"Right. So, there should be a trail to follow. A trail the police would never pursue."

" 'Cause they think the killer never left. And they caught your friend Zack inside. I still don't know what we're doin' here at 5:30 in the morning." He mumbled before taking a sip of coffee. Sabrina leaned on the hood next to him and took the coffee, he gave her a look as she took a drink. Sam looked around the outside of the building, and noticed blood smeared on a nearby telephone pole.

"Blood. Somebody came this way."

"Yeah, but the trail ends. I don't see anything over here." An ambulance drove past them, and they exchanged a look.

* * *

**HOUSE**

The trio observed the scene. The Asian man was handcuffed and was stepping into a police car.

"What happened?" Dean asked a nearby woman.

"He tried to kill his wife. Tied her up and beat her."

"Really?" Sam asked.

"I used to see him going to work in the morning. He'd wave, say hello. He seemed like such a nice guy." They watched the man get taken away.

* * *

Later Sam was on the side of the house, looking around. He looked inside two garbage cans but found nothing. He moved to the front of the house, where Dean and Sabrina came behind him.

"Hey." Sam turned around "Remember when I said this wasn't our kind of problem?"

"Yeah."

"Definitely our kind of problem."

"What'd you find out?"

"Well, I just talked to the patrolman who was first on the scene, heard this guy, Alex's story. Apparently the dude was _driving_ _home_ from a business trip when his wife was attacked."

"So, he was two places at once."

"Exactly. Then he sees himself in the house, police think he's a nutjob."

"Two dark doubles attacking loved ones in exactly the same way."

"Could be the same thing doin' it, too." Sam thought for a second.

"Shapeshifter?" Dean shrugged. "Something that can make itself look like anyone?"

"Every culture in the world has a shapeshifter lore. You know, legends of creatures who can transform themselves into animals or other men."

"Right, skinwalkers, werewolves."

"We've got two attacks within blocks of each other. I'm guessin' we've got a shapeshifter prowlin' the neighborhood."

"Let me ask you this—in all this shapeshifter lore, can any of them fly?"

"Not that I know of."

"I picked up a trail here. Someone ran out the back of this building and headed off this way."

"Just like your friend's house."

"Yeah. And, just like at Zack's house, the trail suddenly ends. I mean, whatever it is just disappeared."

"Well, there's another way to go—down." They looked down and noticed a manhole. Sabrina closed her eyes.

"Tell me we're not going down there." Dean chucked.

"Come on Princess."

* * *

The three climbed down and looked around.

"I bet this runs right by Zack's house, too. The shapeshifter could be using the sewer system to get around." Sam said.

"I think you're right. Look at this." They bent down and examined a pile of blood and skin on the ground. They were all disgusted.

"Oh my-" Sabrina made a face.

"Is this from his victims?" Sam asked. Dean took out a pocketknife and held up some of the skin.

"You know, I just had a sick thought. When the shapeshifter changes shape—maybe it sheds."

"That is sick." Dean put the bloody pile back on the ground.

* * *

Dean opened the trunk and took out some weapons.

"Well, one thing I learned from Dad, is that no matter what kind of shapeshifter it is, there's one sure way to kill it."

"Silver bullet to the heart."

"That's right." Sam's phone rang. He answered it.

"This is Sam."

"Where are you?" Rebecca asked.

"We're near Zack's, we're just checkin' some things out."

"Well, look, Sam, just stop, 'cause I really don't need your help anymore."

"What are you talkin' about?"

"I told the lawyers that we went to the crime scene." Sam scoffed.

"Why would you do that?"

"Well, I told them that we were with a police officer. And they checked it out, and they told me that there is no Detective Dean Winchester."

"Bec—"

"No, I don't understand why you would lie to me about something like that.

"We're tryin' to help."

"Oh, trying to help? Do you realize that that was a sealed crime scene? This could have just ruined Zack's case."

"Bec, I'm sorry, but—"

"No, goodbye, Sam." She hung up. Dean walked over to Sam, who looked disappointed.

"I hate to say it, but that's exactly what I'm talkin' about. You lie to your friends because if they knew the real you, they'd be freaked. It's just—it'd be easier if—"

"If I was like you."

"Hey, man, like it or not, we are not like other people. But I'll tell you one thing. This whole gig—it ain't without perks." He held up a gun. Sam took it and put it in the back of his jeans.

"Can I get one?" Sabrina asked.

"Maybe another time, I don't want you to miss and hit one of us." Dean said. She rolled her eyes.

"Can't be that hard."

"First change we get I'll teach you, for now I'll protect ya." Dean winked and she scoffed slightly.

* * *

The trio was back in the sewers and were looking around with their flashlights and guns.

"I think we're close to its lair."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because there's another puke-inducing pile next to your face." Sam turned and saw another pile of blood and skin on a nearby pipe.

"Oh, God!" He said disgusted.

"How did that even get there?" Sabrina asked with a face. They looked around the area and saw a pile of clothes in a corner.

"Looks like it's lived here for a while."

"Who knows how many murders he's gotten away with?" Sam turned and saw the shapeshifter, still in the form of the Asian man, standing behind Dean. "Dean!" Dean turned and got punched by the shapeshifter. He fell to the ground, and the shapeshifter ran away. Sabrina got down next to Dean and Sam shot after the shapeshifter a few times but missed. He moved over to Dean.

"Get the son of a bitch!" They ran after it.

* * *

The shapeshifter came out of the manhole and ran away. Seconds later, Sam, Dean and Sabrina came out and looked around.

"All right, let's split up." Sam said.

"All right, I'll meet you around the other side."

"All right. Sabrina, come with me." She nodded and she and Sam went one way while Dean went another.

Dean was looking around; Dean had his gun drawn. Passersby turned away, frightened. Sam and Sabrina also searching, while Sam kept his gun inside his jacket. Dean looked around frantically. Sam and Sabrina waited at a street corner. Dean came up behind them.

"Hey." They turned around. "Anything?" Dean asked. Sabrina stiffened and looked at Dean.

"No. He's gone." Sam said.

"All right, let's get back to the car." Sam crossed the street. Dean stopped, waiting for a passing car to drive by. As the car passed, Dean's eyes momentarily glow silver.

* * *

"You think he found another way underground?" Sam asked as they got to the car.

"Yeah, probably. You got the keys?" Sam stopped, thinking, and turned to face Dean.

"Hey, didn't Dad once face a shapeshifter in San Antonio?" Sam asked.

"Oh, that was Austin. It turned out not to be a shapeshifter, it was a thought form. A psychic projection, remember?"

"Oh, right. Here ya go." He threw the shapeshifter the keys and walked away. Sabrina went up to Sam quickly.

"Sam." She said. He looked at her and nodded mouthing 'I know.' The shapeshifter opened the trunk and observed all the weapons. He laughed.

"Don't move!" The shapeshifter turned and saw Sam pointing the gun at him. "What have you done with him?"

"Dude, chill. It's me, all right?"

"No, I don't think so. Where's my brother?"

"You're about to shoot him. Sam, calm down."

"You caught those keys with your left. Your shoulder was hurt."

"Yeah, it's better. What do you want me to do, cry?"

"You're not my brother."

"Why don't you pull the trigger, then? Hm? 'Cause you're not sure. Dude, you know me."

"Don't." The shapeshifter paused before hitting Sam twice with a crowbar. Sam fell to the ground. Sabrina let out a squeak. The shapeshifter looked at her.

"I don't wanna have'ta hurt you baby." He said with a smirk. She gulped and turned to run. Suddenly the shapeshifter grabbed her around the waist. "Now, now, no need to get upset." She struggled against him.

"I'll scream." She said. He held her tightly, her arms by her side's.

"Now there's no need for that." He put his lips to her ear. "Unless I'm the one making you scream." He said and licked her ear while pushing his pelvis against her. She tried harder to get away. "Don't tell me you wouldn't enjoy getting it from him..._me_." he chuckled before licked up her neck and sliding a hang to grip her chest.

"Let go!" She opened her mouth to scream but he put a hand over her mouth and slammed her head against the Impala.

* * *

**UNKNOWN LOCATION**

Sam woke up in a dingy, dusty room. His neck and hands were bound to a wooden post. The shapeshifter walked over to him and backhanded him. Sam groaned.

"Where are they? Where's Dean and Sabrina?"

"I wouldn't worry about them. I'd worry about you."

"Where are they?"

"You don't really wanna know." He chuckled. "I swear, the more I learn about you and your family—I thought I came from a bad background."

"What do you mean, learn? The shapeshifter stopped. He grabbed his head in pain and grimaced. Sam looked at the shapeshifter, confused. The shapeshifter relaxed and looked at Sam.

"He's sure got issues with you. You got to go to college. He had to stay home. I mean, I had to stay home. With Dad. You don't think I had dreams of my own? But Dad needed me. Where the hell were you?"

"Where is my brother?" The shapeshifter leaned in close to Sam.

"I am your brother. See, deep down, I'm just jealous. You got friends. You could have a life. Me? I know I'm a freak. And sooner or later, everybody's gonna leave me." He backed away.

"What are you talkin' about?"

"You left. Hell, I did everything Dad asked me to, and he ditched me, too. No explanation, nothin', just poof. Left me with your sorry ass. But, still, this life? It's not without its perks." He laughed. "I meet the nicest people. Like little Becky. Oh… and _Sabrina_. You know, Dean would bang her if he had the chance. But let's see what happens with little Becky." He smiled and covered Sam with a sheet.

* * *

**REBECCA'S HOUSE**

There was a knock at the door, and Rebecca came downstairs to open it. It was the shapeshifter, still in the form of Dean.

"Oh. Hi." She said.

"I know what you're gonna say."

"Oh, you do?"

"Well, no, not exactly. But I can take a guess. Get off my porch?" She laughed.

"That's about right."

"I admit it, we lied. Thought I'd try to explain myself. Sam told me not to come, but, you know, I thought, what the hell, I have to try." He smiled.

* * *

**UNKNOWN LOCATION**

Saw was trying to get out of his ropes but failed

"Damn it." He heard movement in another area of the room, and he heard someone coughing.

"That better be you, Sam, and not that freak of nature." Sam laughed.

"Yeah, it's me." Dean managed to uncover himself from the sheet and started to undo his ropes. "He went to Rebecca's, lookin' like you."

"Well, he's not stupid. He picked the handsome one." Sam gave him a confused look, then continued to work through his ropes.

"Where's Sabrina, can you see her?"

"Yeah, she's right here." Dean said looking across at Sabrina who was still unconscious.

* * *

**REBECCA'S HOUSE LIVING ROOM**

Rebecca and the shapeshifter were sitting in front of the fireplace.

"So, you're saying that there's something out there that made itself look like my brother." Rebecca said.

"Mmhmm."

"What'd you call it?"

"A shapeshifter." She laughed and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, maybe we're crazy. But what if we're not? I mean, look, you said it yourself that Zack was in two places at once. Now, tell me how that can happen."

"Okay, so, this thing—it can make itself look like anybody?

"That's right." She chuckled.

"Well, what is it, like a genetic freak?" The shapeshifter laughed.

"Maybe. Evolution is about mutation, right? So, maybe this thing was born human but was different. Hideous and hated. Until he learned to become someone else." Rebecca looked around, uncomfortable. The shapeshifter's eyes glint silver, and he smiled.

* * *

**UNKNOWN LOCATION**

Dean and Sam were still working their way out of their ropes.

"Yeah, that's the thing." Sam said. "He didn't just look like you, he was you. Or he was becoming you." Dean finally worked his way out of the ropes.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know, it was like he was downloading your thoughts and memories."

"You mean, like the Vulcan mind meld?"

"Yeah, somethin' like that. I mean, maybe that's why he doesn't just kill us." Dean got up and walked over to Sam

"Maybe he needs to keep us alive. Psychic connection." He started untying Sam's ropes.

"Hands. Yeah. Come on, we gotta go. He's probably at Rebecca's already." Dean got Sam's ropes undone and went over to Sabrina.

"Hey." He touched her face. "Sabrina." He swallowed noticing blood in her hair. He brushed her hair away and looked at the small gash. Suddenly she started to wake up. "Sabrina." She opened her eyes and saw him. Her eyes went wide and she looked scared. "It's me, It's the _real_ me!" He said. Sam came over.

"It is him." Sam said as he started to undo her ropes. Dean looked at the wound and moved her hair a bit. She winced.

"Sorry.. What did he do to you?" A light blush came across her face and didn't go unnoticed by Dean.

"Slammed my head against the car."

"My car?" She nodded. "I'm gunna kill that son of a bitch." He growled.

"_Thanks_, nice to know you care more about your car."

"Hey." He put his hand on her face again. "Who said I don't care about you?" She swallowed and Sam finished getting her ropes undone. "Come on." He said helping her up.

* * *

The three climbed out a vent into an alley.

"Come on. We gotta find a phone, call the police." Sam said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. You're gonna put an APB out on _me_." Sam shrugged.

"Sorry."

"This way." They started running down the street.

* * *

**REBECCA'S HOUSE**

"It's funny. I kind of understand him. He's all alone—close to no one. All he wants is for someone to love him. He's like me." Rebecca looked very uncomfortable. "You know, everybody needs a little human touch now and then. It's so hard to be different." He tucked Rebecca's hair behind her ear. She shrugged away.

"You should go." The shapeshifter leaned in and whispered something in her ear. She looked horrified and stood up. "You are disgusting; just get the hell out of here!" She got up.

"Rebecca, just calm down." He stood up.

"Calm down? What is wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with _you_?" He shouted the last word. She walked to get the phone.

"I'm calling the police." The shapeshifter walked over to her and threw the phone to the floor. She screamed and tried to run away, but he tripped her and she fell to the ground. He straddled her legs and began tying her hands with the telephone cord.

"Give me your hands!" She continued to scream. "Shut up!"

* * *

**BEDROOM**

Rebecca was tied in a chair, beaten and bloody.

"You're a nice girl, Rebecca. I mean, I liked you. Believe me, that makes this harder." He held up a knife and examines it. "But I gotta do what I gotta do." He moved towards her. Suddenly, they heard a crash come from another room of the house. Rebecca screamed but the shapeshifter covered her mouth and held the knife to her throat. "Shhhh."

The S.W.A.T. team was searching the house. While their backs were turned, the shapeshifter crossed the hall and went into another room. The shapeshifter enter the second bedroom and closed the door, looking around frantically. He moved to a set of doors leading out to a balcony. Just as he opened the doors, the S.W.A.T team entered.

"Freeze! Drop the knife! Drop the knife! Drop the knife!" The shapeshifter threw the knife at the police officer, and the rest of the team began shooting. The shapeshifter kicked one of the men, then went outside and jumped off the balcony, onto the grass below. "Come on! Come on! Go! Go!" The shapeshifter ran away, while the team continued to shoot and missed him several times.

* * *

**SEWER**

The shapeshifter stopped walking, looking weak. He took off his jacket and shirt, then fell to his knees. He groaned and screamed in pain as he continued to shed his skin.

* * *

**STREET**

Dean, Sam and Sabrina were standing in front of a store window, watching a news report that was being shown on a display of televisions.

"An anonymous tip led police to a home in the Central West End, where a S.W.A.T team discovered a local woman bound and gagged. Her attacker, a white male, approximately twenty-four to thirty years of age, was discovered hiding in her home." A sketch of Dean appeared on the screen.

"Man! That's not even a good picture." Sam looked around cautiously.

"It's good enough." Sam said before walking away.

"Man!" Dean and Sabrina followed. They walked down an alley and Dean stepped in a puddle. "Gah! Come on!"

"They said attempted murder." Sam said. "At least we know—"

"I didn't kill her."

"We'll check with Rebecca in the morning, see if she's all right."

"All right, but first I wanna find that handsome devil and kick the holy crap out of him." They stopped walking.

"We have no weapons. No silver bullets."

"Sam, the guy's walkin' around with my face, okay, it's a little personal, I wanna find him."

"Okay. Where do we look?"

"Well, we could start with the sewers."

"We have no weapons. He stole our guns, we need more." They paused to think. "The car?"

"I'm bettin' he drove over to Rebecca's."

"The news said he fled on foot. I bet it's still parked there."

"The thought of him drivin' my car." Dean said, upset.

"All right, come on." They started walking.

"It's killin' me."

"Let it go." Sam and Sabrina said in unison.

* * *

**REBECCA's house.**

The three jogged around the side of the house and saw Dean's car parked.

"Oh, there she is!" He said relieved "Finally, something went right tonight." A police car appeared and parked next to Dean's car. "Oh, crap."

"You _had_ to jinx it." Sabrina said. They turned around, but another police car was parked a few yards away.

"Whoa whoa whoa This way, this way." Dean moved towards a fence.

"You go two. I'll hold 'em off." Sam said.

"What are you talking about? They'll catch you."

"Look, they can't hold me. Just go, keep out of sight. Meet me at Rebecca's. Dean started to climb over the fence. "Dean." Dean stopped and turns around. "Stay out of the sewers alone." Dean said nothing and he and Sabrina hopped over the fence. "I mean it!"

"Yeah, yeah!"

"Don't move! Keep your hands where I can see 'em." A police officer said. Sam raised his hands in the air.

* * *

The next morning Dean had Sabrina drive the Impala away from the house. She pulled up and he opened the driver's door.

"See, I did just fine driving her."

"Yeah, yeah, Gimmie the keys." She rolled her eyes and handed him the keys. He went around to the back and opened the truck. He took out a gun with silver bullets. "I'm sorry, Sam. But you know me—I just can't wait." He closed the trunk and walked away. "You're staying here." He said to Sabrina.

"Sam said not to go into the sewers _alone_."

"You're just gunna followed me anyway, aren't you?" She nodded. He made a face. "Come on."

* * *

**SEWER**

Dean and Sabrina were looking around. They came across a chamber filled with candles and chains. Revolting piles of skin and blood were on the floor. Dean heard a noise and moved to another area of the sewer. He saw large figure covered with a sheet. He removed it and saw Rebecca. Her hands and feet were bound together with rope.

"Rebecca?" Dean asked.

* * *

**REBECCA'S HOUSE**

Sam was sitting, having a beer. He was talking with the shapeshifter, who was in the form of Rebecca.

"So, say this shapeshifter is real. By the way, you know you're crazy? But, um, say it is real. How do you stop it?" She replaced Sam's empty beer bottle with a new one.

"Thanks." He sighed. "Silver bullet to the heart." She chuckled

"You are crazy." She hit him over the head with the empty bottle. He fell over, unconscious. The shapeshifter's eyes momentarily glow silver.

* * *

**SEWER**

"What happened?" Dean asked untying Rebecca.

"I was walking home, and everything just went white." She said crying. "Someone hit me over the head, and I wound up here just in time to see that thing turn into me. I don't know, how is that even possible?"

"Okay, okay. It's okay." He finished untying her. "Come on. Can you walk?" She nodded. "Okay, we've gotta hurry. Sam went to see you."

* * *

**REBBECA'S HOUSE **

The shapeshifter has changed back into the form of Dean. He finished tying up Sam's hands and feet, then started walking around the kitchen.

"What are you gonna do to me?"

"Oh, I'm not gonna do anything. Dean will, though."

"They'll never catch him."

"Oh, doesn't matter. Murder in the first of his own brother? He'll be hunted the rest of his life." He picked up a sharp knife and examined it. "I must say, I will be sorry to lose this skin. Your brother's got a lot of good qualities. You should appreciate him more than you do." He poured himself a drink. "Cheers." He took a drink, then picked up the knife from the kitchen and stuck it into the edge of the pool table. Sam lifted his legs and kicked the shapeshifter, who fell to the ground. Sam quickly sat up and moved his hands up and down on the blade of the knife. The ropes broke apart. The shapeshifter got up, and Sam took the knife and swung at him. The shapeshifter grabs Sam's arm in mid-swing and twisted it. Sam fell to the ground. "Oh, you son of a bitch." He and Sam started to fight. Sam tried to pin Dean down. "Ha! Not bad, little brother."

"You're not him." They continued to fight. The shapeshifter finally threw Sam into a bookshelf. It fell apart, and books fell on top of Sam.

"Even when we were kids, I always kicked your ass." He grabbed a pool cue and swung at SAM but missed and hit a light fixture. After fighting for several more minutes, they fell onto a coffee table. The shapeshifter pinned Sam to the floor and started to choke him.

"Hey!" The shapeshifter saw Dean and got off of SAM. Dean aimed his gun at the shapeshifter and shot him in the heart twice. The shapeshifter fells to the ground, dead. Rebecca and Sabrina entered and saw Sam on the floor.

"Sam!" They rushed over to him. Dean walked to the shapeshifter's body and noticed him wearing his necklace. Dean yanked it from around the shapeshifter's neck and nodded knowingly at Sam, Sabrina and Rebecca.

* * *

**REBECCA'S HOUSE- DAY**

Dean was by the car, looking at a map with Sabrina.

"What did he do?" Dean asked not looking up from the map.

"What?"

"The shifter, what did he do?"

"What do you mean?" He looked at her.

"What did he do to you?" Sabrina swallowed and shrugged.

"I told you he smashed my head against the car." She said motioning down to the Impala.

"What else?" The light blush came back.

"Nothing."

"Did he.." Dean made and angered face. "Did he touch you?"

"U-uh well.."

"_Did he_?" She bit her lip and looked away. Dean glared down at the map. Rebecca and Sam came outside.

"So, this is what you do? You, Sabrina and your brother—you hunt down these kinds of things?" She asked

"Yeah, pretty much."

"I can't believe it. I mean, I saw it with my own eyes. And, I mean, does everybody at school—nobody knows that you do this?"

"No."

"Did Jessica know?" Sam looked thoughtful.

"No, she didn't."

"Must be lonely."

"Oh, no. No, it's not so bad. Anyway, what can I do? It's my family." She laughed.

"Well, you know, Zack and me, and everybody at school—we really miss you." She hugged him.

"Yeah, me too." He said sadly. They pulled away.

"Well, will you call sometime?"

"It might not be for a little while." She nodded and waved goodbye to Dean. He waved back, and she went back inside the house. Sam walked over to the car.

"So, what about your friend, Zack?" Dean asked.

"Cops are blamin' this Dean Winchester guy for Emily's murder. They found the murder weapon in the guy's lair, Zack's clothes stained with her blood. Now they're thinking maybe the surveillance tape was tampered with. Yeah, Becca says Zack will be released soon." He smiled. Dean rolled his eyes and got in the car.

* * *

**IMPALA**

"Sorry, man." Dean said.

"About what?"

"I really wish things could be different, you know? I wish you could just be….Joe College."

"No, that's okay. You know, the truth is, even at Stanford, deep down, I never really fit in."

"Well, that's 'cause you're a freak."

"Yeah, thanks."

"Well, I'm a freak, too. I'm right there with ya, all the way." Sam laughed

"Yeah, I know you are."

"You know, I gotta say—I'm sorry I'm gonna miss it."

"Miss what?"

"How many chances am I gonna have to see my own funeral?" He and Sam smiled at each other.

* * *

**_I have no idea how I skipped this I thought I posted this but I had named Bloody Mary's chapter Skin. Fixing everything now though._**


	7. Chapter 6 Hook Man

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, its characters or its plot. I DO own my OC Sabrina Moore(I don't own the last name Moore though((Moore is Jessica's last name))) I also own what I add to the plot and the whole thing with Sabrina(Which probably won't come up until much later.)_**

** Angel JJK: If you're talking about Bloody Mary chapter, there's a reason for that. (10/22/13- Sorry messed up the names of chapters i thought you posted the review on "Skin" not bloody mary, my mistake.)  
**

**The Sabrina Moore Chronicles: Chapter 6 Hook Man**

* * *

**College Dorm Room**

"Okay what do you think?" Lori asks walking into the room. Taylor looks at her from the bed.

"Um…"

"Oh, god. Too Martha Stewart?" Taylor holds up a finger and goes to her dresser. She pulls out a red shirt.

"Here, wear this."

"Um." Lori held it against her and looked in the mirror. "I don't know if this is really me."

"Lori, there's a hot chick buried somewhere in there."

"Okay, okay." Lori turns to change and Taylor sits on the bed. "So?"

"Damn, girl. He's not gunna know what hit him." Lori smiled and looked in the mirror.

"Okay, I think he's probably downstairs. I'll see you later.

Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"There's nothing you wouldn't do." Lori says before she leaves. Taylor smiles to herself.

"That's true."

* * *

**9 Mile Road **

Lori's boyfriend's car pulls up. Standing behind the trees, there is a tall figure with a hook.

"I thought we were going to the party." Lori asks.

"Well, we can't arrive on time."

"You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd think you brought me here on purpose."

"What? I'm offended." He says feigning shock.

"Yeah, I'm sure." She says smile and begin to kiss. Lori's cell phone rings and they reluctantly break away. The caller ID says "Dad Calling".

"You wanna get that?"

"Definitely not." She shuts the ringer off. They resume kissing, and Rich put his hand under Lori's halter strap. She pulls away and moves his hand. "No."

"It's ok." Lori looks uncomfortable. Outside, the figure with the hook is moving slowly out from the trees. Back inside the car, Rich begins kissing Lori's neck and puts his hand back under her strap. She looks even more uncomfortable and pulls away.

"Hey, I mean it." They hear a loud screeching noise. Outside, the man is dragging his hook along a Dead End sign. "What was that?" She asks looking around.

"I don't know." They hear the same sound. The man is dragging his hook along a sign that says 9 Mile Road.

"What is that?" Rich opens the car door.

"No! Rich, no!"

"No, just wait here." He gets out of the car and shuts the door. Lori looks terrified. Outside, Rich is looking around when he hears more screeching. He turns to see a long scratch being made on the side of his car, but the Hook Man is invisible. "What the hell?"

"Rich, let's go!" The back tire gets punctured. She screams. "Rich?" She looks around, but Rick is not outside. "Rich!" She rolls up the windows and locks them. "Rich, where are you?" She suddenly hears scratching and banging on the roof. She screams and jumps into the backseat on the floor. The noise stops. Lori is breathing heavily. "Ok ok." She gets out of the car and starts to run away when she turns around and sees Rich. He is suspended from a tree, upside down, above the car. Lori screams.

* * *

**An outdoor café.**

Sam was on a payphone.

"Alright, thank you for your time." He hung up and walked back to the table. Dean was working at the laptop, Sabrina sitting next to him.

"Your, uh, half-caf, double vanilla latte is gettin' cold over here, Francis." Dean said.

"Bite me." He sat down.

"So, anything?" Sam shook his head.

"I had 'em check the FBI's Missing Persons Data Bank. No John Doe's fitting Dad's description. I even ran his plates for traffic violations."

"Sam, I'm tellin' ya, I don't think Dad wants to be found." Sam looked disappointed. "Check this out." He showed Sam an article on the computer about Rich's death. "It's a news item out of Planes Courier. Ankeny, Iowa. It's only about a hundred miles from here."

""The mutilated body was found near the victim's car, parked on 9 Mile Road."" Sam read.

"Keep reading."

""Authorities are unable to provide a realistic description of the killer. The sole eyewitness, whose name has been withheld, is quoted as saying the attacker was invisible.""

"Could be something interesting."

"Or it could be nothing at all. One freaked out witness who didn't see anything? Doesn't mean it's the Invisible Man."

"But what if it is? Dad would check it out."

* * *

**IMPALA**

They stopped at the fraternity where Rich lived. The other frat brothers were confused as the car pulled up. The three got out of the car.

"One more time, why are we here?" Sam asked.

"Victim lived here." Dean answered. They walked up to some guys fixing a car. "Nice wheels." They looked at him strangely. He pointed to himself and Sam. "We're your fraternity brothers. From Ohio. We're new in town. Transfers. Looking for a place to stay." He grinned. They looked Sabrina up and down. "My _girlfriend_." He said, stressing the word, putting an arm around her shoulders and pulling her against him. She looked up at him. He looked down and flashed a smile.

* * *

**Fraternity dorm room.**

A shirtless frat boy in yellow shorts was painting his face and body purple. Sam and Dean knocked on his door.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"We're your new roommates." He smiled and walked over to the boy. The boy held the brush and paint can out to Dean.

"Do me a favor? Get my back. Big game today." Dean pointed his thumb back at Sam.

"He's the artist. Things he can do with a brush." Sam, mortified, took the brush and can. Dean sat on a chair and picked up a magazine. Sabrina sat on the arm of the chair. "So." He looked at the name on the magazine. "Murph. Is it true?"

"What?"

"We heard one of the guys around here got killed last week."

"Yeah." Murph said sadly.

"What happened?"

"They're saying some psycho with a knife. Maybe a drifter passing through. Rich was a good guy."

"Rich he was with somebody?" Sam asked.

"Not just somebody. Lori Sorensen."

"Who's Lori Sorensen?" Dean asked. He looked to Sam "You missed a spot. Just down there on the back. Sam looked annoyed. Dean grinned.

"Lori's a freshman. She's a local. Super hot." He looked at Sabrina. "Almost as hot as you." He winked awkwardly. She held back a grimace. "And get this: she's a reverend's daughter."

"You wouldn't happen to know which church, would ya?" Dean asked.

* * *

**St. Barnabas Church. **

"Our hearts go out to the family of a young man who perished. And my personal prayers of thanks go out as well because I believe he died trying to protect my daughter." Lori looked embarrassed. "And now, as time heals all our wounds, we should reflect on what this tragedy means. To us, as a church." Sam, Dean and Sabrina entered and the door slammed behind them. The congregation went silent and turned to look at them. Sabrina moved so she was more behind the boys. "as a community, and as a family. The loss of a young person is particularly tragic. A life unlived is the saddest of passings." The trio sat down. Lori stared at Sam, and he smiled weakly at her. "So, please, let us pray. For peace, for guidance, and for the power to protect our children." Everyone bowed their head in prayer, except Dean. Sam elbows him, and Dean, noticing everyone else, did the same.

* * *

The Mass had ended and Lori and Taylor were walking outside.

"I can't. It's Sunday night." Lori said.

"It's just us girls. We're gonna do tequila shots and watch Reality Bites." Taylor said.

"My dad makes dinner every Sunday night."

"Come on, Lori. I know this has been hard, but you are allowed to have fun."

"I'll try." Taylor rolled her eyes.

"Ok." They hugged and Taylor left. Sam and Dean walked up to Lori.

"Are you Lori?" Sam asked.

"Yeah."

"My name is Sam. This is my brother, Dean." Dean waved.

"Hi."

"And.." Sam hesitated. "his girlfriend Sabrina. We just transferred here to the university.

"I saw you inside." She said.

"We don't wanna bother you. We just heard about what happened and..."

"We wanted to say how sorry we were." Dean said.

"I kind of know what you're going through. I-I saw someone.. get hurt once. It's something you don't forget." Lori nodded slightly. Her father walked up to them.

"Dad, um, this is Sam, Dean and Sabrina. They're new students." Dean shook the reverend's hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, sir. I must say, that was an inspiring sermon." He said.

"Thank you very much. It's so nice to find young people who are open to the Lord's message." Dean chuckled.

"Listen, uh, we're new in town, actually." He led Reverend Sorensen away from Sam, Sabrina and Lori. "And, uh, we were looking for a, um, a church group."

"Tell me, Lori. What are the police saying?" He and Sabrina started walking with her.

"Well, they don't have a lot to go on. I think they blame me for that."

"What do you mean?"

"My story. I was so scared, I guess I was "seeing things"." They stopped walking.

"That doesn't mean it wasn't real." They looked at each other for a few seconds.

* * *

**library**

"So you believe her?" Dean asked.

"I do." Sam said.

"Yeah, I think she's hot, too." Dean looked at Sabrina. "Not nearly as hot as you babe." He said with a playful wink. She rolled her eyes at him.

"No, man, there's something in her eyes. And listen to this: she heard scratching on the roof. Found the bloody body suspended upside down over the car."

"Wait, the body suspended? That sounds like the—"

"Yeah, I know, the Hook Man legend."

"That's one of the most famous urban legends ever. You don't think that we're dealing with the Hook Man."

"Every urban legend has a source. A place where it all began."

"Yeah, but what about the phantom scratches and the tire punctures and the invisible killer?"

"Well, maybe the Hook Man isn't a man at all. What if it's some kind of spirit?"

* * *

The three were sitting at a table in the library. The librarian placed a few big boxes in front of them.

"Here you go. Arrest records going back to 1851." Dean blew some dust off a box and coughed.

"Thanks."

"Ok." She said and walked away.

"So, this is how you spent four good years of your life, huh?"

"Welcome to higher education." Sam said. They began reading. Hours later. They were still looking. Dean and Sabrina were at the table Sam was behind another. "Hey, check this out. 1862." The two got up and walked over to Sam. "A preacher named Jacob Karns was arrested for murder. Looks like he was so angry over the red light district in town that one night he killed 13 prostitutes. Uh, right here, "some of the deceased were found in their bed, sheets soaked with blood. Others suspended upside down from the limbs of trees as a warning against sins of the flesh."" Dean looked at another page.

"Get this, the murder weapon? Looks like the preacher lost his hand in an accident. Had it replaced with a silver hook." Sam pointed to another page.

"Look where all this happened." Sam said. Dean read.

"9 Mile Road."

"Same place where the frat boy was killed."

"Nice job, Dr. Venkmen." Dean said impressed. "Let's check it out." Sam gathered all the research and they left.

* * *

**LORI'S SORORITY **

Her father's car pulled up in the driveway.

"I know this is your first time really living alone since Mom died." Lori said.

"That's not it. I worry about you."

"There are 22 girls in there and perfectly safe."

"That's exactly what I'm worried about. You don't think I know what goes on in there?"

"Dad, do we have to have this argument again? I'm over 18. I can live my own life."

"Oh, which means, drinking, partying with that roommate of yours!"

"I'm an adult. I can take care of myself. Good night." She got out of the car.

"Lori. Lori, come—Lori!" She slammed the door and went up the stairs to the house.

* * *

Lori was walking up the stairs and stopped at a girl's bedroom doorway. There was a long scratch on the wall leading up to the doorway. Inside, the girl was working at her computer. Lori ignored it and walke into her bedroom. She was about to turn on the light when she saw Taylor sleeping and stopped herself.

"Taylor, you awake?" She whispered. Taylor didn't wake up. Lori left her alone and went into her bathroom to get ready for bed.

* * *

**9 Mile Road**

The Impala drove up and the three got out of the car. Dean opened the trunk and handed Sam a rifle.

"Here you go." He said.

"If it is a spirit, buckshot won't do much good." Sam said.

"Yeah, rock salt." He handed it to Sam.

"Huh. Salt being a spirit deterrent." Dean took out a coil of rope and shut the trunk.

"Yeah. It won't kill 'em. But it'll slow 'em down." They started walking towards the trees.

"That's pretty good. You and Dad think of this?

"I told you. You don't have to be a college graduate to be a genius. They heard noises among the trees and stopped walking. Sam raised his gun and looked around. "Over there. Over there." Dean whispered. Sam aimed the gun and cocked it. A figure came out from behind the trees. It was a sheriff.

"Put the gun down now! Now! Put your hands behind your head."

"W-w-wait, okay, okay!" Dean said.

"Now get down on your knees. Come on, do it! On your knees!" They got down. "Now get down on your bellies. Come on, do it!"

"_He_ had the gun!" Dean said and they laid down.

* * *

**Lori and Taylor's Bedroom**

Lori came out of the bathroom in her pajamas, watched Taylor shift in her sleep, and got into bed.

The next morning Lori rolled over in her bed and opened her eyes. She saw a puddle of blood on the floor. She looked to see blood dripping from Taylor's bed, she was dead. There is blood everywhere.

"Oh my God." Lori screamed. She looked on the wall near Taylor's bed. Written in blood were the words 'Aren't you glad you didn't turn on the light?' Underneath the words was a large cross with four smaller crosses surrounding it, also written in blood. Lori screamed again.

* * *

The trio left the Sheriff's department.

"Saved your_ass_! Talked the sheriff down to a fine. Dude, I am Matlock."

"But how?"

"I told him you were a dumbass pledge and that we were hazing you."

"What about the shotgun? And Sabrina being there, she's a girl."

"I said that you were hunting ghosts and the spirits were repelled by rock salt. You know, typical Hell Week prank. And I said Sabrina wanted to come and was-"

"You're girlfriend?" Sabrina asked. He winked at her.

"And he believed you?" Sam asked.

"Well, you look like a dumbass pledge." Seconds later, several sheriffs ran out of the building and sped away in police cars. The three exchanged looks.

* * *

**Lori's sorority building.**

Lori was wrapped in a blanket, sitting in the back of a parked ambulance. Sam, Dean and Sabrina drove by and looked at her.

"I just want to take her home." Lori's father said.

"I understand that, Reverend. But Lori's now connected to two murders, and I can't ignore that." The sheriff said.

"Listen to me. Arrest her now, or let me take her home." The sheriff though about it for a second.

"Make sure she's available for questioning."

"Thank you." He walked over to Lori. "Sweetheart, you ready to go home?" She stood up and started walking with him.

* * *

Dean parked the Impala on another street. They get out and walked around to the back of Lori's sorority.

"Why would the Hook Man come here? This is a long way from 9 Mile Road." Sam said.

"Maybe he's not haunting the scene of his crime. Maybe it's about something else." Dean said. Two sorority girls came out the side entrance of the building, but they didn't see the three. The three leaned against the side of the house next to some bushes to hide themselves. "Dude, sorority girls! Think we'll see a naked pillow fight?" Sabrina hit his arm. He turned around and saw Sam trying to climb onto the balcony of the house. Dean helped him up, then Sabrina and then climbed up himself. Once they were up there, they snuck in Lori's window. Dean went in head first and fell on top of Sam who had just gone in. "Oh, sorry!"

"Hey Be quiet."

"You be quiet!"

"You be quiet!" Sabrina rolled her eyes and went in the window. Dean closed it after her. They were in Lori's walk in closet. Sam opened the door slightly and saw another sheriff leaving the bedroom. Sam waited until the sheriff went downstairs and then opened the closet door. Once in Lori's bedroom, the three saw the writing on the wall. ""Aren't you glad you didn't turn on the light?" That's right out of the legend."

"Yeah, that's classic Hook Man all right." He tapped his nose. "It's definitely a spirit."

"Yeah, I've never smelled ozone this strong before." Dean moved over to the window. "Hey, come here." Dean walked over to Sam who pointed to the cross symbol beneath the writing. "Does that look familiar to you?"

"It's the same symbol. Seems like it is the spirit of Jacob Karns." Sam said.

* * *

They were near the Impala looking at the picture of the cross symbol that they found during their research.

"All right, let's find the dude's grave, salt and burn the bones, and put him down."

""After execution, Jacob Karns was laid to rest in an Old North Cemetery. In an unmarked grave."" Sam read. They looked annoyed.

"Super.

"Ok. So we know it's Jacob Karns. But we still don't know where he'll manifest next. Or why."

"I'll take a wild guess about why. I think your little friend Lori has something to do with this." They got in the car.

* * *

**college party. **

Dean walked up to Sam and Sabrina.

"Hey." Sam said.

"Man, you've been holding out on me. This college thing is awesome!" He winked and smiled at a passing girl. Sabrina hit his arm. He rolled his eyes. "Right, sorry babe." He leaned down and pecked her cheek quickly.

"This wasn't really my experience." Sam said.

"Let me guess. Libraries, studying, straight A's?" Sam nodded. "What a geek. Alright, you do your homework?"

"Yeah. It was bugging me, right? So how is the Hook Man tied up with Lori? So I think I came up with something." He unraveled a piece of paper.

"1932. Clergyman arrested for murder. 1967. Seminarian held in hippie rampage."

"There's a pattern here. In both cases, the suspect was a man of religion who openly preached against immorality. And then found himself wanted for killings he claimed were the work of an invisible force. Killings carried out—get this—with a sharp instrument."

"What's the connection to Lori?"

"A man of religion? Who openly preaches against immorality?" Dean suddenly understood. "Except maybe this time, instead of saving the whole town, he's just trying to save his only daughter."

"Reverend Sorensen. You think he's summoning the spirit?"

"Maybe. Or, you know how a poltergeist can haunt a person instead of a place?"

"Yeah, the spirit latches onto the reverend's repressed emotions, feeds off them, yeah, okay."

"Without the reverend ever even knowing it."

"Either way, you should keep an eye on Lori tonight." Sam nodded.

"What about you?" Dean looked at an attractive blonde smiling at him by the pool table.

"I'm gonna go see if I can find that unmarked grave." He said reluctantly. He looked at the blonde again, shook his head in disappointment, and walked away.

"I'll go with him. " Sabrina said and walked after him.

* * *

**Old North Cemetery. Night. **

Dean and Sabrina were looking around with a flashlight. They came across a headstone that was engraved with the cross symbol.

"Here we go." They walked over to it.

"Doesn't that technically count as marked?" Dean shrugged.

**REV. SORENSEN's house.**

Through the window, Sam could see Lori and her father arguing inside.

**Old North Cemetery**.

Dean and Sabrina had been digging at the unmarked grave for a while.

"That's it. Next time, I get to watch the cute girl's house." Sabrina rolled her eyes. He broke through the wooden floor of the grave and saw Jacob Karns' remains. "Hello, preacher." He threw the shovel aside.

**REV. SORENSEN'S HOUSE **

Sam watched reverend Sorensen turn out the light and leave the room. Lori came outside walked up to the bench he was sitting on.

"I saw you from upstairs. What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I'm keeping an eye on the place." Lori looked at him. "I was worried."

"About me?"

"Yeah. Sorry." She sat on the bench.

"No, it's cool. I already called the cops." She smiled and Sam laughed. "No, seriously. I think you're sweet. Which is probably why you should run away from me as fast as you can."

"Why would you say that?"

"It's like I'm cursed or something. People around me keep dying."

"I think I know how you feel."

**Old North Cemetery.**

Dean took a few items out of his bag. He poured salt and lighter fluid on the preacher's bones then lit a match.

"Goodbye, preacher." He threw the match into the grave and watched the bones burst into flames.

**REV. SORENSEN'S HOUSE**

"No one will talk to me anymore. Except you. The sheriff thinks I'm a suspect. And you know what my dad will say? Pray. Have faith. What does he know about faith?"

"I heard you guys fighting before."

"He's seeing a woman. A married woman. I just found out. She comes to our church with her husband. I know her kids. And he talks to me about religion? About morality? It's like, on one hand, you know, just do what you want and be happy. But he taught me, raised me to believe that if you do something wrong you will get punished. I just don't know what to think anymore." She hugged Sam. He was slightly confused, but he hugged her back. They began to kiss but SAM pulled away. "Sam?"

"Lori, I can't."

"That someone you lost?" Sam stared at her, "I'm sorry." Her father came outside.

"Lori? Come inside, please." He said.

"I'll come in when I'm ready." She said getting angry. Suddenly, the Hook Man appears behind him and put his hook into his shoulder. The reverend screamed and the Hook Man slammed the door shut. Sam grabbed his gun and ran into the house. He looked around and heard screaming upstairs.

"No! No, please! Please No!" Sam ran upstairs and saw the reverend's bedroom door shutting. He ran into the bedroom and saw the Hook Man on top of Rev. Sorensen, about to put his hook into the reverend. "No! No, no!" Sam shot the Hook Man in the side. The Hook Man turned to Sam, who shot him again. The Hook Man turned to dust and the gun blast shattered the bedroom window. Lori was running up the stairs.

"Dad! Dad!" She burst through the bedroom window and kneeled down next to her dad. "Okay. It's ok, Dad, it's ok. It's ok." Sam watched them.

* * *

**Hospital. **

Reverend Sorensen was in a hospital bed and Lori was standing by his side. Sam was talking to the sheriff.

"We were just talking. Then Lori's dad came out. And then he appeared." Sam said.

"A big man? Carrying a weapon, some kind of hook?" The sheriff asked.

"Yes, sir."

"Ever seen him before?"

"No, sir."

"Son, it seems every time I turn around, I'm seeing you. I suggest you try to stay out of trouble Sam nodded.

"Yes, sir." Dean, Sabrina and two sheriffs were walking down the hall.

"No, it's alright, We're with him. He's my brother." He called to Sam "Hey! Brother!" Sam and the sheriff turned to see Dean. Dean smiled and waved

"Let him through." The sheriff said and the two let Dean and Sabrina past.

"Thanks." Sam walked over as they did. "You ok?"

"Yeah."

"What the hell happened?" Dean asked.

"Hook Man."

"You saw him?"

"Damn right. Why didn't you torch the bones?"

"What are you talking about, we did. You sure it's the spirit of Jacob Karns?"

"It sure as hell looked like him. And that's not all. I don't think the spirit is latching on to the reverend."

"Well, yeah, the guy wouldn't send the Hook Man after himself."

"I think it's latching onto Lori. Last night she found out her father is having an affair with a married woman."

"So what?"

"So she's upset about it. She's upset about the immorality of it. She told me she was raised to believe that if you do something wrong, you get punished."

"Ok, so she's conflicted. And the spirit of Preacher Karns is latching on to repress the emotions and maybe he's doing the punishing for her, huh?"

"Right. Rich comes on too strong, Taylor tries to make her into a party girl, Dad has an affair."

"Remind me not to piss this girl off. But I burned those bones, I buried them in salt, why didn't that stop him?"

"You must have missed something."

"No. I burned everything in that coffin."

"Did you get the hook?"

"The hook?"

"Well, it was the murder weapon, and in a way, it was part of him."

"So, like the bones, the hook is a source of his power."

"So if we find the hook..."

"We stop the Hook Man." They said together. They smiled at each other.

* * *

**Library**

The three were looking through more papers.

"Here's something, I think." Dean said. "Log book, Iowa State Penitentiary." He read aloud. "Karns, Jacob. Personal affects: disposition thereof."

"Does it mention the hook?"

"Yeah, maybe. "Upon execution, all earthly items shall be remanded to the prisoner's house of worship, St. Barnabas Church."

"Isn't that where Lori's father preaches?"

"Yeah."

"Where Lori lives?"

"Maybe that's why the Hook Man has been haunting reverends and reverends' daughters for the past 200 years."

"Yeah, but if the hook were at the church or Lori's house, don't you think someone might've seen it? I mean, a bloodstained, silver-handled hook?"

"Check the church records."

"St. Barnabas donations, 1862." Sam read. "Received silver-handled hook from state penitentiary. Reforged." He sighed. "They melted it down. Made it into something else."

"Great." Sabrina said shaking her head.

* * *

**St. Barnabas Church. **

Dean parked the car and the three got out.

"Alright, we can't take any chances. Anything silver goes in the fire."

"I agree. So, Lori's still at the hospital. We'll have to break in."

"Alright, take your pick."

"I'll take the house."

"Ok." Sam began walking towards the house. "Hey." Sam turned around. "Stay out of her underwear drawer." Dean said before he and Sabrina walked away.

* * *

**St. Barnabas Church. Basement. **

Dean and Sabrina were throwing everything silver into the fire. Sam came downstairs with a bag of things from Lori's house.

"I got everything that even looked silver." Sam said.

"Better safe than sorry." They threw everything into the fire. Suddenly, they heard footsteps above them. "Move, move." He took his gun and went upstairs with Sam and Sabrina. They saw Lori was sitting in a pew alone, crying. Dean lowered his gun and went back downstairs. Sam walked over to Lori.

"Lori?"

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"What is it?"

"I've been trying to understand what's been happening. Why? Now I know so I'm praying for forgiveness."

"Forgiveness for what?"

"Don't you see? I'm to blame for all this. I've read in the Bible about avenging angels."

"Trust me, this guy—he's no angel."

"I was so angry at my father. Part of me wanted him punished. And then he came and he punished him."

"It's not your fault."

"Yes, it is. I don't know how, but it is." In the back of the church, the Hook Man appeared for a moment then disappeared quickly. "I killed Rich. Taylor, too. I nearly killed my father."

"Lori..."

"I can see it now. They didn't deserve to be punished. I do." They heard a noise come from the front of the church. The candles at the altar blew out. They stood up.

"Come on. " Sam said. "We gotta go." He led her away and opened the door to the basement. But the Hook Man was behind it and pushed his hook through the door. "Go!" Sam and Lori ran down the aisle and into a back room. The Hook Man followed them and smashed the glass of another door with his hook. He swung at Sam a few times but missed. The Hook Man chased the two of them around the room and finally hooked Sam in the shoulder. He screamed in pain and an invisible force dragged Lori on her back across the floor. Sam ran over to her. "Come on. You okay?" The Hook Man appeared and knocked Sam backwards into a wall. He got up and maneuvered behind the Hook Man, who was standing over Lori. Dean suddenly entered with his gun raised.

"Sam, drop!" Sam crouched down and Dean shots the Hook Man once. He disappeared into dust.

"I thought we got all the silver."

"So did I."

"Then why is he still here?"

"Well, maybe we missed something!" They looked around. Sam noticed a cross necklace that Lori was wearing.

"Lori, where did you get that chain?"

"My father gave it to me."

"Where'd your dad get it?" Dean asked.

"He said it was a church heirloom, he gave it to me when I started school."

"Is it silver?!" Sam asked.

"Yes!" Sam ripped the chain off from around her neck. In the hallway, the Hook Man, who was now invisible, was making a long scratch on the wall. Dean turned around to look at it.

"Sam!" Dean threw Sam the rifle and the rock salt and Sam tossed Dean the necklace. Dean ran back downstairs. Sam aimed the gun at the scratch that was being made and shot. He quickly reloaded the gun with rock salt.

Dean ran downstairs and threw Lori's necklace into the fire.

**Upstairs.**

Saw was still loading the gun with his injured hand and shoulder. The Hook Man appeared and knocked the rifle out of Sam's hand. Sam and Lori crawled into the corner and watch the Hook Man tower over them.

**Basement. **

In the fire, the cross pendant broke off the chain and melted.

**Upstairs. **

The Hook Man stopped with his hook in the air. The hook melted and the rest of his body burned into nothing. Dean and Sabrina ran upstairs to make sure the Hook Man was gone. They walked over to Sam and Lori and Dean gave them a knowing look.

* * *

**St. Barnabus Church. **

Sheriffs were walking around and there was an ambulance parked outside.

"And you saw him, too? The man with the hook?"

"Yes, I told you, we all saw him. We fought him off and then he ran." Dean said.

"And that's all?"

"Yeah, that's all."

"Listen. You and your brother—"

"Oh, don't worry, we're leaving town." He walked over to his car. Lori watched Sam finished getting bandaged up.

"You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah." Back at the car, Dean was watching Sam and Lori through his side view mirror. Sabrina was in the back.

"You jealous?" She asked.

"Hm? Nah. 'sides I got you." He said and winked at her in the rear view mirror. She rolled her eyes and leaned up to peck his check. He grinned.

* * *

"I still don't know what happened." Lori said. "But I do know you saved my life. My father's, too. Thank you." Sam nodded and smiled. Dean watched through the mirror and noticed Sam just walked away without another word. Sam walked to the car and got in.

"We could stay." Dean said. Sam shook his head. Dean watched Lori looking sad, through the mirror. He shook his head in disappointment and drove away.

* * *

**_Tell me what you think. I have up to 9 done gunna start on ten later today._**

**_If anyone has any ideas or requests PM me I'll give credit._**


	8. Chapter 7 Bugs

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, its characters or its plot. I DO own my OC Sabrina Moore(I don't own the last name Moore though((Moore is Jessica's last name))) I also own what I add to the plot and the whole thing with Sabrina(Which probably won't come up until much later.)_**

**_Trivia!: The kid who plays Matt in this episode also played Alfie/Samandrial ._**

**_STOP! I messed up and skipped a chapter, go back and read Skin (I had thought i posted it but i had named the Bloody Mary chapter Skin by mistake)_**

* * *

**_ The Sabrina Moore Chronicles: Chapter 7 Bugs_**

* * *

**OASIS PLAINS, OKLAHOMA**

Construction workers are building a luxury home complex. Two employees from Oklahoma Gas and Power, Travis Weaver and Dustin Burwash are talking outside.

"Man, these are some phat houses, huh? I'd like to live here." Travis says.

"Yeah, too bad you can't afford it."

"Yeah, you're right. This neighborhood'll be damn expensive when it's done."

"No, this place is perfect." He smacks a bug on the side of his neck. "Except for the mosquitoes." Suddenly he can hear Dustin screaming for help. He turns and sees that Dustin has fallen into a hole in the ground. "Dustin?" He rushed over to the hole.

"Help me, I'm trapped! I broke my ankle!"

"All right, I'll get a rope!" He leaves. Inside the hole, Dustin is clutching his bloody ankle, breathing heavily. He looks around nervously and sees that there are thousands of beetles inside the walls of the hole. Several of them have landed on his hand, and he frantically brushes them off.

"Oh, God." Outside the hole, Travis runs to a nearby truck and opens it. Back inside the hole, tons of beetles are beginning to cover Dustin's body. They gather in groups on his clothing and skin. "Travis, help!"

"Hang on!" Travis gets a rope from the truck. Inside the hole, Dustin is almost entirely covered in beetles.

"Travis, help!" He continues to scream as beetles crawl inside his ears and nose.

"It's okay, Dustin! It's okay!" He runs back to the hole with supplies. "Dustin? Dustin, I'm here!" He looks into the hole with a flashlight, horrified. "Oh, God." Inside the hole, Dustin is dead. He is bleeding heavily from the ears, nose, and eyes.

* * *

**OKLAHOMA BAR - NIGHT**

Sam outside was reading a newspaper article about Dustin, sitting on the hood of the Impala. Sabrina was sitting next to him watching people a minute later, Dean came outside, laughing and waving a wad of cash in the air.

"You know, we could get day jobs once in a while." Sam said.

"Hunting's our day job. And the pay is crap." Dean said counting the money.

"Yeah, but hustling pool? Credit card scams? It's not the most honest thing in the world, Dean."

"Well, let's see honest." He held out one hand. "Fun and easy." He held out the other and gestured that 'fun and easy' outweighed 'honest'. "It's no contest. Besides, we're good at it. It's what we were raised to do."

"Yeah, well, how we were raised was jacked."

"Yeah, says you." Dean kept counting the money. "We got a new gig or what?"

"Maybe." He got off the hood and came around the car. "Oasis Plains, Oklahoma - not far from here. A gas company employee," He put the paper on the hood. "Dustin Burwash, supposedly died from Creutzfeldt-Jakob."

"Huh?"

"English please?" Sabrina said.

"Human mad cow disease." Sam said.

"Mad cow. Wasn't that on Oprah?"

"You watch Oprah?" Both Sam and Sabrina gave him a look. Dean, embarrassed, couldn't think of anything to say.

"So this guy eats a bad burger." Dean said changing the subject. "Why is it our kind of thing?"

"Mad cow disease causes massive brain degeneration. It takes months, even years, for the damage to appear. But this guy, Dustin? Sounds like his brain disintegrated in about an hour. Maybe less."

"Okay, that's weird."

"Yeah. Now, it could be a disease. Or it could be somethin' much nastier."

"All right." Dean clapped his hands together. "Oklahoma." Dean said and the three got into the Impala. "Man. Work, work, work. No time to spend my money." They drove off.

* * *

**OKLAHOMA GAS AND POWER COMPANY BUILDING - DAY**

The trio got out of the car and approached Travis.

"Travis Weaver?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, that's right."

"Are you the Travis who worked with Uncle Dusty?"

"Dustin never mentioned nephews. Or a niece." Dean shook his head.

"Oh, no this is my girlfriend." He put an arm around Sabrina's shoulder with a grin. "He sure mentioned you. He said you were the greatest."

"Yeah." Sam said. Travis smiled.

"Oh, he did? Huh."

"Listen, we wanted to ask you... what exactly happened out there?" Dean asked.

"I'm not sure. He fell in a sinkhole, I went to the truck to get some rope, and, uh... by the time I got back..."

"What did you see?"

"Nothin'. Just Dustin."

"No wounds or anything?" Sam asked.

"Well, he was bleeding... from his eyes and his ears, his nose. But that's it."

"So you think it could be this whole mad cow thing?" Dean asked. Travis shrugged.

"I don't know. That's what the doctors are sayin'."

"But if it was, he would've acted strange beforehand, like dementia, loss of motor control." Sam said. "You ever notice anything like that?

"No. No way. But then again, if it wasn't some disease, what the hell was it?"

"That's a good question." Dean said.

"You know, can you tell us where this happened?" Sam asked.

"Yeah."

* * *

A while later, the trio arrived at the scene of Dustin's death. The sinkhole was surrounded by police tape.

"Huh. What do you think?" Dean asked as they walked over.

"I don't know. But if that guy, Travis, was right, it happened pretty damn fast." They ducked under the police tape and looked into the hole with a flashlight.

"So, what? Some sort of creature chewed on his brain?"

"No, there'd be an entry wound. Sounds like this thing worked from the inside."

"Nose, mouth and ears count as entries." Sabrina said with a subconscious shiver.

"Thank you for that image, Bri." Sam said with a face.

"Huh. Looks like there's only room for one. You wanna flip a coin?" Dean asked. He looked at Sabrina. "Cause you sure as hell ain't going down there."

"No complaints here." She said putting her hands up.

"Dean, we have no idea what's down there." Sam said. Dean picked up a nearby coil of rope.

"All right, I'll go if you're scared. You scared?"

"Flip the damn coin." Sam said. Dean chuckled and took a coin out of his pocket.

"All right, call it in the air... chicken." He flipped the coin, and Sam caught it in midair.

"I'm going."

"I said I'd go."

"I'm going."

"All right." Sam began tying the rope around his waist.

"Don't drop me."

* * *

**IMPALA**

While Dean drives, Sam was examining a dead beetle in his hand. Sabrina was leaning forward looking at it.

"So you found some beetles. In a hole, in the ground. That's shocking, Sam." Dean said.

"There were no tunnels, no tracks. No evidence of any other kind of creature down there. You know, some beetles do eat meat. Now, it's usually dead meat, but"

"How many did you find down there?"

"Ten."

"It'd take a whole lot more than that to eat out some dude's brain."

"Well, maybe there were more."

"I don't know, it sounds like a stretch to me."

"Well, we need more information on the area, the neighborhood. Whether something like this has ever happened before." As they drove through town, they passed a sign for an open house, decorated with red balloons. "What?" Sam asked.

"I know a good place to start." Another sign read, 'Models Open. New Buyers' BBQ Today!' "I'm kinda hungry for a little barbeque, how 'bout you?" Sam gave him a knowing look. "What, we can't talk to the locals?"

"And the free food's got nothin' to do with it?"

"Of course not. I'm a professional."

"Right." Sam said.

"That's just an added bonus." Sabrina said.

"Exactly." Dean said with a grin. They pulled over and Sam and Dean got out of the car. Dean leaned down and looked at Sabrina, his door still open. "Come on."

"Gimmie a sec, I just wanna fix my make up real quick."

"You look fine, come on." She gave him a look and he held up his hands. "Fine, Fine. Hurry up though." He closed his door and he and Sam began walking down the street to the open house. "Growin' up in a place like this would freak me out." Dean said.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Well, manicured lawns, 'How was your day, honey?' I'd blow my brains out."

"There's nothing wrong with "normal"."

"I'd take our family over normal any day." They approached the house and knocked on the door. The homeowner, Larry Pike, answered.

"Welcome." Larry said.

"This the barbeque?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, not the best weather, but... I'm Larry Pike, the developer here. And you are... ?"

"Dean. This is Sam." They shook hands.

"Sam, Dean, good to meet you. So, you two are interested in Oasis Plains?"

"Yes, sir." Dean said.

"Let me just say - we accept homeowners of any race, religion, color, or... sexual orientation." Sam and Dean realized what he was trying to say.

"We're brothers." Dean said. Larry seemed slightly embarrassed. Just then Sabrina walked up. "This is my _girlfriend_." Dean put his arm around her waist. She blinked and glanced at Sam was biting his lip to keep from snickering.

"Our father is getting on in years, and we're just lookin' for a place for him." Sam said.

"Great, great. Well, seniors are welcome, too. Come on in." Larry said walking away, towards the back of the house.

"Did I miss something?" Sabrina asked. "You could've said I was a friend." Dean shook his head.

"He was trying to prove he's not gay." Sam said. Sabrina's eyebrows came together in confusion.

"Just drop it." Dean said. Larry took them outside to the backyard. There were lots of people walking around, chatting and eating.

"You said you were the developer?" Sam asked.

"Eighteen months ago, I was walking this valley with my survey team. There was nothing here but scrub brush and squirrels. And you know what, we built such a nice place to live that I actually bought into it myself. This is our house. We're the first family in Oasis Plains." They walked over to his wife. "This is my wife, Joanie."

"Hi there." She said.

"Hi." Dean said. They shook hands.

"Hi, nice to meet you."

"Sam, Dean and.." Larry trailed off not having heard Sabrina's name.

"Sabrina." She shook her hand.

"Sam." He said shaking her head.

"Pleasure." Joanie said.

"Tell them how much you love the place, honey. And lie if you have to because I need to sell some houses."

"Right." They laughed

"If excuse me?" He said with a smile before leaving.

"Don't let his salesman routine scare you. This really is a great place to live." Joanie said. A very energetic woman, Lynda Bloome, approached them. Her black hair was pulled back in a tight bun.

"Hi, I'm Lynda Bloome, head of sales."

"And Lynda was second to move in. She's a very noisy neighbor, though." Joanie said before leaving

"She's kidding, of course." Lynda laughed. "I take it you three are interested in becoming homeowners."

"Well..."

"Y-yeah, well..." Dean said.

"Well, let me just say that we accept homeowners of any race, religion, color, or... sexual orientation." Dean chuckled.

"Right. Um... I'm gonna go talk to Larry." He looked at Sam. "Okay, honey?" He walked away, smacking Sam on his ass. Sam looked back at him and Sabrina held back a laugh. Sam and Lynda shared an awkward silence until Sabrina broke it.

"They're brothers."

"Oh." Lynda looked embarrassed. "I thought you were a younger sister or.. child." Sabrina's eyebrows went up slightly. She wasn't that short, although compared to Sam and Dean she was pretty short.

"Sabrina is my-"

"Girlfriend?" Lynda asked with a smile. "You two do look like a cute couple." Sam and Sabrina looked at each other embarassed than at Lynda then repeated.

"Wha- No" The two shook their heads.

"No, I-"

"She's my _brother's_ girlfriend." Sam said before rubbing the back of his neck. Sabrina felt a light blush rise to her cheeks.

"Oh well you two also make a cute couple." Lynda said looking even more embarrassed.

* * *

**PIKE RESIDENCE**

Inside the house, Larry and Dean came downstairs, finishing a tour.

"You've got three choices - carpet, hardwood, and tile." Larry said. Dean noticed a jar full of bugs on a nearby table.

"Whoa. Someone likes bugs."

"My son - he's into insects. He's very... inquisitive."

* * *

Outside, Lynda was still talking to Sam and Sabrina.

"Who can say "no" to a steam shower? I use mine every day."

"Sounds great." Sam said uninterested. While Lynda continued talking, Sam noticed a tarantula crawling towards her hand, which was resting on a table. A few feet away, Larry's son, Matt, was watching excitedly. "Excuse me." He pushed Lynda out of the way gently and picked up the spider.

"Why are you touching it?" Sabrina hissed staring at it. He rolled his eyes at her and brought it over to Matt.

"Is this yours?"

"You gonna tell my dad?" He asked taking it from him.

"I don't know. Who's your dad?" Matt scoffed.

"Yeah, Larry usually skips me in the family introductions.

"Ouch. First name basis with the old man - sounds pretty grim."

"Well, I'm not exactly brochure material."

"Well, hang in there. It gets better, all right? I promise."

"When?"

"Matthew." They turned to see Larry and Dean walking towards them. "I am so sorry about my son and his... pet."

"It's no bother." Sam said.

"Excuse us." He walked away with Matt.

"Remind you of somebody?" Sam asked. Dean looked over at Larry, who was yelling at Matt. He looked back at Sam, confused. "Dad?"

"Dad never treated us like that."

"Well, Dad never treated you like that. You were perfect. He was all over my case." Dean shook his head. "You don't remember?"

"Well, maybe he had to raise his voice, but sometimes, you were out of line." Sam scoffed.

"Right. Right, like when I said I'd rather play soccer than learn bowhunting."

"Bowhunting's an important skill." Sam rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. How was your tour?"

"Oh, it was excellent. I'm ready to buy." Sam laughed. "So you might be onto somethin'. Looks like Dustin Burwash wasn't the first strange death around here."

"What happened?"

"About a year ago, before they broke ground, one of Larry's surveyors dropped dead while on the job. Get this severe allergic reaction to bee stings."

"More bugs." Dean nodded.

"More Bugs."

"Why does it have to be bugs?" Sabrina whined. The brothers chuckled.

"Get used to it Princess this job's not always pretty." Dean said.

* * *

**IMPALA**

While Sam drove through the neighborhood, Dean looked through their father's journal.

"You know, I've heard of killer bees, but killer beetles? What is it that could make different bugs attack?"

"Well, hauntings sometimes include bug manifestations." Sam said.

"Yeah, but I didn't see any evidence of ghost activity."

"Yeah, me neither."

"Maybe they're being controlled somehow. You know, by something or someone."

"You mean, like Willard?"

"Yeah, bugs instead of rats."

"There are cases of psychic connections between people and animals - elementals, telepaths."

"Yeah, that whole Timmy-Lassie thing." Dean thought for a moment and realized something. "Larry's kid - he's got bugs for pets."

"Matt?"

"Yeah."

"He did try to scare the realtor with a tarantula."

"You think he's our Willard?"

"I don't know. Anything's possible, I guess."

"Ooh, hey. Pull over here." Dean said. Sam pulled into the empty driveway of one of the Oasis Plains homes.

"What are we doing here?" Dean got out of the car.

"It's too late to talk to anybody else." He opened the garage.

"We're gonna squat in an empty house?" Sam asked.

"I wanna try the steam shower. Come on." Sam didn't move. "Come on!" Reluctantly, Sam pulled the car into the garage, and Dean closed it.

"I wanna try the shower first." Sabrina said getting out of the car. Dean and Sam got out and Dean walked to the trunk to get two duffel bags, one with Sam and Dean's clothes the other with Sabrina's.

"Uh-uh I'm first." He said. He closed the trunk and walked over to the door that connected the house to the garage.

"Whatever happened to ladies first?" She asked as they walked into the house. Dean shook his head as they walked into the living room. Dean put the duffel bag on the couch and they made sure the curtains were drawn. Sabrina headed to the stairs.

"Where ya goin?" Dean asked.

"To find the bathroom."

"Oh no you don't" He said quickly making his way after her. Sam rolled his eyes at their childish behavior. Sabrina smiled and ran up the stairs then down the hallway. "Come back here." Dean called coming up the stairs. She giggled and ran to a door. She opened it and it was the bathroom. She quickly closed it just as Dean caught up. He put his hands on either side of her. She looked up at him her back against the door. "What's in there?"

"A bedroom." She said with an innocent look.

"I think you're lying to me." He said with a smirk. She feigned shock.

"Dean, when have I ever lied to you?" He opened his mouth but couldn't think of anything. She giggled.

"Shut up." He said. "Now am I gunna have to see for myself or will you tell me?" He asked. "I'll let you join me if you tell the truth." He winked and Sabrina felt her face flush. He chuckled at her expression. "I'm just messin' wit cha, Princess." She rolled her eyes with a smile and ducked out from between his arms. She gasped as he caught her around the waist. She stiffened when he put his lips by her ear. "Unless you don't want me to be." She remained frozen. "Sabrina?" He took his arms from around her. "You okay. I was just playing around."

"No, no I'm okay."

"...the shape shifter." He said after a pause. She turned around and saw him glaring at the wall, his fists clenched. "whatever he did to you, I swear I would never." Sabrina shook her head.

"No Dean that wasn't-" he looked at her. "That wasn't.. I'm fine. He didn't- I-I'm just not used to.. that." She looked down embarrassed.

"What, flirting? We flirt all the time." He said with a shrug.

"No not that..." She shook her head slightly.

"A guy touching you?" He asked in disbelief. "You have had a boyfriend before right?" She shook her head.

"Whomever I liked at a certain time would either have a girlfriend or wouldn't be interested."

"How could they not be interested?" He asked quietly. She blushed.

"I'm.. uh I'm gunna go downstairs." She said taking a few steps back. "You can use the steam shower first." She said with a small smile. He nodded.

"Alright." She bit her lip and moved forward and quickly kissed his cheek before walking down the hall. Dean watched her walk around the corner and let out a sigh.

* * *

**BLOOME RESIDENCE**

Lynda entered her bedroom, turning on the light. She turned on the television and took her hair out of the bun.

"Atoka Valley County began mandatory insecticide spraying across a wide swath of the district today. Authorities say the decision to spray was made because of several recent cases of West Nile virus, coupled with a dramatic increase in the mosquito population of some areas." As she was watching the news, a large spider crawled out of Lynda's hair and onto her face. She gasped and swiped it away. She turned off the television, frightened.

A few moments later, Lynda was in the shower. While she was washing her hair, a very big spider crawled out from behind the showerhead. In a matter of seconds, hundreds of enormous spiders began crawling out from the tiles. Lynda turned around and screamed. She broke through the glass of the shower doors and tried to run away. A trail of blood led from the bathtub to the bedroom floor. Lynda was lying there, dead, as several smaller spiders ran across her body.

* * *

**OASIS PLAINS HOME; MORNING**

Sam approached the bathroom door, where the shower could be heard running. He knocked.

"You ever comin' out of there?"

"What?" Dean shouted.

"Dean, a police call came in on the scanner."

"Hold on."

"Someone was found dead three blocks from here. Come on." The bathroom door opened. Dean was standing there, in the steam-filled room, with a towel on his head.

"This shower is awesome." Sam rolled his eyes.

"Come on." He said rolling his eyes before walking away. He walked downstairs into the living room where Sabrina had just put on a shirt. He swallowed then cleared his throat. She turned around.

"He still in the shower?" Sam nodded with a small smile. She rolled her eyes.

"The whole time I was in he was rushing me to get out." Sabrina chuckled. After a few minutes of waiting Sabrina walked upstairs and knocked on the door.

"Hold your horses, Sammy." Dean said from the other side of the door. He opened the door and blinked when he saw it was Sabrina. The bathroom was almost clear of steam. Dean's hair was still wet and he only had on a pair of Jeans, that we're zipped or buttoned. "Hi." Sabrina smirked, ignoring her blush.

"You take longer than a girl to get ready and we do our hair and make-up." She said before walking down the hallway. Dean came out into the hall and opened his mouth to respond.

"Wel- uh…" She chuckled and walked around the corner. She walked back down the stairs and into the living room.

"You okay?" Sam asked with a smirk. "Your face is a little red."

"Shirtless Dean." She said trying to hide a small smile. "Shirtless, slightly flustered, Dean to be exact. Thought _you _went to get him again." Sam chuckled. "I'm gunna wait in the car." She said picking up the bags. Sam nodded.

* * *

**BLOOME RESIDENCE**

The Impala pulled up and the three got out of the car. They approached Larry, who was finishing talking to someone on the phone. Lynda's body was being carried out in a body bag on a stretcher.

"Hello. You're, uh, back early." Larry said.

"Yeah, we just drove in, wanted to take another look at the neighborhood."

"What's goin' on?" Sam asked.

"You guys met, uh... Lynda Bloome at the barbeque?"

"The realtor." Sam said.

"Well, she, uh... passed away last night."

"Oh my god." Sabrina put a hand over her mouth.

"What happened?" Dean asked.

"I'm still tryin' to find out. Identified the body for the police. Look, I-I'm sorry, this isn't a good time now."

"It's okay." Sam said.

"Excuse me." Larry said. He left them.

"You know what we have to do, right?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. Get in that house."

"See if we got a bug problem."

* * *

A few minutes later, they climbed over the fence, up the side of the house, and through Lynda's bedroom window. The outline of her dead body was drawn on the carpet.

"This looks like the place." Dean said. They walked over to another part of the room. Dean picked up a towel, and dropped it when he saw it was covered in dead spiders. "Spiders. From Spider Boy?

"Matt - maybe."

* * *

The three pulled up at the curb. Across the street, Matt got off a school bus and began walking.

"Isn't his house that way?" Dean asked. He pointed in the opposite direction.

"Yup."

"So where's he goin'?" They got out of the car and began following Matt. They find him in the woods, examining a grasshopper.

"Hey, Matt. Remember me?" Sam asked.

"What are you doin' out here?"

"Well, we wanna talk to you." Dean said.

"You're not here to buy a house, are you?" Dean shook his head. "W-wait. You're not serial killers?" The three laughed.

"No, no. No, I think you're safe." Sam said.

"So, Matt... you sure know a lot about insects." Dean said.

"So?"

"Did you hear what happened to Lynda, the realtor?"

"I hear she died this morning."

"Mm, that's right. Spider bites." Dean said.

"Matt... you tried to scare her with a spider." Sam said.

"Wait. You think I had something to do with that?"

"You tell us." Dean said.

"That tarantula was a joke. Anyway, that wouldn't explain the bee attack or the gas company guy."

"You know about those?" Sam asked.

"There is somethin' going on here. I don't know what... but something's happening with the insects. Let me show you something." He picked up his backpack and began walking with them to another area.

"So, if you knew about all this bug stuff, why not tell your dad? Maybe he could clear everybody out." Sam said.

"Believe me, I've tried. But, uh, Larry doesn't listen to me."

"Why not?"

"Mostly? He's too disappointed in his freak son." Sam scoffed.

"I hear you."

"You do?" Dean asked. Sam turned and gave him a look.

"Matt, how old are you?" Sam asked.

"Sixteen."

"Well, don't sweat it, because in two years, something great's gonna happen."

"What?"

"College. You'll be able to get out of that house and away from your dad."

"What kind of advice is that? Kid should stick with his family." Dean said. Sam sighed and glared at him.

"How much further, Matt?" Sam asked.

"We're close." Sam glared at Dean one more time before he continued walking. A few moments later, they reached a large clearing. The sounds of hundreds of different insects could be heard among the trees. "I've been keeping track of insect populations. It's, um, part of an AP science class."

"You two are like peas in a pod." Dean said. Sam ignored him.

"What's been happening?"

"A lot. I mean, from bees to earthworms, beetles... you name it. It's like they're congregating here."

"Why?" Dean asked.

"I don't know."

"What's that?" Sam asked. He pointed to a dark patch of grass a few feet away. Curious, they walked over to it and discovered hundreds of worms. Dean stepped on some of them, and they fell into the ground, creating a hole. He crouched down and used a stick to poke around in the hole.

"There's somethin' down there." Dean said. He put the stick down and put his hand into the hole.

"Dean don't-" Sabrina grimaced. With a disgusted expression, he felt something inside the hole.

"Come on, Come on." He brought his hand back up, and the four looked horrified. Covered in dirt and worms, was a human skull.

* * *

**DEPARTMENT OF ANTHROPOLOGY**

The trio pulled up outside the local university and got out of the car. They took the box of bones out from the backseat and headed towards the building.

"So, a bunch of skeletons in an unmarked grave." Sam said.

"Yeah. Maybe this is a haunting. Pissed off spirits? Some unfinished business?"

"Yeah, maybe. Question is, why bugs? And why now?"

"That's two questions." Sam ignored him. "Yeah, so with that kid back there... why'd you tell him to just ditch his family like that?"

"Just, uh... I know what the kid's goin' through."

"How 'bout tellin' him to respect his old man, how's that for advice?"

"Dean, come on." They stopped walking. "This isn't about his old man. You think I didn't respect Dad. That's what this is about."

"Just forget it, all right? Sorry I brought it up."

"I respected him. But no matter what I did, it was never good enough."

"So what are you sayin'? That Dad was disappointed in you?"

"Was? Is." Sam said. "Always has been."

"Why would you think that?"

"Because I didn't wanna bowhunt or hustle pool - because I wanted to go to school and live my life, which, to our whacked-out family, made _me_ the freak."

"Yeah, you were kind of like the blonde chick in The Munsters."

"Dean, you know what most dads are when their kids score a full ride? Proud. Most dads don't toss their kids out of the house."

"I remember that fight. In fact, I seem to recall a few choice phrases comin' out of your mouth."

"You know, truth is, when we finally do find Dad... I don't know if he's even gonna wanna see me."

"Sam, Dad was never disappointed in you. Never. He was scared."

"What are you talkin' about?"

"He was afraid of what could've happened to you if he wasn't around. But even when you two weren't talkin'... he used to swing by Stanford whenever he could." Sam's smirk faded. "Keep an eye on you. Make sure you were safe."

"What?"

"Yeah."

"Why didn't you tell me any of that?"

"Well, it's a two-way street, dude. You could've picked up the phone." Sam stared at him sadly. "Come on, we're gonna be late for our appointment." He walked away.

* * *

**COLLEGE CLASSROOM**

The three were talking with the professor.

"So, you three are students?"

"Yeah. Yeah, uh, we're in your class - Anthro 101?" Sam said.

"Oh, yeah."

"So, what about the bones, Professor?" Dean asked.

"This is quite an interesting find you've made. I'd say they're 170 years old, give or take. The timeframe and the geography heavily suggest Native American."

"Were there any tribes or reservations on that land?" Sam asked.

"Not according to the historical record. But the, uh, relocation of native peoples was quite common at that time."

"Right. Well, are there any local legends? Oral histories about the area?" Sam asked.

"Well... you know, there's a Euchee tribe in Sapulpa. It's about sixty miles from here. Someone out there might know the truth."

"All right." Dean said.

* * *

**OKLAHOMA DINER**

The trio entered the diner and found a Native American man playing cards at a table.

"Joe White Tree?" Sam asked. The man nodded. "We'd like to ask you a few questions, if that's all right."

"We're students from the university." Dean said.

"No, you're not. You're lying." Dean seemed taken aback.

"Well, truth is"

"You know who starts sentence with "truth is"? Liars." Dean exchanged a look with Sam.

"Have you heard of Oasis Plains? It's a housing development near the Atoka Valley." Sam said. Joe looked at Dean.

"I like him. He's not a liar." Dean looked annoyed. "I know the area."

"What can you tell us about the history there?"

"Why do you wanna know?"

"Something... something bad is happening in Oasis Plains. We think it might have something to do with some old bones we found down there - Native American bones."

"I'll tell you what my grandfather told me, what his grandfather told him. Two hundred years ago, a band of my ancestors lived in that valley. One day, the American cavalry came to relocate them. They were resistant, the cavalry impatient. As my grandfather put it, on the night the moon and the sun share the sky as equals, the cavalry first raided our village. They murdered, raped. The next day, the cavalry came again, and the next, and the next. And on the sixth night, the cavalry came one last time. And by the time the sun rose, every man, woman, and child still in the village was dead. They say on the sixth night, as the chief of the village lay dying, he whispered to the heavens that no white man would ever tarnish this land again. Nature would rise up and protect the valley. And it would bring as many days of misery and death to the white man as the cavalry had brought upon his people."

"Insects. Sounds like nature to me. Six days." Dean said.

"And on the night of the sixth day, none would survive." The trio exchanged looked.

* * *

The three were walking back to the car.

"When did the gas company man die?" Sam asked.

"Uh, let's see, we got here Tuesday, so, Friday the twentieth."

"March twentieth?" Dean nodded. "That's the spring equinox."

"The night the sun and the moon share the sky as equals."

"So, every year about this time, anybody in Oasis Plains is in danger. Larry built this neighborhood on cursed land."

"And on the sixth night - that's tonight." Dean said.

"If we don't do something, Larry's family will be dead by sunrise. So how do we break the curse?"

"You don't break a curse." Dean said. "You get out of its way. We've gotta get those people out now." They got in the car and drove away.

* * *

**PIKE RESIDENCE - NIGHT**

Matt was in the backyard with a flashlight. He heard a noise coming from the ground. He crouched down by a patch of ground and moved a rock. Suddenly, tons of cockroaches came crawling out from under the dirt. Matt ran away.

* * *

**IMPALA**

Dean was driving while talking on the phone with Larry.

"Yes, Mr. Pike, there's a mainline gas leak in your neighborhood."

"God, really? And how big?" Larry asked in a tone that said he didn't believe him.

"Well, it's fairly extensive. I don't want to alarm you, but we need your family out of the vicinity for at least twelve hours or so, just to be safe."

"And who is this, again?"

"Travis Weaver. I work for Oklahoma Gas and Power."

"Uh-huh. Well, the problem is, I know Travis. He's worked with us for a year, so who is this?"

"Uh..." Panicked, Dean hung up.

"Give me the phone." Sam said. He took the phone from Dean and dialed a number. At the Pike residence, Matt answered his cell phone.

"Hello?" Matt said.

"Matt, it's Sam."

"Sam, my backyard is crawling with cockroaches."

"Matt, just listen. You have to get your family out of that house right now, okay?"

"What, why?"

"Because something's coming."

"More bugs?"

"Yeah, a lot more."

"My dad doesn't listen in the best of circumstances, what am I supposed to tell him?"

"You've gotta make him listen, okay?"

"Give me the phone, give me the phone." Dean grabbed the phone from Sam. "Matt, under no circumstances are you to tell the truth, they'll just think you're nuts."

"But he's my"

"Tell him you have a sharp pain in your right side and you've gotta go to the hospital, okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah, okay." He hung up, and so did Dean.

"Make him listen? What are you thinkin'?" Dean asked.

* * *

**PIKE RESIDENCE**

A while later, they pulled up outside Larry's house.

"Damn it, they're still here." Dean said putting the car in park. "Come on." They get out of the car. Larry looked out the window and, seeing their car, went outside joined by Matt.

"Get off my property before I call the cops."

"Mr. Pike, listen." Sam said.

"Dad, they're just tryin' to help."

"Get in the house!"

"I'm sorry. I told him the truth." Matt said.

"We had a plan, Matt, what happened to the plan?"

"Look, it's 12:00 AM. They are coming any minute now. You need to get your family and go, before it's too late."

"Yeah, you mean before the biblical swarm."

"Larry, what do you think really happened to that realtor, huh? And the gas company guy? You don't think somethin' weird's goin' on here?" Dean asked.

"Look, I don't know who you are, but you're crazy. You come near my boy or my family again, and we're gonna have a problem."

"Well, I hate to be a downer, but we've got a problem right now."

"Dad, they're right, okay? We're in danger."

"Matt, get inside! Now!"

"No! Why won't you listen to me?!"

"Because this is crazy! It doesn't make any sense!"

"It's only crazy to you because you don't wanna believe it!" Sabrina shouted.

"Look, this land is cursed! People have died here. Now, are you gonna really take that risk with your family?" Sam asked.

"Wait." Dean said. They all went silent. "You hear it?" From somewhere nearby, a very loud buzzing noise could be heard. It continued to get louder.

"What the hell?" Larry asked. The fluorescent bug light on the porch began to overheat, killing several bugs at a time.

"All right, it's time to go. Larry, get your wife." Dean said.

"Guys." Matt said. All of them looked up to the sky. Millions of bugs began flying towards the house, blanketing the sky.

"Oh my God." Larry said.

"We'll never make it." Sam said.

"Everybody in the house. Everybody in the house, go!" Dean said. They rushed inside the house and locked the door.

"Okay, is there anybody else in the neighborhood?" Sam asked.

"No, it's just us." Joanie entered.

"Honey, what's happening? What's that noise?" She asked.

"Call 911." She didn't move. "Joanie!"

"Okay." She picked up the phone and dialed.

"I need towels." Dean said.

"Uh, in the closet." Larry said. Sam looked to Matt and Sabrina.

"Okay, we've gotta lock this place up, come on - doors, windows, fireplace, everything, okay?" They went upstairs.

"Phones are dead." Joanie said.

"They must have chewed through the phone lines." Dean said. He began putting towels at the base of the front door when the power went out. "And the power lines."

"I need my cell." Larry picked up his cell phone. "No signal."

"You won't get one. They're blanketing the house." Millions of bugs began collecting on the doors and windows, covering the entire building. The six of them watched, waiting.

"So what do we do now?" Larry asked.

"We try to outlast it." Dean went to the kitchen. "Hopefully, the curse will end at sunrise." Sam said.

"Hopefully?" Larry asked. In the kitchen, Dean searched the cabinets. He finds a can of bug spray and returned to the living room.

"Bug spray?" Joanie asked.

"Trust me." Dean said. They heard a creaking noise coming from somewhere around the fireplace.

"What is that?" Matt asked.

"The flue." Sam said.

"All right, I think everybody needs to get upstairs." Suddenly, hundreds of thousands of bugs came into the living room, swarming all around them. They screamed and tried to protect themselves. Dean used a lighter with the can of bug spray to make it flare up. The flame warded some of the bugs away. "All right, everybody upstairs! Now! Go, go, go!" He went upstairs with them into the attic, and Sam closed the door. After a moment of being in the attic, sawdust began to fall from the ceiling. The buzz of the bees got louder.

"Oh, God, what's that?" Joanie asked.

"Something's eating through the wood."

"Termites."

"All right, everybody get back. Get back, get back, get back!" The three Pikes moved as far into the corner of the attic as they could. A second later, the bugs chewed a hole through the ceiling and swarm around the room. Sam, Dean and Sabrina frantically tried to patch up the hole in the ceiling, but it only works for a minute. Soon, two more holes were chewed, and while Dean tried to ward them off with bug spray, nothing seemed to work. The six of them stood in the corner, trying desperately to swat the bugs away for a few minutes. Then, suddenly, the sun rose. Miraculously, the bugs started to leave through the hole in the ceiling. Confused, Sam, Dean and Sabrina went to see what happened. Through the hole, they could see the bugs in the sky, near the sun, in one enormous colony. The six of them continued watching, relieved.

* * *

**PIKE RESIDENCE; MORNING**

The trio approached Larry, who was placing boxes into a moving van.

"What, no goodbye?" Dean said.

"Good timing. Another hour and we'd have been gone." He shook each their hands.

"For good?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. The development's been put on hold while the government investigates those bones you found. But I'm gonna make damn sure no one lives here again."

"You don't seem too upset about it." Sam said.

"Well, this has been the biggest financial disaster of my career, but..." He looked over at Matt, who was carrying a box to the garbage "...somehow, I really don't care." They shared a smile. Sam walked over to Matt, who was throwing away all his insect paraphernalia.

"What's this?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. They kind of weird me out now." They both laughed.

"Yeah, I should hope so." Sam said.

* * *

A few minutes later, Sam joined Dean and Sabrina by the car. They watched Larry and Matt, who were now getting along very well.

"I wanna find Dad." Sam said.

"Yeah, me too." Dean said.

"Yeah, but I just... I want to apologize to him."

"For what?"

"All the things I said to him. He was just doin' the best he could."

"Well, don't worry, we'll find him. And then you'll apologize. And then within five minutes, you guys will be at each other's throats." Sam laughed.

"Yeah, probably." They sat in silence for a few seconds. "Let's hit the road."

"Let's." They all got in the car, giving one last wave to Larry and Matt, and drove away.

* * *

**_Tell me what you think. Added more Sabrina and a bit of Sabrina/Dean I guess. I'm actually thinking of making this a Sam and Dean/OC /Castiel not just Dean/OC/Castiel._**


	9. Chapter 8 Home

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, its characters or its plot. I DO own my OC Sabrina Moore(I don't own the last name Moore though((Moore is Jessica's last name))) I also own what I add to the plot and the whole thing with Sabrina(Which probably won't come up until much later.)_**

**_Angel JJK: In the summary it says car crash, and what do you mean how she was after? Anyway the whole thing will get explained around the time Meg shows up, probably a little later._**

The Sabrina Moore Chronicles: Chapter 8 Home

* * *

**LAWRENCE, KANSAS. NIGHT.**

A young woman, Jenny, is sitting on the floor of her home, unpacking boxes. She comes across a photo of herself and her husband at their wedding. She begins to cry just as her daughter, Sari, comes in the room.

"Mommy?" Jenny looked up

"Hey, sweetie. Why aren't you in bed?"

"There's something in my closet."

* * *

**SARI'S BEDROOM.**

Jenny opens the closet doors and looks inside as Sari watches from her bed.

"See? There's nothing there."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure. Now, come on. Get into bed." Sari crawls into bed and Jenny tucks her in.

"I don't like this house."

"You're just not used to it yet. But you and your brother and me –- we are going to be very happy here. I promise." She kisses Sari on her forehead. "I love you." She turns off the light and gets up to leave the room.

"The chair."

"Okay." She moves a chair under the doorknob of the closet. "The chair. Just to be safe." Sari lies down and goes to bed. Jenny leaves. After returning to the living room, Jenny continues unpacking boxes. She stops when she hears the sound of scratching coming from the basement. "Please, God, don't let it be rats." A few moments later, Jenny goes downstairs into the basement with a flashlight. She tries turning on a light, but the switches don't work. "Terrific." In Sari's room the chair begins moving on its own, away from the closet doors. Sari sits up in her bed, wide-eyed and afraid. Back in the basement, Jenny keeps looking around. On the floor, she sees a large black trunk. She kneels down and opens it, pulling out old photos of the Winchester family. Written on the back of a picture are the words, 'The Winchesters. John, Mary, Dean, and Little Sammy.' Jenny smiles. In Sari's bedroom, the closet doors open by themselves. Standing in the closet is what looks like a person, but it is entirely made out of fire. Sari screams.

* * *

**MOTEL ROOM. NIGHT. **

While Sam was sleeping, he began dreaming of Jenny. She was inside her bedroom, screaming for help. Sam woke up, confused.

The next morning, while Dean was on the computer, Sam was drawing a picture of a tree.

"All right. I've been cruisin' some websites. I think I found a few candidates for our next gig. A fishing trawler found off the coast of Cali –- its crew vanished. And, uh, we got some cattle mutilations in West Texas. Hey." Sam looked up from his drawing. "Am I boring you with this hunting evil stuff?"

"No. I'm listening. Keep going." Sam said.

"And, here, a Sacramento man shot himself in the head. Three times." He waved his hand around "Any of these things blowin' up your skirt, pal?"

"Wait. I've seen this."

"Seen what?" Sam got up from the bed and went searching through his duffel bag. "What are you doing?" Sam found a photo of their family from when he was a baby. He compared the tree in the photo to his drawing. They were the same.

"Dean, I know where we have to go next."

"Where?"

"Back home –- back to Kansas."

"Okay, random. Where'd that come from?" Sam showed the picture to Dean.

"All right, um, this photo was taken in front of our old house, right? The house where Mom died?"

"Yeah." Dean said.

"And it didn't burn down, right? I mean, not completely, they rebuilt it, right?"

"I guess so, yeah. What the hell are you talkin' about?" Sam sat down.

"Okay, look, this is gonna sound crazy but….the people who live in our old house –- I think they might be in danger."

"Why would you think that?"

"Uh…it's just, um….look, just trust me on this, okay?" He started to walk away, and Dean followed him.

"Wait, whoa, whoa, trust you?"

"Yeah."

"Come on, man, that's weak. You gotta give me a little bit more than that."

"I can't really explain it is all."

"Well, tough. I'm not goin' anywhere until you do." Sam sighed. Dean waited expectantly.

"I have these nightmares."

"I've noticed." Dean said nodded.

"And sometimes….they come true." Dean looked a little stunned.

"Come again?"

"Look, Dean…." Sam looked in the direction of the bathroom as the water turned off and spoke softer. "I dreamt about Jessica's death –- for days before it happened."

"Sam, people have weird dreams, man. I'm sure it's just a coincidence." He sat down on the bed.

"No, I dreamt about the blood dripping, her on the ceiling, the fire, everything, and I didn't do anything about it 'cause I didn't believe it. And now I'm dreaming about that tree, about our house, and about some woman inside screaming for help. I mean, that's where it all started, man, this has to mean something, right?"

"I don't know." Dean said overwhelmed. Sam sat down across form Dean.

"What do you mean you don't know, Dean? This woman might be in danger. I mean, this might even be the thing that killed Mom and Jessica!"

"All right, just slow down, would ya?" He stood up and began pacing. Just then Sabrina came out of the bathroom, fully dressed. "I mean, first you tell me that you've got the Shining? And then you tell me that I've gotta go back home? Especially when…."

"When what?"

"When I swore to myself that I would never go back there?" Dean said sadly.

"Look, Dean," Sam said softly. "we have to check this out. Just to make sure."

"I know we do."

"What's going on?" Sabrina asked.

"We're going to our old house." Dean said.

"Why?"

"Sammy had a dream." Dean said and left. Sabrina frowned and looked at Sam.

"I had a dream about a woman I've never met, in trouble in our old house."

"What if it's just a dream?" Sam shook his head.

"Sabrina, I never told you this but…" He sighed.

"What is it?" She asked sitting across from him.

"I dreamt about Jessica's death for days before it happened."

"So?"

"So? So I knew it was gunna happen." He said.

"You couldn't have possibly known that it was gunna happen, it was only a dream." Sam looked away. She moved to sit next to him. "Sam.. you know I don't blame you right." He didn't look at her. "Sam Jessica's death was in no way your fault." She took his hand and he looked at her.

"I knew…" She shook her head.

"It was just a dream there's no way you couldn't have known it would happen." She gave his hand a light squeeze. "Come on."

* * *

**WINCHESTER HOUSE**

The three pulled up outside the house.

"You gonna be all right, man?" Sam asked.

"Let me get back to you on that." Dean said. They got out of the car. After knocking on the front door, Jenny answered it. Sam was shocked that she was the same woman from his dream.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Sorry to bother you, ma'am, but we're with the Federal—"

"I'm Sam Winchester, and this is my brother, Dean. This is our friend Sabrina. We used to live here. You know, we were just drivin' by, and we were wondering if we could come see the old place."

"Winchester. Yeah, that's so funny. You know, I think I found some of your photos the other night." Jenny said.

"You did?" Dean asked. Jenny nodded and stepped aside.

"Come on in." They went inside.

* * *

Inside the house, the four of them went to the kitchen. Sari was at the table doing homework. Ritchie, her jumpy toddler brother, was in his playpen.

"Juice! Juice! Juice! Juice!"

"That's Ritchie. He's kind of a juice junkie." Jenny said. She took a sippy cup out of the refrigerator and handed it to Ritchie. "But, hey, at least he won't get scurvy." She walked over to Sari. "Sari, this is Sam and Dean. They used to live here. And this is there friend Sabrina.

"Hi." Sari said. Dean waved.

"Hey, Sari." Sam said.

"So, you just moved in?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, from Wichita."

"You got family here, or….?"

"No. I just, uh….needed a fresh start, that's all. So, new town, new job –- I mean, as soon as I find one. New house."

"So, how you likin' it so far?" Sam asked.

"Well, uh, all due respect to your childhood home –- I mean, I'm sure you had lots of happy memories here." Dean smiled weakly. "But this place has its issues."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"Well, it's just getting old. Like the wiring, you know? We've got flickering lights almost hourly."

"Oh, that's too bad. What else?" Dean asked.

"Um…sink's backed up, there's rats in the basement." She paused. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to complain."

"No." Dean said not offended. "Have you seen the rats or have you just heard scratching?"

"It's just the scratching, actually."

"Mom?" Sari said. Jenny kneeled down next to her. "Ask them if it was here when they lived here."

"What, Sari?" Sam asked.

"The thing in my closet." Sari said.

"Oh, no, baby, there was nothing in their closets." Jenny looked to Sam and Dean. "Right?"

"Right. No, no, of course not." Sam said.

"She had a nightmare the other night." Jenny said.

"I wasn't dreaming. It came into my bedroom –- and it was on fire." The trio looked shocked.

* * *

The three were walking back to the car.

"You hear that? A figure on fire." Sam said.

"And that woman, Jenny, that was the woman in your dreams?" Dean asked,

"Yeah. And you hear what she was talking about? Scratching, flickering lights, both signs of a malevolent spirit."

"Yeah, well, I'm just freaked out that your weirdo visions are comin' true."

"Well, forget about that for a minute. The thing in the house, do you think it's the thing that killed Mom and Jessica?" Sam said panicked.

"I don't know!"

"Well, I mean, has it come back or has it been here the whole time?"

"Or maybe it's something else entirely, Sam, we don't know yet."

"Well, those people are in danger, Dean. We have to get 'em out of that house."

"And we will."

"No, I mean now."

"And how you gonna do that, huh? You got a story that she's gonna believe?"

"Then what are we supposed to do?

* * *

**GAS STATION**

"We just gotta chill out, that's all. You know, if this was any other kind of job, what would we do?" Dean asked leaning on the Impala, his arms on the roof. Sam sighed leaning on the other side.

"We'd try to figure out what we were dealin' with. We'd dig into the history of the house."

"Exactly, except this time, we already know what happened."

"Yeah, but how much do we know? I mean, how much do you actually remember?" Sam sat on the hood of the Impala.

"About that night, you mean?"

"Yeah.

"Not much. I remember the fire…the heat." He paused for a moment. "And then I carried you out the front door."

"You did?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, what, you never knew that?" Sam shook his head.

"No."

"And uh, well, you know Dad's story as well as I do. Mom was….was on the ceiling. And whatever put her there was long gone by the time Dad found her."

"And he never had a theory about what did it?"

"If he did, he kept it to himself. God knows we asked him enough times." Dean sat on the hood.

"Okay. So, if we're gonna figure out what's goin' on now…we have to figure out what happened back then. And see if it's the same thing.

"Yeah. We'll talk to Dad's friends, neighbors, people who were there at the time."

"Does this feel like just another job to you?" Sam asked after a pause. Dean said nothing for a moment.

"I'll be right back. I gotta go to the bathroom." He walked away. After turning a corner, he stood next to the bathroom door and took out his cell phone. After making sure no one could see him, he dialed a number.

"This is John Winchester. If this is an emergency, call my son, Dean at 866-907-3235." There was a beep.

"Dad?" Dean said. "I know I've left you messages before. I don't even know if you'll get 'em." He cleared his throat. "But I'm with Sam and a friend. And we're in Lawrence. And there's somethin' in our old house. I don't know if it's the thing that killed Mom or not, but…." His voice broke. He paused, barely keeping himself together. "…I don't know what to do." He began to cry. "So, whatever you're doin', if you could get here. Please. I need your help, Dad." He hung up sadly, with tears in his eyes.

* * *

**WINCHESTER HOUSE**

Jenny was showing a plumber to the kitchen, near the sink.

"No, sir, nothing weird down there, I promise. Sink just backed up on its own."

"Well, I'll take a look."

"Thanks. Oh, okay, I'll get out of your way." She left. The plumber set down his tools and began looking at the pipes under the sink. A few feet away, by Ritchie's playpen, a toy monkey was sitting with cymbals in its hands. Without warning, the monkey started up. It clashes its cymbals together loudly while cackling. After a moment, the plumber looked up, confused. The toy stopped. The plumber stood up and tried turning on the garbage disposal, but it didn't work. Instead, he rolled up his sleeve and stuck his hand down the disposal. He thought he felt something in the drain, but when he took his hand out, there was nothing there. He stuck most of his arm back down the disposal. Suddenly, the garbage disposal started up. The plumber's arm was being completely torn apart as blood splattered everywhere. At the same time, the cymbal-clashing monkey started up again, cackling as the plumber screamed.

* * *

**GUENTHER'S AUTO REPAIR. **

The trio were talking to the owner of the garage.

"So you and John Winchester, you used to own this garage together?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, we used to, a long time ago. Matter of fact, it must be, uh…twenty years since John disappeared. So why the cops interested all of a sudden?"

"Oh, we're re-opening some of our unsolved cases, and the Winchester disappearance is one of 'em."

"Oh, well, what do you wanna know about John?"

"Well, whatever you remember, you know, whatever sticks out in your mind."

"Well…he was a stubborn bastard, I remember that." He laughed "And, uh, whatever the game, he hated to lose, you know? It's that whole Marine thing." Dean and Sam nodded. "But, oh, he sure loved Mary. And he doted on those kids."

"But that was before the fire?" Sam asked.

"That's right."

"He ever talk about that night?"

"No, not at first. I think he was in shock."

"Right. But eventually? What did he say about it?"

"Oh, he wasn't thinkin' straight. He said somethin' caused that fire and killed Mary."

"He ever say what did it?" Dean asked.

"Nothin' did it. It was an accident –- an electrical short in the ceiling or walls or somethin'. I begged him to get some help, but…."

"But what?"

"Oh, he just got worse and worse."

"How?"

"Oh, he started readin' these strange ol' books. He started goin' to see this palm reader in town."

"Palm reader? Uh, do you have a name?"

"No." The owner scoffed.

* * *

The car was parked by a payphone, where Sam was looking through a phonebook. Dean and Sabrina were leaning on the car.

"All right, so there are a few psychics and palm readers in town. There's someone named El Divino. There's, uh –" He laughed . "There's the Mysterious Mister Fortinsky. Uh, Missouri Moseley—"

"Wait, wait. Missouri Moseley?" Dean asked.

"What?"

"That's a psychic?"

"Uh, yeah. Yeah, I guess so." Dean went into the backseat of the car and pulled out John's journal.

"In Dad's journal…here, look at this." He opened to the first page. "First page, first sentence, read that."

"I went to Missouri and I learned the truth." Sam read. Dean shrugged.

"I always thought he meant the state."

* * *

**MISSOURI'S HOUSE.**

Missouri Moseley was escorting a man out of the house while Dean, Sam and Sabrina sat on the couch, waiting.

"All right, there. Don't you worry 'bout a thing. Your wife is crazy about you." The man thanked her and she closed the front door behind him. "Whew. Poor bastard. His woman is cold-bangin' the gardener."

"Why didn't you tell him?" Dean asked.

"People don't come here for the truth. They come for good news." The three stared at her. "Well? Sam and Dean, come on already, I ain't got all day." She went to leave the room but stopped and turned to look at Sabrina. "You can wait here."

"Why does she have to wait out here?" Sam asked.

"She knows very wel-" Missouri looked at Sabrina before frowning. "Oh… no you don't."

"What do you mean by that?" Sabrina asked her eyebrows coming together in confusion. Missouri shook her head.

"Doesn't matter, you can come in too." She leftthe room. The trio exchanged a confused look and follow her into the next room. "Well, lemme look at ya." She laughed. "Oh, you boys grew up handsome." She pointed a finger at Dean. "And you were one goofy-lookin' kid, too." Dean glared at her while Sam smirked. "Sam." She grabbed his hand. "Oh, honey…I'm sorry about your girlfriend." She looked at Sabrina. "And your sister." The three were shocked. "And your father –- he's missin'?"

"How'd you know all that?" Sam asked.

"Well, you were just thinkin' it just now." Sam raised his eyebrows, surprised.

"Well, where is he? Is he okay?" Dean asked.

"I don't know." She said.

"Don't know? Well, you're supposed to be a psychic, right?"

"Boy, you see me sawin' some bony tramp in half? You think I'm a magician? I may be able to read thoughts and sense energies in a room, but I can't just pull facts out of thin air. Sit, please." Sam smirked at Dean and they sat down. Missouri snapped at Dean. "Boy, you put your foot on my coffee table, I'm 'a whack you with a spoon!"

"I didn't do anything." Dean said.

"But you were thinkin' about it." Dean raised his eyebrows. Sam and Sabrina smiled.

"Okay. So, our dad –- when did you first meet him?" Sam asked.

"He came for a reading. A few days after the fire. I just told him what was really out there in the dark. I guess you could say…I drew back the curtains for him."

"What about the fire? Do you know about what killed our mom?" Dean asked.

"A little. Your daddy took me to your house. He was hopin' I could sense the echoes, the fingerprints of this thing."

"And could you?" Sam asked.

"I…." She shook her head.

"What was it?"

"I don't know." She said softly. "Oh, but it was evil."

* * *

**WINCHESTER HOUSE. **

Jenny was on the phone in the kitchen while Ritchie jumped around in his playpen.

"Look, I feel just awful about the poor man's hand. […] Wait, but how can I be held liable? […] Yeah, but I can't afford a lawyer." She began to hear noises from upstairs. "Okay, listen, you just gotta let me call you back." She hung up. "Ritchie, um, Mommy's gonna be right back, okay?"

"Okay." He said. She left the room.

* * *

**MISSOURI'S HOUSE.**

"So…you think somethin' is back in that house?" She asked.

Definitely." Sam said.

"I don't understand."

"What?"

"I haven't been back inside, but I've been keepin' an eye on the place, and it's been quiet. No sudden deaths, no freak accidents. Why is it actin' up now?"

"I don't know. But Dad going missing and Jessica dying and now this house all happening at once –- it just feels like something's starting."

"That's a comforting thought." Dean said.

* * *

**WINCHESTER HOUSE.**

While Ritchie was alone in the kitchen, one of the screws on his playpen mysteriously came out of place. One of the playpen's sides fell to the floor. At the same time, the safety latch on the door of the refrigerator came undone. The refrigerator opened. Curious, Ritchie walked over to it. Inside, he saw his sippy cup full of juice.

"Juicy." He climbed into the refrigerator and sat on one of the shelves. Suddenly, the refrigerator door closed and the safety latch locked into place. A few moments later Jenny walked back into the kitchen.

"Oh, baby, either we have rats or Mommy's going crazy." She saw the playpen was empty. "Ritchie? Ritchie?!" Panicked, she rushed into the other rooms and tried to find him. "Baby, where are you?!" She came back into the kitchen, breathing heavily. She saw milk leaking out from inside the refrigerator. She went over to it and opened the door.

"Mommy."

"Oh my God!" She took Ritchie out of the refrigerator and held him in her arms. A few moments later, there was a knock on the door. She answered it and saw Sam, Sabrina, Dean and Missouri. "Sam, Dean. What are you doing here?"

"Hey, Jenny. This is our friend, Missouri." Sam said.

"If it's not too much trouble, we were hoping to show her the old house. You know, for old time's sake." Dean said.

"You know, this isn't a good time. I'm kind of busy." Jenny said.

"Listen, Jenny, it's important." Missouri smacked him on the back of the head. "Ow!"

"Give the poor girl a break, can't you see she's upset?" She turned to Jenny. "Forgive this boy, he means well, he's just not the sharpest tool in the shed, but hear me out." Dean looked stunned.

"About what?"

"About this house."

"What are you talking about?"

"I think you know what I'm talking about. You think there's something in this house, something that wants to hurt your family. Am I mistaken?"

"Who are you?

"We're people who can help, who can stop this thing. But you're gonna have to trust us, just a little." Jenny looked a little unsure.

* * *

**SARI'S BEDROOM**

"If there's a dark energy around here, this room should be the center of it." Missouri said.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"This used to be your nursery, Sam. This is where it all happened." Sam glanced at the ceiling. While Missouri looked around the room, Dean pulled out his EMF meter. "That an EMF?"

"Yeah." Dean said.

"Amateur." Dean glared at her. He nudged Sam and showed him that the EMF was beeping frantically. "I don't know if you boys should be disappointed or relieved, but this ain't the thing that took your mom."

"Wait, are you sure?" Sam asked. She nodded. "How do you know?"

"It isn't the same energy I felt the last time I was here. It's somethin' different."

"What is it?" Dean asked.

"Not it." She opened the closet door. "Them. There's more than one spirit in this place."

"What are they doing here?" Dean asked.

"They're here because of what happened to your family. You see, all those years ago, real evil came to you. It walked this house. That kind of evil leaves wounds. And sometimes, wounds get infected."

"I don't understand." Sam said.

"This place is a magnet for paranormal energy. It's attracted a poltergeist. A nasty one. And it won't rest until Jenny and her babies are dead."

"You said there was more than one spirit."

"There is. I just can't quite make out the second one."

"Well, one thing's for damn sure –- nobody's dyin' in this house ever again. So whatever is here, how do we stop it?" Dean asked.

* * *

**MISSOURI'S HOUSE. **

Dean, Sam and Sabrina were sitting around a table. On the table were different herbs and roots.

"So, what is all this stuff, anyway?" Dean asked picking up a jar.

"Angelica Root, Van Van oil, crossroad dirt, a few other odds and ends." Missouri said.

"Yeah? What are we supposed to do with it?"

"We're gonna put them inside the walls in the north, south, east, west corners on each floor of the house."

"We'll be punchin' holes in the dry wall. Jenny's gonna love that."

"She'll live." Missouri said slyly.

"And this'll destroy the spirits?" Sam asked.

"It should. It should purify the house completely. We'll each take a floor. But we work fast. Once the spirits realize what we're up to, things are gonna get bad."

* * *

**WINCHESTER HOUSE.**

Missouri was walking Jenny and her kids outside.

"Look, I'm not sure I'm comfortable leaving you guys here alone." Jenny said.

"Just take your kids to the movies or somethin', and it'll be over by the time you get back." Jenny, still slightly unsure, left with her kids. Missouri went back inside. Inside the house, Sam went into one of the rooms with a hammer. He knelt down by the wall and began using the end of the hammer to hit against the walls. While he was doing this, a plug on the other side of the room took itself out of the outlet. A lamp began to move on its own also. The plug snaked its way towards Sam. Downstairs in the kitchen, Dean was punching the wall with a small ax. Behind him, a drawer began to open on its own. In the basement, Missouri was looking around. She brought a bag full of herbs to the wall. She heard a noise and turned around to see a table coming towards her. She screamed as it pinned her against the wall. Back in the kitchen, Dean also heard a noise. He quickly ducked just as a knife hurled itself into a cabinet. Dean placed a table in front of himself as more knives came through it. Upstairs in another room Sabrina was making a hole in a wall and suddenly stopped. She felt a chill and ducked. A vase smashed against the wall. She let out a small scream. A piece of glass flew and cut her cheek. She quickly made a hole in the wall and put the bag inside before running from the room. In the other room Sam was chopping a hole in the wall. The lamp crashed to the ground. Sam turned around to see what the noise was, and the cord wrapped itself around his neck. Sam fell to the ground, trying to get the cord off. He picked up the bag and tried to reach the hole but couldn't. Eventually, he lay weak on the floor. Sabrina ran into the room.

"Oh my god." She gasped running over. "Sam!" She got down next to him and tried to pull the wire from his neck. Dean ran upstairs and into the room.

"Sam! Sam!" Dean rushed over to Sam and also tried to get the cord off, but it wouldn't budge. Instead, Dean kicked a hole in the wall and places the bag of herbs inside. A blinding white light left the room. Once the spirit was gone, Dean went back over to Sam. Sabrina started to unravel the wire, Dean quickly started helping. One it was off Dean pulled him into a fierce hug.

"Sam, are you okay?" He nodded weakly. Dean looked at her.

"You're bleeding." He said. Sabrina looked a little surprised and put her hands to her face, she brought them back and her right hand had blood on it. Dean rolled his eyes slightly and shook his head. The two helped Sam up and left the room.

* * *

A few hours later, the four were standing in the extremely messy kitchen.

"You sure this is over?" Sam asked.

"I'm sure. Why? Why do you ask?" Missouri said.

"Never mind." He sighed. "It's nothin', I guess." They heard Jenny enter the house.

"Hello? We're home." She came into the kitchen and looked around. "What happened?"

"Hi, sorry." Sam said. "Um, we'll pay for all of this." Dean looked confused.

"Don't you worry. Dean's gonna clean up this mess." Missouri said. Dean stood there, not moving. "Well, what are you waiting for, boy? Get the mop." He began walking away. "And don't cuss at me!" Dean walked away, muttering under his breath. A little while later, Missouri and the trio left the house. Jenny waved and shut the door behind them.

* * *

Later that night, Jenny was in bed, reading a magazine. She yawned and put the magazine on her bedside table. After turning off the light and sliding underneath the covers, she went to sleep. A few seconds later, she opened her eyes, startled. The bed began to shake violently. She screamed and got out of bed. Meanwhile, outside, Dean, Sam and Sabrina were sitting in the car. Sabrina now had a Band-Aid on her cheek.

"All right, so, tell me again, what are we still doin' here?" Dean asked.

"I don't know. I just…I still have a bad feeling." Sam said.

"I agree with Sam. It doesn't feel right." Sabrina said.

"Why? Missouri did her whole Zelda Rubenstein thing, the house should be clean, it should be over." Dean said.

"Yeah, well, probably. But I just wanna make sure, that's all." Sam said. Dean put his head back.

"Yeah, well, problem is I could be sleeping in a bed right now." He slid down in his seat and closed his eyes. Sam looked up at Jenny's bedroom window and saw her screaming, just as in his dream.

"Dean. Look, Dean!" They rushed out of the car and ran towards the house.

"You two grab the kids, I'll get Jenny." Dean said. Inside Sari's bedroom, the figure made out of fire was standing by her closet. In the hallway, Dean rushed to Jenny's bedroom door. "Jenny!"

"I can't open the door!"

"Stand back!" She moved back. Dean kicked down the door and brought her downstairs.

"No, my kids!"

"Sam and Sabrina have your kids, come on." Sam went to Sari's bedroom, where she was screaming for help. Sam went to Sari's bed and picked her up.

"Don't look. Don't look!" Sam said. Outside, Dean and Jenny rushed out of the house. Inside the house, Sam rushed down the stairs and put Sari on the floor. Sabrina came running down the stairs with Ritchie in her arms, She put him down with Sari. "All right, Sari, take your brother outside as fast as you can, and don't look back." Suddenly, an invisible force made Sam fall to the floor.

"Sam!" He slid backwards into another room, crashing into a table. Sabrina suddenly gasped as she was flung into the room Sam was in and hit the wall. Sari screamed and ran outside with Ritchie. They rushed outside to Dean and Jenny. Jenny picked up Ritchie.

"Are you okay baby?" Dean knelt down to Sari's eye level.

"Sari, Where're Sam and Sabrina?" Sari was crying

"They're inside. Something's got them." Panicked, Dean looked at the front door. It slammed shut on its own.

* * *

Dean opened the trunk of the Impala and grabbed a rifle and an ax. He rushed to the front door and began chopping away at it. Inside the kitchen, Sam got flung into a set of cabinets. He stood up and was pinned against the wall by the invisible force. He couldn't move any part of his body. The fire figure made its way towards Sam. Dean continued chopping down parts of the door. Eventually, he made a hole that he was able to step through. He walked through the house, looking for Sam

"Sam? Sam!" He found Sam. As he looked at the fire figure, he raised his gun.

"No, don't! Don't!"

"What, why?!"

"Because I know who it is. I can see her now." Suddenly, the fire vanished. Instead, standing in front of them was Mary Winchester, exactly as she was the night she died. Dean's expression softened. In shock, he lowered his gun slowly.

"Mom?" He asked softly. Mary smiled and stepped closer to him.

"Dean." Tears formed in Dean's eyes. Mary walked away from him and went to Sam. Dean watched her, never taking his eyes off her. "Sam." Sam smiled weakly, crying. His mother's smile faded. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" She looked at him sadly, but said nothing. She walked away from them and looked up at the ceiling.

"You get out of my house. And let go of my son." Once again, she burst into flames. When she was entirely engulfed, the fire reached the ceiling and disappeared. The force holding Sam to the wall was released. He walked over to Dean, and the two of them looked at each other, stunned.

"Now it's over." Sam said. Dean's eyes widened.

"Where's Sabrina?" They looked over and saw her on the ground; knocked out. "Sabrina!" Dean rushed over and picked her up slightly. "Sabrina?" He lightly hit her face. Sam rushed over as well.

"Poor girl keeps getting knocked out." Sam said moving her hair aside to see if she was bleeding, she wasn't. Dean swallowed and picked her up.

* * *

The next morning, Dean was standing by the car with Jenny, looking through old photos.

"Thanks for these." Dean said.

"Don't thank me, they're yours." She said. Dean put the trunk of photos into the car. Missouri was in the house with Sabrina.

"What did you mean…" Sabrina asked. "When-"

"When I said you didn't know why I didn't want you with me when I talked to the boys?" Sabrina nodded.

"You seem to think I've… done something… bad." Missouri frowned.

"Not you, sweetie."

"But you directed the anger towards me." Missouri shook her head.

"Not you." She repeated.

"Then who, tell me what you're talking about."

"I wish I could, I really do." Sabrina frowned, biting her lip, before walking out of the house. Sitting on the front steps of the house, Sam looked up as Sabrina came down the steps and went over to the Impala before getting in. After a few moments he was joined by Missouri.

"Well, there are no spirits in there anymore, this time for sure." She said walking out.

"Not even my mom?" Sam asked.

"No."

"What happened?"

"Your mom's spirit and the poltergeist's energy, they cancelled each other out. Your mom destroyed herself goin' after the thing."

"Why would she do something like that?"

"Well, to protect her boys, of course." Sam nodded with tears in his eyes. Missouri went to put her hand on his shoulder, but she stopped herself. "Sam, I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"You sensed it was here, didn't you? Even when I couldn't."

"What's happening to me?"

"I know I should have all the answers, but I don't know."

"Sam, you ready?" Dean asked. Sam nodded and went to the car. Jenny thanked all of them.

"Don't you boys be strangers." Missouri said.

"We won't."

"See you around." Jenny waved. They smiled, got in the car, and drove away. It was silent for a few moments.

"You two were so precious!" Dean looked in the rearview mirror and saw Sabrina holding a photo with a big smile. Sam looked back at her. "Baby Sammy is so cute!" Sam coughed and Dean snickered at him. "Dean you were adorable!" Dean's smirk faded and he looked embarrassed. "Aww."

"Alright, alright, enough with the cute-fest back there." Dean said. She giggled.

"You two are still adorable." She said before leaning forward and kissing their cheeks. Sam continued to look slightly embarrassed while Dean smirked.

* * *

**MISSOURI'S HOUSE. **

Missouri came inside and set her purse on the table.

"That boy…he has such powerful abilities. But why he couldn't sense his own father, I have no idea." She looked at her couch, where John Winchester was sitting.

"Mary's spirit –- do you really think she saved the boys?" John asked.

"I do." John nodded sadly and twisted his wedding ring on his finger. "John Winchester, I could just slap you. Why won't you go talk to your children?"

"I want to." He said tearfully. "You have no idea how much I wanna see 'em. But I can't. Not yet. Not until I know the truth." The two shared a look. "And… and you're sure about the girl, Sabrina? She's.." Missouri nodded.

"Poor girl doesn't know it yet."

"Let's hope she never finds out."

* * *

**_Yay almost to 10! Left you with a little thing to make you think! =D_**


	10. Chapter 9 Asylum

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, its characters or its plot. I DO own my OC Sabrina Moore(I don't own the last name Moore though((Moore is Jessica's last name))) I also own what I add to the plot and the whole thing with Sabrina(Which probably won't come up until much later.)_**

** Song: Miss Lucy had some leeches - Emilie Autumn**

* * *

**The Sabrina Moore Chronicles: Chapter 9 ASYLUM **

* * *

**ROOSEVELT ASYLUM. ROCKFORD, ILLINOIS. **

A deserted building. Graffiti and rubbish everywhere. Torch light moves along the walls, a chain across a door is broken. A police car pulls up. Two cops walk up to chain link fence surrounding the building.

"Can't keep kids out of this place."

"What is it, anyway?"

"I forgot! You're not a local. You don't know the legend."

"Legend?"

"Every town's got it's stories, right? Ours is Roosevelt Asylum. They say it's haunted with the ghosts of the patients. Spend the night, the spirits will drive you insane." The cops enter with flashlights.

"Hello? Police Officers...Po-lice Officers!" They see the broken chain on the floor. "You telling me these kids brought bolt-cutters? C'mon. Let's split up."

"Right."

The first cop wanders into another room. His expression changes.

"Alright, c'mon out." His flashlight reveals three kids sitting in the dark.

The second cop walked around.

"Hello? Hello?" His flashlight goes out and he shakes it.

A door creaks open, he slowly turns to look at the door.

The first cop watches a car drive off then reaches for his radio.

"Kelly, you copy?" The second cop, Kelly appears suddenly behind him. "Jeez!" He jumped. "Where the hell you been?"

"In there..."

"What was it? See anything?"

"Huh. No." They return to the police car. The first cop grabbed the tadio.

"This is patrol one four. We are clear and returning to station."

"Roger." Kelly's nose starts to bleed. He wipes it slowly.

* * *

**HOUSE**

Kelly enters a bedroom. A woman is reading in bed. She put the book down.

"Hey." She said.

Kelly begins lining up gun, keys, etc, on a chest of drawers.

"So, what? You're still not talking to me? Walt! I said I was sorry about before – how many times do I have to say it?" Kelly picked up the gun.

Sounds of gunshot. A brief pause, then another gunshot.

* * *

**MOTEL ROOM**

Sam was on his phone in the motel room.

"No, Dad was in California last we heard from him. We just thought...he comes to you for 'munitions...maybe you've seen him in the last few weeks. Just, call us if you hear anything."

"'kay."

"Thanks."

"You bet."

"Caleb hasn't heard from him?" Dean asked.

"Nope. And neither has Jefferson or Pastor Jim. What about the journal? Anything leads in there?"

"No, same as last time I looked. Nothing I can make out... I love the guy, but I swear, he writes like friggin' Yoda."

"You know, maybe we should call the Feds. File a missing person's."

"We've talked about this. Dad'd be pissed if we put the Feds on his tail."

"I don't care anymore." Sam said. Suddenly Dean's cell phone went off. Dean crossed the room to his bag. "After all that happened back in Kansas, I mean...he should've been there, Dean. You said so yourself. You tried to call him and...nothing."

"I know!" Dean rummaged through his duffel. "Where the hell is my cellphone?"

"You know, he could be dead for all we know."

"Don't say that! He's not dead! He's – he's..."

"He's what? He's hiding? He's busy?" Dean found and flicked open the cellphone.

_Message_

_From: Unavailable _

_Subject: _

_Message: 42, -89_

9:52

"Huh. I don't believe it." Dean said quietly.

"What?" Sam asked. Dean sat down.

"It's, uh...It's a text message. It's coordinates."

* * *

Dean was typing on laptop.

"You think Dad was texting us?" Sam asked.

"He's given us coordinates before."

"The man can barely work a toaster, Dean."

"Sam, it's good news! It means he's okay, or alive at least."

"Well, was there a number on the caller ID?"

"Nah, it said 'unknown'."

"Well, where do the coordinates point?"

"That's the interesting part. Rockford, Illinois."

"Ok, and that's interesting how?"

"I checked the local Rockford paper. Take a look at this." He turned the computer so Sam and Sabrina could look.

"This cop, Walter Kelly, comes home from his shift, shoots his wife, then puts the gun in his mouth, blows his brains out. And earlier that night, Kelly and his partner responded to a call at the Roosevelt Asylum."

"Okay, I'm not following. What has this have to do with us?"

"Dad earmarked the same asylum in the journal. Let's see..." He flipped through the journal. "Here. Seven unconfirmed sightings, two deaths – till last week at least. I think this is where he wants us to go." Sam snorted and stood up.

"This is a job... Dad wants us to work a job." Sam said,

"Well, maybe we'll meet up with him? Maybe he's there?"

"Maybe he's not? I mean, he could be sending us there, by ourselves, to hunt this thing."

"Who cares! If he wants us there, it's good enough for me!" Dean got up.

"This doesn't strike you as weird? The texting? The coordinates?" Sam asked.

"Sam! Dad's tellin' us to go somewhere, we're goin'." Dean said. Sam made a face and sighed.

* * *

**BAR**

A Cop, first one from the asylum, sat at a bar. Dean came up to him.

"You're Daniel Gunderson. You're a cop, right?" Dean asked.

"Yeah." Dean sat down.

"Huh. I'm uh, Nigel Tufnel, The Chicago Tribune. Mind if I ask you a couple of questions, about your partner?"

"Yeah, I do. I'm just tryin' to have a beer here."

"That's okay, I swear it won't take that long. I just want to get the story in your words."

"A week ago, my partner was sitting in that chair. Now he's dead. You gonna ambush me here?"

"Sorry. But I need to know what happened." Sam suddenly came over.

"Hey buddy," He pull Dean out of the seat and pushed him aside roughly. "why don't you leave the poor guy alone! The man's an officer! Why dontcha show a little respect!" Sam said. Dean paused, staring, then walked off.

"You didn't havta do that."

"Yeah, course I did. That guy's a serious jerk. Let me buy you a beer, huh?" Sam looked at the barman. "Two?"

"Thanks." Sam smiled.

* * *

Sam walked out of the bar. Towards Sabrina and Dean who were leaning on the Impala.

"Shoved me kinda hard in there, buddy boy." Dean said.

"I had to sell it, didn't I? It's method acting." Sam walked around the Impala.

"Huh?"

"Never mind."

"What'd you find out from Gunderson?"

"So, Walter Kelly was a good cop. Head of his class, even-keeled, he had a bright future ahead of him."

"What about at home?"

"He and his wife had a few fights, like everybody, but he was mostly smooth sailing. They were even talking about having kids."

"Alright, so either Kelly had some deep-seated crazy waiting to bust out, or something else did it to him."

"Right."

"What'd Gunderson tell you about the asylum?"

"A lot."

* * *

**ASYLUM**

"You always pick the wrong clothes." Dean chuckled as Sam climb over the fence outside the asylum.

"It's not like I know when we're gunna be climbing fences." Sabrina said looking down at her skirt.

"C'mere, I'll give you a lift." Dean said putting his hands together and holding them down. Sabrina sighed and put her foot in his hands. He pushed her up and she got to the top.

"Don't worry I'll catch you if you slip." Sam said.

"That's sweet." She said swinging her legs to the other side. She made her way down and backed away to give Dean room. He easily climbed up and over, almost flipping on the other side. They headed up the stairs. They walked in, the place was a mess.

"So apparently the cops chased the kids here...into the south wing." Sam said indicating to a sign over one door.

"South wing, huh? Wait a second" He flipped through John's journal. "South wing, south wing." He mumbled. He found a newspaper clipping. "In 1972 three kids broke into the south wing, only one survived. Way he tells it, one of his friends went nuts and started lighting up the place.

"So whatever's going on, the south wing is the heart of it."

"But if the kids are spelunking the asylum, why aren't there a ton more deaths?"

"Looks like the doors are usually chained." Sam said looking around, noting broken chain. "Could've been chained up for years."

"Yeah, to keep people out. Or to keep something in." They looked at each other, then Sam slowly pushed the door open.

* * *

The three walked down a hallway.

"Let me know if you see any dead people, Haley Joel." Dean said.

"Dude, enough." Sam said. Dean chuckled.

"I'm serious. You gotta be careful, all right? Ghosts are attracted to that whole ESP thing you got going on."

"I told you, it's not ESP! I just have strange vibes sometimes. Weird dreams. Sabrina has it to, just minus the dreams."

"Excuse me?" She asked.

"You always seem to get a feeling and know if we should leave or if something's coming."

"Maybe she just has good hearing." Dean said.

"It could be the same thing, Dean." Sam said.

"Yeah, whatever. Don't ask, don't tell." Dean said looking down at his EMF reader.

"You get any reading on that thing or not?"

"Nope. Of course, it doesn't mean no one's home."

"Spirits can't appear during certain hours of the day."

"Yeah, the freaks come out at night."

"Yeah."

"Hey Sam, who do you think is the hotter psychic: Patricia Arquette, Jennifer Love Hewitt, or you?" Dean deadpanned. Sam pushed Dean who laughed.

"Defiantly Sam." Sabrina said.

"Don't encourage him."

* * *

They walked into another room and looked around. Dean whistled. He tapped his EMF reader before putting in his jacket.

"Man. Electro-shock. Lobotomies. They did some twisted stuff to these people. Kinda like my man Jack in Cuckoo's Nest." He made crazy eyes and grinned. Sam ignored him and Dean's smile dropped. They looked around some more. "So. Whaddaya think? Ghosts possessing people?"

"Maybe. Or maybe it's more like Amityville, or the Smurl hunting." Sam said.

"Spirits driving them insane. Kinda like my man Jack in The Shining." Dean grinned.

"Dean." Sam said. Dean looked at him. "When are we going to talk about it?"

"Talk about what?"

"About the fact Dad's not here."

"Oh. I see. How 'bout...never."

"I'm being serious, man. He sent us here..."

"So am I, Sam. Look, he sent us here, he obviously wants us here. We'll pick up the search later."

"It doesn't matter what he wants."

"See. That attitude? Right there? That is why I always get the extra cookie."

"Dad could be in trouble, we should be looking for him. We deserve some answers, Dean. I mean, this is our family we're talking about."

"I understand that, Sam, but he's given us an order."

"So what, we gotta always follow Dad's orders?"

"Of course we do." Sam gave Dean a frustrated face. Dean stared at him then turned away, ending the conversation. Sabrina walked around. She started humming. Dean looked over at her.

"Whacha humming?"

"Miss Lucy had some leeches."

"What?" He gave her a look.

"**Miss Lucy had some leeches  
Her leeches liked to suck  
And when they drank up all her blood  
She didn't give a **

**Funny when the doctors  
Had locked her in her cell  
Miss Lucy screamed all night that they  
Should go to bloody **

**Hello to the surgeon  
With scalpel old and blunt  
He'll tie you to the table  
Then he'll mutilate your **

**Come it's nearly teatime  
The lunatics arrive  
The keepers bleed them all until  
There's no one left a **

**Lively little rodents  
Are eaten up by cats  
We're subject to experiments  
Like laboratory **

**Rats I've dropped a teacup  
How easily they break  
I'm on my hands and knees until  
I pay for my mis- **

**Take off all your clothing  
We've only just begun  
We have no anesthesia  
It's eighteen forty **

**One thing we should tell you  
Before you try again  
The tests are all invented by  
A lot of filthy **

**Mentally hysteric  
She's failed the exam  
Don't bother telling Lucy for  
She doesn't give a **

**Damn that nitrous oxide  
For when you can't escape  
They say the surgeons oft commit  
A murder or a **

**Razor blades are rusty  
And not a lot of fun  
So when they try to amputate  
Your legs you'd better **

**Run and fetch the chemist  
A patient's feeling sad  
She's been in chains for ages  
And she isn't even **

**Madness is a nuisance  
And no one is immune  
Your sister, mum or daughter  
May become a raving **

**Lunatics are dangerous  
And doctors are obeyed  
They also go together just  
Like toast and marma- **

**Ladies are like children  
With brains the size of squirrels  
Let's give a clitoridectomies  
To all the little **

**Girls are helpless treasures  
That daddies must protect  
So lie upon the table  
For the doctors to in- **

**speculums are super  
And stirrups all the rage  
So spread a lady's legs and put her  
Back in to her **

**Cage of naked crazies  
The surgeon's here to bleed  
The doctors are all learned men  
And some can even **

**Reading can be risky  
For women on the verge  
It only did us worlds of good  
To poison, leech and **

**Purging is a penance  
Phlebotomy's a chore  
No need to sterilize the tools  
We never did be- **

**Fore the night is over  
Before you go to bed  
They'll take a hammer and a nail  
And jam it in your **

**Headstones in the courtyard  
And statues in the park  
Are not for the insane  
Just leave them rotting in the  
D-A-R-K  
dark  
dark  
dark  
dark  
dark"**

"The is one messed up nursery rhyme." Dean said.

"It's about how women and girls were treated back in the old ages in mental institutes whether they belonged there or not." Sam said.

"It's like the patients are trying to speak out against the cruelties going on, but every time they try their voices are overridden and changed into an innocent children's rhyme." Sabrina said.

"Well it's still messed up. Nice voice by the way." Dean said poking around. He picked up a sign. "'Sanford Ellicott'...You know what we gotta do. We gotta find out more about the south wing. See if something happened here." Dean walked away, leaving the sign with Sam, who stared down at it a moment before dropping it.

* * *

**A WAITING ROOM**

Sam sat on couch flicking through a magazine. A man came to the open door. The sign on the door read 'Dr James Ellicott, Clinical Psychiatry'.

"Sam Winchester?" Sam looked up.

"That's me."

"Come on in." They moved to the inner room.

"Thanks again for seeing me last minute." Sam looked around the room. Dr. Ellicott sat down at his desk. "Dr...Ellicott. Ellicott, that name. Wasn't there a...a Dr. Sanford Ellicott?" He nodded. "Yeah, he was a chief psychiatrist somewhere.

"My father was chief of staff at the old Roosevelt Asylum. How did you know?"

"Ah. Well, I'm sorta...a local history buff. Hey, wasn't there, an incident or something? In the hospital, I guess. In the south wing, right?"

"We're on your dollar, Sam. We're here to talk about you."

"Oh, okay. Yeah, yeah. Sure.

"So."

"So.

"How's things?

"Ah, things are good, doctor."

"Good. Whatcha been doing?"

"Ahh, same old. I just been on a... on a road trip with my brother and a friend."

"Was that fun?"

"Loads." Sam said after a long pause. "Umm. You know, we...ahh...we...met...a lot of ...interesting people. Did a lot of ...ah...interesting things...ahhh. You know? What was it exactly that happened in the south wing? I forget..."

"Look, if you're a local history buff, you know all about the Roosevelt riot."

"The riot. Well, no. I know. I'm just curious."

"Sam. Let's cut the bull, shall we. You're avoiding the subject."

"What subject?"

"You. Now I'll make you a deal. I'll tell you all about the Roosevelt riot, if you tell me something honest about yourself. Like, uh, this brother you're road tripping with. How do you feel about him?" Sam looked a little freaked out.

* * *

**OUTSIDE**

Dean and Sabrina were leaning against glass windows next to the door, looking bored. Sam walked past. The two caught up and matched his pace.

"Dude! You were in there forever. What the hell were you talking about?" Dean asked.

"Just the hospital, you know."

"And...?"

"And the south wing? It's where the housed the really hard cases. The psychotics, the criminally insane."

"Sounds cozy."

"Yeah. And one night in '64, they rioted. Attacked staff. Attacked each other."

"So the patients took over the asylum?"

"Apparently."

"Any deaths?"

"Some patients, some staff. I guess it was pretty gory. Some of the bodies were never even recovered, including our chief of staff, Ellicott."

"Whaddaya mean, never recovered?"

"Cops scoured every inch of the place but I guess the patients must've...stuffed the bodies somewhere hidden."

"That's grim."

"Yeah. So, they transfered all the remaining patients and closed the hospital down.

"So, to sum it up, we've got a bunch of violent deaths and a bunch of unrecovered bodies."

"And a bunch of angry spirits.

"Good times. Let's check out the hospital tonight."

* * *

**ASYLUM**

Torchlight approached behind a door. The door creaked open. A young man and woman, university aged, entered.

"Check this out! Creepy...yet terrifying." Gavin said. He turned to look at Kat.

"I thought we were going to a movie." Kat complained.

"This is better. It's like we're in a movie." Kat huffed.

"I can't believe you call this a date."

"C'mon, Let's look around. C'mon!" They moved further along. They looked down one hallway. Gavin suddenly jumped and swung around. "What's that?" Kat jumped and swung around then hit him. He laughs. Gavin looked at a door. "Hey look. C'mon, let's check it out."

"I...don't want to. Let's just go."

"C'mon!" They stared at each other. "Okay. Okay, you can wait here."

"W– Gavin. No."

"I'm just gonna be a minute." He took off his backpack. "Nothing's gonna get ya, I promise." Gavin moved into the next room alone. The door closed behind him. He looked at it, grinned, and kept going. In a doorway a female figure with long hair was seen in shadow just as Gavin's flashlight failed. He shook it. "Damn it." He turned around and saw the figure. "Hey, Sweetie. Couldn't take it, huh?" The female figure coming closer put her hands either side of his face. "Hey." They started making out. Suddenly Kat was heard calling in the distance.

"Gavin? Gavin, where are you?" Gavin pulled back and freaked out.

* * *

Back at the entrance. Sam pushed open the door, Dean beside him, Sabrina beside them Sam was holding a video camera and flashlight, Dean an EMF meter and Sabrina had a smaller flash light.

"Getting readings?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, big time." Dean said.

"This place is orbing like crazy." Sam said. The other two looked at the camera screen to see little balls of light.

"Probably multiple spirits out and about."

"And if these uncovered bodies are causing the haunting..."

"We gotta find 'em and burn 'em. Just be careful though. The only thing that makes me more nervous than a pissed off spirit... is the pissed off spirit of a psycho killer." They kept walking. Suddenly the three thought they heard something and turned around. When they saw nothing was there they continued. Back down the hall they'd just came from there was crazed-looking bald man strapped into a straitjacket in the corner.

* * *

The trio kept looking and moved into separate rooms. After a minute Sam saw an old woman through the video lens; white haired, one eye bloody and hanging out, moving toward him. He looked up and started to back away.

"Dean? Dean!" Dean ran into the room, rummaging in his bag at the same time. "Shotgun!"

"Sam, get down!" Dean shouted. Sam threw himself to the ground. Dean shot the woman. She disintegrated. They both looked around, gasping.

"That was weird." Sam said.

"Yeah. You're telling me." Dean started moving out of the room. Sam followed. Sabrina rushed over.

"You alright?" She looked at Sam. He nodded.

"I'm fine. Dean, I mean it was weird that she didn't attack me."

"Looked pretty aggro from where I was standing."

"She didn't hurt me. She didn't even try! So if she didn't wanna hurt me then what did she want?" A noise came from a room they were passing. Dean immediately raised his shotgun and Sam flicked on the flashlight and shined it into the room. They approached a metal bed covered in a ragged sheet, on its side. They saw the top of a blonde head behind it. They braced themselves. Sam reached out and tipped the bed over. Kat was crouched facing the corner. She spun around, terrified and gasping.

"It's alright, we're not going to hurt you. It's okay. What's your name?" Dean asked.

"Katherine. Kat."

"Okay. I'm Dean, this is Sam and Sabrina."

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked.

"Um. My boyfriend, Gavin."

"Is he here?"

"Somewhere. He thought it would be fun, try and see some ghosts. I thought it was all just...you know. Pretend." She pulled her coat around her. "I've seen things. I heard Gavin scream and..."

"Alright. Kat? Come on. Sam's gunna get you out of here and then we're gunna find your boyfriend."

"No! No. I'm not going to leave without Gavin. I'm coming with you."

"It's no joke around here, okay. It's dangerous." Dean said.

"That's why I gotta find him." Dean and Sam look at each other. Sam shrugged.

"Alright, I guess we gunna split up then. Let's go." Dean said.

Kat was with Dean looking around.

"Gavin... Gavin?"

"I got a question for ya. You've seen a lot of horror movies, yeah?" Dean asked.

"I guess so." She said. Dean stopped walking and turned to face her.

"Do me a favor. Next time you see one? Pay attention. When someone says a place is haunted...don't go in!" As they moved on, a dark shape moved across the inside of the window.

* * *

Sam and Sabrina were wandering around.

"Gavin... Gavin?" Sam and Sabrina found Gavin on the ground unconscious. Sam crouched to shake him. Gavin woke and freaked out. "Hey, Gavin. It's okay, we're here to help."

"Who are you?" Gavin asked.

"My name is Sam. This is Sabrina. Uh, we found your girlfriend."

"Kat?" Gavin asked as Sam helped him up. "Is she alright?"

"Yeah. She's worried about you. Are you okay?" Sam asked.

"I was running. I think I fell."

"You were running from what?"

"There was...there was this girl. Her-h-h-her face. It was all messed up."

"Messed up how?" Sabrina asked.

"You really don't wanna know." He said making a face.

"Okay listen, did this girl... did she try and hurt you?" Sam asked.

"What? No, she...uh..."

"She what?"

"She...kissed me."

"Uh...um...but...but she didn't hurt you, physically?"

"Dude! She kissed me. I'm scarred for life!"

"Well, trust me, it could have been worse. Now do you remember anything else?"

"She uh...actually, she tried to whisper something in my ear."

"What?"

"I don't know. I ran like hell."

* * *

Dean and Kat were in another hallway, Dean leading the way. The flashlight faded.

"You son of a bitch." Dean said shaking the flashlight. "It's alright, I got a lighter." He said reaching into his pocket. Kat turned to look behind them.

"Ow. You're hurting my arm."

"What are you talking about?" They turned to look at each other, realized they were too far apart to be touching, and looked down. A disembodied hand was clutching Kat's arm. Kat was dragged into a room, the metal door slamming behind her. Dean raced to it and struggled to pull it open, Kat banged on it from the inside but it didn't budge. Dean continued to struggle with the door.

"Lemme out! Please!"

"Kat! Hang on!" Dean smashed at the door with a metal pipe, and then tried to jimmy it open. Inside, Kat slowly backed up, looking at the door. Someone stood behind her, breathing heavily. When Kat spun around there was no one there. Dean continued banging on the door. Kat turned again and saw the ghost. Tall, heavyset, long dark oily hair, his face a bloody mess. Kat screamed and backed up to the door...and backed into him. She screamed again. Sam and Sabrina ran down the hall to Dean, followed by Gavin.

"What's going on?" Sam asked.

"She's inside with one of them." Dean said. Kat screamed

"Help me!"

"Kat!" Gavin yelled.

"Get me outta here!" Kat screamed sliding down against the door as the ghost approached.

"Kat, it's not going to hurt you." Sam said. "Listen to me. You've got to face it. You've got to calm down."

"She's gotta what?!" Dean asked, turning to Sam astonished.

"I have to what?!" Kat shouted.

"These spirits, they're not trying to hurt us, they're trying to communicate." Sam said. "You gotta face it. You gotta listen to it."

"_You_ face it!" Kat screamed.

"No! It's the only way to get out of there."

"No!" She screamed.

"Look at it, come on. You can do it." Sam said. Kat, taking deep breath, turned to face the ghost slowly. He leaned in close to her face, to her ear.

"Kat?" Gavin asked.

"Man, I hope you're right about this." Dean said.

"Yeah, me too." They waited outside the door in tense silence. The lock clicked and the door slowly opened. Kat was standing in the doorway.

"Oh, Kat." Gavin said. Sam went inside to check out the room. He came back out, shaking his head at Dean and Sabrina.

"One thirty-seven." Kat said.

"Sorry?" Dean asked.

"It whispered in my ear. 137."

"Room number." Sam and Dean said in synch. The trio crouched against the wall where they couldn't be heard by Gavin and Kat.

"Alright. So if these spirits aren't trying to hurt anyone..." Sam said.

"Then what are they trying to do?" Dean asked.

"Maybe that's what they've been trying to tell us..."

"I guess we'll find out." Dean said.

"Alright." They stood up.

"So, now, are you guys ready to leave this place?"

"That's an understatement." Kat said.

"Okay." Dean said. He turned to Sam and Sabrina. "You two get them outta here. I'm going to go find room 137." He said before turning on his flashlight and walking down the hall.

* * *

Sam and Sabrina led Kat and Gavin down a hallway.

"So. How do you guys know about all this ghost stuff?" Kat asked.

"It's kinda our job." Sam said.

"We do this stuff all the time." Sabrina said.

"Why would anyone want a job like that?" Kat asked. Sam huffed a laugh.

"I had a crappy guidance counselor." Sam said.

"And Dean? He's your boss?" Sam looked down at her.

"No."

"Are you and Sabrina going out?"

"Uh no." Sam said glancing at Sabrina.

"Why does everyone assume that?" Sabrina asked.

"Sorry, so you and Dean?" Kat asked.

"Nope not him either."

"Oh sorry." Sabrina shook her head as if to say it was okay.

* * *

Dean moved down a hallway and shined his flashlight on room 137. He pushed against the door, using his weight to push aside the broken furniture blocking it. The room was a mess, filing cabinets pushed over, papers everywhere, the walls stained. He shined the flashlight around, flicked through some folders lying in a cabinet, then kept looking.

* * *

Sam marched down a hallway and tried the door, but it was locked. He tried another one, also locked.

"Alright. I think we have a small problem." Sam said.

"Let's break it down." Gavin said.

"I don't think that's gunna work.

"Then a window."

"They're barred." Kat said.

"Then how are we supposed to get out?" Gavin asked.

"That's the point. We're not. There's something in here. It doesn't want us to leave." Sam said.

"Those patients..." Kat said.

"No. Something else." Sam said.

"Something worse." Sabrina said.

* * *

Dean was still searching the room. He found a loose panel and pried it off. Behind it was a satchel full of papers.

"This is why I get paid the big bucks." Dean said. Inside was a journal with many notes and hand-drawn pictures of medical instruments. He looked at a few pages. "Patients journal." Dean pulled up a chair and started reading, looking concerned. "Well all work and no play makes Dr. Ellicott a _very_ dull boy." A noise made him look up quickly.

* * *

"Alright, I've looked everywhere." Sam said moving back down a hallway towards Gavin, Kat and Sabrina. "There's no other way out."

"So what the hell are we gunna do?" Gavin asked.

"Well for starters, we're not gunna panic." Sam said.

"Why the hell not!" Gavin shouted. Sam's phone rang and he answered.

"Hey."

"Sam, it's me. I see it. It's coming at me." Dean said on a bad line.

"Where are you?"

"I'm in the basement. Hurry up!"

"I'm on my way." Sam hung up and looked at the three.

"Was that Dean?" Sabrina asked. Sam nodded. "Then let's go." She said and went to walk down the hallway. Sam stopped her.

"No, you stay here with them." He held out the shotgun. "Can you handle a shotgun?"

"I can." Kat said. Gavin looked at her in amazement. "My dad took me skeet shooting a coupla times."

"Alright, here." Sam said handing her the gun. "It's loaded with rock salt. It may not kill a spirit, but it will repel it. So if you see something, shoot."

"Okay."

"'kay." He said before walking down the hall. Kat cocked the shotgun.

* * *

"Dean!" Sam was searching through hallways and rooms. "Dean!" His flashlight flickered and faded. He shook and tapped it. A door behind him swung open. He raised his shot gun and approached carefully. "Dean?" A shadow moved behind a ragged curtain, drawing his attention. When he pulled the curtain back there was no one there. He turned...and an old beaten up man with ragged hair and clothes grabbed his face. His hands started glowing.

"Don't be afraid. I'm going to make you all better."

* * *

Gavin paced, Sabrina was leaning against the wall, Kat was crouched against the same wall holding the shotgun. Kat sighed.

"Hey, Gavin?" She asked. Gavin came to crouch beside her.

"Yeah?"

"If we make it out of here alive...we are so breaking up." Gavin stared at her. They heard a noise around the corner and both rose. "Did you hear that?" Kat asked raising the shot gun.

"Something's coming." Gavin said. Sabrina quickly moved forward and pushed it down.

"Stop." Suddenly Dean came around the corner.

"What are you still doing here!? Where's Sam?"

"What are you talking about?" Sabrina asked. "He went down to the basement. You called him."

"I didn't call anybody."

"His cell phone rang. He said it was you." Kat said.

"Basement, huh?" Dean asked. He looked around and grabbed some extra weapons.

"Alright. Watch yourselves. Sabrina. Watch them."

* * *

Dean got down to the basement and looked around.

"Sammy? Sam, you down here? Sam? Sam!" As he turned, Sam was standing right in front of him. Dean jumped back, automatically raising his shotgun. "Man, answer me when I'm calling you! You alright?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." He said.

"You know it wasn't me who called your cell, right?"

"Yeah, I know. I think something lured me down here."

"I think I know who. Dr. Ellicott. That's what the spirits have been trying to tell us. You haven't seen him, have you?"

"No. How do you know it was him?"

"'Cause I found his log book. Apparently he was experimenting on his patients, awful stuff. Makes lobotomies look like a coupla aspirin."

"But it was the patients who rioted."

"Yeah. They were rioting against Dr. Ellicott. Dr. Feelgood was working on some sort of, like, extreme rage therapy. He thought that if he could get his patients to vent their anger then they would be cured of it. Instead it only made them worse and worse and angrier and angrier. So I'm thinking, what if his spirit is doing the same thing? To the cop? To the kids in the seventies, making them so angry they become homicidal... Come on, we gotta find his bones and torch 'em."

"How? The police never found his body."

"The log book said he had some sort of hidden procedure room down here somewhere where he'd work on his patients. So, if I was a patient I'd drag his ass down here, do a little work on it myself."

"I don't know, it sounds kinda...

"Crazy?" Dean asked.

"Yeah."

"Yeah. Exactly." Dean opened another door, looked inside, then gestured with his head for Sam to follow. Sam was giving Dean a stealthy, sly look. They both entered the room.

"I told you I looked everywhere. I didn't find a hidden room."

"Well, that's why they call it hidden..." There was a sudden wind noise. "You hear that?"

"What?" Dean looked around, crouching and holding his hand out. "There's a door here." Sam pointed his gun at Dean.

"Dean." A trickle of blood ran from his nose. "Step back from the door." Dean rose to his feet, his eyes going from the gun to Sam's face. "Sam, put the gun down."

"Is that an order?"

"Nah, it's more of a friendly request." Sam raised the gun to point at Dean's chest,

"'Cause I'm getting pretty tired of taking your orders."

"I knew it. Ellicott did something to you."

"For once in your life, just shut your mouth."

"What are you gunna do, Sam? Gun's filled with rock salt. It's not gunna kill me." Sam shot Dean in the chest. The shot blasted him backwards through the hidden door to fall on the floor.

"No. But it will hurt like hell." Dean lay on the floor, coming to and gasping for breath.

"Sam!" Sam stood over him. "We gotta burn Ellicott's bones and all this will be over, and you'll be back to normal."

"I am normal. I'm just telling the truth for the first time. I mean, why are we even here? 'Cause you're following Dad's orders like a good little solider? Because you always do what he says without question? Are you that desperate for his approval?"

"This isn't you talking, Sam."

"That's the difference between you and me. I have a mind of my own. I'm not pathetic, like you."

"So what are you gunna do, huh? Are you gunna kill me?"

"You know what, I am sick of doing what you tell me to do. We're no closer to finding Dad today than we were six months ago."

"Well, then here. Let me make it easier for you." He held out his Smith & Wesson toward Sam. "Come on. Take it. Real bullets are gonna work a hell of a lot better than rock salt." Sam hesitated. "Take it!" Sam pointed the gun at Dean's face. "You hate me that much? You think you could kill your own brother? Then go ahead. Pull the trigger. Do it!" Sam pulled the trigger. The chamber was empty. He tried again, and once more. Dean used a right cross to knock Sam to the ground and struggled to get up. "Man, I'm not going to give you a loaded pistol!" Dean said moving to stand over Sam. Sam stared up at him. Dean delivered a vicious right cross to knock Sam out, almost falling as he did so. "Sorry, Sammy." He said patting him. Dean began looking around the room, pushing back ragged curtains with his pistol. Dr. Ellicott glided past but Dean didn't notice. He saw a tuft of something poking out of the corner of a closed cupboard and moved closer. He opened the door to find a mummified corpse and flinched back from the smell, gagging. "Oh, that's just gross." Dean started to salt the body. "Soak it up." He dropped the salt container and grabbed a small tin of kerosene, squirting the body. In the background his flashlight flickered, unnoticed. A gurney came flying across the room and knocked him to the ground. Dr. Ellicott grabbed his face and his hands lit up.

"Don't be afraid. I'm going to help you. I'm going to make you all better." Dean struggled to reach his bag with one hand, found his lighter, flicked it on and tossed it at the mummified body. Dr. Ellicott let go of Dean as his remains started to burn. Dean crawled out of the way and watched as Dr. Ellicott's ghost turned black and fell to the ground, crumbling on impact. Sam woke up and Dean looked over at him as he flexed his jaw painfully.

"You're not going to try and kill me, are ya?" Dean asked.

"No." Sam said raising his hand to push at his jaw

"Good. Because that would be awkward."

* * *

**DAYBREAK. OUTSIDE ASYLUM.**

"Thanks, guys." Kat said.

"Yeah. Thanks." Gavin said.

"No more haunted asylums, okay?" Dean asked. They watched Gavin and Kat walk toward their car, then turned to the Impala.

"Hey, Dean?" Dean turned to look at him. "I'm sorry, man. I said some awful things back there."

"You remember all that?"

"Yeah. It's like I couldn't control it. But I didn't mean it, any of it."

"You didn't, huh?"

"No, of course not! Do we need to talk about this?"

"No. I'm not really in the sharing and caring kinda mood." Dean said moving to get into the Impala. "I just wanna get some sleep."

* * *

**MOTEL ROOM.**

The three walked into the motel room. Sabrina, like always, walked over to the bed furthest from the door and put her bag down. The brothers walked in and Sam put his bag on the bed before getting on it.

"What are ya doin'?" Dean asked.

"I'm going to go to sleep." Sam said giving him a confused look.

"It's my turn."

"No, you had the bed last time."

"No I didn't." Dean said shaking his head.

"Uh yeah, ya did."

"Uh _no,_ I _didn't_." They looked at Sabrina.

"Whose turn is it?" Sam asked.

"Why don't you just share?" They both made a face. She rolled her eyes. "Sam, get over here." The two looked at her a bit shocked.

"What?" They asked in unison.

"Get over her." She said, slower, looking at Sam. "I trust you; the bed's big enough." She said with a shrug.

"What you don't trust me?" Dean asked. Sabrina shrugged again.

"Or you could, I don't care as long as you two stop bickering over it." The two brothers looked at each other. Sabrina turned around and started to get her PJs out of her back. With her back to them the boys faced each other and each held up a fist and did rock, paper, scissors.

"Damn." Dean said softly. Sam rolled his eyes. Sabrina walked past them and rolled her eyes as well. She walked into the bathroom and changed into a tank top and short shorts. She came out and walked over to the bed where Sam was taking off his shoes slowly. He put them by the night table and put his hand on his belt. He suddenly had a look come across his face like he didn't know whether or not to take his pants off.

"Take 'em off I don't care, however you're comfortable." Sabrina said. He looked up at her briefly before looking away. She walked around to the other side of the bed and heard his belt coming undone. She got under the covers and Sam was thankful that she kept her back to him. He took off his pants and got under the covers. He lay on his back a few moments before he looked at her. The way her hair fell revealed a tattoo on the back of her neck. He tilted his head looking at it.

"When did you get a tattoo?" He asked without thinking. She looked back at him with a puzzled expression. "On your neck." A look of realization came over her face.

"Oh that, sorry, I forget I have that sometimes since I never see it." She chuckled. "I got em' two years ago. Apparently I got drunk and Jess found me with two new tattoos the next morning. She said she had to carry me out of the shop." She chuckled slightly, embarrassed. "We were at a party and she let me have a beer. I was only 18." She said with a half shrug. "I tried to show everyone else I could drink so I chugged two and a half bottles then me and two other girls went to get tattoos." Sam looked at her with an amused expression.

"What made you get this one?" He asked. She shrugged.

"I must have thought it looked cool. Thought this one was cool too." She said pulling down the overs and pulling down the top of her tank top to show another tattoo over her heart. This one was a black pentagram with fire like black waves coming from it.

"What does the one on your neck say it looks-"

"Japanese." She said. "I actually don't know what it means, I could've told the guy to write something completely different from what's there." Sam chuckled.

"Best not to know huh?" She nodded. "What's that one mean?" He asked looking at the one over her heart. He really was trying not to stare but she was basically flashing him without knowing it.

"Not sure either. Looks pretty cool though doesn't it." She giggled. He nodded. She moved over and kissed his cheek making his eye brows go up slightly. "Night Sam." She said with a smile before rolling over to face away from him.

"Night Sabrina."

* * *

The next morning Dean was still asleep in the other bed and Sabrina was asleep next to Sam when Dean's phone suddenly started ringing.

"Dean." Sam said. Dean didn't move. Frowning, Sam grabbed Dean's phone from the end table and checked the number, then flipped it open. "Hello." He listened then sat straight up in bed. "Dad?"

* * *

**_Tell me what you think? I really gotta get working on this I haven't started the next one because I thought I had another to post before this one but I didn't. Tomorrow I might not post a chapter BUT I will try cause I'll be working on it really hard for the next three days._**

**_What is on Sabrina's neck(Cause I'm not gunna tell you anytime soon.) with be the cover for Book 2, I've already made it. And hopefully you can all tell that the tattoo over her heart is the same as the one from Book 1's cover. The Anti-Possession Symbol._**


	11. Chapter 10 Scarecrow

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, its characters or its plot. I DO own my OC Sabrina Moore(I don't own the last name Moore though((Moore is Jessica's last name))) I also own what I add to the plot and the whole thing with Sabrina(Which probably won't come up until much later.)_**

**_I got up to number 18 done._**

* * *

**_The Sabrina Moore Chronicles Chapter 10 Scarecrow_**

* * *

**Burkitsville, Indiana – One Year Ago. **

A married couple, Holly and Vince Parker are leaving a café, which is next to a gas station. With them is an older couple, Harley and Stacy Jorgeson, and their teenage niece, Emily.

"And before you leave, one of our apple pies." Stacy hands Holly a box. "On the house."

"Oh, my God, thank you so much!"

"You're welcome." Stacy says. Holly turns to Vince.

"Hey, we should get lost more often. I mean, everyone in this town is so nice."

"Yeah, what's the catch?" He asks.

"You're all set." Harley says after filling the couple's car with gas

"Thanks." They shake hands. Emily notices an intricate tattoo on Vince's arm.

"That's a cool tattoo." She says.

"Thanks."

"So, let's get you back to the interstate." Harley says.

"Yeah, please."

"Take Laskey straight out of town."

"And then you're gonna turn right on Orchard Road." Stacy says.

"Ok. Thank you." Vince says. They wave goodbye and the couple drives away.

**The town orchard.**

Later while driving down a dirt road the couple's car breaks down.

"What happened?" Holly asks.

"I don't know. Car just died." He takes his cell phone out of his pocket. "Cell phone, too."

"How is that possible?" They get out of the car and look around the orchard.

"Come on, looks like a house over there." He starts walking away.

"No, I'm not going down there."

"Holly, we need help, we can't just wait here."

"Ok." She says very reluctantly before following Vince.

**Another part of the orchard. **

Holly and Vince stop by a scarecrow raised on a wooden post. They exchange a look and walk closer to it.

"Check it out. If I only had a brain…" Vince says.

"We wouldn't be lost."

"Thanks. That has got to be the freakiest damn scarecrow I've ever seen."

"It scares me." They start walking away, but Holly sees the scarecrow's head move. She gasps. "Please, let's just hurry, okay?" They start walking away. A few seconds later, they hear a rustling in the trees and turn around. No one is there.

"Did you hear that?" Holly nods. "Hello? Who's there?" Nobody responds. They start running through the orchard. A minute later, Holly turns to Vince, and he is gone. She stops.

"Vince? Vince?" She starts running in the opposite direction to try and find Vince. She trips and falls on the ground. She turns her head and sees Vince's mutilated body on the ground. She screams and sees the scarecrow towering over her. She continues to scream while the camera pans to the scarecrow's now empty post.

* * *

**MOTEL**

Dean was still asleep in the other bed and Sabrina was asleep next to Sam, her head against his arm, when Dean's phone suddenly started ringing.

"Dean." Sam said. Dean didn't move. Frowning, Sam grabbed Dean's phone from the end table and checked the number, then flipped it open. "Hello."

"Sam, is that you?" Sam sat straight up in bed, causing Sabrina to stir.

"Dad?" Sam asked. "Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine."

"We've been looking for you everywhere. We didn't know where you were, if you were okay."

"Sammy, I'm all right. What about you and Dean?" Dean was starting to wake up.

"We're fine. Dad, where are you?" Sam asked. Dean sat up in bed.

"Sorry, kiddo, I can't tell you that."

"What? Why not?" Sabrina stretched and looked up at Sam.

"Is that Dad?" Dean asked. Sabrina looked over at Dean who was staring at the phone.

"Look, I know this is hard for you to understand. You're just gonna have to trust me on this." John said.

"You're after it, aren't you? The thing that killed Mom." Sam said.

"Yeah. It's a demon, Sam."

"A demon? You know for sure?"

"A demon? What's he saying?" Dean asked grabbed his shirt at the foot of the bed and putting it on.

"I do. Listen, Sammy, I, uh…I also know what happened to your girlfriend. I'm so sorry. I would've done anything to protect you from that."

"You know where it is?"

"Yeah, I think I'm finally closing in on it."

"Let us help."

"You can't. You can't be any part of it."

"Why not?"

"Give me the phone." Dean said holding his hand out.

"Listen, Sammy, that's why I'm calling. You and your brother, you gotta stop looking for me. Alright, now, I need you to write down these names."

"Names? What names, Dad—talk to me, tell me what's going on."

"Look, we don't have time for this. This is bigger than you think, they're everywhere. Even us talking right now, it's- it's not safe."

"No. Alright? No way."

"Give me the phone." Dean repeated.

"I have given you an order. Now, you stop following me, and you do your job. You understand me? Now, take down these names." Dean grabbed the phone from Sam.

"Dad, it's me." Dean said. "Where are you? (…) Yes, sir. (…) Uh, yeah, I got a pen. What are their names?"

* * *

**IMPALA**

"Alright, so, the names Dad gave us, they're all couples?" Sam asked driving.

"Three different couples. All went missing." Dean said looking at the list of names.

"And they're all from different towns? Different states?"

"That's right. You got Washington, New York, Colorado. Each couple took a road trip cross-country. None of them arrived at their destination, and none of them were ever heard from again."

"Well, it's a big country, Dean. They could've disappeared anywhere."

"Yeah, could've. But each one's route took 'em to the same part of Indiana. Always on the second week of April. One year after another after another."

"This is the second week of April."

"Yep."

"So, Dad is sending us to Indiana to go hunting for something before another couple vanishes?"

"Yahtzee. Can you imagine putting together a pattern like this? All the different obits Dad had to go through? The man's a master." Sam looked annoyed, pulled over to the side of the road and turned off the car. "What are you doing?"

"We're not going to Indiana."

"We're not?"

"No. We're going to California. Dad called from a payphone. Sacramento area code."

"Sam."

"Dean, if this demon killed Mom and Jess, and Dad's closing in, we've gotta be there. We've gotta help."

"Dad doesn't want our help."

"I don't care."

"He's given us an order."

"I don't care." Sam said firmly. "We don't always have to do what he says."

"Sam, Dad is asking us to work jobs, to save lives, it's important."

"Alright, I understand, believe me, I understand. But I'm talking one week here, man, to get answers. To get revenge."

"Alright, look, I know how you feel."

"Do you?" Dean seemed shocked at Sam's tone. "How old were you when Mom died? Four? Jess died six months ago. How the hell would you know how I feel? How Sabrina might feel?" Sabrina who had been keeping quiet in the back let out a sigh. Dean glanced back at her to see her looking out the window, not wanting to get involved.

"Dad said it wasn't safe. For any of us. I mean, he obviously knows something that we don't, so if he says to stay away, we stay away."

"I don't understand the blind faith you have in the man. I mean, it's like you don't even question him."

"Yeah, it's called being a good son!" Sam, angry, got out of the car. Sabrina looked up. Dean also got out and watched Sam unloading things from the trunk. "You're a selfish bastard, you know that? You just do whatever you want. Don't care what anybody thinks." Sabrina got out of the back and looked at the two. Sam had his bags on.

"That's what you really think?"

"Yes, it is."

"Well, then this selfish bastard is going to California." He looked to Sabrina expectantly. She swallowed walked over and grabbed her bag from the trunk.

"Sabrina?" Dean asked with a shocked look.

"The whole reason I came along was to find Jess's killer. If finding your father helps... I'm sorry Dean." He looked upset. She bit her lip and walked over to him. She went on her toes and kissed his cheek. She backed up and Sam started to walk away, Sabrina followed.

"Come on, you're not serious."

"I am serious." Sam said.

"It's the middle of the night! Hey, I'm taking off, I will leave your asses, you hear me?" Sam stopped walking and turned around.

"That's what I want you to do." They stared at each other for a few seconds, waiting.

"Goodbye, Sam.. Sabrina." He closed the trunk, got in the car, and drove away. Sam watched him leave, then started walking away.

* * *

**Burkitsville, Indiana. **

Dean pulled over to the side of the road and pulled out his cell phone. He selected the name "Sam Mobile" and thought about calling Sam. He changed his mind and closed his cell phone, then shut off the car and got out.

**Scotty's Café. **

Scotty was sitting in a chair on the porch. Dean walked up to him. He gestured to the signed.

"Let me guess." He pointed to Scotty. "Scotty." Scotty looked at the sign.

"Yep."

"Hi, my name's John Bonham."

"Isn't that the drummer for Led Zeppelin?"

"Wow." Dean said, taken aback. "Good. Classic rock fan."

"What can I do for you, John?" Dean took two pieces of paper out of his pocket. They were Missing Person flyers for Holly and Vince Parker.

"I was wondering if, uh, you'd seen these people by chance." Scotty looked at the flyers.

"Nope. Who are they?"

"Friends of mine. They went missing about a year ago. They passed through somewhere around here, and I've already asked around Scottsburg and Salem—"

"Sorry." He handed the flyers back to Dean. "We don't get many strangers around here." Dean nodded.

"Scotty, you've got a smile that lights up a room, anybody ever tell you that?" Scotty stared at him strangely. Dean chuckled. "Never mind. See you around." He walked away.

* * *

**Highway. **

Sam and Sabrina were standing on the side of the road. They turned around and saw a young girl with short blonde hair, Meg, sitting with her back to them. She was listening to music.

"Hey."

"She has headphones in." Sabrina pointed out. Sam walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder. She jumped up with a gasp and took off her headphones.

"You scared the hell outta me."

"I'm sorry. I just thought you might need some help."

"No, I'm good, thanks."

"Uh, so where you headed?"

"No offense, but no way I'm telling you."

"Why not?"

"You could be some kind of freak. I mean, you are hitchhiking."

"Well, so are you." Meg laughed. Sabrina stepped out from behind Sam.

"He's not alone." Meg looked a little surprised that she didn't see her. Sabrina suddenly felt uneasy as Meg looked at her. A van honked its horn and pulled over.

"Need a ride?" The driver asked.

"Yeah." Sam and Meg said.

"Just them. I ain't takin' you." He said to Sam.

"I don't go without him." Sabrina said nodding her head towards Sam. Meg gathered her things and got in the van.

"You trust shady van guy and not me?" Sam asked.

"Definitely." They drove away. Sam shook his head and scoffed.

* * *

**Jorgeson General Store. Burkitsville, Indiana.**

"You sure they didn't stop for gas or something?" Dean asked. Harley showed the pictures to Stacy. Stacy shook her head.

"Nope, don't remember 'em." Harley said. "You said they were friends of yours?"

"That's right." Emily came downstairs carrying some boxes.

"Did the guy have a tattoo?" She asked.

"Yes, he did." Emily put the boxes on the counter and looked at the picture of Vince.

"You remember?" She said to Stacy and Harley. "They were just married."

"You're right." He said suddenly remembering. "They did stop for gas. Weren't here more than ten minutes."

"You remember anything else?" Dean asked.

"I told 'em how to get back to the Interstate. They left town."

"Could you point me in that same direction?"

"Sure."

* * *

**IMPALA **

Dean was driving by the orchard when he heard a noise coming from the backseat.

"What the hell?" He pulled over and reached into his bag. He pulled out the EMF meter, which was beeping frantically.

**Orchard. **

Dean was walking around and saw the scarecrow on its post. He walked over to it and looked at it for a second.

"Dude, you fugly." The scarecrow didn't move. Dean noticed a sickle in the scarecrow's hand and a design on its arm. Dean took a ladder from a nearby tree and climbed to the top so that he was eye level with the scarecrow. He moved its clothing and recognized the design from Vince's tattoo. He pulled out Vince's flyer and compared the designs, which were exactly the same. He looked at the scarecrow again. "Nice tat."

* * *

**Burkitsville gas station. **

Dean pulled up in his car and got out. Emily was standing by the gas pumps.

"You're back." She said.

"Never left."

"Still looking for your friends?" Dean nodded.

"You mind fillin' her up there, Emily?" He said noticing Emily's nameplate necklace. She grabbed a pump and started filling up Dean's tank. "So, you grew up here?"

"I came here when I was thirteen. I lost my parents. Car accident. My aunt and uncle took me in."

"They're nice people."

"Everybody's nice here."

"So, what, it's the, uh, perfect little town?"

"Well, you know, it's the boonies. But I love it. I mean, the towns around us, people are losing their homes, their farms. But here, it's almost like we're blessed." Dean nodded.

"Hey, you been out to the orchard? You seen that scarecrow?"

"Yeah, it creeps me out." Dean laughed.

"Whose is it?" He asked.

"I don't know. It's just always been there."

"That your aunt and uncle's?" He asked nodding towards a red van parked by the garage.

"Customer. Had some car troubles."

"It's not a couple, is it? A guy and a girl?" Emily nodded.

"Mmhmm." Dean looked concerned.

* * *

**Bus Station.**

Sabrina sat in a chair, reading John's journal, in the bus station while Sam was talking to the clerk.

"Sorry, the Sacramento bus doesn't run again till tomorrow." She checked the schedule. "Uh, 5:05 PM."

"Tomorrow? There's got to be another way."

"Well, there is. Buy a car." Sam, annoyed, left the ticket window. He took out his PalmPilot and selected Dean's phone number while walking slowly over to Sabrina.

"Hey." Meg said sitting on the floor with her bags. Sam looked at her, confused, and turned off his PalmPilot without calling Dean. Sabrina looked up hearing her voice.

"Hey."

"You again."

"What happened to your ride?"

"You were right. That guy was shady. He was all hands." Sam raised his eyebrows. "I cut him loose." Sam looked around, disappointed. "What's the matter?"

"Just trying to get to California."

"No way." She said surprised.

"Yeah."

"Me too." She stood up and walked toward Sam. "You know, the next bus isn't until tomorrow."

"Yeah. Yeah, that's the problem."

"Why? What's in Cali that's so important?"

"Just something I've been looking for. For a long time."

"Well, then I'm sure it can wait one more day, right?" Sam laughed. Meg extended her hand and Sam shook it. "I'm Meg."

"Sam."

"That your girlfriend over there?" Meg asked a bit quieter looking at Sabrina who had gone back to reading, but was still listening to the conversation.

"Uh n-no… she's just a friend."

"She's going to Cali too?" Sam nodded. Meg walked over and stood in front of Sabrina. "Meg." She said holding down her hand for Sabrina to shake.

"Sabrina." She said taking her hand.

"Sabrina." Meg repeated and the bad feeling Sabrina had came back causing her to get a chill down her spine.

* * *

**Scotty's Café.**

Scotty was serving the couple whose car broke down. He put two plates of apple pie in front of them.

"We're famous for our apples. So, you gotta try this pie."

"Oh, no. It—please." The girl said.

"It's on the house." Dean walked in.

"Oh, hey, Scotty. Can I get a coffee, black?" Scotty walked away to get it. "Oh, and some of that pie, too, while you're at it." He sat at a table next to the couple. "How ya doin'?" The couple waved and smiled. "Just passing through?"

"Road trip." The girl said.

"Hm. Yeah, me too." They nodded. Scotty walked over to refill their cider.

"I'm sure these people want to eat in peace." He said.

"Just a little friendly conversation." Scotty walked away. "Oh, and that coffee, too, man. Thanks." Scotty looked agitated. Dean kept talking to the couple. "So, what brings you to town?"

"We just stopped for gas. And, uh, the guy at the gas station saved our lives." The girl said.

"Is that right?"

"Yeah, one of our brake lines was leaking. We had no idea. He was fixing it for us." The man said.

"Nice people." Dean said concerned.

"Yeah."

"So, how long till you're up and runnin'?"

"Sundown."

"Really." He thought about it for a minute. "To fix a brake line?" The man nodded. "I mean, you know, I know a thing or two about cars. I could probably have you up and running in about an hour. I wouldn't charge you anything."

"You know, thanks a lot, but I think we'd rather have a mechanic do it." The girl said.

"Sure. I know." He paused. "You know, it's just that these roads. They're not real safe at night." The couple exchanged a look.

"I'm sorry?" The girl asked.

"I know it sounds strange, but, uh—you might be in danger."

"Look, we're trying to eat. Okay?" The man said annoyed.

"Yeah." He looked disappointed. The couple seemed worried by Dean. "You know, my brother could give you this puppy dog look, and you'd just buy right into it." The bell above the café door jingled and someone walked in. Scotty came out from a back room.

"Thanks for coming, Sheriff." He said. Dean looked nervous and frustrated. Scotty whispered something in the sheriff's ear, and they both looked at Dean, who looked away. The sheriff walked over to him.

"I'd like a word, please." He said to Dean.

"Come on. I'm having a bad day already."

"You know what would make it worse?" Dean nodded slowly.

* * *

**Interstate.**

The sheriff's car was following Dean's car to make sure Dean left. When he was gone, the sheriff turned around and drove back to Burkitsville.

* * *

**Bus Station.**

Sam, Sabrina, and Meg were sitting at a table with beers and different foods around them. Of course Sabrina had water; Sam wouldn't let her have a beer.

"So, what, are you on some kind of vacation or something?" Sam asked. Meg laughed.

"Yeah, right. It's all sipping Cristal poolside for me." They laughed. "No. I had to get away from my family."

"Why?" Sam asked.

"I love my parents. And they wanted what's best for me. They just didn't care if I wanted it. I was supposed to be smart. But not smart enough to scare away a husband." Sam smiled. "It's just…because my family said so, I was supposed to sit there and do what I was told. So I just went on my own way instead." Sam stared at her. "I'm sorry. The things you say to people you hardly know."

"No, no, it's okay. I know how you feel. Remember that brother I mentioned before, that we were road-tripping with?" Meg nodded. "It's, uh, it's kind of the same deal."

"And that's why you're not riding with him anymore?" Sam shook his head. Meg raised her beer bottle. "Here's to us. The food might be bad, and the beds might be hard. But at least we're living our own lives. And nobody else's." Sam tapped his bottle against hers and they both drank.

* * *

**Interstate. Night.**

Dean was driving back to Burkitsville.

**Orchard.**

The couple's car had broken down and they were walking through the orchard.

"I can't believe it. We just got the car fixed." The girl said.

"This way." They started walking towards a clearing. The scarecrow moved quickly behind them. The girl gasped and they turned around.

"Steve?" They heard more noises.

"Who's there?" They looked around and the scarecrow came out from behind the trees. It began walking towards them, and they started running away. They were almost at the clearing when Dean ran in front of them. They stopped.

"Get back to your car." The couple looked behind them and saw the scarecrow getting closer. "Go! Go!" The couple ran away. Dean cocked his gun and shot the scarecrow, which stumbled but kept walking. Dean began running, cocked his gun again, and shot. Again, the scarecrow kept going. Dean tried one more time, but the scarecrow kept moving. Dean kept running. "Go! Go!" Finally, Dean and the couple reached the clearing. Dean cocked his gun and looked around, but the scarecrow had disappeared.

"What—what the hell was that?" Steve asked, panting.

"Don't ask."

* * *

**Bus Station. Middle of the night. **

Meg is sleeping on the floor. Sam was sitting by his bags, on the phone with Dean quietly, Sabrina was lying next to him.

"The scarecrow climbed off its cross?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I'm tellin' ya. Burkitsville, Indiana. Fun Town."

"It didn't kill the couple, did it?"

"No. I can't cope without you, you know."

"So, something must be animating it. A spirit."

"No, it's more than a spirit. It's a god. A Pagan god, anyway."

"What makes you say that?" Sam asked as Sabrina sat up.

"Is that Dean?" She asked. Sam nodded.

"The annual cycle of its killings? And the fact that the victims are always a man and a woman. Like some kind of fertility right. And you should see the locals. The way they treated this couple. Fattenin' 'em up like a Christmas turkey."

"The last meal. Given to sacrificial victims." Sam said.

"Tell him I say hi." Sabrina said quietly poking Sam's arm. He held up a finger.

"Yeah, I'm thinking a ritual sacrifice to appease some Pagan god." Dean said.

"So, a god possesses the scarecrow..."

"And the scarecrow takes its sacrifice. And for another year, the crops won't wilt, and disease won't spread."

"Do you know which god you're dealing with?" Sam asked and Sabrina was still poking him.

"Tell him." She whispered. He held up his finger again.

"No, not yet." Dean said.

"Well, you figure out what it is, you can figure out a way to kill it."

"I know. I'm actually on my way to a local community college. I've got an appointment with a professor. You know, since I don't have my trusty sidekick geeks to do all the research." Sam laughed.

"You know, if you're hinting you need my help, just ask."

"I'm not hinting anything. Actually, uh—I want you to know….I mean, don't think…."

"Yeah. I'm sorry, too."

"Sa-am." Sabrina whined quietly. Sam sighed.

"Sabrina says hi."

"How's she doing?"

"She's doing fin- Hey." Sabrina swiped the phone from Sam.

"Hey Dean!" She said, quietly, happily.

"Hey Princess, how ya doin?"

"Fine, what about you?"

"Ah same old, got a pagan god on my hands. Taking couples, every year."

"Sounds fun."

"Kind of a good thing you went with Sam. It would've put us both in danger, don't think dad knows we're- we were traveling with you."

"I'm sorry, Dean."

"No, it's alright I understand. Hey put Sammy back on the phone. Take care of yourself and watch out for Sam.

"Of course, bye Mwah." She made a kiss sound. She heard him chuckle before giving the phone back to Sam.

"Sam. You were right." Dean said. "You gotta do your own thing. You gotta live your own life."

"Are you serious?"

"You've always known what you want. And you go after it. You stand up to Dad. And you always have. Hell, I wish I—anyway….I admire that about you. I'm proud of you, Sammy."

"I don't even know what to say."

"Say you'll take care of yourself, and take care of Sabrina."

"I will."

"Call me when you find Dad."

"OK." Sam said sadly. "Bye, Dean." They hung up. Meg woke up and moved next to Sam.

"Who was that?" She asked.

"My brother."

"What'd he say?"

"Goodbye." They exchanged a look.

* * *

**Community College. Day. **

Dean was with the college professor.

"It's not every day I get a research question on Pagan ideology."

"Yeah, well, call it a hobby."

"But you said you were interested in local lore?"

"Mmhmm."

"I'm afraid Indiana isn't really known for its Pagan worship."

"Well, what if it was imported? You know, like the Pilgrims brought their religion over. Wasn't a lot of this area settled by immigrants?"

"Well, yeah."

"Like that town near here, Burkitsville. Where are their ancestors from?"

"Uh, northern Europe, I believe, Scandinavia."

"What could you tell me about those Pagan gods?"

"Well, there are hundreds of Norse gods and goddesses."

"I'm actually looking for one. Might live in an orchard."

**College classroom. **

The professor put a large book down on a table and opened it.

"Woods god, hm? Well, let's see." He leafed through some pages. On one page, Dean noticed a picture of a scarecrow on a post surrounded by farmers in a field.

"Wait, wait, wait. What's that one?"

"Oh, that's not a woods god, per se."

"The V-Vanir?" Dean asked reading. The professor nodded. "The Vanir were Norse gods of protection and prosperity, keeping the local settlements safe from harm. Some villages built effigies of the Vanir in their fields. Other villages practiced human sacrifice. One male, and one female." He pointed to the picture. "Kind of looks like a scarecrow, huh?"

"I suppose." Dean continued reading.

"This particular Vanir that's energy sprung from the sacred tree?"

"Well, Pagans believed all sorts of things were infused with magic."

"So what would happen if the sacred tree was torched? You think it'd kill the god?"

"Son, these are just legends we're discussing." The professor laughed.

"Oh, of course. Yeah, you're right. Listen, thank you very much." He shook the professor's hand.

"Glad I could help." Dean walked to the classroom door. When he opened it, the sheriff hit him on the head with the end of his rifle. Dean fell to the ground, and the sheriff and the professor exchanged a knowing look.

* * *

**Bus Station**

Sabrina walked over to sit next to Sam. She glanced at Meg who was buying stuff from a vending machine.

"Sam." He looked at her. "I have a bad feeling about her. I-I don't know what it is but she just makes me feel… off."

"She seems fine." Sabrina frowned. "You're.. vibes, the feelings, you get, they've been pretty spot on most of the time, but I mean you can't be right all the time."

"I guess not but I just can't shake this feeling."

"It'll pass don't worry."

"I hope so. Have you heard from Dean?"

"No, I tried calling but he didn't answer. I was gunna try again later."

"Oh okay." Sabrina nodded.

"This feeling you're having, maybe you're just worried about Dean." Sam asked with a small smirk.

"O-Of course I'm worried about him but I know he can take care of himself." She looked up at him, he was giving her a knowing look. "Quit looking at me like that." She said lightly hitting his arm. He chuckled.

* * *

**Streets of Burkitsville. **

Stacy, Harley, Scotty, and the sheriff are standing in the rain, upset.

"You don't understand, Harley. All of us here—It's our responsibility to protect the town." Scotty said.

"I understand. Better than all of you. I'm the one that gives 'em directions. I'm the one that sends 'em down to the orchard."

"Harley, please." Sheriff said.

"We all close our doors. Look the other way. Pretend we can't hear the screams. But this is different, this—this is murder."

"It's angry with us. Already the trees are beginning to die. Tonight's the seventh night of the cycle. Our last chance." Stacy said.

"If the boy has to die, the boy has to die. But why does it have to be her?" They said nothing, but stared at the ground, disappointed.

* * *

**Cellar.**

Dean was by himself. Suddenly, the cellar door opened and Emily was there, being held by her aunt and uncle. She was crying.

"Aunt Stacy. Uncle Harley, please." They brought her down the stairs, next to Dean and went back upstairs. "Why are you doing this?"

"For the common good." Stacy said. She shut the cellar door and Dean and Emily were left in the dark.

* * *

**Bus station. **

Meg was gathering her things. Sam was trying to call Dean on his cell phone.

"Hey. Our bus came in." Meg said. Sam hung up the phone, shaking his head.

"You better catch it. We gotta go." He put on his backpack. Sabrina stood up and got her bag.

"Go where?"

"Burkitsville."

"Sam, wait."

"I've been trying to call my brother for the last three hours. I'm just getting his voicemail."

"Well, maybe his phone's turned off."

"No, that's not like him. Meg, I think he might be in trouble."

"What kind of trouble?"

"I can't really explain right now. I'm sorry, look, I don't want you to miss your bus."

"But I don't understand. You're running back to your brother? The guy you ran away from? Why, because he won't pick up his phone? Sam—come with me to California."

"I can't. I'm sorry."

"Why not?"

"He's my family." Sam and Sabrina left. Meg watched them go, close to tears.

* * *

**Cellar**.

Dean was trying to open the cellar door, but he failed.

"I don't understand. They're gonna kill us?" Emily asked.

"Sacrifice us. Which is, I don't know, classier, I guess?" He walked over to her. "You really didn't know anything about this, did you?"

"About what? The scarecrow god? I can't believe this."

"Well, you better start believing, cause I'm gonna need your help."

"Okay."

"Now, we can destroy the scarecrow, but we gotta find the tree."

"What tree?"

"Maybe you can help me with that. It would be really old. The locals would treat it with a lot of respect, you know, like it was sacred."

"There was this one apple tree. The immigrants brought it over with them. They call it the First Tree."

"Is it in the orchard?"

"Yeah, but I don't know where." The cellar door opened and the four elders were standing there.

"It's time." Stacy said. Dean and Emily looked at each other, nervous.

* * *

**Orchard. **

The elders were tying Dean and Emily to two adjacent trees.

"How many people have you killed, Sheriff? How much blood is on your hands?" Dean asked.

"We don't kill them."

"No, but you sure cover up after. I mean, how many cars have you hidden, clothes have you buried?" The sheriff walked away.

"Uncle Harley, please." Emily said.

"I am so sorry, Em. I wish it wasn't you."

"Try to understand." Stacy said. "It's our responsibility. And there's just no other choice. There's nobody else but you."

"I'm your family." Emily said.

"Sweetheart, that's what sacrifice means. Giving up something you love for the greater good. The town needs to be safe. The good of the many outweighs the good of the one." The four elders walked away.

"I hope your apple pie is freakin' worth it!" Dean shouted.

"So, what's the plan?" Emily asked.

"I'm workin' on it."

**Orchard. Hours later.**

"You don't have a plan, do you?" Emily asked.

"I'm workin' on it. Can you see?" Dean said slightly panicked.

"What?"

"Is he moving yet?"

"I can't see." A shadow was seen moving near the trees. "Oh my God." As it moved closer, Dean tried to untied his ropes. "Oh my God!" Sam came out from behind the trees.

"Dean?" Sam asked.

"Oh! Oh, I take everything back I said. I'm so happy to see you." Dean said overjoyed. "Come on." Sam began untying Dean from the tree. Sabrina went over to Emily and untied her. "How'd you get here?"

"We, uh—I stole a car."

"Haha! That's my boy! And keep an eye on that scarecrow. He could come alive any minute."

"What scarecrow?" Sam asked. Dean got up and saw the scarecrow's post was empty. He and Sam exchanged a nervous look.

* * *

**Orchard. **

Sam, Dean, Sabrina and Emily were running.

"Alright, now, this sacred tree you're talking about— " Sam said.

"It's the source of its power." Dean said.

"So let's find it and burn it."

"Nah, in the morning. Let's just shag ass before Leather Face catches up." The three of them reached a clearing. Waiting for them were the elders and a few other townspeople with shotguns. "This way." They turned around but they were blocked in all directions.

"Please. Let us go." Emily said.

"It'll be over quickly, I promise." Harley said.

"Please."

"Emily, you have to let him take you. You have to—" All of a sudden, the scarecrow stuck his sickle through Harley's stomach. Emily and Stacy scream, then Stacy was captured by the scarecrow, too. Emily ran into Dean's arms while he her aunt and uncle were dragged away by the scarecrow. The rest of the townspeople ran away in fright.

"Come on, let's go." Dean said. Sam, Dean, and Emily started running. They heard a noise and turned around, but the scarecrow and its victims had disappeared. The three of them stayed there and looked around.

* * *

**Orchard. Morning. **

Sam, Dean, Sabrina and Emily walked to the sacred tree with gasoline and a lighter. The tree was marked with Vince's tattoo design. Sam went to the tree and poured the gasoline on it. Dean picked up a long branch and lit it.

"Let me." Emily said. She took the branch from Dean.

"You know, the whole town's gonna die." Dean said.

"Good." She threw the burning branch onto the tree, and the four of them watched it go up in flames.

* * *

**Bus Stop.**

Emily was getting on a bus to Boston. She smiled at Dean, who waved to her. She waved back and took a seat. The trio watched the bus leave.

"Think she's gonna be alright?" Sam asked.

"I hope so." Dean said.

"And the rest of the townspeople, they'll just get away with it?"

"Well, what'll happen to the town will have to be punishment enough." They started walking to the Impala. "So, can I drop you two off somewhere?"

"No, I think you're stuck with us." They stopped at the car.

"What made you change your mind?"

"I didn't. I still wanna find Dad. And you're still a pain in the ass." Dean nodded. "But, Jess and Mom—they're both gone. Dad is God knows where. You, me and Sabrina. We're all that's left. So, if we're gonna see this through, we're gonna do it together." Dean paused.

"Hold me, Sam. That was beautiful." He put his hand on Sam's shoulder, who hit it away. They laughed.

"I'll hold you." Sabrina said hugging him tightly. "Missed you." He smiled looked down at her, putting an arm around her.

"Aw missed you too, Princess." She pulled away slightly and went on her toes to kiss his cheek. He smirked.

"You should be kissing my ass, you were dead meat, dude." Sam said.

"Yeah, right. I had a plan, I'd have gotten out."

"Right." They smiled and got in the car.

* * *

**Highway. **

Another shady guy was giving Meg a ride.

"So, where to, pretty lady?" He asked.

"How about you pull over?" He looked at her.

"Okay. That works." He pulled over. Meg reached into her bag and pulled out a silver bowl with faces on it. "What's that?"

"I've got to make a call." She reached into the bowl to get something.

"I've got a cell phone you could use."

"It's not that kind of call." She pulled out a knife and slit the van driver's throat. She held the bowl under his neck and let his blood pour into it. "Thanks for the ride." She began stirring the blood in the bowl with her finger. "Tire quiero patem me a di." The blood swirled around and a silver orb appeared in the middle of the liquid. "It makes no sense. I could've stopped Sam. Hell, I could've taken them all. Why let them go?" She paused, seemingly listening to someone. "Yes." She paused again. "Yes." She paused one more time. "Yes, Father."

* * *

**_Tell me what you think. Next one out tomorrow. I have up to 18 done. What I'm going to do is post every Monday-Friday and work on the weekends._**


	12. Chapter 11 Faith

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, its characters or its plot. I DO own my OC Sabrina Moore(I don't own the last name Moore though((Moore is Jessica's last name))) I also own what I add to the plot and the whole thing with Sabrina(Which probably won't come up until much later.)_**

**_I'm really trying to add more Sabrina scenes._**

* * *

**__****_The Sabrina Moore Chronicles Chapter 11  
_**

* * *

**NIGHT. ABANDONED HOUSE**

Dean parked before the three got out and opened the trunk. Dean removed two tasers.

"What do you got those amped up to?" Sam asked.

"A hundred thousand volts." Dean said.

"Damn."

"Yeah, I want this rawhead extra frickin' crispy. And remember, you only get one shot with these things. So make it count." Dean turned to Sabrina. "You wait in the car. You don't set another foot near that house. No discussion." He said sternly. She sighed and got back in the car.

**INTERIOR**

Sam and Dean moving down basement stairs with guns and flashlights. Hearing a noise, they move toward a cupboard.

"On three." Dean whispered. "One. Two. Three." He swung open the door; a young boy and girl were crouched inside, covering their ears.

"Is it still here?" Sam whispered. The children nodded. Dean turned to the boy.

"Ok. Grab your sister's hand, come on, we gotta get you out of here." He whispered. "Let's go, let's go." They moved towards the stairs. "Alright, go!" Sam started to took the children upstairs, a hand grabbed his legs, knocking him back down. The children screamed and ran to the top of the stairs. "Sam!" Dean shot the taser but missed. "Sam, get 'em outta here to Sabrina!"

"Here take this!" Sam said throwing his taser to Dean. Sam ran up the stairs and moved the children out of sight. Dean moved around the basement on high alert, shining his torch into corners.

"Come on!" A ragged, hairy creature leaped up and shoved Dean backwards. Dean lost his weapons and flashlight as he fell. He glanced around, scrambled across puddles of water to grab the taser and released it toward the creature as it moved toward him, electrocuting him. Electricity moved from the creature through the water lying on the ground to Dean. They both shook and twitched, the creature fells, Dean lost consciousness. Sam ran down the stairs and saw Dean in the corner, unmoving.

"Dean!" He ran over and half lifted him, holding his face. "Dean, hey. Hey."

* * *

**HOSPITAL.**

Sam stood at the desk with a receptionist.

"Sir, I'm so sorry to ask. There doesn't seem to be any insurance on file." The receptionist said

"Right. Uh, ok." Sam said. He removed a card from his wallet and handed it to receptionist.

"Okay, Mr. Burkovitz." She said glancing at the card. Sam saw two cops waiting and walked over.

"Look, we can finish this up later."

"No, no, it's okay." Sam said. "We were just taking a shortcut through the neighborhood. And, um, the windows were rolled down, we heard some screaming when we drove past the house, and we stopped. Ran in."

"And you found the kids in the basement?"

"Yeah."

"Well, thank God you did." Sam saw a doctor walking towards them.

"Excuse me." Sam said to the cops.

"Sure. Thanks for your help."

"Hey, Doc. Is he..."

"He's resting." The doctor said.

"And?"

"The electrocution triggered a heart attack. Pretty massive, I'm afraid. His heart...it's damaged."

"How damaged?"

"We've done all we can. We can try and keep him comfortable at this point. But, I'd give him a couple weeks, at most, maybe a month."

"No, no. There's, there's...gotta be something you can do, some kind of treatment."

"We can't work miracles. I really am sorry." Sam walked away, looking upset.

* * *

**HOSPITAL ROOM**

Sabrina walked into the room Dean was in. He was watching TV. He was pale and has dark circles under his eyes. He looked over at her.

"Hey Princess." He said weakly with a weak grin.

"This would've happened if you'd've let me come in that house."

"It was too dangerous. Didn't want you getting hurt."

"That's sweet." She walked over to the bed. "But _you_ got hurt."

"Not your fault."

"If I was there I could've done something." She pulled over a chair and sat next to him.

"What could you've done? Put _yourself_ in danger? If you were there with me you could've been the one in this bed." She bit her lip and looked down. "Hey." He put his hand under her chin to make her look at him. "I'd rather be the one in this bed than be the one in that chair." They looked at each other a moment. She gave him a weak smile which he returned. He took his hand away and looked back at the TV. Sabrina reached out and took his hand. He looked at her and she looked back, almost shyly. He winked with a smile and gave her hand a light squeeze. As Sam walked in he turned his attention to the TV. "Have you ever actually watched daytime TV? It's terrible." Sam shook his head sighing.

"I talked to your doctor." Sam said.

"That fabric softener teddy bear. Oh, I'm gonna hunt that little bitch down." Sabrina giggled softly and Dean grinned at her.

"Dean." Sam said. Dean looked at him. He picked up the TV remote with his right hand and turned it off.

"Yeah. All right, well, looks like you're gonna leave town without me."

"What are you talking about? We're not gonna leave you here.

"Hey, you better take care of that car." Dean said seriously. "Or, I swear, I'll haunt your ass."

"I don't think that's funny." Sam said.

"Oh, come on, it's a little funny." There was a long silence; Sam looked down, fighting tears. Dean sighed. "Look, Sammy, what can I say, man, it's a dangerous gig. I drew the short straw. That's it, end of story."

"Don't talk like that, alright? We still have options."

"What options? Yeah, burial or cremation. And I know it's not easy. But I'm gonna die. And you can't stop it."

"Watch me." Sam said. He looked at Sabrina. "I'm gunna bring the car around front, if you wanna wait here." She nodded and he left the room. She looked down and Dean looked at her.

"Come on, Princess, don't cry." He rubbed his thumb on the back of her hand. She lifted her head slightly and Dean could see a few tears fall down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry." She said and stood up, still holding his hand. She leaned down slowly, almost hesitantly, and gently kissed his lips. She stood up straight and wiped away her tears with her free hand. He gave her other hand a squeeze before letting go. She gave him a small smile and gave her a weak one.

"You said you've never had a boyfriend, that mean I just got your first kiss?" She felt her cheeks heat up slightly.

"Must you ruin the moment?" He chuckled weakly. "I'll that as a yes."

"So will I." She rolled her eyes and lean down to kiss his forehead.

* * *

**HOTEL ROOM.**

The bed was covered in pages of research about heart care. Sabrina sat at the table on the computer while Sam was on the phone.

"This is John Winchester. I can't be reached. If this is an emergency, call my son, Dean. 866-907-3235. He can help."

"Hey, Dad." Sam said fighting tears. "It's Sam. Uh...you probably won't even get this, but, uh...it's Dean. He's sick, and uh...the doctors say there's nothing they can do. Um...but, uh, they don't know the things we know, right? So, don't worry, cause I'm uh¡...gonna do whatever it takes to get him better. Alright...just wanted you to know." Sam hung up, tossed his phone on the bed and just sat there silently. There was a knock on the door and he looked up quickly, tears in his eyes. He opened it to find Dean leaning against the jam, looking terrible. "What the hell are you doing here?" Sam asked surprised, happy and confused all at once. Sabrina stood up and walked over.

"I checked myself out." Dean said.

"What, are you crazy?" Sam asked.

"Why would you do that?" Sabrina asked.

"Well, I'm not gonna die in a hospital where the nurses aren't even hot." Dean said entering the room, leaning on everything within reach. "At least here I can look at you." He said to Sabrina giving her a wink. She smiled. Sam huffed a laugh and shut the door.

"You know, this whole I-laugh-in-the-face-of-death thing? It's crap. I can see right through it."

"Yeah, whatever, dude. Have you two even slept? You look worse than me." He looked at Sabrina. "Not you babe, you look beautiful." He winked. She rolled her eyes playfully.

"I've gotten the same amount of sleep as him." She said.

"We've been scouring the Internet for the last three days." Sam said helping Dean to a chair. "Calling every contact in Dad's journal."

"For what?"

"For a way to help you. One of Dad's friends, Joshua, he called me back. Told me about a guy in Nebraska. A specialist."

"You're not gonna let me die in peace, are you?"

"We're not gonna let you die, period. We're going."

* * *

**IMPALA. DAYTIME. RAINING.**

The Impala bumped along a rutted gravel road toward a large white circus tent set up in a field. People made their way toward the tent across the very muddy ground, many on walking frames or helped by others. Sam and Sabrina got out and Sam ran around to help Dean. Dean opened his door and looked around. A sign next to the tent read _The Church of Roy LeGrange. Faith Healer. Witness The Miracle. _Grimacing, Dean started to pull himself out of the car. Sam tried to help.

"I got ya." Sam said.

"I got it." Dean said angrily. Dean pushed Sam away. "Man, you are a lying bastard. Thought you said we were going to see a doctor."

"I believe I said a specialist. Look, Dean, this guy's supposed to be the real deal."

"I can't believe you brought me here to see some guy who heals people out of a tent." An elderly woman with an umbrella passed by.

"Reverend LeGrange is a great man." She said.

"Yeah, that's nice." Dean said. They walked past an angry man remonstrating with a cop.

"I have a right to protest. This man is a fraud. And he's milking all these people out of their hard-earned money."

"Sir, this is a place of worship. Let's go. Move it." They walked away

"I take it he's not part of the flock." Dean said.

"But when people see something they can't explain, there's controversy." Sam said.

"I mean, come on, Sam, a faith healer?"

"Maybe it's time to have a little faith, Dean."

"You know what I've got faith in? Reality. Knowing what's really going on."

"How can you be a skeptic? With the things we see every day?"

"Exactly. We see them, we know there real." Dean looked at Sabrina. "What about you? You believe this?" She glanced at Sam before shaking her head.

"I've never been one to believe in that kind of stuff." She said. "But we can't just sit back and let you die without trying, Dean."

"If you know evil's out there, how can you not believe good's out there, too?" Sam asked.

"Because I've seen what evil does to good people." Dean said.

"Maybe God works in mysterious ways." Said a young woman, overhearing them.

"Maybe he does." Dean said checking her out and smiling. "I think you just turned me around on the subject." Sabrina rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm sure." The woman said.

"I'm Dean. This is Sam and Sabrina." He said holding out his hand. She took it.

"Layla. So, if you're not a believer, then why are you here?"

"Well, apparently my brother here believes enough for the three of us."

"Come on, Layla." An older woman said, approaching and putting her arm around Layla. "It's about to start." The women smiled at the trio and moved inside the tent.

"Well, I bet you she can work in some mysterious ways." Dean said looking after her. The three entered the tent. The sign at the entrance read Welcome All Faiths. True Believers Revival.

* * *

**TENT.**

The tent was full of people finding seats, a small stage at the front has a lectern with candles on it. Dean looked around.

"Yeah, peace, love, and trust all over." Dean said tilting his head to the corner. Sam followed his gaze to a security camera. Dean started to take a seat but Sam put an arm around him and moved him toward the front.

"Come on." Sam said.

"Don't! What are you doing? Let's sit here."

"We're sitting up front."

"What? Why?"

"Come on." Sam said moving Dean up the aisle.

"Oh, come on, Sam." Dean growled.

"You alright?"

"This is ridiculous." He slapped Sam's hands away. "I'm good, dude, get off me." Sam let go and pointed to two empty seats behind Layla and her mother.

"Perfect."

"Yeah, perfect." Dean said sarcastically. "Oh wait, where will Sabrina sit? Look there's three seats back there, come on."

"You'll be okay sitting by yourself right?" Sam asked Sabrina. She was looking around and seemed to have not heard him. "Bri?" She bit her lip and gulped. "_Bri._" She snapped her head to look at him.

"Huh?"

"Will you be alright sitting by yourself?"

"U-uh yeah sure." She said looking around.

"_You_ alright?" Sam asked her, narrowing his eyes with confusion and concern.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just… weird feeling, that's all." She said before walking away towards the back to get a seat. Sam moved into the row to sit.

"You take the aisle." He said to Dean. Sam tried to help Dean sit, Dean raised a hand irritably. On stage a blind man wearing sunglasses, Roy LeGrange, was helped to the lectern by a woman.

"Each morning, my wife, Sue Ann, reads me the news." Roy said. "Never seems good, does it?" The crowd agreed with him. "Seems like there's always someone committing some immoral, unspeakable act." As he spoke Sam saw a table onstage, filled with religious items. He noticed an old wooden cross that was topped by a smaller cross in a circle. "But, I say to you, God is watching."

"Yes he is." The crowd murmured.

"God rewards the good, and He punishes the corrupt." The crowd was nodding, cheering and murmuring. "It is the Lord who does the healing here friends. The Lord who guides me in choosing who to heal by helping me see into people's hearts." The crowd continued.

"Yeah, and into their wallets." Dean said quietly to Sam.

"You think so, young man?" Roy asked? The crowd immediately fell silent.

"Sorry." Dean said.

"No, no. Don't be. Just watch what you say around a blind man, we've got real sharp ears." The crowd laughed "What's your name, son?" Dean cleared his throat, hesitating.

"Dean."

"Dean." Roy nodded to himself. "I want-I want you to come up here with me." The crowd clapped. Layla and her mother didn't move. Sue Ann moved to center stage, smiling at Dean.

"No, it's ok." Dean said shaking his head.

"What are you doing?!" Sam whispered.

"You've come here to be healed, haven't cha?" Roy asked.

"Well, yeah, but ahh..." Dean said, hesitating again. The crowd clapped and made encouraging noises. "... maybe you should just pick someone else." Sam looked at Dean like he was insane. The crowd clapped loudly.

"Oh, no. I didn't pick you, Dean, the Lord did." Roy said.

"That's right! Yeah! Come on!" The crowd said getting more excited.

"Get up there!" Sam said Excitedly Dean reluctantly rose and moved toward the stage. Sue Ann moved to assist and stood him next to Roy.

"You ready?" Roy asked.

"Look, no disrespect, but ahh, I'm not exactly a believer." Dean said.

"You will be, son. You will be." Roy said smiling. "Pray with me, friends." He said to the crowd. The crowd lifted their arms up and joined hands with each other. Roy lifted his hands to the air, then placed one first on Dean's shoulder, then on the side of his head. "Alright now. Alright now." Roy said to himself. Dean's eyes glazed over. His knees weakened and he sank to his knees, Roy's hand still on his head "Alright, now." Dean wobbled, his eyes rolled back in his head and he slipped to the stage floor.

"Dean!" Sam said as he and Sabrina jumped from their chairs and ran to the stage. The crowd was clapping excitedly. Sam grabbed the front of Dean's Hoodie. Dean's eyes burst open and he gasped. "Say Something!" Dean blinked groggily and looked up. Roy was standing above him, hands out from his sides, palms up, looking happy. Beside and slightly behind Roy a tall man in a black suit with white hair, very white skin and extremely wrinkled skin came into focus. He stared at Dean then turned away and vanished. Dean watched him, shocked.

* * *

**HOSPITAL CHECK UP ROOM.**

"So, you really feel okay?" Sam asked.

"I feel fine, Sam." Dean said looking unhappy. A doctor entered reading paperwork

"Well, according to all your tests there's nothing wrong with your heart. No sign there ever was. Not that a man your age should be having heart trouble, but, still it's strange it does happen."

"What do you mean, strange?" Dean asked.

"Well, just yesterday, a young guy like you, twenty-seven, athletic. Out of nowhere, heart attack." Dean looked slightly stunned.

"Thanks, Doc." Dean said.

"No problem." The doctor said leaving.

"That's odd." Dean said.

"Maybe it's a coincidence. People's hearts give out all the time, man." Sam said.

"No, they don't." Dean said.

"Look, Dean, do we really have to look this one in the mouth? Why can't we just be thankful that the guy saved your life and move on?"

"Because I can't shake this feeling, that's why."

"What feeling?"

"When I was healed, I just...I felt wrong. I felt cold. And for a second...I saw someone. This, uh, this old man. And I'm telling you, Sam, it was a spirit."

"But if there was something there, Dean, I think we would've seen it, too. I mean, _I've_ been seeing an awful lot of things lately."

"Well, excuse me, psychic wonder. But you're just gonna need a little faith on this one. Sam, I've been hunting long enough to trust a feeling like this." Dean looked at Sabrina. "You get these gut feelings all the time, did anything seem wrong to _you_?" She nodded.

"I felt uneasy as soon as I entered that tent." She said. Sam sighed.

"So, what do you wanna do?" He asked.

"I want you two to go check out the heart attack guy. I'm gonna visit the reverend." Dean said.

* * *

**ROY LEGRANGE'S HOUSE**

Roy and Dean sat on couches, Sue Ann stood, filling a glass.

"I feel great. Just trying to, you know, make sense of what happened." Dean said.

"A miracle is what happened. Well, miracles come so often around Roy." Sue Ann said.

"When did they start? The miracles." Dean asked Roy.

"Woke up one morning, stone blind. Doctors figured out I had cancer. Told me I had maybe a month. So, uh, we prayed for a miracle. I was weak, but I told Sue Ann, 'You just keep right on praying.' I went into a coma. Doctors said I wouldn't wake up, but I did. And the cancer was gone." Roy took off his sunglasses, his eyes were white. "If it wasn't for these eyes, no one would believe I'd ever had it."

"And suddenly you could heal people." Dean said.

"I discovered it afterward, yes. God's blessed me in many ways."

"And his flock just swelled overnight. And this is just the beginning." Sue Ann said.

"Can I ask you one last question?" Dean asked.

"Of course you can." Roy said.

"Why? Why me? Out of all the sick people, why save me?"

"Well, like I said before, the Lord guides me. I looked into your heart, and you just stood out from all the rest."

"What did you see in my heart?"

"A young man with an important purpose. A job to do. And it isn't finished." Dean looked slightly surprised.

* * *

**SWIMMING LOCKER ROOM.**

"I'm telling you, he seemed healthy. Swam every day, didn't smoke. So, a heart attack just kind of seemed, well, bizarre." An employee said to Sam and Sabrina.

"And you said he was running, right before he collapsed?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, yeah, he was freaking out. He said that something was, uh, was after him."

"Did he say what?"

"Well, thin air is what. I mean, it wasn't anything."

"Perhaps he saw something, a hallucination, did he mention anything? Did he say 'he's after me.' 'it's after me'?" Sabrina asked.

"He said 'something' was after him."

"Alright, thanks." Sam said. As the two were leaving Sam noticed the clock on the wall wasn't working.

"Hey, buddy? Your, uh, your clock's busted."

"Oh, yeah, we, uh, can't get it workin'. Just froze at 4:17."

"Is that the same time Marshall died?" Sam asked. Sabrina looked at him.

"How'd you know?" The man asked surprised.

* * *

"The same time Dean was healed that man died." Sam said to Sabrina as they walked down the steps towards the car.

"Can't be a coincidence. Dean's healed and at that exact moment someone else died of what was going to kill him." Sabrina said.

"Before we tell Dean…" Sabrina looked at Sam. "We should see if this has happened before." Sabrina nodded.

* * *

**ROY LEGRANGE'S PORCH STEPS**

Dean was leaving. Layla and her mother were waiting to go in.

"Dean, hey." Layla said.

"Hey." He said.

"How you feeling?"

"I feel good. Cured, I guess. What are you doing here?"

"You know, my mom, she wanted to talk to the reverend." Sue Ann came onto the porch.

"Layla?" She said.

"Yes, I'm here again." Layla said softly.

"Well, I'm sorry, but Roy is resting. He won't be seeing anyone else right now."

"Sue Ann, please. This is our sixth time; he's got to see us." Layla's mother said.

"Roy is well aware of Layla's situation. And he very much wants to help just as soon as the Lord allows. Have faith, Mrs. Rourke." Sue Ann went inside. Mrs. Rourke stared then turned, looking at DEAN.

"Why are you still even here? You got what you wanted." She said frustrated.

"Mom. Stop."

"No, Layla, this is too much. We've been to every single service. If Roy would stop choosing these strangers over you. Strangers who don't even believe. I just can't pray any harder."

"Layla, what's wrong?" Dean asked.

"I have this thing..." She said hesitantly.

"It's a brain tumor. It's inoperable. In six months, the doctors say..." Her mother said. Layla put a hand on her mother's shoulder, stopping her.

"I'm sorry." Dean said.

"It's okay." Layla said.

"No. It isn't." Her mother said slowly, staring into her daughter's eyes. She looked at Dean "Why do you deserve to live more than my daughter?" She walked away. Layla took a deep shaky breath and followed her down the stairs. Dean watched them go then turned to look back at Roy and Sue Ann's house.

* * *

**MOTEL ROOM.**

Dean entered, throwing his keys on the bed and began to take off his jacket. Sam was at the laptop, Sabrina sitting next to him.

"What'd you find out?" Dean asked.

"I'm sorry." Sam said quietly.

"Sorry about what?" Dean asked throwing his jacket on the bed and approaching.

"Marshall Hall died at 4:17." Sam said.

"The exact time I was healed." Dean said stunned.

"Yeah. So, we put together a list of everyone Roy's healed, six people over the past year, and we cross-checked them with the local obits. Every time someone was healed, someone else died. And each time, the victim died of the same symptom LeGrange was healing at the time."

"Someone's healed of cancer, someone else dies of cancer?" Dean asked.

"Somehow. LeGrange...he's trading a life for another." Sam said.

"Wait, wait, wait. So, Marshall Hall died to save me?" Dean asked.

"Dean, the guy probably would've died anyway. And someone else would've been healed." Sam said looking upset.

"You never should've brought me here." Dean said getting up.

"Dean, I was just trying to save your life."

"But, Sam, some guy is dead now because of me."

"I didn't know." Sam said. "The thing I don't understand is how is Roy doing it? How's he trading a life for a life?"

**FOREST/PARK**

A woman was jogging along a path, headphones on. The woman stopped jogging, took out an earphone and looked into the forest.

"Hello?"

**CHURCH SERVICE **

Roy had his hand on the forehead of an old man in a wheelchair with an oxygen tube.

"Pray with me, friends." The crowd lifted their arms in the air.

**MOTEL.**

"Oh, he's not doing it." Dean said. "Something else is doing it for him."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"The old man I saw on stage." Dean said.

**FOREST/PARK**

The woman was leant over, gasping for breath.

The woman turned. The old man was in front of her. She was startled.

**MOTEL**

"I didn't wanna believe it, but deep down I knew." Dean said.

"You knew what? What are you talking about?" Sam asked.

"There's only one thing that can give and take life like that." Sam and Sabrina looked at Dean confused. "We're dealing with a reaper."

"A-A reaper?" Sabrina asked. "You're kidding."

"I really wish I was."

**FOREST/PARK.**

The woman fled down the path, looking back, terrified and gasping. The reaper followed her calmly.

**CHURCH SERVICE**

Roy lifted his hands to heaven, preparing to lay them on the old man.

**FOREST/PARK**

The woman, exhausted now, looked behind her again, seeing the reaper. When she turned forward she crashed into him and fell to her knees. The reaper laid his hand on the side of her face. Her eyes glazed.

**CHURCH SERVICE**

Roy laid his hand on the old man's head.

**FOREST/PARK**

The woman gasped for breath, her face pale. She fell to the ground, dead.

**CHRUCH SERVICE**

The same reaper, invisible to the crowd, placed his hand beside Roy's on the old man's head. The man rose from his wheelchair and fell to his knees. The color returned to his face and he slowly removed his oxygen tube. The crowd gasped and cheered. Roy smiled, and the crowd clapped and cheered.

* * *

**MOTEL ROOM.**

The three were sitting at the table.

"You really think it's _the_ Grim Reaper? Like, angel of death, collect your soul, the whole deal?" Sam asked.

"No, no, no, not _the_ reaper, _A_ reaper. There's reaper lore in pretty much every culture on earth, it goes by 100 different names, it's possible that there's more than one of them."

"But you said you saw a dude in a suit."

"What, you think he shoulda been working the whole black robe thing?...You said it yourself that the clock stopped right?" Dean held up a picture of a skeleton with an hourglass. "Reapers stop time. And you can only see 'em when they're coming at you which is why I could see it and you couldn't."

"Maybe."

"There's nothing else it could be Sam."

"But reapers _take _life right, they don't heal." Sabrina said. Dean nodded.

"Then the question is how is Roy controlling the damn thing?" He said.

"That cross."

"What?"

"There was this cross, I noticed it in the church and I knew I had seen it before." Sam looked through some papers and scoffed. He held a card up to Dean and Sabrina. "Here." Dean leaned in to take the card.

"A Tarot?"

"It makes sense. A tarot dates back to the early Christian era right, when some priests were still using magic? And a few of them veered into the dark stuff? Necromancy and how to push death away, how to cause it?"

"So Roy's using black magic to bind the reaper?"

"If he is he's riding the whirlwind. It's like putting a dog leash on a great white."

"Ok then we stop Roy." Dean said rising to put his cup in the sink, then leaning back against it.

"How?"

"You know how."

"Wait, what the hell are you talking about Dean, we can't kill Roy."

"Sam the guy's playing God, he's deciding who lives and who dies. That's a monster in my book."

"No. We're not going to kill a human being Dean. We do that we're no better than he is."

"Ok, so we can't kill Roy, we can't kill death. Any bright ideas college boy?"

"Ok. uh...If Roy's using some kind of black spell on the reaper, we gotta...figure out what it is. And how to break it."

* * *

**CAR PARK OUTSIDE CHURCH TENT**

The Impala bounced down the badly graveled and potholed road again, passing a sign that said Service Today. They parked and exited the Impala.

"If Roy's using a spell, there might be a spell book." Sam said.

"See if you two can find it." Dean looked at his watch. "Hurry up too; the service starts in fifteen minutes. I'll try to stall Roy." The protester was back and was holding out a leaflet to Dean

"Roy LeGrange is a fraud. He's no healer." Dean took it.

"Amen Brother." Dean said. The man held one out to Sam and Sabrina who each took one.

"You keep up the good work." Sam said to him.

"Thank you." The man said.

* * *

**ROY'S HOUSE.**

Roy came down the stairs, assisted by Sue Ann on one arm, a dark haired man the other. Sam and Sabrina were watching them leave from the corner of the porch. They climbed in a window and started searching the house. Sam looked on the bookshelves and pulled out the only book that doesn't have dust on the shelf in front of it. _Encyclopedia of British History_. He flipped through it, finding nothing.

"Sam, look at this." Sabrina sat reaching in where the book was to pull out another, smaller book, hidden on the bookshelf that was behind the larger one. She opened it and Sam put the other back. Inside was a picture of a skeleton reaper, and on another page the wooden cross Sam saw earlier in the tent.

"That's the cross I saw." They also found newspaper articles about the people who died. The one that died for Dean was an openly gay teacher, the woman jogging an abortion rights advocate. He found a third clipping about Wright, the man handing out leaflets in front of the tent.

"It's not at random. They're picked specifically as well as their death." Sabrina said. "That's why Layla hasn't been 'healed', he's waiting to find someone to give a brain tumor." The two looked at each other.

* * *

**CHURCH TENT**

Dean was walking slowly up the side aisle. His phone rang.

"What have you got?" He said answering it.

"Roy's choosing victims he sees as immoral. And I think I know who's next on his list. Remember that protestor?" Sam asked.

"What, the guy in the parking lot?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'll find him. But you can't let Roy heal anyone, alright?" Dean hung up and moved further toward the front of the tent.

**CAR PARK.**

Sam and Sabrina started searching around the car park for the man.

**CHURCH TENT.**

"Layla. Layla Rourke. Come up here child." Roy said. The crowd burst into pleased applauded. Layla, stunned, looked around then rose to hug her mother.

"Oh Mum."

"Baby, I love you." Her mother said.

"Oh man." Dean said watching them hug. As Layla passed him Dean grasped her arm. "Layla, listen to me. You can't go up there." He said quietly.

"Why not? We've waited for months!"

"You can't let Roy heal you."

"I don't understand, Roy healed you didn't he? Why can't you let him try?"

"Cause if you do something bad is going to happen. I can't explain. I just need you to believe me." Dean and Layla stared at each other. Sue Ann stood waiting.

"Layla." She said holding out her hand

"Please." Dean said. Layla stared at the hand Sue Ann was offering, then turned back and stared at her mother, who was standing ringing her hands. Her mother nodded at her. Layla looked at Dean and shook her head.

"I'm sorry." Layla said.

"Layla. Layla!" Dean said as she left him to go over to Sue Ann.

"Dear child!" Sue Ann said smiling and putting her arm around Layla to take her to the stage. The crowd continued to clap happily. "You deserve this." She said softly as they reached the stage.

"I knew the Lord was planning. I knew it was just a matter of time." Roy said taking Layla's hand. Dean, frustrated, moved back to stand near Mrs. Rourke. She was crying.

* * *

**CAR PARK.**

Sam and Sabrina continued to search.

"HELP!" Wright screamed running around a car, the reaper following slowly. Sam turned, searching for where his voice came from.

"Over there!" Sabrina pointed.

**CHURCH TENT.**

"Pray with me friends." Roy said. "I hope you're ready." He said to Layla.

"I am." She said softly. Roy raised his hands.

**CAR PARK.**

"Help! Help me please!" Wright screamed. Sam and Sabrina found him.

"Where is he?!" Sam asked looking around wildly.

"Right there!" He said grabbing Sam's shoulder and pointing

"Alright, come on." Sam said grabbing Wright and pulling him away.

**CHURCH TENT**

Roy was about to lay his hands on Layla, who looked enraptured. Dean moved to the back of the tent.

"FIRE! Hurry, tent's on fire!" Dean shouted. Layla opened her eyes and looked toward the crowd. "Fire everybody get outta here!" Everyone started to rose and evacuate.

"NO! No, please. Please don't stop." Mrs. Rourke said moving toward the stage "Reverend, please, please! Please don't stop, please!" Dean watched helplessly.

"Friends uh, if you'd all just leave the tent in an orderly fashion...and we'll, uh, and we'll figure out what's going on out there and we'll come back." Roy said. Dean pulled out his phone.

"I did it, I stopped Roy." Dean said into the phone.

**CAR PARK.**

"I think it's ok." Sam said as the three looked around. David looked around at Sam, nodding, and then turned back. The reaper was in front of him.

"No!" He shouted.

"Dean it didn't work. The reaper's still coming!" Sam said. "Well, I'm telling you, I'm telling you it didn't work. Roy must not be the one controlling this thing."

"Then who the hell is?" Dean asked. Dean looked around and spied Sue Ann beside the stage, facing into the corner and reciting. "Sue Ann." He closed the phone. Dean ran to her and spun her around. She gasped and stopped reciting, reaching down to hold a cross on a chain around her neck. It was the same as the wooden cross Sam saw earlier.

**CAR PARK**

The reaper was holding his hand to Wright's face. Suddenly he stopped, looking confused, and rose.

**CHURCH TENT**

"Help! Help me!" Sue Ann shouted staring at Dean and tucking the cross inside her blouse. Dean backed away, nodding and staring at Sue Ann like he shouldn't have expected anything better. Two cops grabbed him roughly and pulled him away.

**CAR PARK**

The reaper stared at Wright lying on the ground gasping for breath, then turned away and vanished.

"I got you. I got you." Sam said moving to help him up.

"Thank God." He said.

"Are you alright?" Sabrina asked helping.

**CHURCH TENT ENTRANCE**

Two cops manhandled Dean through the entry. He shook them off as soon as they are outside. Sue Ann followed close behind.

"I just don't understand. After everything we've done for you. After Roy healed you." He gave her a look. "I'm just very very disappointed Dean." She said. Dean stared at her, saying nothing. "You can let him go. I'm not gonna press charges. The Lord will deal with him as he sees fit." Sue Ann left. The cops turned to Dean.

"We catch you round here again son, we'll put the fear of God in you, understand?"

"Yes sir, fear of god. Got it." dean said. The cops gave him one last push. He turned to find Layla waiting for him. "Layla?"

"Why would you do that Dean? And it could have been my only chance."

"He's not a healer."

"He healed you."

"I know it doesn't seem fair, and I wish I could explain. But Roy is not the answer, I'm sorry."

"Good Bye Dean." She said shaking her head sadly. She walked away. Dean raised his eyes to the sky, then turned to watch her. She turned back. "I wish you luck. I really do."

"Same to you." He said his voice cracking. Layla turned to walk away again. "You deserved it a lot more than me." He said under his breath. Layla walked away past where her mother was talking to Roy and Sue Ann.

"Private session tonight, no interruptions. I give you my word, I'll heal your daughter." Roy said. Dean walked past behind them to where Sam and Sabrina were waiting. They both overheard.

"Thank you reverend. God bless you." Mrs. Rourke said.

* * *

**MOTEL ROOM**

"So Roy really believes." Sam said sitting on the bed.

"I don't think he has any idea what his wife's doing." Dean said.

"Well, we found this." He handed the little book to Dean. "Hidden in their library. It's ancient. Written by a priest who went dark side. There's a binding spell in here for trapping a reaper." He handed him the book.

"Must be a hell of a spell."

"Yeah. You gotta build a black alter with seriously dark stuff. Bones, human blood. To cross a line like that, a preachers wife. Black magic. Murder. Evil."

"Desperate. Her husband was dying, she didn't have anything to save him. She was using the binding spell to keep the reaper away from Roy."

"Cheating death, literally."

"Yeah but Roy's alive, so why is she still using the spell?"

"Right. To force the reaper to kill people she thinks are immoral."

"May God save us from half the people who think they're doing God's work." Dean said.

"We gotta break that binding spell Dean."

"You know Sue Ann had a Coptic cross like this." Dean said looking at the picture of the cross in the book. "When she dropped it the reaper backed off."

"So you think we gotta find the cross or destroy the alter?"

"Maybe both. Whatever we do we better do it soon, or he's healing Layla tonight."

* * *

**NIGHT. CHURCH TENT CAR PARK.**

Impala rolled in without lights and stopped.

"That's Layla's car. She's already here." Sam said.

"Yeah." Dean said nodding sadly.

"Dean..."

"You know if Roy woulda picked Layla instead of me she'd be healed right now. And if she's not healed tonight she's gunna die in a coupla months."

"What's happening to her is horrible. But what are you gunna do? Let somebody else die to save her? You said it yourself Dean, you can't play God." Dean sat without speaking, then got out of the car. Sam and Sabina followed. They approached the tent and peeked inside. Roy was speaking to a small group of the faithful, including Layla and her mother.

"Gather round, please everyone, gather round. Come in closer, come on up." He said.

"Where's Sue Ann?" Dean asked.

"House." Sam said. They moved to the house.

"You two go find Sue Ann, I'll catch up." Dean said.

"What are you gunna...?" Sam said as Dean pushed him and Sabrina towards the house.

"Hey!" Dean shouted spying the two cops from earlier coming down the stairs. The cops looked over. "You gunna put that fear of God in me?" The cops dropped their coffee and ran at Dean, who took off. As soon as they're gone Sam and Sabrina ran up the stairs and checked around the house. It was in darkness. Sam turned back, confused.

"Sam." Sabrina whispered pointing, having spotted light emerging from the cracks of the outside basement entrance. Sam and Sabrina moved toward the basement entrance, Sam opened the doors and he and Sabrina slipped inside.

* * *

Dean silently crept up beside a camper van. The cops were on the other side with flashlights.

"You see him?" The first cop asked.

"Nah." Dean slowly rose next to the passenger window of the camper van, looking behind him. A large dog jumped at the window, barking wildly and he leaped back.

"Woah!" On the other side of the van the cops shined their lights underneath, then in at the dog who was still barking.

"Psycho mutt." They moved on, Dean stuck his head over the roof. He looked around tensely, then slumped against the roof.

* * *

Sam and Sabrina moved quietly through the basement to a candlelit alter littered with parts of dead animals, blood, horns, etc. There was a photo in the middle of Dean, taken from the security camera the first time they were in the tent, before he was healed. His face had been crossed out with what looked like blood.

"She's targeting him?" Sabrina whispered.

"I gave your brother life and I can take it away." Sue Ann said from behind them, startling them. Sam was furious. He tipped over the table the alter was on, then ran at Sue Ann but she was already up the stairs. She closes the hatches and secured it with a beam. Sam stretched to push against them and kept trying. "Sam, can't you see? The Lord chose me to reward the just and punish the wicked. And your brother is wicked and he deserves to die just as Layla deserves to live. It is God's will." Sam turned to survey the room. "Good Bye Sam."

"It's not god's will!" Sabrina called after her. "You can't play god! Dean does not deserve to die!"

"Sabrina!" Sam yelled. "Little help?" She ran over as Sam pulled a block off wood out from the wall and smashed out a small boarded up window.

* * *

**CHURCH TENT.**

"Mrs. Rourke, pray with me now." Roy took her hand. "Pray with me friends."

**CAR PARK**

Dean was heading toward the tent when some lights went out. He stopped, looking behind him, and watched the line of lights lighting the path go out one by one. He turned back to see the reaper walking toward him.

**CHURCH TENT.**

"All right now. All right." Roy said raising his hands. He placed his hand on Layla's head. Just outside the door Sue Ann was reciting Latin and holding the cross in her hands.

**CAR PARK**

The reaper placed his hand on the side of Dean's head. Dean convulsed once. Inside the church Layla was sinking to her knees, outside Dean was doing the same. His eyes glazed over. Sue Ann was reciting, holding up the cross. Sam and Sabrina appeared. Sam grabbed it and threw it aside, breaking a glass bottle of blood. The reaper stopped what he was doing and looked up. Dean fell to the ground gasping. Roy raised his hand from Layla's head, confused.

"I don't understand..." He said.

"I don't...feel any different...?" Layla said. Sue Ann fell to her knees beside the blood.

"My God, what have you done!" She shouted.

"He's not your God." Sam said.

"You don't get to decide who lives and who dies." Sabrina said.

* * *

"Reverend?" Layla asked looking up at Roy confused.

"Sue Ann?" Roy called.

* * *

Outside, Sue Ann looked up and saw the reaper. He smiled at her. Terrified, she rose and turned to run. The reaper was there. He placed his hand on her head, her eyes glazed over and she fell to her knees. After a moment, still smiling, he allowed her to slip to the ground where she convulsed once, twice, and died. The reaper watched, looking satisfied. Leaving her lying there, Sam and Sabrina turned and went to look for Dean. Dean made it back to the Impala just as Sam and Sabrina approached. Sabrina let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness you're still alive." She said quickly going over to hug him. He put an arm around her back.

"You Ok?" Sam asked.

"Hell of a week." Dean said shaking his head.

"Yeah...All right, come on. We should get going." They all got in the car.

* * *

**MOTEL ROOM.**

Dean sat on the bed, staring at nothing.

"What is it?" Sam asked watching him.

"Nothing." Sam waited a few seconds.

"What is it?" Sam asked more gently.

"We did the right thing here didn't we?"

"Of course we did."

"It doesn't feel like it." Dean said hanging his head. A knock at the door stopped them.

"I got it." Sam said. He opened the door as Dean turned to look. It was Layla. "Hey Layla. Come on in."

"Hey." She said. She entered. Dean quickly rose.

"Hey, How did you know we were here?"

"Sam...called. He said you...wanted to say goodbye?" Dean glanced at Sam, who was at the door, looking sheepish.

"I'm gunna...grab a soda." He looked to Sabrina and nodded at her to follow.

"I'm thirsty too, think I'll join you." She said getting up and walking over. The two left closing the door behind them. They walked down the hall. Sabrina smirked up at Sam. He looked down at her noticing.

"What?"

"That was… I wouldn't exactly say nice but that was..." She shrugged with a giggle. "I'm not sure what word to use, I guess it was nice." He smiled. They walked up to a vending machine. Sam put in some money and got himself a drink. He looked at Sabrina.

"You getting a drink?" He asked nodding to the machine.

"I uh, didn't bring my wallet." He chuckled and took out two dollars. "I'm not gunna make you buy me one."

"I'm not asking." He said putting the money in and getting a drink. She smiled slightly. "What, surprised I still know your favorite soda?" She shook her head.

"Thanks Sammy."

"It's Sam." She shook her head.

"Nu-uh it's Sammy." He groaned. She laughed. He smiled. She tapped her bottle against his before opening it and taking a drink. He rolled his eyes and took a drink.

"Alright Brina." She went on her toes and kissed his cheek.

"Why are you so tall?" She whined.

"Why are you so short?" He said with a smirk ruffling her hair.

"Hey!" She laughed fixing it. He chuckled and she sent him a playful glare.

* * *

"So, uh. Where are you going?" Layla asked.

"Don't know yet. Our work kinda takes us all over." She watched him in silence for a moment.

"You know...I went back to see Roy." Dean nodded.

"What happened?" He asked. She sat on one of the beds.

"Nothing. He laid his hands on my forehead but nothing happened." Dean sat down beside her.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry it didn't work."

"And Sue Ann. She's dead you know? Stroke."

"Yeah I heard. You know Roy's a good man. He doesn't deserve what's happened." Dean looked at her. "Must be rough. To believe in something so much, and have it disappoint you."

"You wanna hear something weird?" She asked smiling. Dean turned to look at her. "I'm Ok. Really. I guess if you're gunna have faith...you can't just have it when the miracles happen. You have to have it when they don't."

"So what now?"

"God works in mysterious ways." She smiled softly. Layla laid her hand softly on the side of Dean's face, staring at him. "Good Bye Dean." She rose and moved toward the door. Dean closed his eyes for a second, remaining still. He rose and turned to face her.

"Well..." He cleared his throat as Layla turned back to face him. "I'm not much of the praying type...but...I'm gunna pray for you."

"Well...There's a miracle right there." She said her eyes shining with unshed tears. Layla turned and left the room. Dean stood staring at the door.

* * *

**_Tell me what you think. Next one out tomorrow. Only about an hour and a half before the latest episode this one's a Wizard of Oz thing._**


	13. Chapter 12 Route 666

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, its characters or its plot. I DO own my OC Sabrina Moore(I don't own the last name Moore though((Moore is Jessica's last name))) I also own what I add to the plot and the whole thing with Sabrina(Which probably won't come up until much later.)_**

* * *

_**The Sabrina Moore Chronicles Chapter 12 Route 666**_

* * *

** NIGHT. CAPE GIRARDEAU, MISSOURI **

A car moves down the road, radio talking about the unseasonably cold weather. A black man sits behind the wheel. The radio crackles and dies. A large black truck approaches behind his car, moving quickly. The man looks in his review mirror.

"What the...?" The vehicles race along the road until the truck backends the sedan once, and then again. The radio comes back to life, talking about politics. The truck is suddenly gone. The man continues driving, watching his review mirror. Suddenly bright headlights shine through his windscreen. The truck is waiting. The man skids to a halt, backs up and turns to go the other way. The truck is revving. He is backended again and fights to control the car as it swerves on the icy road. He is backended once last time and loses control, leaving the road and crashing through a cemetery. The car flips, bounces, and skids to a halt. The truck cruises to a stop, revs a few times, then backs up and disappears into thin air.

* * *

**GAS STATION**

Sam was looking at a map laid out on top of the car; Dean had his phone to his ear.

"Ok. I think I found a way we can bypass that construction just east of here." Sam said. "We might even make Pennsylvania faster than we thought."

"Yeah." Dean said lowering his phone and looking thoughtful. "Problem is, we're not going to Pennsylvania."

"We what?"

"I just got a call from an, uh, old friend. Her father was killed last night, think it might be our kind of thing."

"What?"

"Yeah. Believe me, she never woulda called, never, if she didn't need us." He got into the Impala. "Come on, are you coming or not?" He asked out the window.

* * *

**IMPALA**

Impala cruised down the road, fields on one side, a lake on the other.

"By _old friend_ you mean...?"

"A friend that's not new." Dean said.

"Oh yeah, thanks. So her name's Cassie huh? You never mentioned her."

"Didn't I?" A long pause, Sam looked at Dean expectantly. "Yeah, we went out."

"You mean you dated somebody? For more than one night."

"Am I speaking a language you're not getting here? Dad and I were working a job in Ohio, she was finishing up college. We went out for a coupla weeks." Sabrina made an 'ooh' noise and smiled, he looked at her in the rear view mirror.

"And...?" Dean shrugged slightly. "Look, it's terrible about her dad, but it kinda sounds like a standard car accident. I'm not seeing how it fits with what we do. Which by the way, how does she know what we do?" Dean looked shifty. "You told her. You told her, the secret! Our big family rule number one. We do what we do and we shut up about it. For a year and a half I do nothing but lie to Jessica, and you go out with this chick in Ohio a coupla times and you tell her everything?" Dean stayed silent, staring straight ahead. "Dean!"

"Yeah. Looks like." He continued staring ahead and put his foot down. Sam made a face, shaking his head.

* * *

**NEWSPAPER OFFICE**

"It's a newspaper we put out, not a bulletin for the Mayor's office." A middle aged black man, Jimmy, said.

"Get off your soapbox Jimmy, I'm urging a little discretion is all." A middle aged white man, the mayor, said.

"No, I think you're telling us what you want us to print and what you want us to sit on." Cassie said.

"I know you're upset Cassie, I liked your dad a lot. But I think your grief is clouding your judgment." The mayor said.

"Two black people were killed on the same stretch of road in the same way in two week." Jimmy said. Sam, Sabrina and Dean entered the office.

"Jimmy, you're too close to this. Those guys were friends of yours. Again, Cassie, I'm very sorry for your loss." The mayor said. The Mayor left and Jimmy walked away. Cassie sighed and turned around, looking straight at Dean. Looking slightly apprehensive, Dean nodded at her and grinned.

"Dean." She said staring.

"Hey Cassie." They stared at each other for a long moment, not speaking. Sam and Sabrina watched, smiling to themselves. Dean cleared his throat.

"This my brother Sam. And our friend Sabrina." Cassie smiled at Sam then Sabrina, who returned one of their own. Her gaze returned to Dean.

"Sorry 'bout your dad." Dean said.

"Yeah. Me too." Cassie said. The two kept staring at each other.

* * *

**INTERIOR OF HOUSE. LOUNGE ROOM**

"My mothers in pretty bad shape." Cassie said carrying in a tray of tea and cups. "I've been staying with her. I wish she wouldn't go off by herself. She's been so nervous and frightened. She was worried about dad."

"Why?" Dean asked.

"He was scared." She said pouring tea. "He was seeing things."

"Like what?"

"He swore he saw an awful-looking black truck following him."

"A truck. Who was the driver?" Sam asked.

"He didn't talk about a driver." She said handing them cups of tea. "Just the truck. He said it would appear and disappear. And, in the accident, Dad's car was dented, like it had been slammed into by something big."

"Thanks." Sam said accepting his cup, Sabrina did the same. "Now you're sure this dent wasn't there before?" Dean looked at his cup of tea like it was an alien, and quickly deposited it on a side table.

"He sold cars. Always drove a new one. There wasn't a scratch on that thing. It had rained hard that night. There was mud everywhere. There was a distinct set of muddy tracks leading from dad's car...leading right to the edge, where he went over." Cassie bowed her head, getting her emotions under control. "One set of tracks. His."

"The first was a friend of your fathers?" Dean asked.

"Best friend. Clayton Soames. They owned the car dealership together. Same thing. Dent. No Tracks. And the cops said exactly what they said about dad. He 'lost control of his car.'"

"Can you think of any reason why your father and his partner might be targets?"

"No."

"And you think this vanishing truck ran them off the road?" Sam asked.

"When you say it aloud like that...listen, I'm a little skeptical about this...ghost stuff...or whatever it is you guys are into."

"Skeptical." Dean said huffing. "If I remember, I think you said I was nuts."

"That was then."

"Hmm." They stared at each other again.

"I just know that I can't explain what happened up there. So I called you." She said. Sound of a door opening, a middle aged woman entered. Sam, Dean and Sabrina rose to their feet, Cassie went to take her mom's arm. "Mom. Where have you been I was so..."

"I had no idea you'd invited friends over." Her mother said.

"Mom, this is Dean, a...friend of mine from... college. And his brother Sam and their friend Sabrina."

"Well I won't interrupt you." Her mother said.

"Mrs. Robinson. We're sorry for your loss." Dean said. "We'd like to talk to you for a minute if you don't mind?"

"I'm really not up for that right now." She said slightly affronted. She left the room; those remaining looked at each other.

* * *

**NIGHT. **

In an open field there's a crashed car, wheels spinning. Jimmy was slumped over the wheel, unmoving. On the road the black truck revs it's engine then backed up, disappearing.

**DAY. THE SAME FIELD**

The Mayor and Cassie walked among the emergency vehicles.

"Jimmy meant something to this town. He was one of our best. We won't be the same without him." The Mayor said to Cassie.

"Our best seem to be dropping like flies. Clayton, my father, Jimmy."

"What is it exactly you want me to do?"

"How bout closing this section of road for starters?"

"Close the main road. The only road in and out of town? Accidents do happen Cassie, and that's what they are. Accidents." The trio approached and stood behind Cassie.

"Did the cops check for additional dinting on Jimmy's car, see if it was pushed?" Dean asked.

"Who's this?" The Mayor asked Cassie.

"Dean, Sam.. and Sabrina Winchester." Sabrina's eyebrows went up slightly. "Family friends. This is Mayor Harold Todd."

"There's one set of tire tracks. One; doesn't point to foul play." The Mayor said.

"Mayor, the police and town officials take their cues from you. If you're indifferent about..."

"Indifferent!"

"Would you close the road if the victims were white?" She asked.

"You suggesting I'm racist Cassie? I'm the last person you should talk to like that."

"And why is that?"

"Why don't you ask your mother." The Mayor walked away, left them standing in the field.

* * *

**MOTEL ROOM**.

"I'll say this for her, she's fearless." Sam said picking up a suit jacket. Dean was in a suit fixing his tie in the mirror.

"Mm-hmm."

"Bet she kicked your ass a coupla times." Sam said grinning. Dean glanced at him then returned to the mirror. He started fixing his own tie. "What's interesting is you guys never really look at each other at the same time. You look at her when she's not looking, she checks you out when you look away." He grinned. "It's just a...just an interesting observation in a...you know... observationally interesting way."

"You think we might have more pressing issues here?" Dean asked.

"Hey, if I'm hitting a nerve." Dean turned away.

"Let's go." Sam snickered. Sabrina walked in.

"Quit teasing him." She said with a smile walking over. She reached up and adjusted his tie. "Nice tie."

"Thanks, pretty sure I did it right."

"Oh I know." She said glancing up at him. "I've just always wanted to fix a guy's tie like this." He chuckled slightly looking down at her. "I've also wanted to take one off." He looked down again. "Ya know like on TV and in movies." She glanced up, tugging on the tie, twirling it around her finger. He swallowed, looking at her a bit flustered. She giggled. He cleared his throat.

"One day you gotta let me help you with one of those dresses with the long zippers in the back." He smirked when she blushed. She cleared her throat.

"You'd better hurry, Dean will get impatient." He chuckled and left.

* * *

**DAY. DOCKS.**

Dean and Sam walked down a pier. A few people were fishing. They approached two older men having lunch.

"Excuse me. Are you Ron Stubbins?" Sam asked. Ron nodded.

"You were friends with Jimmy Anderson?" Dean asked.

"Who are you?" Ron asked.

"We're Mr. Anderson's insurance company. We're just here to dot 'I's' and cross 'T's'." Dean said.

"We were just wondering, had the deceased mentioned any unusual recent experiences?" Sam asked.

"What do you mean, unusual?" Ron asked.

"Well visions, hallucinations." Sam said.

"It's part of a medical examination kind of thing. All very standard." Dean said.

"What company did you say you were with?"

"All National Mutual." He flashed a paper in his jacket. "Tell me, did he ever mention seeing a truck? A big black truck?"

"What the hell you talking about? You even speaking English?"

"Son this truck, a big scary monster looking thing?" Ron's friend asked.

"Yeah actually, I think so." Dean said.

"Hmm."

"What?"

"I have heard of a truck like that."

"You have. Where?"

"Not where. When. Back in the '60s there was a string of deaths. Black men. Story goes, they disappeared in a big, nasty, black truck."

"They ever catch the guy who did it?

"Never found him. Hell, not sure they even really looked. See there was a time, this town wasn't too friendly to all its citizens."

"Thank you." Sam said. The two made their way back to the Impala.

"Truck." Dean said.

"Keeps coming up doesn't it?"

"You know, I was thinking. You heard of the _Flying Dutchman_?"

"Yeah, a ghost ship, infused with the Captain's evil spirit. It was basically part of him." Dean nodded.

"So what if we're dealing with the same thing? You know, a phantom truck, an extension of some bastard's ghost, re-enacting past crimes."

"The victims have all been black men."

"I think it's more than that. They all seem connected to Cassie and her family."

"All right. Well, you work that angle, go talk to her."

"Yeah I will."

"Oh, and you might also wanna mention that other thing."

"What other thing?"

"The serious, unfinished business?" Dean remained obstinately silent. Sam huffed a laugh. "Dean, what is going on between you two?"

"All right, so maybe we were a little bit more involved than I said."

"Oh, Ok." Sam said, nodding, staring at Dean and waiting.

"OK, a lot more. Maybe. And I told her our secret, about what we do. And I shouldn't have."

"Ah look man, everybody's gotta open up to someone sometime."

"Yeah I don't. It was stupid to get that close. I mean, look how it ended." Sam smiled at Dean. "Would you stop!" Sam kept smiling and staring. "Blink or something!"

"You loved her."

"Oh God." Dean turned to the Impala.

"You were in love with her, but you dumped her." Dean was silent. He stared at the ground, glanced at Sam, then looked back to the ground. "Oh wow. She dumped you."

"Get in the car." He said getting in himself. "Get in the car!"

* * *

**CASSIE'S HOUSE.**

Cassie sat at the desk in the lounge. There was a knock at the door. She got up and answered it.

"Dean!"

"Hey."

"Hey. Come on in." He walked in and she closed the door,

"So...you busy, or..."

"The paper's doing a tribute to Jimmy." She walked back over to the desk. "I was just going through his stuff...his awards. Trying to find the words."

"That's gotta be tough.

"For years this family owned the paper. The Dorians? They had a whites only policy. After they sold it Jimmy became the first black reporter. He didn't stop til he became editor. He taught me everything..." She drifted off "Where's your brother and Sabrina?"

"Not here." He said shrugging.

"All right. So, uh, what brings you here?"

"Trying to find the connection between the three victims. By the way, did you talk to your mum about, what Todd said about not being a racist?"

"I did. She didn't want to talk about it."

"Right." A short silence. "So just then, why did you ask where my brother and Sabrina were?"

"Nothing. It wasn't important."

"Could it be because, without them here it's just you and me? Not you, me, Sam and Sabrina which would be easier?"

"It's not easier...Look, I..."

"No." He said turning away. "Forget it. It's fine. We'll keep it strictly business."

"I forgot you do that." She said staring after him.

"Do what?"

"Oh. Whenever we get, what's the word...close? Anywhere in the neighborhood of emotional vulnerability, you back off. Or make some joke. Or find any way to shut the door on me."

"Oh that's hilarious." He said offended and barking our a laugh, walking back to stand in front of her. "See, I'm not the one who took that big final door and slammed it behind me."

"Ok wait a minute..."

"And I'm not the one who took the key and buried it."

"We done with this metaphor?"

"Alls I'm saying is I was totally up front with you back then, and you nailed me for it."

"The guy I'm with, the guy I'm hoping might be in my future, tell's me he professionally pops ghosts."

"That's not the words I used!"

"And that he has to leave, to go work with his father."

"I did!"

"All I could think was, If you want out fine, but don't tell me this insane story."

"It was the truth Cassie, and I notice it didn't sound insane the minute you thought I could help you." He said raising his voice and getting in her face.

"Well back then I thought you just wanted to dump me."

"Whoa! Now let's not forget who dumped who ok?"

"I thought it was what you wanted."

"Well it wasn't."

"I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Well you did."

"I'm sorry!"

"Yeah me too."

They stared at each other, then started making out furiously.

* * *

**MOTEL**

Sam walked into the room taking off his jacket. Sabrina was lounging on the bed with a magazine in her PJs, short-shorts and a tank top that showed her tattoo.

"Where's Dean?"

"He went to talk to Cassie."

"Kinda late for that." She said with a smirk. "I don't think we'll have to share a bed tonight." He gave her an amused yet slightly confused look.

"You know something I don't?"

"No, just the way they look at each other." She said with a shrug. She put the magazine down and sat up. "Can I take your tie off?" He chuckled.

"Go right ahead." He said with a smirk. She hopped off the bed and went over to him. She reached up and tugged on his tie, pulling his face down, and she kissed his cheek. He smirked slightly with a small laugh as she undid the tie before pulling it off. She put it around her neck and reached up to the first button on his shirt. He swallowed. "Wha-What are you doing?" She giggled.

"I said I wanted to do it like on TV." He swallowed again as she unbuttoned his shirt slowly. Once she finished the last button she hooked two fingers in the front of his pants. He quickly grabbed her wrists. His eyes widened.

"B-Bri-!" She started laughing.

"Don't worry Sammy, just trying to get a rise outta ya." She said walking two fingers up his chest. He swallowed and she laughed more. "Or did I?" She glanced down at the floor, from Sam perspective he thought she was looking at his crotch.

"Uh.. I uh-"

"You're so much fun to tease, Sammy." She said walking back to the bed. "Even though Dean might not come back tonight wanna share a bed still?" She asked with a wink. He smirked and took off his shirt.

"Gimmie a sec." He said. She nodded and got under the covers. Sam walked around the bed to the side Sabrina wasn't facing and took off his pants and socks leaving him in his boxers. He got in bed and Sabrina turned around. She leaned up on her elbow. "What?"

"Oh nothing." She said with a smile. He smiled. She laid her head down and moved closer to him. "I'm cold."

"Maybe you should wear more to bed."

"All you wear are boxer." She slid her foot to touch his leg making him jump.

"You _are_ cold."

"Told you." She moved closer so she was almost against him. "Warm me up?" He swallowed and moved closer putting his arms around her. She smiled and put her head against his chest. "You're so warm." He leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Night Bri." She leaned up and the corner of his mouth.

"Night Sammy."

* * *

**A BUILDING SITE.**

The Mayor stood looking at plans. He folded them up and made his way back to his car. Before he could get in the black truck pulled up behind him, revving it's engine. The Mayor started to run down the road. The truck hit him, he fell down an embankment and rolled to a stop, obviously dead.

* * *

**CASSIE'S BED **

Dean laid on his back, his arm around Cassie tucked against his side.

"We should fight more often." She said.

"Absolutely." He said staring at the ceiling, absentmindedly running his fingers up and down her arm.

"Actually we were always pretty good at fighting." She indicating their position. "This we were good at. It's all the other stuff...not so much."

"Hey I tried. I told you who I really was. That was a big first for me."

"Why'd you tell me?"

"I don't know. I guess I couldn't lie to you."

"Dean. You told me that story...it scared the hell outta me. I thought you were nuts. Dangerous even. Actually, maybe I was looking for a reason to walk away."

"In my work...uh...I see some horrible things. Things that can't be explained. I deal with them. But working things out with you?"

"I'm a scary one all right...well, usually things get worked out. When you really want them to."

"You know, I'm still really involved." He said hesitantly. "With my dad's work."

"No more excuses ok? From you or me." She said leaning up on one elbow to look down at Dean

"Ok." They started kissing. Dean's phone rang and he reached for it. "Yeah." Dean listened the looked startled. "You're kidding!"

* * *

** FIELD. **

Dean approached Sam and Sabrina, who were talking to a cop.

"He's with me." Sam said putting away some sort of ID The cop left. Sam turned to Dean with a half-smile. "Where were you last night? You didn't make it back to the hotel."

"Well..."

"I'm guessing you guys worked things out?" They started walking.

"We'll be working things out when we're ninety. So what happened?" Sabrina gave Sam an I-told-you-so look.

"Every bone crushed. Internal organ's turned to pudding. The cops are all stumped, it's like something ran him over."

"Something like a truck?"

"Yep."

"Tracks?"

"Nope."

"What was the Mayor doing here anyway?"

"He owned the property. Bought it a few weeks ago."

"But he's white, he doesn't fit the pattern."

"Killings didn't happen up on the road. That doesn't fit either."

* * *

**NEWSPAPER OFFICE.**

Cassie made two mugs of tea and took them over to where Dean sat at a computer.

"Here." She said.

"Thanks. So I'm trying to find some link between those killings back in the '60s and what's going on now. There wasn't a lot about it in the paper.

"Not surprising. Probably minimal police work too. Back then equal justice under the law wasn't too literal around here." Dean's phone rang.

"Yeah." He answered it.

"Ok, the courthouse records show that Mr. and Mrs. Mayor bought an abandoned property. The previous owner was the Dorian family for, like, 150 years." Sam said.

"Dorian?"

"Yeah." Dean looked at Cassie.

"Didn't you say the Dorian family used to own this paper?" She nodded.

"Along with everything else around here. Real pillars of the town."

"Right, right." Dean clicked a few links on the computer."

"That's interesting."

"What?" Sam asked.

"This Cyrus Dorian. He vanished in April of ' case was investigated but never solved. It was right around the time the string of murders was going on back then."

"Well I pulled a bunch of papers up on the Dorian place, it musta been in bad shape when the Mayor bought."

"Why's that?"

"The first thing he did was bulldoze the place."

"Mayor Todd knocked down the Dorian place?" Dean asked Cassie.

"It was a big deal. One of the oldest houses left. He made the front page."

"You got a date?" Dean asked Sam.

"Uhhh. The 3rd of last month." Dean clicked a few more times then read from the screen.

"Mayor Todd bulldozed the Dorian family home on the 3rd. The first killing was the very next day."

* * *

**NIGHT. CASSIE'S HOUSE**

Cassie wandered around with a glass of something. As she put it down on the desk the lights flickered and she heard a revving engine outside. Headlights shined through the slats of the blinds and she hurriedly closed them. The truck started making passes at the house and Cassie, terrified, ran from room to room closing the blinds. She raced for her phone and dialed a number.

"Dean. DEAN!"

**CASSIE'S LOUNGE.**

Sam handed her a cup of tea. Dean sat beside her protectively. Her mother sat in a chair and Sabrina sat on the opposite couch.

"Maybe you could throw a couple of shots in that." She said her hands shaking, rattling the cup

"You didn't see who was driving the truck." Sam asked sitting down next to Sabrina.

"It seemed to be no one. Everything was moving so fast. And then it was just gone. Why didn't it kill us?"

"Whoever was controlling the truck wants you afraid first." Dean said.

"Mrs Robinson, Cassie said that your husband saw the truck before he died." Sam said. Mrs. Robinson was shaking.

"Mom?"

"Oh. Martin was under a lot of stress. You can't be sure about what he was seeing."

"Well after tonight I think we can be reasonably sure he was seeing a truck." Dean said. "What happened tonight, you and Cassie are marked. Ok? Your daughter could die. So if you know something now would be a really good time to tell us about it."

"Dean.." Cassie said.

"Yes. Yes, he said he saw a truck."

"Did he know who it belonged to?" Sam asked.

"He thought he did."

"Who was that?" Dean asked.

"Cyrus. A man named Cyrus." She said getting upset. Sam and Dean looked at each other, Dean reached for his bag and showed Mrs. Robinson the newspaper article about Dorian's death.

"Is this Cyrus?"

"Cyrus Dorian died more than 40 years ago." She said.

"How do you know he died, Mrs. Robinson?" Dean asked softly. "The paper's said he went missing. How do you know he died?"

"We were all very young. I dated Cyrus a while, I was also seeing Martin...in secret of course. Inter-racial couples didn't go over too well back then. When I broke it off with Cyrus and when he found out about Martin, I don't know, he, changed. His hatred. His hatred was frightening."

"The murders." Sam said.

"There were rumors." She said sounding upset. "People of color disappearing into some kind of a truck. Nothing was ever done. Martin and a... Martin and I, we were gunna be, uh, married in that little church near here, but last minute we decided to elope as we didn't want the attention."

"And Cyrus?" Dean asked.

"The day we set for the wedding, was the day someone set fire to the church. There was a children's choir practicing in there. They all died." She said completely breaking down.

"Did the attacks stop after that?" Sam asked softly.

"No!" She said sobbing. "There was one more. One night that truck came for Martin. Cyrus beat him something terrible. But Martin, you see, Martin got loose. And he started hitting Cyrus and he just kept hitting him and hitting him."

"Why didn't you call the cops?" Dean asked.

"This was forty years ago. He called on his friends, Clayton Soames and Jimmy Anderson, and they put Cyrus' body into the truck and they rolled it into the swamp at the end of his land and all three of them kept that secret all of these years."

"And now all three are gone." Sam said.

"And so is Mayor Todd. Now he said that you of all people would know he is not a racist. Why would he say that?" Dean asked.

"He was a good man. He was a young deputy back then investigating Cyrus' disappearance. Once he figured out what Martin and the others had done he...he did nothing, because he also knew what Cyrus had done."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Cassie asked.

"I thought I was protecting them. And now there's no one left to protect."

"Yes there is." Dean said. Dean looked at Cassie. So does Mrs. Robinson, looking shaken, and she took her hand.

* * *

**CASSIE'S HOUSE. NIGHT. **

Sam, Dean and Sabrina leaned against Impala.

"Ah, my life was so simple. Just school, exams, papers on polycentric cultural norms." Sam said.

"Well I guess I saved you from a boring existence." Dean said.

"Yeah, occasionally I miss boring." Sam said.

"So this killer truck." Dean said.

"I miss conversations that didn't start with 'this killer truck'. Ahhh"

"Well this Cyrus guy." Dean said laughing a little. "Evil on a level that infected even his truck. When he died, the swamp became his tomb, and his spirit was dormant for 40 years."

"So what woke it up?"

"The construction on his house. Or the destruction."

"Right. Demolition or remodeling can awaken spirits, make them restless."

"Mmm-hmm."

"Like that theatre in Illinois, ya know?"

"And the guy that tore down the family homestead, Harold Todd, is the same guy that kept Cyrus' murder quiet and unsolved."

"So now his spirit is awakened and out for blood."

"Yeah I guess. Who knows what ghosts are thinking anyway."

"You know we're going to havta dredge that body up from the swamp right." Dean smiled at him. "Man."

"You said it."

"Yeah." Cassie approached from the house. Dean stood.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey. She's asleep. Now what?"

"Well you should stay put and look after her... and we'll be back. Don't leave the house."

"Don't go getting all authoritative on me. I hate it." She said smiling. Dean glanced behind him to Sam and Sabrina. Sam looked down, grinning while Sabrina was trying to hide a smirk.

"Don't leave the house please?" Dean mumbled. Cassie blinked slowly at Dean and he leaned in to kiss her, smiling. Sam glanced over, grinning at them making out, and cleared his throat. Dean kept kissing Cassie, holding one finger back at Sam to wait. Sabrina nudged Sam's arm with her elbow. He looked down at her.

"Looks fun." She winked and giggled when his eyebrows went up. "Just teasing, Sammy." He rolled his eyes playfully.

"You comin' or what?" Dean asked breaking the kiss.

* * *

**NIGHT. THE DORIAN PROPERTY.**

"All right. Let's get her up." Sam said. Dean was at the wheel of a tractor. He backed it up, pulling a truck from the water while Sam and Sabrina stood off the side. "All right. A little more. Little more. All right, stop!" Dean turned off the engine and jumped down. "Nice."

"Hell yeah." Dean said moving to the trunk of the Impala.

"Now I know what she sees in you."

"What?" Dean asked.

"Come on man, you can admit it. You're still in love with her."

"Ahh, can we focus please?" Dean asked opening the trunk.

"I'm just saying Dean."

"Hold that." Dean said handing Sam something from the trunk.

"All right. What am I getting?"

"Gas. Flashlight..."

"Got it. got it."

"Ok, let's get this done."

"All right."

"Got it." Dean closed the trunk of the Impala. They moved toward the door of the truck, glanced at each other. Dean opened it. A decayed body was in the driver's seat. Sam groaned at the smell and Sabrina gagged. "All right let's get to it." Dean said. They salted and burned the body and stood watching.

"Think that'll do it?" Sam asked. The ghost truck appeared, headlights came on and engine revving.

"I guess not." Dean said.

"So burning the body had no effect?" Sam asked.

"Sure it did. Now it's really pissed."

"But Cyrus' ghost is gone, right Dean?" Sam asked.

"Apparently not the part that's fused with the truck." Dean started to walk away.

"Where you going?"

"Going for a little ride."

"What!"

"Gunna lead that thing away. That piece of crap, you gotta burn it."

"How the hell are we supposed to burn a truck Dean?"

"I don't know. Figure something out." Dean said throwing him a bag, Sam caught it.

"Figure something- ?" Dean reversed the Impala and took off. The ghost truck roared after him. Sam and Sabrina hid until it had passed. Dean and the Impala led the truck on a wild ride through the misty back roads. Sam's phone rang. "Hey, you gotta give me a minute."

"I don't have a minute. What are we doing?" Dean asked.

"Ahh. Let me get back to you." He hung up.

"Get back to me?" Dean asked astounded. Sam called Cassie.

"Hey Cassie? Hey, it's Sam, I need some information and it has to be exactly right." Sam got back on the phone with Dean. "All right, Dean?"

"This better be good."

"Where are you?"

"In the middle of nowhere with a killer truck on my ass! It's like it knows I put the torch to Cyrus."

"Listen to me, this is important. I have to know exactly where you are."

"Decatur road, about two miles off the highway." He said looking at a road sign as the Impala roars passed.

"Ok. Headed East?" Sam asked.

"Yes!" The Truck back-ended the Impala, which went skidding all over the road before regaining traction. "Oh, you son of a bitch!"

"Ok, ahhh, turn right! Up ahead, turn right." Dean swung right, the truck followed, both engines screaming and revving.

"You make the turn?"

"Yeah I made the turn! You need to move this thing along a little faster."

"All right, you see a road up ahead?"

"No! Wait. No, yes, I see it." The truck was slowly gaining ground on the Impala's left side.

"Ok, Turn left."

"Wha...?" Grimacing, Dean slammed on the brakes and the truck careened past as he spun the Impala left onto the smaller road. "All right, now what?"

"You need to go seven tenths of a mile and then stop."

"Stop?"

"Exactly seven tenths Dean."

"Seven tenths, seven tenths." He said looking at the speedometer. At the right moment Dean spun the car around and moved it back to sit exactly where Sam advised, facing back the way he had come. He was between to posts on each side of the road and the last remains of a wall, almost totally broken down. The ghost truck appeared back down the road he came down, revving its engine.

"Dean, You still there?"

"Yeah."

"What's happening?"

"It's just staring at me, what do I do?"

"Just what you are doing, bringing it to you."

"Wha..." The truck spun its tires and comes barreling toward Dean and the Impala. Dean watched it come, hanging tightly to the Impala's steering wheel. "Come on Come on." As it reached him he closed his eyes and hung on tight. The truck roared through him, disintegrating into nothing as it did so. Dean opened his eyes and stared at the now empty road in front of him. All that can be heard was the purring of the Impala's engine, the truck's revving having completely disappeared. Dean twisted quickly to look behind and saw nothing.

"Dean. You still there? Dean?"

"Where'd it go?"

"Dean, you're where the church was."

"What church?!"

"The place Cyrus burned down. Murdered all those kids."

"There's not a whole lot left." Dean said looking at the posts left on the side of the road.

"Church ground is hallowed ground, whether the church is still there or not. Evil spirits cross over hallowed ground, sometimes they're destroyed, so I figured, maybe, that would get rid of it."

"Maybe? Maybe! What if you were wrong?

"Huh. Honestly that thought hadn't occurred to me." Dean stared at his phone, then hung up.

"Well it honestly didn't occur to me." He mimicked. He slapped the steering wheel. "I'm gunna kill him."

* * *

**DAY. THE DOCKS.**

Dean and Cassie walked toward the Impala, Sam was already in the driver's seat and Sabrina was in the back.

"My mother says to tell you thanks again." Dean nodded and they came to a stop beside the Impala, facing each other. "This is a better goodbye than last time.

"Yeah well maybe this time it will be a little less permanent."

"You know what? I'm a realist. I don't see much hope for us Dean."

"Well I've seen stranger things happen. A hell of a lot stranger."

"Good bye Dean."

"I'll see ya Cassie...I will." They kissed, and stared into each other's eyes. Dean got in the car, Sam and Cassie waved and the Impala took off.

* * *

**LONG COUNTRY ROAD**

Dean stared out the window while Sam drove..

"I like her." Sam said.

"Yeah."

"You meet someone like her, doesn't it makes you wonder if it's worth it? Putting everything else on hold, doing what we do?" Dean looked at Sam for a long moment, then smiled and reached for his sunglasses, which he slipped on.

"Why don't you wake me up when it's my turn to drive?"

"You could sleep longer if you let me have a go." Sabrina said. Dean laughed.

"Ain't gunna happen, Princess." Dean slouched down in the seat with a sigh. Sam shook his head and looked back at the long straight road.

* * *

**_Tell me how I did. Halloween tomorrow. As tradition I will be watching The Nightmare Before Christmas (I watch it every Halloween and Christmas) I know every word by heart o-o _**


	14. Chapter 13 NIghtmare

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, its characters or its plot. I DO own my OC Sabrina Moore(I don't own the last name Moore though((Moore is Jessica's last name))) I also own what I add to the plot and the whole thing with Sabrina(Which probably won't come up until much later.)_**

* * *

** The Sabrina Moore Chronicles Chapter 13 Nightmare**

* * *

**SUBURBAN NEIGHBORHOOD. NIGHT. **

A man drives down the street, into his garage and turns off the engine. A close up of the Michigan number plate. The garage door starts winding down by itself and he looks at it, confused. His car doors then self-lock. He struggles but cannot open them. The ignition key turns by itself and the engine starts. Exhaust smoke begins filling the garage. The man struggles to turn off the engine to no avail. The radio flicks on. The man begins to cough.

"Help. Somebody help me!" By now the smoke is very thick and he keels over, unconscious.

* * *

**NIGHT. MOTEL ROOM.**

Sam started up from the bed, suddenly wide awake. The movement caused Sabrina to wake up. Sam looked across to where Dean was sleeping peacefully. He looked at Sabrina who was sitting up.

"What's wrong?" She asked rubbing her eyes. Sam sat a moment, and then moved into action, flipping on the light switch and shaking his brother.

"Dean. Dean." The moment Dean stirred Sam rose and started gathering his things.

"What are you doing man? It's the middle of the night." Dean said rubbing his eyes. Dean raised himself on his elbows.

"We have to go."

"What's happening?" He asked immediately alert but not alarmed.

"We have to go. Right now." Sam grabbed his bag and walked out. Dean and Sabrina looked at each other.

* * *

**IMPALA. NIGHT. **

Dean was driving, Sam was on the phone reading from a Michigan State Police ID.

"McReady. Detective McReady. Badge number 158. I've got a signal 480 in progress, I need the registered owner of a two door sedan, Michigan license plate Mary-Frank-six-zero-three-seven. Yeah ok, just hurry."

"Sammy relax. I'm sure it's just a nightmare." Dean said.

"Yeah, tell me about it."

"I mean it. Y'know, a normal, everyday, naked-in-class, nightmare. This license plate, it won't check out. You'll see."

"It felt different Dean. Real. Like when I dreamt about our old house. And Jessica."

"Yeah, that makes sense. You're dreaming about _our_ house, _your_ girlfriend. This guy in your dream, you ever seen him before?"

"No."

"No. Exactly. Why would you have premonitions about some random dude in Michigan?"

"I don't know."

"Me neither."

"Dean's right it's probably nothing." Sabrina said.

"Yes I'm here." Sam said into the phone. He listened, glared at Dean, and then picked up his pen.

"Jim Miller. Saginaw, Michigan. You have a street address? Got it. Thanks." Sam hung up the phone.

"Checks out. How far are we?"

"From Saginaw? Coupla hours."

"Drive faster."

* * *

**NIGHT. JIM MILLER'S HOUSE.**

The Impala cruised to a stop; the trio saw the Emergency vehicles and someone on a stretcher being zipped into a body bag. They turned to each other in the car, Dean concerned, Sam upset, Sabrina shocked.

* * *

**JIM'S HOUSE.**

The three approached the watching crowd.

"What happened?" Dean asked a woman.

"Suicide. Can't believe it."

"Did you know them?" Sam asked coming up behind and standing on the woman's other side.

"Saw him in every Sunday at St Augustine's. He always seems...seemed, so normal. I guess you never know what's going on behind closed doors."

"Guess not." Dean said staring straight ahead.

"How did...ahh. How are they saying it happened?" Sam asked.

"I heard they found him in the garage, locked inside his car with the engine running." She said.

"Do you know about what time they found him?" Sam asked.

"Oh it just happened about an hour or two ago. His poor family. I can't even imagine what they're going through." A woman stood on the front step of the house, crying and leaning against a middle aged man. A young man stands behind them, looking distraught. Sam watched, grimacing, they turned to walk away. Dean noticed and followed him back to leaned against the Impala's bonnet.

"Sam we got here as fast we could." Dean said.

"Not fast enough. It doesn't make any sense man. Why would I even have these premonitions if there wasn't a chance I could stop them from happening?"

"I dunno."

"So what do you think killed him?" Sam said shaking his head and sighing.

"Maybe the guy just killed himself? Maybe there's nothing supernatural going on at all."

"I'm telling you, I watched it happen." He shook his head. "He was murdered by something Dean. I watched it trap him in the garage."

"What was it, a spirit, poltergeist, what?"

"I don't know what it was. I don't know why I'm having these dreams, I don't know what the hell is happening Dean." Dean stared at Sam for a long moment.

"What?"

"Nothing." Dean shrugged. "I'm just, I'm worried about you man."

"Well, don't look at me like that!"

"I'm not looking at you like anything." Dean said looking away. "Though I gotta say, you do look like crap." Dean said glancing back.

"Nice. Thanks."

"Maybe you had the dream because there's something we need to stop. Maybe it'll kill again." Sabrina said with a shrug.

"I hope not."

"Come on, let's just pick this up in the morning." Dean said. "We'll check out the house, talk to the family." He opened the car door.

"Dean, you saw them, they're devastated They're not going to want to talk to us."

"Yeah you're right. But I think I know who they will talk to.

"Who?" Dean smirked

* * *

**MOTEL**

"You boys have fun, you're not gunna see me dressin' up." Sabrina said lying on the bed.

"That's good cause I wouldn't be able to keep up the act with you around." Dean said with a wink. She smirked and gave him a look. He grinned at her. Sam rolled his eyes.

"We'll call if we need you." Sam said.

"With your hair all neat like that it makes me wanna mess it up." She chuckled at his hair that was slicked back neatly. Sam and Dean were dressed as priests in black suits. Sam sighed.

"Come on let's go." Dean said leaving the room. Sam looked over at Sabrina. She smiled at him.

"You gunna let me mess up your hair when you get back?" He chuckled.

"Uh ya might wanna think things through in your head." He cleared his throat. "Never know what someone might think you're implying." She giggled.

"What do you think I'm implying?" He looked at her a moment, swallowing.

"I'd better not keep Dean waiting." She laughed as he left the room.

* * *

**DAY. MILLER HOUSE **

Dean reached out to a doorbell. Sam sighed.

"This has gotta be a whole new low for us." Dean turned to smirk at Sam, and then looked back at the door. The man comforting Ms. Miller on the step the night before opened the door.

"Good Afternoon. I'm Father Simmons, this is Father Frehley. We're new junior priests over at St Augustine's. May we come in?" The man nodded letting them in. "Thanks."

"We're very sorry for your loss."

"It's in difficult times like these when the Lord's guidance is most needed." Dean said.

"Look, you wanna pitch your whole 'Lord has a plan' thing? Fine. Just don't pitch it to me. My brother's dead." Ms. Miller came over.

"Roger. Please!"

"Excuse me." He said moving away.

"I'm sorry about my brother in law. He's...he's just so upset about Jim's death. Would you like some coffee?"

"That would be great." Dean said.

* * *

**LOUNGE ROOM.**

Dean was on the lounge, Sam in an armchair. Ms. Miller poured coffee and handed it around.

"It was wonderful of you to stop by. The support of the church means so much right now."

"Of course. After all we are all God's children." Dean said. She walked away and Dean immediately took more cocktail sausages from the coffee table. Chewing contentedly, he looked at Sam shaking his head. "What?"

"Just...tone it down a little bit, _Father."_Ms. Miller returned.

"So Ms. Miller, did you husband have a history of depression?" Dean asked.

"Nothing like that." She said beginning to get upset. "We had our ups and downs like everyone but we were happy." She started to break down. "I just don't understand...how Jim could do something like this."

"I'm so sorry you had to find him like that." Sam said.

"Actually, our son Max, he was the one who found him." She gestured behind. Sam looked through the doors into the dining room and saw Max sitting in the corner, staring into space.

"Do you mind if maybe, I go talk to him?" Sam asked.

"Oh thank you Father." He got up and approached Max in the other room.

"Max? Hey, I'm Sam."

* * *

"Ms. Miller you have a lovely home. How long have you lived here?" Dean asked.

"We moved in about five years ago."

"The only problem with these old houses. I bet you have all kind of headaches."

"Like what?"

"Well, weird leaks, electrical shortages, odd settling noises at night. That kind of thing."

"No, nothing like that. It's been perfect."

"Huh. May I use your restroom."

"Oh sure, it's just up the stairs." Dean rose, taking another cocktail sausage.

* * *

"So what was your Dad like?" Sam asked.

"Just a normal Dad." Max said.

"Yeah. You live at home now?"

"Yeah. Trying to save up for school but it's hard."

"So when you found your dad..."

"I woke up, I heard the engine running." There was a long pause. "I don't know why he did it."

"I know it's rough, losing a parent. Especially when you don't have all the answers."

* * *

**UPSTAIRS**

Dean entered the hallway. Checking the coast was clear, he pulled an infer-red thermal scanner from his pocket and turned it on, shining it into rooms as he passed. As he reached the end of the hall he heard footsteps coming up the stairs and hastily hid the scanner. He relaxed when Sam appeared.

"Anything?" Sam asked.

"Zip." They moved back down the stairs together.

* * *

**MOTEL ROOM.**

Dean was cleaning his weapons, and Sabrina was on the bed looking through the journal. Sam entered.

"What do you have?" Dean asked.

"A whole lotta nothing. Nothing bad has happened in the Miller house since it was built."

"What about the land?"

"No grave yards, battle fields, tribal lands or any other kind of atrocity on or near the property." Sam sat on the bed.

"Hey man I told you, I searched that house up and down. No cold spots, sulfur scent. Nada."

"And the family said everything was normal?"

"Well, if there was a demon or poltergeist in there you think somebody would have noticed something? I used the infer-red thermal scanner man, and there was nothing."

"So what, you think Jim Miller killed himself and my dream was just some sorta freakish coincidence?"

"I dunno. I'm pretty sure there's nothing supernatural about that house." Sam started to rub his temples.

"Yeah. Well, maybe it has nothing to do with the house." He took a deep breath, holding his head. "Maybe it's just...Gosh" He was holding his hand to his forehead. "... maybe it's connected to Jim in some other way?"

"What's wrong with you?" Dean asked. Sabrina moved over.

"Sammy?"

"Ahh. My head." Sam said making anguished noises and sinking from the bed to crouch on the floor.

"Sam?" Dean and Sabrina quickly got up. "Hey," Dean crouched and grabbed Sam's arms. "Hey! What's going on? Talk to me." Sam stared at Dean. Suddenly Sam flashed out of the motel room and was a fly on the wall, watching Roger enter his kitchen with groceries. He noticed the window was open and closed and locked it. When he returned to unpacking the lock moved by itself and the window slid open again. Roger was confused. He attempted to close it but it stuck. He leaned out, twisting to look up at the top of the window. The window slid closed, decapitating him. Blood gushed up over the window. Sam focused back to Dean and Sabrina, who looked concerned, in the motel room.

"It's happening again. Something's gunna kill Roger Miller."

* * *

**IMPALA.**

Dean was driving.

"Roger Miller. Ah no no. Just the address please. Ok, thanks." Sam said slowly into his phone, holding his head. "450 West Grove, Apartment 1120." He said to Dean.

"You ok?" Dean asked.

"Yeah."

"If you're gunna hurl I'll pull the car over you know, cause the upholstery..."

"I'm fine."

"All right."

"Just drive." Sam looked at Dean, sighed heavily, and looked away. "Dean I'm scared man. These nightmares weren't bad enough, now I'm seeing things when I'm awake? And these, visions, or whatever, they're getting more intense. And painful."

"Come on man, you'll be all right. It'll be fine."

"What is it about the Millers? Why am I connected to them, why am I watching them die? Why the hell is this happening to me?"

"I don't know Sam but we'll figure it out. We've faced the unexplainable every day. This is just another thing."

"No. It's never been us. It's never been in the family like this. Tell the truth, you can't tell me this doesn't freak you out." After staring ahead for a long moment Dean spoke.

"This doesn't freak me out." Sam stared at him, then turned away.

* * *

**ROGER MILLER'S APARTMENT BLOCK.**

The Impala pulled up as Roger approached the entrance with a bag of groceries.

"Hey Roger." Sam said out the window.

"Hey hold up a second." Dean said.

"What are you guys, missionaries? Leave me alone."

"Please!" Sam called but Roger was gone. Dean gunned the engine, jumping the curb as he hurriedly parked. Sam got out and ran towards the building.

"Hey. Roger. We're trying to help! Please! Hey, hey hey hey hey. Sam ran up to the entrance just as Roger closed the door it behind him.

"I don't want your help." He said before walking away.

"We're not priests, you gotta listen to us!" Sam called after him.

"Roger, you're in danger!" Dean yelled. He looked around a moment. "Come on. Come on come on." The three ran around the corner to a back entrance, it was securely locked. Dean quickly looked around then kicked it open. They jumped to the first level of the fire escape then ran up the stairs. When they were one floor from Roger's house, they heard the window slide down and a wet squelching noise. Sam froze; Dean sprinted past him and grabbed the railing. Roger's head lay in the flower bed under the window, his blood all over the kitchen window. Sam and Sabrina joined him.

"My god." Sabrina whispered. After a long pause Dean pulled cloth from his pocket, throwing one to Sam and one to Sabrina and started to wipe down the railing.

"Start wiping down our fingerprints, we don't want the cops to know we were here. Go go, come on! I'm gunna take a look inside." He said using his rag to push up the window leading out to the fire escape Sam and Sabrina continued wiping down the metal railing.

* * *

"I'm telling you there was nothing in there. No signs either, just like the Miller's house." Dean said as the three walked back to the car.

"I saw something, in the vision. Like a dark shape. Something was...something was stalking Roger." Sam said.

"Whatever it was, are you sure it's not connected to their house?"

"No, it's connected to the family themselves. So what do you think, like a vengeful spirit?"

"Well yeah, there's a few that have been known to latch onto families, follow them for years."

"Angiak. Banshees." They got in the car.

"Basically like a curse. So maybe Roger and Jim Miller got involved in something heavy, something curse worthy."

"And now the something is out for revenge. And the men in their family are dying."

"Hey you think Max is in Danger?"

"Let's figure it out before he is."

"Well, I know one thing I have in common with these people."

"What's that?"

"Both our families are cursed."

"Our family's not cursed!" Dean huffed. "We just...had our dark spots."

"Our dark spots are...pretty dark."

"You're...dark."

"Nice come back, Dean." Sabrina said. He rolled his eyes at her in the mirror.

* * *

**THE MILLER HOUSE.**

Dean rang the doorbell. The boys were wearing their priest outfits. Sabrina looked slightly annoyed in her modest sundress with flowers on it and her white sweater. Max answered the door and Sabrina stared at him, standing up straight, frozen. He looked at her. She swallowed. He offered her a shy smile. She smiled back weakly.

"Hey Max." Sam said. Max led Sam, Dean, and Sabrina in.

"My Mom's resting, she's pretty wrecked." Max said.

"Of course." Dean said

"All these people kept coming with like, casseroles? I finally had to tell them all to go away." The four looked at the table that had fold covered dishes. "You know cause nothing says I'm sorry like a tuna casserole." Sam smiled. Max smiled back. Max gestured to the lounge and they all took seats. There was a moment of silence, then Sam sighed.

"How you holding up?" He asked softly.

"Ok."

"You're dad and your uncle were close?"

"Yeah I guess. I mean, they were brothers. They used to hang out all the time when I was little."

"But not lately much?"

"No, it's not that. It's just...we used to be neighbors when I was a kid, and we lived across town in this house. Uncle Roger lived next door, so he was over all the time."

"Right. So how was it in that house when you were a kid?"

"It was fine. Why?"

"All good memories?" Dean asked. "Do you remember anything unusual? Something involving your father and your uncle maybe?" Max shook his head.

"What do ya...why do you ask?"

"Just a question."

"No, there was nothing. We were totally normal. Happy."

"Good. That's good. Well you must be exhausted. We should take off."

"Right." Sam said he looked to Max. "Thanks."

"Yeah." Max said. They all stood. Max smiled at Sabrina. "I uh, I never got your name. I'm Max." He looked at her shyly.

"S-Sabrina." She said. He smiled more and held out his hand. She swallowed and took it hesitantly with a weak smile.

* * *

**MILLER HOUSE**

The trio walked down the drive to stand beside the Impala.

"No one's family is totally normal and happy. See when he was talking about his old house?" Dean asked.

"He sounded scared." Sam said.

"He sounded scarred." Sabrina said softly.

"Yeah Max isn't telling us everything." Dean took out the white piece and undid the top button of his shirt. "I say we go find the old neighborhood, find out what life was really like for the Millers." They all got in the car. Sam looked back at Sabrina.

"You alright?" He asked.

"Sick of being in this type of dress." She said taking off the sweater.

"You looked really uncomfortable in there. Got one of your feelings?"

"She's just shy, Max had the same look." Dean smirked at her in the mirror. She shook her head.

"That's not it. He just…" She shook her head again. "I dunno." She looked out the window.

"Sabrina's got a crush." Dean said in sing-song.

"Shut up, I don't." Sabrina smacked his shoulder, he only laughed.

* * *

**ANOTHER SUBURB. **

The three stood on the footpath, talking to a man in his front yard.

"Have you lived in the neighborhood very long?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, almost 20 years now. It's nice and quiet. Why, you looking to buy?"

"No, no, actually, we were wondering if you might recall a family that used to live right across the street I believe."

"Yeah the Millers. They had a little boy called Max." Dean said.

"Right." Sam said.

"I remember. The brother had the place next door. So uh, what's this about, is that poor kid ok?"

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"Well in my life I've never seen a child treated like that. I mean I'd hear Mr. Miller yelling and throwing things clear across the street, he was a mean drunk. He used to beat the tar outta Max. Bruises. Broke his arm two times that I know of."

"This was going on regularly?" Sam asked.

"Practically every day. In fact that thug brother of his was just as likely to take a swing at the boy but the worst part was the stepmother. She'd just stand there, checked out, not lifting a finger to protect him. I must have called the police seven or eight times. Never did any good."

"Now you said step-mother."

"I think his real mother died. Some sorta... accident. Car accident I think." Sam has his hand to his head and was grimacing. "Are you ok there?"

"uh, yeah." Sam said wincing.

"Thanks for your time." Dean said holding out an arm to Sam.

"Yeah, thank you." Sam said lifting his hands to his head They turned to go, Dean supporting Sam. "God." Sam looked up and the words spun. He was suddenly in the Miller's kitchen. Ms. Miller was chopping vegetable with a large knife.

"I don't know what you mean by that." She said laying it down. "You know I never did anything!"

"That's right. You didn't do anything." Max said. The knife started to rattle on the chopping board. "You didn't stop them, not once." The knife lifted into the air.

"How did you..." She started backing up against the wall. The knife moved forward to hold her against the wall. "Max! please!" The knife twisted in front of her face, coming close enough to her eyeball to pierce the tear there so it ran down her cheek. She gasped.

"For every time you stood there and watched. Pretending it wasn't happening." Max said with tear in his voice.

"I'm sorry."

"No you're not. You just don't wanna die." Ms. Miller gasped and cried. The knife sliced right through her eye and out the back of her head.

* * *

**IMPALA**

"Max is doing it. Everything I've been seeing." Sam said.

"You sure about this?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, I saw him."

"How's he pulling it off?"

"I don't know, telekinesis?"

"What so he's psychic, a spoon bender?"

"I didn't even realize it but this whole he was there. He was outside the garage when his Dad died, outside the apartment when his Uncle died. These visions, this whole time. I wasn't connecting to the Millers, I was connecting to Max! The thing is I don't get why, man. I guess because we're so alike?"

"What are you talking about? The dude's nothing like you."

"Well. We both have psychic abilities, we both..."

"Both what? Sam, Max is a monster; he's already killed two people, now he's gunning for a third."

"Well, with what he went through, the beatings, to want revenge on those people? I'm sorry but it doesn't sound insane."

"Yeah but it doesn't justify murdering your entire family!"

"Dean..."

"He's no different from anything else we've hunted, all right?" Dean pulled over at Max's house. "We gotta end him."

"We're not going to kill Max."

"Then what? Hand him over to the cops and say 'Lock him up officer he kills with the power of his mind.'"

"No way. Forget it."

"Sam..." Dean turned off the car.

"Dean. He's a person. We can talk to him. Hey, promise me you'll follow my lead on this one."

"All right fine." Dean said after a pause. "But I'm not letting him hurt anybody else." Dean removed his Taurus pistol from the glove compartment, glaring at Sam and opening the door.

* * *

**KITCHEN**

"You know I never did anything!"

"That's right. You didn't do anything." Max said. The knife started to rattle on the chopping board. "You didn't stop them, not once." Sam, Dean and Sabrina burst through the front door.

"Fathers?" Ms. Miller asked. She looked confused at Sabrina who she hadn't met.

"What are you doing here?" Max asked.

"Ahh, sorry to interrupt." Dean said.

"Max, can we talk to you outside for just one second?" Sam asked.

"About what?" Max asked suspicious.

"It's...it's private. We wouldn't want to bother your mother with it." Sam said. "We won't be long at all though, I promise." He said to Ms. Miller. Max looked at his mom a moment then back at the trio.

"Ok."

"Great." The trio turned for the door, Max followed. As Dean grasped the doorknob he turned back to smile at Max. Max saw the butt of the pistol in Dean's waistband in the hall mirror. Suddenly the knob was pulled from Dean's hand and the door slammed shut, as do the wooden window blinds all around the room.

"You're not priests." Max said backing up. Dean drew his gun but Max used his power to pull it away, sliding it across the floor to where he could pick it up. He held it on the three.

"Max what's happening?" Ms. Miller asked.

"Shut up."

"What are you doing?" Using his power, Max flung her backwards. Sabrina let out a gasp as Ms. Miller hit her head on the kitchen bench and fell to the ground unconscious.

"I said shut up!"

"Max calm down." Sam said.

"Who are you?"

"We just wanna talk."

"Yeah right, that's why you bought this!" He indicated to the gun.

"That was a mistake all right? So was lying about who we were. But no more lying Max ok? Just please, hear me out." Sam said.

"About what?"

"I saw you do it. I saw you kill your Dad and you Uncle before it happened."

"What?"

"I'm having visions Max. About you."

"You're crazy."

"So, you weren't gunna launch a knife at your stepmom?" Sam tapped his eyes. "Right here? Is it that hard to believe Max, look what _you_ can do. Max I was drawn here all right? I think I'm here to help you."

"No one can help me." Max said crying.

"Let me try, we'll just talk, me and you. We'll get Dean, Alice and Sabrina out of here."

"Uh-huh. No way." Dean said. Sabrina shook her head. The three looked up as the chandelier began to shake.

"Nobody leaves this house!" Max said.

"And nobody has to, all right? They'll just...they'll just go upstairs." Sam said.

"Sam we're not leaving you alone with him." Dean said.

"Yes you are. Look, Max. You're in charge here, all right, we all know that. No one's going to do anything you don't want to do but I'm talking five minutes here man."

"Sam!" Dean said. Max looked back at his stepmother.

"Five minutes." The chandelier stopped shaking. "Go." Sabrina and Dean moved to pick up Ms. Miller.

* * *

**MILLER HOUSE. LOUNGE.**

Sam and Max sat in the lounge. Max stared at a letter opener and it rose on its point and began twirling slowly.

"Look, I can't begin to understand what you went through." Sam said.

"That's right you can't."

"Max, this has to stop."

"It will, after my stepmother..."

"No. You need to let her go."

"Why?"

"Did she beat you?"

"No, but she never tried to save me, she's a part of it too." The letter opened started twirling faster.

"What they did to you, what they all did to you growing up, they deserve to be punished..."

"Growing up? Try last week. Max got up and lifted his shirt. His chest and side were a mass of bruises. "My dad still hit me. Just in places people wouldn't see it. Old habits die hard I guess."

"I'm sorry." Sam said softly.

"When I first found out I could move things it was a gift. My whole life I was helpless but now I had this. So last week Dad gets drunk. The first time in a long time. And he beats me to hell, first time in a long time. And then I knew what I had to do."

"Why didn't you just leave?" The letter opener fell over.

"It wasn't about getting away. Just knowing they would still be out there. It was about...not being afraid. When my Dad used to look at me, there was hate in his eyes. Do you know what that feels like?"

"No."

"He blamed me for everything. For his job, for his life, for my Mom's death."

"Why would he blame you for your Mom's death?"

"Because she died in my nursery, while I was asleep in my crib. As if that makes it my fault."

"She died in your nursery?" Sam asked shocked.

"Yeah there was a fire." Sam stared wide eyed. "And he'd get drunk and babble on like she died in some insane way. He said that she burned up. Pinned to the ceiling!"

"Listen to me Max. What your Dad said, about what happened to your Mom. It's real."

"What?"

"It happened to my Mom too, exactly the same. My nursery, my crib, my Dad saw her on the ceiling."

"Your Dad must have been as drunk as mine."

"No, no. It's the same thing, Max. The same thing killed out Mothers."

"That's impossible."

"This must be why I'm having visions during the day. Why they're getting more intense. Cause you and I must be connected in some way. Your abilities, they started 6-7 months ago right, out of the blue?"

"How'd you know that?"

"Cause that's when my abilities started Max. Yours seem to me much further along but still, this has to mean something right? I mean for some reason, you and I...you and I were chosen."

"For what?"

"I don't know. But Dean and I, my brother and I, and Sabrina we're hunting for your Mom's killer. We can find answers, answers that can help us both. But you gotta let us go Max. You gotta let your stepmother go." Max thought for a moment then started to shake his head.

"No. What they did to me. I still have nightmares. I'm so scared all the time, like I'm just waiting for that next beating." He got up and walked towards the kitchen. Sam followed. "I'm so tired of being scared all the time, I just want this to be over!" Sam came in front of him.

"It won't. Don't you get it? The nightmares won't end, Max. Not like this. It's just, more pain. And it makes you as bad as them. Max, you don't have to go through all this by yourself."

"I'm sorry." Max used his powers to fling Sam backwards into the hall closest and slam the door.

"No!" He looked across and a tall, heavy, hallway bookshelf slid in front of the doors, blocking them. "No. Max!" Sam shouted banging on the door.

* * *

**UPSTAIRS BEDROOM.**

Ms. Miller sat on the bed; Dean crouched beside her, holding a facecloth to her bleeding forehead. Sabrina sat beside her. The door creaked open on its own and Max walked in. Dean rose and moved purposefully toward Max as the door closed behind him. Max sent Dean and Sabrina flying and Sabrina yelped they crashed into the wall. Dean groaned.

"Max!" Ms. Miller said. Max raised Dean's pistol, his hand shaking.

"Son of a...", Dean rose, freezing when he saw the gun, then again began to walk toward Max. He stopped when Max let go of the gun, leaving it floating in midair. It cocked, then turned to point at Ms. Miller. Dean stepped in its way.

"Stay back." Max said warningly. "This is not about you."

"You wanna kill her you gotta go through me first."

"Ok." The gun fired and Sabrina screamed.

"Dean!" Blood splattered over the wall. Dean had with a bullet hole in the middle of his forehead, eyes blank. He wavered and crashed heavily to the ground. Ms. Miller looked shocked. Sabrina hurried over to Dean who was sprawled on the ground, eyes open. Dead. "oh my god.. no no no! Dean! You son of a bitch!" She got up lunged at Max but he flung her away. She hit the wall and fell to the floor. She stumbled to get up and came face to face with the gun.

"Ya know." Max said. "I thought you were cute." Her eyes widened and the gun fired.

* * *

**DOWNSTAIRS CLOSET.**

Sam came back to himself, gasping and holding his head.

"No. NOOO!" He shouted panicked. The bookcase in front of the closet doors slid away. Sam froze, then pushed the door with his hand. It swung open.

**UPSTAIRS BEDROOM.**

The gun, in midair, turned to point at Ms. Miller.

"Max. No." She said. Dean stepped in front of her and the gun turned to point at him.

"Stay back. It's not about you." Max said again.

"You're going to kill her you gotta go through me first."

"Ok." The door burst open and Sam came in.

"No don't! Don't! Please. Please. Max. Max. We can help you. All right. But this, what you're doing. It's not the solution. It's not going to fix anything." Max was a mess, he was shaking, sweaty, in tears. He stared at Sam, anguished. Suddenly he relaxed a little, his face clears.

"You're right." Sam smiled at him, but Max swung away from him to the gun as the gun swung to point at Max. He shot himself in the head.

"NO!"

* * *

**DOWNSTAIRS LOUNGE.**

**"**Max attacked me. He threatened me with a gun." Ms., Miller said to a cop, sitting on the couch in shock.

**"**And these three?" He asked indicating to Sam, Dean and Sabrina.

"They're...family friends. I called them soon as Max arrived, I was scared. They tried to stop him. They fought for the gun."

"Where did Max get the gun?" Sam and Dean exchanged looks.

"I don't know." She said starting to cry and looking at the ceiling. "He showed up with it and..." She broke down.

"It's all right Ms. Miller."

"I've lost everyone." She sobbed.

"Okay, we'll give you a call if we have any further questions." The cop said to the trio.

"Thanks officer." Dean said patting Sam's arm. "Come on.

* * *

**OUTSIDE MILLER HOUSE.**

The three walked down the path towards the Impala.

"If I'd just said something else. Gotten through to him somehow." Sam said.

"Ah, don't do that."

"Do what?"

"Torture yourself. It wouldn't have mattered what you said, Max was too far gone."

"When I think about how he looked at me man, right before. I shoulda done something."

"Come on man, you risked your life. I mean yeah, maybe if we had gotten there 20 years earlier." They moved to either side of the Impala, Sabrina on Dean's side.

"Well I'll tell you one thing. We're lucky we had Dad."

"Well I never thought I'd hear you say that." Dean said looking astounded and pleased

"Well, it coulda gone a whole other way after Mom. A little more tequila and a little less demon hunting and we coulda had Max's childhood. All things considered, we turned out ok. Thanks to him."

"All things considered." Dean said turning back to look at Max's house. They got in the car.

* * *

**MOTEL ROOM. **

Sam placed a bag in the trunk of the Impala which was backed up to the door, and returned inside.

"Dean I've been thinking."

"Well that's never a good thing."

"I'm serious. I been thinking, this demon, whatever it is. Why would it kill Mom, and Jessica, and Max's Mother, you know? What does it want?"

"I have no idea."

"Well, you think, maybe, it was after us? After Max and me?"

"Why would you think that?"

"I mean, either telekinesis or premonitions, we both had abilities you know? Maybe he was after us for some reason."

"Sam. If it had wanted you, it would've just taken you. Ok? This is not your fault, it's not about you. Besides Sabrina has those feeling things and she's fine, her mother as far as I know is fine."

"Then what is it about?"

"It's about this damn thing that did this to our family. This thing we're gunna find and kill. And that's all."

"Actually there's uh...something else too."

"Ah jeez what."

"When Max left me in that closet, with that big cabinet against the door...I moved it."

"Huh. You got a little more upper body strength than I gave you credit for."

"No man, I moved it. Like, Max."

"Oh." Dean said pausing his gathering of clothes and standing still. There was silence. "Right." Dean said softly.

"Yeah." Dean picked up a spoon.

"Bend this."

"I can't just turn it on and off Dean." Sam said frustrated.

"Well how'd you do it?"

"I don't know, I can't control it. I just...I saw you two die and it just came out of me, like a punch. You know like...a freak adrenaline thing."

"Yeah well I'm sure it won't happen again."

"Yeah, maybe. Aren't you worried man? Aren't you worried I could turn into Max or something?"

"Nope. No way. You know why?"

"No. Why?"

"Cause you got one advantage Max didn't have."

"Dad? Because Dad's not here Dean."

"No. Me." Dean smirked. "And Sabrina. As long as we're around, nothing bad is gunna happen to you." Sam did his puppy dog look. "Now then." Dean said slinging his bag over his shoulder and moving toward Sam. "I know what we need to do about your premonitions. I know where we have to go."

"Where?"

"Vegas." Dean deadpanned. Dean grinned at Sam. Sabrina rolled her eyes. Sam tilted his head, looked away, looked back, made a face and walked out the door to the car. "What? Come on man. Craps tables. We'd clean up!" Dean followed Sam to the door and paused on the threshold. He considered Sam, looking very thoughtful, then turned to pull the door closed.

* * *

**_Tell me how I did, please, i need reviews to know if I'm doing something right. I finished book one yesterday. 8 more until this "story" is over Book Two will be its own story. By the way the who "Thing with Sabrina" as it says in the disclaimer will be revealed in the last chapter of this book. _**

**_HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYBODY!_**


	15. Chapter 14 The Benders

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, its characters or its plot. I DO own my OC Sabrina Moore(I don't own the last name Moore though((Moore is Jessica's last name))) I also own what I add to the plot and the whole thing with Sabrina(Which probably won't come up until much later.)_**

* * *

**The Sabrina Moore Chronicles Chapter 14 The Benders**

* * *

**Hibbing, Minnesota. **

A young boy is watching TV in his bedroom. He hears a noise outside and looks out the window. A man is walking in a parking lot with two bags of garbage in his hands. The man throws the bags into a dumpster and starts walking back to his car. He hears the same screeching noise and stops. He gets down on his knees and looks under the car. He sees something that horrifies him, although the audience does not see it, and stands up quickly. An invisible force pulls him back to the ground, on his stomach. He is dragged under the car, screaming, until he is gone. The boy looks frightened and shuts the curtains.

* * *

**Living Room. Day. **

Dean and Sam were dressed as sheriffs. They were talking to the boy and his mother.

"I know you're just doing your job, but the police have been here all week already. I don't see why we have to go through this again. The more he tells the story, the more he believes it's true." His mother said.

"Mrs. McKay, we know you spoke with the local authorities." Sam said.

"But, uh, this seems like a matter for the state police, so…. " Dean said.

"Don't worry about how crazy it sounds, Evan. You just tell us what you saw.

"I was up late, watching TV. When I heard this weird noise." Evan said.

"What did it sound like?" Sam asked.

"It sounded like….a monster." Sam and Dean

"Tell the officers what you were watching on TV."

"Godzilla Vs. Mothra." Dean smiled.

"That's my favorite Godzilla movie. It's so much better than the original, huh?" Dean said excitedly.

"Totally."

"Yeah." He nodded towards Sam. "He likes the remake."

"Yuck!" Sam glared at Dean and cleared his throat. Dean stopped.

"Evan, did you see what this thing was?" Sam asked.

"No. But I saw it grab Mr. Jenkins. It pulled him underneath the car."

"Then what?"

"It took him away. I heard the monster leaving. It made this really scary sound.

"What did it sound like, Evan?"

"Like this…whining growl." Sam and Dean exchange another look.

"Thanks for your time." Sam said.

* * *

**Kugel's Keg. Night. **

Sam was having a beer at a table, looking at research with Sabrina. She was wearing a short black skirt, a black tank top with a dark green jacket and black boots that went up to her knees. Dean was nearby, throwing darts.

"So, local police have now ruled out foul play. Apparently, there are worse signs of a struggle." Sam said.

"Well, they could be right; it could just be a kidnapping. Maybe this isn't our kind of gig." Dean said.

"Yeah, maybe not. Except for this—Dad marked the area, Dean." Dean came to the table and looked at their father's journal. "Possible hunting grounds of a phantom attacker."

"Why would he even do that?"

"Well, he found a lot of local folklore about a dark figure that comes out at night. Grabs people, then vanishes. He found this too—this county has more missing persons per capita than anywhere else in the state."

"That is weird."

"Yeah. "

"Don't phantom attackers usually snatch people from their beds? Jenkins was taken from a parking lot."

"Well, there are all kinds. You know, Springhill Jacks, phantom gassers. They take people anywhere, anytime. Look, Dean, I don't know if this is our kind of gig either."

"Yeah, you're right, we should ask around more tomorrow."

"Right." Sam took out his wallet. "I saw a motel about five miles back."

"Whoa, whoa, easy. Let's have another round."

"We should get an early start."

"Yeah, you really know how to have fun, don't you, Grandma?" Sam smiled "Alright, I'll meet you two outside, I gotta take a leak." He grabbed his coat and headed to the bathroom. Sam and Sabrina gathered the research and left.

* * *

**Outside Kugel's Keg.**

Sam and Sabrina were walking back to the car. They heard a noise and stopped. Sam placed the journal on the hood of the car and took out a flashlight from his coat pocket. He turned it on and looked around, then bent down to look under the car. He saw a cat, which hissed at him then ran away.

"Whoa!" He said when the cat swiped at him and laughed at himself. He got up, shaking his head. He looked at Sabrina. "Just a cat." Sabrina gave a small smile. Sam leaned against the car. "Uh.." Sam said after a moment, scratching the back of his head. "You uh.. you look nice." She smiled more and twirled around making the skirt go up slightly.

"Thanks Sammy." He flashed a smile. She held the hem of her skirt and looked down before looking at him, almost shyly. He chuckled; she stood next to him and leaned against the Impala. She looked up at him. There was a suddenly small breeze and she shivered.

"Cold?"

"I'm fine." She said shaking her head slightly.

"Disadvantages to that short of a skirt." He chuckled and put an arm around her, pulling her into his side. She blushed and looked up at him. He gave her a small smile. She returned it with a shy one.

* * *

Minutes later. Dean came out of the bar and walked to the car. He saw that Sam and Sabrina were missing, but noticed the journal on the hood. Dean opened the car door and checked to see if the two were inside, but they weren't there. He looked around, confused. A bit later a group of people came out of the bar. Dean walked up to a biker and his girlfriend, who were clearly drunk.

"Hey, you guys been outside, around here in the last hour or so?" They shook their heads and walked away. "Sam! Sabrina!" He looked around frantically. "Sammy!" He turned around and noticed a surveillance camera on top of a streetlight. Dean walked into the middle of the deserted road and looked around. "Sam."

* * *

**Sheriff's Department.**

A deputy, Kathleen, was looking at Dean's fake ID.

"So, what can we do for you, Officer Washington?"

"I'm working a missing persons." Dean said.

"I didn't know the Jenkins case was being covered by the state police."

"Oh, no. No, there's someone else. Actually, it's my cousin and his… girlfriend. We were havin' a few last night at this bar down by the highway. And I haven't seen 'em since."

"Does your they have a drinking problem?"

"Sam? Two beers and he's doin' karaoke." Kathleen smiled. "Sabrina's not old enough to drink she didn't have any. And Sam wasn't drunk. They were taken." She nodded and sat down at her computer. Dean followed her and sat also.

"Alright. What's their names?"

"Winchester. Sam Winchester."

"Like the rifle?"

"Like the rifle. And Sabrina Moore." Kathleen typed Sam's name in the computer and brought up his police record. She observed the page, then clicked on Dean's link and brought up his record.

"Samuel Winchester. So, you know that his brother, Dean Winchester, died in St. Louis. And, uh, was suspected of murder." Dean tried to look nonchalant.

"Yeah, Dean. Kind of the black sheep of the family. Handsome, though."

"Uh-huh." She typed more and pulled up Sabrina's file. "His girlfriend's sister, Jessica Moore died in a fire. Oh wow." Her eyebrows went up.

"What? What is it?"

"Two years ago Sabrina Moore was in a coma."

"What?" Dean looked confused and shocked.

"Car accident; drunk driver. Driver was killed, passenger and Sabrina technically survived, though she wasn't supposed to wake up."

"Can I see that?" Dean leaned over and looked at the report.

_Name: Sabrina Moore_

_Born: October 31, 1986_

_Place of birth: Marysville, Kansas_

_Physical description:_

_5'6" Height 125-140 lbs. Blond hair, Blue eyes_

_Two tattoos; Pentagram: left upper chest, Japanese Symbol "Oni": back of neck_

_Subject was in driving accident, put into coma (Chance of regaining consciousness 0-15%)_

_RELEVANT LINKS_

_Jessica Moore__(deceased) – Sister of subject_

_Georgia Johnson__ – __Accident survivor_

_Kevin DeLucas__(deceased) – Accident fatality (drunk driver)_

She typed something else and brought up more search results on the computer.

"Well, they're not showing up in any current field reports."

"Oh, I already have a lead. I saw a surveillance camera by the highway."

"Uh-huh. The county traffic cam?"

"Right. Yeah. I'm thinking the camera picked up whatever took them. Or, whoever."

"Well, I have access to the traffic cam footage down at the county works department, but—well, anyhow, let's do this the right way." She stood up and got some paperwork from a filing cabinet. "Why don't you fill out missing persons reports and sit tight over here?" She handed him a clipboard.

"Officer, look, uh, they're family. I kind of—I kind of look out for the kids. You gotta let me go with you."

"I'm sorry, I can't do that."

"Well, tell me something. Your county has its fair share of missing persons. Any of 'em come back?" Kathleen looked sad. "Sam and Sabrina are my responsibility. And they're comin' back. I'm bringin' 'em back." She stared at him.

* * *

**Unknown location. **

Sam and Sabrina were asleep in a cage. Sam jerked awake and observed his surroundings. He rattled the bars of the cage. He looked around and noticed Jenkins asleep in a cage next to his. He looked at Sabrina who woke up when he rattled the bars. She said up and looked around.

"Sa-Sam.." She whimpered. "W-Where are we?" She brought her knees to her chest.

"I don't know." He said. "C'mere." He said softly. She moved over and he put his arms around her, she gladly put hers around him. He stoked her hair gently. "We're gunna get out of this, Dean with come."

* * *

**County Works Department. **

Dean was sitting on a bench outside. Kathleen came behind him, holding printouts of the camera footage.

"Greg." She said. He sees her and stands up. "I think we've got something." She handed him the printouts and he looks through them. "These traffic cams take an image every three seconds, as part of the Amber Alert program. These images were all taken around the time that your cousin, Sam, and his girlfriend disappeared."

"This really isn't what I'm looking for." Dean said.

"Just wait, wait—next one." He turned the page and saw an image of a rusty truck driving. "This one was taken right after Sam left the bar. Look at the back end of that thing. Now, look at the plates." Dean turned another page and saw a close-up image of the truck's license plates.

"Oh, the plates look new. It's probably stolen."

"So, whoever's driving that rust bucket must be involved." A beat-up van drove by. Its engine was whining loudly.

"Hear that engine?"

"Yeah."

"Kind of a whining growl, isn't it?"

"Sure." Dean stared at the van as it drove away.

"I'll be damned." He said to himself.

* * *

**Unknown location. **

Sam was trying to kick down the door of their cage, but he failed. Jenkins groaned and woke up. Sam rushed over to talk to him through the bars of their cages.

"You're alive." Jenkins groaned again. "Hey, you okay?"

"Does it look like I'm doin' okay?"

"Where are we?"

"I don't know. The country, I think. Smells like the country."

"You're Alvin Jenkins, aren't you?"

"Yeah." Sam sighed.

"I was lookin' for ya."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Well, no offense, but this is a piss-poor rescue."

"Well, my brother's out there right now, too. He's lookin' for us. So—"

"So, he's not gonna find us. We're in the middle of nowhere." He nodded towards the door leading into the building. "Waiting for them to come back and do God-knows-what to us."

"What are they? Have you seen them?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Whatever's got us, what'd they look like?"

"See for yourself." The door to the building opened and two men wearing black coats and hats walked in. One man walked over to Jenkins' cage and kicked the side of it. Jenkins moved back into the corner. The other man went to a panel of buttons attached to a pole in the middle of the room. He inserted a key into the panel and twisted it. Jenkins' cage unlocked. The men entered. "Leave me alone! Don't you take me, leave me alone!" The men placed a plate of food in front of Jenkins. They left the cage and walked over to the panel. One of the men twisted the key again and removed it, which locked the cage. One hit the cage Sam and Sabrina were in making her jump and grab onto Sam's arm.

"Better enjoy that girl's _company,_ boy." One said snickering. They left, and Jenkins devoured his food.

"I'll be damned. They're just people." Sam said quietly.

"Yeah. What'd you expect?"

"How often do they feed you?"

"Once a day. And they use that thing over there to open the cage." He pointed to the panel.

"And that's the only time you see 'em?"

"So far. But I'm waitin'."

"Waitin' for what?"

"Ned Beatty time, man."

"I think that's the least of your worries right now."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah."

"What do you think they want, then?" Sam reached through the top of his cage and grabbed a long metal wire stretching from the top of the pole to the ground. He tried to pull it down.

"Depends on who they are."

"They're a bunch of psycho hillbilly rednecks, if you ask me. Lookin' for love in all the wrong places." Sam continued to pull on the wire. It gradually started to detach from the pole.

* * *

**Sheriff's car.**

Kathleen was driving with Dean down the road at night.

"Okay, the next traffic cam is fifty miles from here, and the pickup didn't pass that one, so…." Kathleen said pointing to a passing traffic camera.

"So, it must've pulled off somewhere. I didn't see any other roads here." Dean said.

"Well, a lot of these backwoods properties have their own private roads."

"Great." Dean said annoyed. He stared out the window. New information came up on Kathleen's computer. She clicked the highlighted item and brought up a page about Dean's fake ID. She read it and looked concerned.

"So, Gregory." Dean turned to look at her.

"Yeah?"

"I ran your badge number. It's routine when we're working a case with state police. For accounting purposes and what have you."

"Mmhmm."

"And, uh, they just got back to me." She pulled the car over to the side of the road. "It says here your badge was stolen." Dean looked surprised. "And there's a picture of you." She turned the computer to Dean. He saw a picture of a heavy African-American man.

"I lost some weight." He chuckled. "And I got that Michael Jackson skin disease." Kathleen took off her seatbelt.

"Okay, would you step out of the car, please?"

"Look, look, look." She stopped. "If you wanna arrest me, that's fine. I'll cooperate, I swear. But, first, please—let me find Sam and Sabrina."

"I don't even know who you are. Or if this these people are missing."

"Look into my eyes and tell me if I'm lying about this."

"Identity theft? You're impersonating an officer."

"Look, here's the thing. When we were young, I pretty much pulled Sam from a fire. And ever since then, I've felt responsible for him. You know like it's my job to keep him safe. I'm just afraid if we don't find him fast—please." His voice broke. "He- they're my family."

"I'm sorry. You've given me no choice. I _have_ to take you in." She glanced at her visor. Her eye caught a photo of her and another man, smiling. She looked sad and sighed. "After we find Sam Winchester and Sabrina Moore." She fastened her seatbelt. Dean looked confused.

* * *

**Unknown location. **

Sam was still trying to pull the metal coil from the beam.

"What's your name, again?" Jenkins asked.

"It's Sam. That's Sabrina." He nodded towards her; she was sitting in the corner.

"Why don't you give it up, Sammy, there's no way out."

"Don't….call me….Sammy!" He groaned and finally tore the coil down. A small piece of metal fell on the floor also.

"What is it?" Sam picked it up and looked at it.

"It's a bracket."

"Well, thank God, a bracket. Now we've got 'em, huh?" Suddenly Jenkins' cage unlocked itself and opened. "Must've been short." He climbed out of the cage. "Maybe you knocked somethin' loose."

"I think you should get back in there, Jenkins."

"What?"

"This isn't right."

"Don't you wanna get out of here?"

"Yeah. But that was too easy."

"Look, I'm gonna get out of here, and I'm gonna send help, okay, don't worry."

"No, I'm serious. Jenkins—this might be a trap."

"Bye, Sammy." He pushed open the door and left.

"Jenkins!" On the other side of the door, Jenkins was in another room similar to the one he just left. He found an exit and left. In the other room, Jenkins' cage slammed shut. Outside. Jenkins was walking around the outside of a rundown house. He found a knife on the ground and picked it up. He looked up to the sky.

"Thank you." He started running into the woods.

"Sam, I have a really bad feeling." She put her hands over her head and put her head against her knees. Sam came over and got down next to her and put his arms around her.

"We're going to be fine, don't worry. I won't let anything bad happen to you." She put her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. He rubbed her back slowly. "Nothing's going to hurt you."

**Woods. **

Jenkins continued walking. He heard a noise and raised his knife, then started to run in the rain. Before long, a man in camouflage jumped in front of him and knocked him down with a long knife. Jenkins fell to the ground, but stuck his own knife in the man's leg. The man stumbled, allowing Jenkins to get up and run away. Jenkins reached a clearing. He looked around, lost. Suddenly, another camouflaged man appeared and put his knife through Jenkins' leg, then removed it. The second camouflaged man appeared, and they both pointed their knives at Jenkins, who was on the ground. He was able to get up and run away. The men watched him and laughed. Jenkins kept running, but tripped over a thin wire on the ground. The men caught up to him and raised their knives.

Back in the cage Sam and Sabrina could hear Jenkins screaming. Sam started stroking Sabrina's hair as she was shaking.

"Shh. Shhhh."

* * *

**Street. **

Dean and Kathleen were walking back to the car, holding cups of coffee.

"Hey, Officer? Look, I don't mean to press my luck."

"Your luck is so pressed."

"Right. I was wondering—why are you helping me out, anyway? Why don't you just lock me up?"

"My brother, Riley, disappeared three years ago. A lot like Sam and Sabirna. We searched for him, but—nothing. I know what it's like to feel responsible for someone, and for them—Come on. Let's keep at it." They get in the car.

* * *

**Edge of the forest. **

Kathleen and Dean were driving by.

"Wait, wait, wait—pull over here. Pull over." Dean said. They pulled over and got out of the car, then walk towards the forest. "It's the first turn-off I've seen so far."

"You stay here, I'll check it out." She said.

"No way."

"Hey." They stopped walking. "You're a civilian. And a felon, I think. I'm not taking you with me."

"You're not goin' without me." She sighed.

"Alright. You _promise_ you won't get involved? You'll let me handle it?"

"Yeah, I promise."

"Shake on it." She extended her hand. Dean shook it. While they were shaking hands, Kathleen placed a set of handcuffs on Dean's wrist.

"Oh, come on." Kathleen handcuffed Dean to the door handle and started walking away. "This is ridiculous. Kathleen, I really think you're gonna need my help."

"I'll manage. Thank you." She locked the door and walked away.

"I gotta start carrying paper clips." Dean said to himself.

* * *

Kathleen was walking down the road. She passed a rundown barn, along with several wagon wheels strewn along the grass. She walked further and saw a dilapidated house. She made her way to the front porch and climbed up the stairs.

"Hello? Anybody home?" She knocked on the door. A young girl, Missy, came outside, covered in dirt and filth. She was unwashed and had long, uncombed hair. "Hi. Who are you?" The girl came closer and examined Kathleen's badge.

"Who are you?"

"I'm, uh, I'm Kathleen. I'm a deputy. What's your name?"

"Missy."

"Missy. That's a pretty name. Missy, is your mom home?"

"She's dead."

"I'm sorry. What about your dad?" She shook her head. "No? Can I come in for a minute?" Missy shook her head again and started moving back to the door. "I just want you to look at two pictures." She took a picture of Sam and Sabrina from her coat pocket and showed them to Missy. "Have you seen that guy? Look at that picture." Missy looked up and saw something behind Kathleen. She smiled wickedly. "What?"

"That's gonna hurt." Kathleen turned around and saw a tall, equally unwashed man, Pa Bender, standing beside her. He hit her in the head with a shovel, and she fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Missy, sweetheart, go tell your brothers I wanna see 'em."

"Yes, Daddy." She said and walked away.

* * *

**Car. **

Dean was looking around for something to unlock the handcuffs. He finally noticed the antenna of the car and reached for it, but he was too far away. He heard the screech of the pickup truck.

"Oh, son of a bitch." He stretched further. The pickup truck was driving down the road. Dean was still reaching for the antenna. Jared and Lee Bender unlocked the gate and started walking. Dean finally reached the antenna and stared to unscrew it. The antenna came loose and fell to the ground. Dean picked it up and began unlocking the handcuffs. Jared and Lee reached a clearing and saw the car. They laughed. Dean was gone.

"Well, I've never seen him so angry before." Lee said.

"I've never been followed by the police before." Jared said. Lee, who now had Kathleen's keys, unlocked the car door and got in.

* * *

**Barn. **

Kathleen was in a cage. She was wearing a dirty white T-shirt, and her hair was down. She woke up and groaned, massaging her head.

"You alright?" Sam asked.

"Are you Sam Winchester and Sabrina Moore?"

"Yeah." Sam said and Sabrina nodded against his chest,

"Your, uh, your cousin's looking for you."

"Thank God. Where is he?" Sam said relived.

"I, uh—I cuffed him to my car." Sam sighed. The door opened and Dean entered, but The three don't know it's him didn't know it is him. Dean observed the barn, disgusted. He saw Sam and Sabrina in their cage.

"Sam? Sabrina?" He came over and the two smiled. "Are you hurt?"

"No." Sam said.

"Damn, it's good to see you. You okay Princess?" Sabrina nodded.

"How did you get out of the cuffs?" Dean turned around and saw Kathleen.

"Oh, I know a trick or two." She stared at him, confused. "Alright." He moved to the door of the cage and saw the locks. "Oh, these locks look like they're gonna be a bitch."

"Well, there's some kind of automatic control right there." Sam pointed to the control panel.

"Have you seen 'em?"

"Yeah. Dude, they're just people."

"And they jumped you two? Must be gettin' a little rusty there, kiddo." He walked over to the control panel and started trying different buttons. "What do they want?"

"I don't know. They let Jenkins go, but that was some sort of trap. It doesn't make any sense to me."

"Well, that's the point. You know, with our usual playmates, there's rules, there's patterns. But with people, they're just crazy."

"See anything else out there?"

"Uh, he has about a dozen junked cars hidden out back. Plates from all over, so I'm thinkin' when they take someone, they take their car, too."

"Did you see a black Mustang out there? About ten years old?" Kathleen asked.

"Yeah, actually, I did." Dean said. She looked sad. "Your brother's?" She nodded. "I'm sorry." He paused. "Let's get you guys out of here, then we'll take care of those bastards." He pointed to the control panel. "This thing takes a key. Key?"

"I don't know." Sam said.

"Alright, I better go find it." He goes to leave.

"Hey." Dean stopped and turned around. "Be careful."

"Yeah." He left.

* * *

**House. **

Dean was in another dark room. He turned on his flashlight and started to look around. The room was filled with shelves of jars and bottles, which contained various body parts. Dean looked at a container filled with an unrecognizable item.

"Yikes." He kept searching the room and came across a wall full of Polaroid pictures. Each photo shows Jared and Lee standing next to a dead body. He noticed a picture of them holding Jenkins' corpse. "I'll say it again—demons I get. People are crazy." He moved to a flight of stairs and climbed them.

**Upstairs.**

Pa Bender was in the kitchen, butchering something. There was piano music playing on a record player. Dean came upstairs and looked around the living room. A record was playing in the background. He saw a wooden pole leaning against the wall and picked it up. He leaned against the wall and made his way toward the kitchen. He noticed a small tray filled with keys, on a nearby table. Dean took a peek inside the kitchen. Pa turned around to pick up another tool, and Dean turns away. He moved towards the tray of keys, and started to pick it up when he noticed a jar full of teeth. He examined it, disgusted, then heard the floor creak behind him. He set the jar down and turned around quickly. Missy was standing before him.

"Shh. It's okay. I'm not gonna hurt you." She held up a knife.

"I know." She stuck the knife into Dean's jacket, pinning him against the wall. "Daddy!"

"Jeez!"

"Daddy!" Dean removed the knife. Jared and Lee came downstairs. "Daddy!" Jared grabbed Dean under his arms. Lee walked towards them, but Dean jumped up and kicked him. Jared threw Dean into the wall, causing the knife to fall to the floor. Lee ran towards Dean, but Dean grabbed him first and pushed him to the ground. He then punched Jared, but was thrown into the wall again by Lee. All three of them stood up.

"I'm gonna kick your ass first." Dean said pointing to Jared." He pointed to Lee. "Then yours." Pa came up behind Dean and hit him over the head with a pan. Dean fell to the floor, unconscious.

* * *

**Living room.**

The Benders were crowded around Dean, who was sitting in a chair, with his hands tied behind his back. He woke up, groaning.

"Come on. Let us hunt him." Lee said to Pa.

"Yeah, this one's a fighter." Jared said. "Sure would be fun to hunt." Pa laughed.

"Oh, you gotta be kiddin' me. That's what this is about? You yahoos hunt people?" Dean asked.

"You ever killed before?" Pa asked.

"What? Well, that depends on what you mean." Dean said.

"I've hunted all my life. Just like my father, his before him. I've hunted deer and bear—I even got a cougar once. But the best hunt is human. Oh, there's nothin' like it. Holdin' their life in your hands. Seein' the fear in their eyes just before they go dark. Makes you feel powerful alive."

"You're a sick puppy."

"We give 'em a weapon. Give 'em a fightin' chance. It's kind of like our tradition passed down, father to son. Of course, only one or two a year. Never enough to bring the law down, we never been that sloppy."

"Yeah, well, don't sell yourself short. You're plenty sloppy."

"So, what, you with that pretty cop? Are you a cop?"

"If I tell you, you promise not to make me into an ashtray?" Pa looked angry. Lee walked over and punched Dean.

"Only reason I don't let my boys take you right here and now is that there's somethin' I need to know." He walked to the fireplace and took a hot poker.

"Yeah, how 'bout it's not nice to marry your sister?"

"Tell me—any of the cops gonna come lookin' for you?"

"Oh, eat me. No, no, no, wait, wait—you actually might." Jared walked over to Dean and held his head in place.

"You think this is funny? You brought this down on my family. Alright, you wanna play games? We'll play some games. Looks like we're gonna have a hunt tonight after all, boys." He looked to Dean. "And you get to pick the animal. The boy, the girl or the cop?"

"Okay, wait, wait—look, nobody's comin' for me, alright? It's just us."

"You don't choose, I will." He placed the hot poker on Dean's shirt. Dean screamed in pain. Pa removed the poker.

"Oh, you son of a bitch!" Pa placed the poker barely an inch from Dean's eye.

"Next time, I'll take an eye."

"Alright, the guy, the guy! Take the guy!" Jared let go of Dean's head, and Pa moved the poker. He took a key from around his neck and hands it to Lee.

"Lee, go do it. Don't let him out, though. Shoot him in the cage." Lee walked to the door.

"What? I thought you said you were gonna hunt him. You were gonna give him a chance."

"Lee, when you're done with the boy—shoot the bitch, too. Do what you want with the girl." Lee nodded with a chuckled. Lee looked at Dean with a wicked smirk, making Dean glare, and left with his rifle. "Better clean this mess up before any more cops come runnin' out here." Dean looked scared.

* * *

**Barn.**

Lee entered and walked over to the control panel. He inserted the key and twisted it.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked. The door to his cage unlocked and Lee walked towards him. Sam noticed the bracket on the floor and grabbed it. Lee opened the cage door and aimed his gun.

"Hey!" Kathleen shouted.

* * *

**Living Room**

Dean and the three Benders could hear a gunshot.

"You hurt my brother or that girl, I'll kill you, I swear. I'll kill you all. I will kill you all!" Pa stood up and walked towards the open front door.

"Lee!"

* * *

**Barn.**

Sam and Lee were both out of the cage. Sam was on top of Lee. He grabbed the gun and hit Lee in the face with it three times. Lee collapsed on the floor. Sam tried to fire the gun, but it didn't work.

"Damn." He turned to Sabrina. "Come on."

* * *

**Living Room. **

"Lee!" Lee did not respond. Pa turned to the other three. "Jared, you come with me. Missy, you watch him now." Jared grabbed two rifles, handed one to Pa, and they both left. Missy remained next to Dean, holding a knife dangerously close to his eye.

* * *

**Barn. **

Pa and Jared entered; guns raised, and looked around.

"Lee! Where are ya? Lee!" Pa shouted. They found Lee unconscious, locked in Sam's cage." Damn it, Jared, get the lights!" Jared moved over to the light switch and pushed it up. The barn remained dark.

"They must have blown the fuses." Pa tried the control panel, but it was broken. They moved into another room of the barn. Sam and Sabrina hid behind a bale of hay. Pa and Jared heard a noise. Jared looked around in one area of the room, while Pa climbed a ladder leading to a balcony. Kathleen moved to a cabinet, unseen, and opened it, but she heard a noise and stopped. Jared also heard something. He walked to the cabinet and stood to face it. He fired his rifle several times at the doors, but Kathleen did not come out. Jared opened the cabinet, but found nothing inside but tools. He looked around the barn, when, suddenly Kathleen fell on top of his back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and wrestled with him, before being knocked to the ground. Meanwhile, Pa was chasing after Sam and Sabrina. He fired his rifle twice, but the two escaped. While Kathleen is on the ground, Jared aimed his gun at her. "You stupid bitch." He got ready to shoot her, but Sam and Sabrina entered.

"Hey!" Sam shouted. Jared turned around and saw Sam. He fired the gun, but Sam moved away to dodge it. At the same moment, Pa walked in behind Sam and got hit with the bullet instead. He fell to the ground. Jared cocked the gun and turned around. Sam appeared behind him and grabbed the gun. He hit Jared in the face with the rifle several times, and Jared collapsed, unconscious.

* * *

**Barn. **

Sam and Sabrina placed Jared in Kathleen's cage and closed the door. Sam walked to the control panel and locked the cage. They made his way over to Kathleen, who was standing over Pa, with her gun raised.

"I'll watch this one. You go ahead." Sam stares at her, motionless. "Go ahead."

"Come on." He said turning to Sabrina but she wasn't there. "Sabrina?" He quickly left.

"You hurt my family, I'm gonna bleed you, bitch." Pa said.

"You killed my brother." She said tearfully.

"Your brother?" He laughed cruelly. "Now I see."

"Just tell me why." Pa smiled.

"Because it's fun." He cackled. Kathleen looked at him, horrified, and fired the gun.

* * *

**House**

Sabrina walked into the house slowly. She walked into the living room and saw Dean on the chair.

"Behind you!" He shouted. She whirled around in time to catch the wrist of Missy who was trying to bring a knife down on her. Missy tried to pull her hand free with her other hand. Sabrina twisted her wrist to make her drop the knife. Missy suddenly launched herself at Sabrina knocking them both to the ground. Missy tried to grab the knife but Sabrina tackled her and pinned her to the ground. Missy lashed out and was able to his Sabrina in the face and rolled them over so she was pinning her down. She grabbed the knife and was about to bring it down when Sam picked Missy up, making her drop the knife, and restrained her. Sabrina quickly grabbed the knife and went over to Dean. "You alright?" She nodded as she cut the rope. Once his hands were free he took her face in his hands. "Are you alright?" He repeated. She swallowed looking at him, looking like she was going to cry, and nodded.

"Y-Yes." He stood up and pulled her into a hug.

**House. **

Dean, Sabrina and Sam walked out the front door and down the porch steps. They met up with Kathleen, who was leaving the barn.

"Where's the girl?" She asked.

"Locked her in a closet." Dean said. "What about the dad?" She paused

"Shot. Trying to escape." All four of them exchange a look.

* * *

Later the four were leaving.

"I think the car's at the police station." Dean said. Kathleen was listening to a woman on her walkie-talkie.

"Backup unit en route to your location." Kathleen approached the trio.

"So, state police and the FBI are gonna be here within the hour. They're gonna wanna talk to you. I suggest that you're all long gone by then."

"Thanks." Dean said. "Hey, listen, I don't mean to press our luck, but we're kind of in the middle of nowhere. Think we could catch a ride?"

"Start walking. Duck if you see a squad car." She said.

"Sounds great to me. Thanks." Sam said.

"Listen, uh….I'm sorry about your brother." Dean said.

"Thank you." She began to tear up. "It was really hard not knowing what happened to him. I thought it would be easier once I knew the truth—but it isn't really." She paused. "Anyway, you should go." The trio nodded and walked away. Kathleen watched them leave, close to tears.

* * *

**Road. **

Sam, Dean and Sabrina were walking, Sabrina between the two.

"Never do that again." Dean said.

"Do what?" Sam asked.

"Go missin' like that." Sam laughed.

"You were worried about me."

"I was worried about Sabrina." He said glancing at the two. "All I'm sayin' is, you vanish like that again, I'm not lookin' for ya."

"Sure, you won't."

"I'm not." Sam chuckled.

"So, you got sidelined by a thirteen-year-old girl, huh?"

"Oh, shut up."

"Just sayin', gettin' rusty there, kiddo."

"Shut up." Dean said chuckling. Sam laughed and Sabrina smiled. She slightly tugged Dean sleeve. He looked down at her. "Hm?" She stopped walking and he stopped. Sam walked a bit more before stopping and looking back. Sabrina went on her toes and pecked Dean on the lips. He smirked. "What was that for?"

"A Thank you, for saving us." She said. He smiled. Sam frowned slightly.

"You should be thanking Sam; he's the one who protected you." Dean said. She looked over at Sam a moment before walking up to him. His eyebrows went up when she went on her toes and kissed his lips. He subconsciously reached out and put a hand on her waist, making her blush. After a moment she pulled away.

"T-Thank you." She whispered. He smiled. The three continued walking down the dirt road.

* * *

**_Please tell me how I did. No weekend posts. See you on Monday! _**


	16. Chapter 15 Shadow

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, its characters or its plot. I DO own my OC Sabrina Moore(I don't own the last name Moore though((Moore is Jessica's last name))) I also own what I add to the plot and the whole thing with Sabrina(Won't come up until chapter 21.)_**

* * *

**The Sabrina Moore Chronicles Chapter 15 Shadow**

* * *

**Chicago, Illinois.**

A young woman, Meredith, is walking home while listening to music on her iPod. A tall, burly man bumps into her. She gives him a disgusted look and continues to walk. Shortly after turning the corner, her iPod stops playing music. She takes off her headphones.

"Great." A strong wind begins to blow around her. Garbage and leaves scatter everywhere. "Hello?" Nobody answers. She tries to ignore the wind and keeps walking. As she nears her apartment, she looks over her shoulder and sees the shadow of a man on the wall of a building. The silhouette begins to follow her. Meredith breaks into a run. She dashes across the street and finally reaches her apartment. Frantically, she grabs her keys and rushes to find the right one. She finds the key and opens the door, then goes inside and slams it shut.)

**Apartment.**

Meredith bursts through the door and locks it behind her. She enters a code into the alarm system on the wall.

"System disarmed." The alarm system says. Meredith enters another code. "System armed." She leaves the room and goes to the kitchen to get a beer after setting down her bag and keys. She then moves to the living room and listens to the messages on her answering machine.

"Hey, Meredith. It's Kristen. You have to tell me what happened last night. Call me." The beep sounds and another message begins to play. While she listens to the message, the shadow begins to form on the wall of the apartment. It begins as a swirling cloud of smoke and morphs into the silhouette of a tall, skinny creature. The creature's shadow slowly moves towards Meredith's shadow on the wall. It sticks its long, sharp-nailed fingers through her chest. Her blood splatters on the wall, and her shadow falls to the ground. The screen goes black.

* * *

**Apartment. One Week Later. **

Dean stopped the car across the street and the three got out, dressed as employees of the alarm system company. Dean got a toolbox from the trunk of the car, and they proceeded towards the apartment.

"All right, Dean. This is the place." Sam said.

"You know, I've gotta say Dad and me did just fine without these stupid costumes. I feel like a high school drama dork." He smiled. "What was that play that you did? What was it – Our Town. Yeah, you were good, it was cute." Sabrina smiled.

"Look, you wanna pull this off or not?"

"I'm just sayin', these outfits cost hard-earned money, okay?"

"Whose?"

"Ours. You think credit card fraud is easy?"

* * *

**Apartment. **

Sam, Dean, Sabrina, and the landlady entered.

"Thanks for lettin' us look around." Sam said.

"Well, the police said they were done with the place, so…." She and Sam moved further into the room. Dean shut the apartment door and noticed the chain on the door was broken. He and Sabrina followed Sam. In the living room, spots of blood covered the carpet. "You guys said you were with the alarm company?"

"That's right." Dean said.

"Well, no offense, but your alarm's about as useful as boobs on a man." The three exchanged a look.

"Well, that's why we're here. To see what went wrong and stop it from happening again." Dean said.

"Now, ma'am, you found the body?" Sam asked.

"Yeah."

"Right after it happened?"

"No. Few days later. Meredith's work called—she hadn't shown up. I knocked on the door. That's when I noticed the smell."

"Any windows open? Any sign of break-in?" Dean asked.

"No, windows were locked, front door was bolted. Chain was on the door, we had to cut it just to get in."

"And the alarm was still on?"

"Like I said, bang-up job your company's doin'."

"Mmhmm. You see any overturned furniture, broken glass, signs of struggle?" The landlady shook her head.

"Everything was in perfect condition—except Meredith."

"And what condition was Meredith in?" Sam asked.

"Meredith was all over. In pieces. The guy who killed her must have been some kind of a whackjob. But I tell you, if I didn't know any better, I'd have said a wild animal did it." Dean looked at Sam.

"Ma'am, do you mind if we take some time? Give this place a once-over?" Sam asked.

"Oh, well, go right ahead. Knock yourself out."

* * *

Dean opened his toolbox and removed the EMF meter.

"So, a killer walks in and out of the apartment—no weapons, no prints, nothin'." Dean said.

"I'm tellin' ya, the minute I found that article, I knew this was our kind of gig." Sam said. The EMF meter beeped frantically.

"I think I agree with you."

"So, you talked to the cops?"

"Uh, yeah." Dean smirked. "I spoke to Amy, a, uh, charming, perky officer of the law."

"Yeah? What'd you find out?"

"Well, she's a Sagittarius. She loves tequila, I mean—wow. Oh, and she's got this little tattoo—"

"Dean!"

"What? Yeah. Uh, nothin' we don't already know. Except for one thing they're keepin' out of the papers."

"Hm?"

"Meredith's heart was missing."

"Her heart?" Sam asked stunned.

"Yeah. Her heart."

"So, what do you think did it to her?"

"Well, the landlady said it looked like an animal attack. Maybe it was—werewolf?"

"No, no werewolf, the lunar cycle's not right. Plus, if it was a creature, it would've left some kind of trace. It's probably a spirit." Dean observed the blood on the carpet and seemed to notice something.

"See if you can find any masking tape around." Dean used the masking tape to connect each pool of blood. When he was done, the pieces of tape form an unusual symbol.

"Ever see that symbol before?" Sam asked.

"Never."

"Me neither." He looked at Sabrina. "How 'bout you?" She was staring at it. "Sabrina?"

"Bri." Sam touched her shoulder making her jump.

"Huh? N-no. I haven't." She said shaking her head. Her eyes narrowed in confusion looking at the symbol.

* * *

**Bar. Night. **

Dean was flirting with the attractive bartender. Sam and Sabrina entered and looked around. Dean noticed and took one last drink, then smiled at the bartender and left.

"See ya." At the other side of the room, Sam found an empty table and the two sat down, taking out his father's journal. He leafed through the pages, and shortly, Dean sat down across from them. "I talked to the bartender."

"Did you get anything? Besides her number?" Sam asked.

"Dude, I'm a professional. I'm offended that you would think that." Sam and Sabrina gave him knowing looks "All right, yeah." He chuckled and held up a napkin with the bartender's phone number on it.

"You mind doin' a little bit of thinking with your upstairs brain, Dean?"

"Huh? Look, there's nothing to find out. I mean, Meredith worked here, she waited tables, everyone here was her friend. Everybody said she was normal. She didn't do or say anything weird before she died, so—what about that symbol, you find anything?"

"Nope, nothing. It wasn't in Dad's journal or in any of the usual books. I just have to dig a little deeper, I guess."

"Well, there was a first victim, right? Before Meredith?"

"Right. Yeah." He pulled out a newspaper clipping concerning the first death. "His name was, uh—his name was Ben Swardstrom." He handed the clipping to Dean. "Last month he was found mutilated in his town house. Same deal—the door was locked, the alarm was on."

"Is there any connection between the two of them?"

"Not that I can tell—I mean, not yet, at least. Ben was a banker, Meredith was a waitress. They never met, never knew anyone in common—they were practically from different worlds."

"So, to recap, the only successful intel we've scored so far is the bartender's phone number." He smirked. Sam seemed to notice something at the other side of the room. Dean looked around. "What?" Sam got up and began walking away. "Sam?" Dean looked at Sabrina who was staring at what Sam had seen. "What is it?" She got up and followed. "Someone fill me in." Sam continued to walk away. He reached another table, where a young woman with short blonde hair was seated with her back to him. He put his hand on her shoulder, and she turned around. It was Meg

"Meg."

"Sam!" She looked behind him at Sabrina who was walking over. "Sabrina!" Sam looked at her curiously. "Is that you? Oh, my God!" She stood up and Sam and Meg hugged. Sam looked slightly puzzled. They pulled away a few seconds later and she hugged Sabrina who froze. "What are you doing here?" Meg pulled away.

"We're just in town, visiting friends." Meg looked around.

"Where are they?"

"Well, they're not here right now, but what about you, Meg? I thought you were goin' to California." Dean came up behind them.

"Oh, I did. I came, I saw, I conquered. Oh, and I met what's-his-name, something Michael Murray at a bar."

"Who?"

"Oh, it doesn't matter. Anyway, the whole scene got old, so I'm living here for a while." Dean cleared his throat loudly, but he was ignored.

"You're from Chicago?"

"No, Massachusetts—Andover. Gosh, Sam, what are the odds we'd run into each other?"

"Yeah, I know, I thought I'd never see you again."

"Well, I'm glad you were wrong." Sam nodded. Dean cleared his throat again, louder this time. "Dude, cover your mouth."

"Yeah, um, I'm sorry, Meg. This is, uh—this is my brother, Dean." Meg was surprised.

"This is Dean?" Dean smiled.

"Yeah."

"So, you've heard of me?"

"Oh, yeah. I've heard of you. Nice—the way you treat your brother like luggage." He looked confused.

"Sorry?"

"Why don't you let him do what he wants to do? Stop dragging him over God's green earth."

"Meg, it's all right." The three of them looked around quietly. Dean whistled lowly.

"Okay, awkward. I'm gonna get a drink now." He gave Sam a puzzled look, then walked over to the bar.

"I'm gunna join him." Sabrina said before quickly walking after him. They sat down at the bar.

"Hey, I've been meaning to ask you something." He said looking at her.

"Hm?"

"Remember when you and Sam went missing?"

"Wasn't that long ago Dean."

"Yeah well I read a file on you. Kathleen looked you up. It said you were in a car accident two years ago." Sabrina looked confused. "And put into a coma." She looked utterly confused.

"Wha- I don't.. are you sure she looked up the right person?"

"Yeah, how many Sabrina Moore's do you know that have two tattoos and were born on Halloween?"

"Well then they must have gotten the information wrong. I've never been in a car accident. I mean my car got smashed one but that's cause Jess took it out to go to the store and a drunk driver smashed it in the parking lot."

"Did Jess tell you that?" Sabrina nodded. "Is there anything you don't remember from two years ago?"

"Well getting the tattoos but Jess said I was drunk."

"Lemme see the tattoos."

"Buy me a drink first." She said with a smirk and chuckled when he gave her a look, before pulling the top of her shirt down to show the first tattoo. Then she turned around and lifted her hair.

"You know that that means?"

"Nah, thought it looked cool apparently. Why? Do you know?"

"No." He lied. He remembered the file said the tattoo said 'Oni' in Japanese though he didn't know what that meant.

"So how about that drink?"

"Two more years, Princess." She groaned. He chuckled.

* * *

"Sam, I'm sorry. It's just—the way you told me he treats you...if it were me, I'd kill him." Meg said.

"It's all right. He means well." Meg nodded.

"Well, we should hook up while you're in town."

"Yeah."

"I'll show you a hell of a time."

"You know what, that sounds great. Why don't you, uh—why don't you give me your number?" He took out his cell phone and got ready to input Meg's number.

"312-555-0143."

"You know what, I never got your last name."

"Masters."

"Masters?"

"So, you better call."

"Scout's Honor."

"I hope to see you around, Sam." He smiled at her and walked away.

* * *

The trio walked back to the car.

"Who the hell was she?" Dean asked

"I don't really know. We only met her once. Meeting up with her again? I don't know, man, it's weird."

"And what was she saying? I treat you like luggage? What, were you bitchin' about me to some chick?"

"Look, I'm sorry, Dean. It was when we had that huge fight when we were in that bus stop in Indiana. But that's not important, just listen—"

"Well, is there any truth to what she's saying? I mean, am I keeping you against your will, Sam?"

"No, of course not. Now, would you listen?"

"What?"

"I think there's somethin' strange going on here, Dean."

"Yeah, tell me about it. She wasn't even that into me." Sabrina rolled her eyes.

"No, man, I mean like our kind of strange. Like, maybe even a lead."

"Why do you say that?"

"We met Meg weeks ago, literally on the side of the road. And now, we run into her in some random Chicago bar? I mean, the same bar where a waitress was slaughtered by something supernatural? You don't think that's a little weird?"

"I don't you I felt something was off about her." Sabrina said. Dean looked at Sam.

"You ignored one of Sabrina's 'feelings'."

"She seemed like a nice girl at the time. Look, I could be wrong. Sabrina could be wrong, I'm just sayin' that there's something about this girl that I can't quite put my finger on." Dean smirked.

"Well, I bet you'd like to. I mean, maybe she's not a suspect, maybe you've got a thing for her, huh?" Sam rolled his eyes and laughed. "Maybe you're thinkin' a little too much with your upstairs brain, huh?" He pointed to his head and grinned. Sam became serious again he turned to Sabrina.

"Are you still getting that 'something's not right' feeling around her?" Sabrina sighed and nodded. Sam looked at Dean. "Do me a favor. Check and see if there's really a Meg Masters from Andover, Massachusetts, and see if you can't dig anything up on that symbol on Meredith's floor."

"What are you gonna do?"

"I'm gonna watch Meg."

"Yeah, you are." Dean laughed.

"I just wanna see what's what. Better safe than sorry.

"All right, you little pervert."

"Dude."

"I'm goin', I'm goin'." He put an arm around Sabrina's shoulders and started to cross the street.

* * *

**Motel Room. **

Dean was on the computer, researching Meg and Sabrina was reading about the symbol. Dean picked up his cell phone and dialed a number. Sam picks up. He was parked outside Meg's apartment.

"Hey."

"Let me guess. You're lurkin' outside that poor girl's apartment, aren't you?"

"No." Dean waited for another response. Sam rolled his eyes "Yes."

"You've got a funny way of showin' your affection."

"Did you find anything on her or what?"

"Sorry, man, she checks out. There is a Meg Masters in the Andover phonebook. I even pulled up her high school photo. Now, look, why don't you go knock on her door and, uh, invite her to a poetry reading, or whatever it is you do, huh?"

"What about the symbol? Any luck?" Sam asked ignoring his comment.

"Yeah, that I did have some luck with." He looked down at the research. "It's, uh—turns out it's Zoroastrian. Very, very old school, like two thousand years before Christ. It's a sigil for a Daeva."

"What's a Daeva?"

"It translates to "demon of darkness". Zoroastrian demons, and they're savage, animalistic, you know, nasty attitudes—kind of like, uh, demonic pit bulls."

"How'd you figure that out?"

"Give me some credit, man. You don't have a corner on paper chasin' around here."

"Oh, yeah? Name the last book you read."

"No, Sabrina did all the research all right?" Dean said defeated.

"Yeah." Sam glanced up at Meg's dark bedroom window.

"Anyway, here's the thing—these Daevas, they have to be summoned, conjured."

"So, someone's controlling it?"

"Yeah, that's what I'm sayin'. And, from what I gather, it's pretty risky business, too. These suckers tend to bite the hand that feeds them. And, uh, the arms, and torsos."

"So, what do they look like?"

"Well, nobody knows, but nobody's seen 'em for a couple of millennia. I mean, summoning a demon that ancient? Someone really knows their stuff. I think we've got a major player in town. Now, why don't you go give that girl a private strip-o-gram?"

"Bite me."

"No, bite her. Don't leave teeth marks though—" Sam hung up. "Sam? Are you—?" He hung up his own phone. Back at the car, Sam glanced back up at Meg's window. A few seconds later, a light turned on. Meg entered her bedroom, wearing a black lace bra. Sam looked around uncomfortably, then continued to watch Meg. She put on a T-shirt. Sam was interrupted by someone clearing their throat. He turned and saw a woman standing outside the car, looking annoyed. She gestured to the window.

"Oh, no, no, no, I'm just— "

"Pervert." She walked away angrily. Sam was stunned. A second later, Meg left her apartment, now wearing a sweatshirt and jacket as well. She walked across the street, briefly glancing at the parked car. Once she was gone, Sam, who had been hiding, sat up. He got out of the car and followed her.

* * *

**Street. **

Meg stopped at a graffiti-covered wall. She looked around before pulling open a door, which seemed to be part of the wall. When she was inside, Sam peered out from behind a building. He also walked to the wall and entered through the camouflaged door.

**Warehouse.**

Sam entered and walked up a flight of stairs. He reached a door at the top, which he attempted to open, but it was locked. He looked around and saw a broken down elevator gate. He entered the gate and began to climb the side of it, using different bars as footrests. When he reached the top, he was able to peer through the gate into a dimly lit room. There was a black altar in the middle of the room. Sam saw Meg enter and walk over to the altar. He kept watching silently while hanging on to the bars of the gate. Meg reached the altar and picked up a silver bowl filled with blood. She swirled her finger around in the liquid and spoke an incantation in an ancient language. She then began to speak to someone.

"I don't think you should come. (…) Because the brothers and the girl, they're in town, I didn't know that—(…) Yes, sir. (…) Yes, I'll be here—waiting for you." Sam looked confused. Meg set down the bowl and blew out the candles at the altar, then left the room. Once she was gone, Sam moved to the wall, where there was a space through which he could crawl. He hoisted himself up and climbed into the room. Sam walked to the altar and observed it. He saw several human hearts on the table, along with other ancient items. In the middle of the altar was the Zoroastrian symbol, drawn in blood.

"What the hell—?"

* * *

**Motel Room. **

Sam entered and looked around for Dean. They saw each other.

"Dude, I gotta talk to you." They both said.

* * *

"So, hot little Meg is summoning the Daeva?" Dean asked.

"Looks like she was using that black altar to control the thing."

"And look like Sabrina's feeling was right." Sabrina smile. "So, Sammy's got a thing for the bad girl." He chuckled. Sam rolled his eyes. "And what's the deal with that bowl again?"

"She was talking into it. The way witches used to scry into crystal balls or animal entrails. She was communicating with someone."

"With who? With the Daeva?"

"No, you said those things were savages. No, this was someone different. Someone who's giving her orders. Someone who's comin' to that warehouse." Dean thought for a moment and glanced at some files on a nearby table. He sat down at the table and looked through them.

"Holy crap."

"What?"

"What I was gonna tell you earlier—I pulled a favor with my –" He cleared his throat. "– friend, Amy, over at the police department. The complete records of the two victims—we missed something the first time."

"What?" He and Sabrina came over to look at the records.

"The first victim, the old man—he spent his whole life in Chicago, but he wasn't born here. Look where he was born." He pointed to something on the page.

"Lawrence, Kansas."

"Mmhmm." He picked up the second file. "Meredith, second victim—turns out she was adopted. And guess where she's from." The paper read 'Lawrence, Kansas'. Sam sat down across from Dean, clearly shocked.

"Holy crap."

"Yeah."

"I mean, it is where the demon killed Mom. That's where everything started. So, you think Meg's tied up with the demon?"

"I think it's a definite possibility."

"But I don't understand. What's the significance of Lawrence? And how do these Daeva things fit in?"

"Beats me. But I say we trash that black altar, grab Meg, and have ourselves a friendly little interrogation."

"No, we can't. We shouldn't tip her off. We've gotta stake out that warehouse. We've gotta see who, or what, is showin' up to meet her."

"I'll tell you one thing. I don't think we should do this alone."

* * *

**Motel Room. Later.**

Dean was leaving a message on John's voicemail. While he was talking, Sam entered the room with bags full of weapons.

"We think we've got a serious lead on the thing that killed Mom. So, uh, this warehouse—it's 1435 West Erie. Dad, if you get this, get to Chicago as soon as you can." He hung up.

"Voicemail?"

"Yeah." He gestured to the bags. "Jesus, what'd you get?" Sam chuckled.

"I ransacked that trunk. Holy water, every weapon that I could think of, exorcism rituals from about a half dozen religions. I'm not sure what to expect, so I guess we should just expect everything." Dean nodded, and they began loading their guns silently.

"Big night."

"Yeah. You nervous?"

"No. Why, are you?"

"No. No way." They were silent for a few seconds. "God, could you imagine if we actually found that damn thing? That demon?"

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves, all right?"

"I know. I'm just sayin', what if we did? What if this whole thing was over tonight? Man, I'd sleep for a month. Go back to school—be a person again." Sam said.

"You wanna go back to school?"

"Yeah, once we're done huntin' the thing."

"Huh."

"Why, is there somethin' wrong with that?"

"No. No, it's, uh, great. Good for you."

"I mean, what are you gonna do when it's all over?"

"It's never gonna be over. There's gonna be others. There's always gonna be somethin' to hunt."

"But there's got to be somethin' that you want for yourself—"

"Yeah, I don't want you to leave the second this thing's over, Sam." Dean walked over to the dresser.

"Dude, what's your problem?" Dean was silent for a while, then turned back to Sam.

"Why do you think I drag you everywhere? Huh? I mean, why do you think I came and got you at Stanford in the first place?"

"'Cause Dad was in trouble. 'Cause you wanted to find the thing that killed Mom."

"Yes, that, but it's more than that, man." He returned to the dresser and was silent again, then once more turned to Sam. "You and me and Dad—I mean, I want us….I want us to be together again. I want us to be a family again."

"Dean, we are a family. I'd do anything for you. But things will never be the way they were before." Dean looked heartbroken.

"Could be." Dean said sadly.

"I don't want them to be. I'm not gonna live this life forever. Dean, when this is all over, you're gonna have to let me go my own way." He and Dean shared a look. Dean looked at Sabrina.

"What about you?" She raised her eyebrows.

"U-uh well.." She looked away. "I guess…I'll…" She trailed off. She hadn't thought about what would happen after. "I'll find something to do." She said with shrug. Dean looked at her a moment.

"Would you wanna stay?" Sabrina tilted her head as did Sam.

"Stay?"

"Here…With me…" He said. "Hunting…" A smile slowly grew on Sabrina's face.

"I-I'd love to." He grinned walking over to her.

"See I don't need you." He said to Sam. He put his arm around Sabrina's shoulders. "I got my Princess." She blushed lightly giving a sheepish smile to Sam who rolled his eyes playfully.

* * *

**Warehouse.**

Sam, Sabrina, and Dean climbed the elevator gate and reached the top room. Meg was standing at the altar, speaking in an ancient language. Quietly, the three squeeze through the space between the gate and the wall. They drew their guns and moved to the other side of the room, hiding behind some crates.

"Guys." The three looked at each other stunned. "Hiding's a little bit childish, don't you think?"

"Well, that didn't work out like I planned." Meg turned around to face them.

"Why don't you come out?" She asked. The three came out from behind the crates. "Sam, I have to say, this puts a real crimp in our relationship."

"Yeah, tell me about it."

"So, where's your little Daeva friend?" Dean asked.

"Around. You know, that shotgun's not gonna do much good."

"Oh, don't worry, sweetheart. The shotgun's not for the demon." Dean said.

"So, who is it, Meg? Who's coming? Who are you waiting for?" Sam asked.

"You." The shadow demon began to form on the wall. It knocked Sam to the ground and threw Dean and Sabrina into the crates. A claw-like scratch appeared on Sam's face.

* * *

**Warehouse. Later. **

Dean and Sam were tied to two separate posts. Sabrina was tied to Dean's. Sam came to and saw Meg sitting before him.

"Hey, Sam? Don't take this the wrong way, but your girlfriend...is a bitch." Dean said.

"This, the whole thing, was a trap. Running into you at the bar, following you here, hearin' what you had to say. It was all a set-up, wasn't it?" Meg laughed. "And that the victims were from Lawrence?" Sam asked.

"It doesn't mean anything. It was just to draw you in, that's all."

"You killed those two people for nothin'." Sam said.

"Baby, I've killed a lot more for a lot less."

"You trapped us. Good for you. It's Miller time." He smiled. "But why don't you kill us already?"

"Not very quick on the uptake, are we?" She leaned in closer. "This trap isn't for you." Dean was puzzled. Sam thought for a second, then realized something.

"Dad. It's a trap for Dad." Dean looked at Meg, who smiled at him.

"Oh, sweetheart—you're dumber than you look. 'Cause even if Dad was in town, which he is not, he wouldn't walk into something like this. He's too good."

"He is pretty good. I'll give you that." She walked over to him and sat down, straddling his legs. "But you see, he has one weakness.

"What's that?" Dean asked.

"You two. He lets his guard down around his boys, lets his emotions cloud his judgment. I happen to know he is in town. And he'll come and try to save you. And then the Daevas will kill everybody—nice and slow and messy."

"Well, I've got news for ya. It's gonna take a lot more than some….shadow to kill him."

"Oh, the Daevas are in the room here—they're invisible. Their shadows are just the only part you can see."

"Why you doin' this, Meg? What kind of deal you got worked out here, huh? And with who?"

"I'm doing this for the same reasons you do what you do—loyalty. Love. Like the love you had for Mommy—and Jess."

"Go to hell."

"Baby, I'm already there." She smiled and slid over to Sam. "Come on, Sam. There's no need to be nasty." She leaned in to whisper in his ear. "I think we both know how you really feel about me. You know, I saw you watching me—changing in my apartment. Turned you on, didn't it?"

"Get a room, you two." Dean said.

"I didn't mind. I liked that you were watching me. Come on, Sammy. You and I can still have a little dirty fun." She began kissing his neck.

"You wanna have fun? Go ahead then. I'm a little tied up right now." She smiled and continued to kiss him. Dean, with a small knife, started to cut his ropes. He accidentally dropped it catching Meg's attention. She got up and walked behind Dean's post. She saw he had a knife in his hand. She took it away and tossed it into a corner. Meg swung around to the other side of the post, and smiled at Dean, who chuckled guiltily. She slid back over to Sam.

"Now, were you just trying to distract me while your brother cuts free?"

"No. No. That's because I have a knife of my own." Meg was confused. Sam broke free from his ropes and grabbed Meg's shoulders, then knocked his head against hers. She fell to the floor while he groaned in pain.

"Sam! Get the altar." Sam walked over to the altar and overturned it. Suddenly, the shadow demon appeared and grabbed Meg. She was dragged across the floor and crashed through the window, falling down to the street below. Sam grabbed his knife and cut Dean and Sabrina free from their ropes. They walked over to the window and see Meg sprawled on the sidewalk, dead.

"So, I guess the Daevas didn't like being bossed around."

"Yeah, I guess not. Hey, Sam?"

"Hm?"

"Next time you wanna get laid, find a girl that's not so buckets-o'-crazy, huh? Like Sabrina…But not Sabrina." He added quickly. He smiled and walked away.

"Hey why not me?" Sabrina asked following him. He glanced back at her with a wink. She stopped. Sam walked up to her putting a hand on her shoulder.

"He's just teasing you." He said with a chuckle. "Come on."

* * *

**Motel. Hallway. **

The trio was walking back to their room.

"Why didn't you just leave that stuff in the car?" Dean asked.

"I said it before, and I'll say it again—better safe than sorry." Dean unlocked the door and they entered the room. They saw the outline of a man standing by the window.

"Hey!" Sam turned on the light. The man turned around. It is John. Sam and Dean were stunned. "Dad?"

"Hey, boys." Dean and John walked towards each other and shared a long, emotional hug. Sam watched sadly. Dean and John pulled apart a few seconds later. "Hi, Sam."

"Hey, Dad." Sam said softly. He placed the bag full of weapons on the floor.

"Dad, it was a trap. I didn't know, I'm sorry." Dean said.

"It's all right. I thought it might've been." John said.

"Were you there?"

"Yeah, I got there just in time to see the girl take the swan dive. She was the bad guy, right?"

"Yes, sir." The two said.

"Good. Well, it doesn't surprise me. It's tried to stop me before."

"The demon has?" Sam asked.

"It knows I'm close. It knows I'm gonna kill it. Not just exorcise it or send it back to hell—actually kill it."

"How?" Dean asked. John smiled

"I'm workin' on that."

"Let us come with you." Sam said. "We'll help." Dean gave Sam a warning look.

"No, Sam. Not yet. Just try to understand. This demon is a scary son of a bitch. I don't want you caught in a crossfire. I don't want you hurt."

"Dad, you don't have to worry about us."

"Of course I do. I'm your father." He paused. "Listen, Sammy, last time we were together, we had one hell of a fight."

"Yes, sir."

"It's good to see you again. It's been a long time."

"Too long." He and John embraced, crying. A minute later, they pulled apart. The three of them looked around tearfully. John looked at Sabrina and she stood up straighter. He walked over to her. Sam cleared his throat. "This is Sabrina. She's... Jess's sister." Sabrina looked nervous.

"N-Nice to meet you sir." He extended his hand. She took it and they shook.

"Don't look so nervous."

"Sorry, sir."

"How old are you?"

"19, Halloween." she said. John turned to look at Sam.

"Is it safe to have her around?"

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"She's been reading your journal; she's been great at this so far." Dean said. John looked back and looked Sabrina in the eyes. She blinked and swallowed. He seemed to confirm something in his mind. He nodded. Suddenly, the shadow demon attacked John. He was thrown into a set of cabinets and fell to the ground. Sam also fell.

"No!" Dean shouted. He and Sabrina were thrown to the floor as well. Outside, Meg was watching the apartment. She looked at the building while holding a pendant around her neck, which featured the Zoroastrian symbol.

* * *

**Motel Room. **

Sam, Dean Sabrina and John were still being attacked by the shadow demon. They groaned and screamed in pain as they were flung around the room. Fresh scratches appeared on their faces. Sam made his way to the bag of weapons on the floor. He removed a flare from the bag.

"Shut your eyes!" Sam shouted. "These things are shadow demons, so let's light 'em up!" He lit the flare, and the room was instantly filled with smoke and a brilliant white light. The shadow demon vanished. The four of them tried to feel their way around the room, coughing and sputtering.

"Dad!" Dean shouted.

"Over here!" Dean made his way to John and helped him up.

"Sabrina!" Sam shouted.

"I'm over here." Sam hurried over to her, the bags of weapons on his shoulders and led them out.

* * *

**Outside Motel. **

Sam, John, Sabrina and Dean exited the building and walked down an alley to the car. Sam put the bag in the backseat of the car.

"All right, come on. We don't have much time. As soon as the flare's out, they'll be back." He said.

"Wait, wait. Sam, wait. Dad, you can't come with us." Dean said.

"What? What are you talkin' about?"

"You boys—you're beat to hell."

"We'll be all right." Dean said.

"Dean, we should stick together. We'll go after those demons— " Sam said.

"Sam! Listen to me! We almost got Dad killed in there. Don't you understand? They're not gonna stop, they're gonna try again. They're gonna use us to get to him. I mean, Meg was right. Dad's vulnerable when he's with us. He's—he's stronger without us around."

"Dad, no." Sam said. He put a hand on his father's shoulder. Dean watches sadly. "After everything, after all the time we spent lookin' for you—please. I gotta be a part of this fight."

"Sammy, this fight is just starting. And we are all gonna have a part to play. For now, you've got to trust me, son. Okay, you've gotta let me go." All four of them were silent for a moment, close to tears. Finally, Sam patted his father's shoulder once, then let go. "Watch her." He said quietly to Sam who gave him a confused look. John and Dean shared a look, and then John walked to his truck. Once there, he looked back at them one more time. "Be careful, boys." He got in his truck and drove away.

"Come on." Dean said. He and Sam got into the car and watch as their father's truck turned the corner. Dean and Sam looked at each other knowingly. Without a word, Dean started the car. He backed into the street, then sped down the road and around a corner. Meg came onto the street from a flight of stairs. She turned and watches the trio leave.

* * *

**_Tell me how I did. I have up to chapter 8 in the second book done._**


	17. Chapter 16 Hell House

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, its characters or its plot. I DO own my OC Sabrina Moore(I don't own the last name Moore though((Moore is Jessica's last name))) I also own what I add to the plot and the whole thing with Sabrina(Won't come up until chapter 21.)_**

**_Angle JJK: There's a reason for that._**

* * *

**The Sabrina Moore Chronicles Chapter 16 Hell House **

* * *

**RICHARDSON, TEXAS. TWO MONTHS AGO. NIGHT.**

Three guys, one holding a flashlight, and a girl, walk along a muddy path.

"Come on man, is it much further? I'm cold." One guy says.

"It should be just up here." Said a guy with a flashlight. A deserted cabin comes into focus through the mist.

"Whoa." The girl says.

"There we go." The guy with the flashlight says.

"How'd you find this place anyway Craig?" The other guy asks.

"My cousin told me about it."

"I am so not going in there." The girl says.

"Wuss'. We came all the way out here may as well check it out." Craig says.

"Let's just hurry this up and get back to the car all right? It's friggin cold out here." The two guy move ahead.

"Want me to hold your hand?" The second guy asks the girl Girl thinks about it then takes his hand. "Is there...anything else I can hold?" She hits him.

"Loser."

"Come on!" He says laughing. Inside the flashlight shows walls covered in weird symbols.

"No way. Look at this stuff...Come on. It's this way." They move into another room. "They say that it lives in the root cellar. It goes after girls. Always girls. It just, strings them up." Craig says.

"They say? Who's they, where'd you hear this crap?"

"I told you, my cousin."

"And where'd she hear it?"

"I don't know. She heard it."

"Whatever." He said with a smirk. "Gimme that thing." He grabs the flashlight He opens the door to the basement and goes downstairs. The others follow more slowly. "Oh look. It's the evil root cellar. You know where Satan cans all his vegetables. Come on, get your candy ass' down here and see for yourselves. It's just a basement full of skank-filled jars in some crap farmhouse. I don't see anything scary. Do you?" The others join him and look around. They freeze, looking over his shoulder, terrified. "What? what is is?" He slowly turns around. A girl hangs from the rafters. He screams.

* * *

**INTERSTATE 35. PRESENT DAY **

The Impala cruised past a sign: Big Texas Towing and Salvage yard. Blue Öyster Cult – Fire of Unknown Origin was playing. Dean was driving. He looked over and saw Sam sleeping with his mouth open. He felt around then gently placed a plastic spoon in Sam's mouth. Sabrina raised an eyebrow. Grinning, he flipped open his phone and took a photo, then turned the music up loud.

"Fire...of unknown origins...took my baby away!" Dean sang. Sam jerked up, realized something was in his mouth, panicked and waved his arms as he spit it out. Dean air drummed along to the song on the steering wheel then looked over, grinning as Sam wiped his mouth and turned down the music. Sabrina was giggling in the back.

"Ha ha, very funny."

"heh heh heh. Sorry, not a lot of scenery here in East Texas, kinda gotta make your own."

"Man we're not kids anymore Dean. We're not going to start that crap up again."

"Start what up?"

"That prank stuff. It's stupid, and it always escalates."

"What's the matter Sammy, scared you're going to get a little Nair in your shampoo again huh?"

"All right, just remember you started it."

"Ah ha, bring it on baldy."

"Ooh prank war? Count me in." Sabrina said.

"Great you can be on my team." Dean said.

"Uh-uh, No teams you're on your own, sweetie." She said.

"Where are we anyway?" Sam asked.

"A few hours outside of Richardson. Gimme the low down again?"

"All right, about a month or two ago this group of kids goes poking around in this local haunted house." Sam read.

"Haunted by what?"

"Apparently, a misogynistic spirit. Legend goes, it takes girls and strings them up in the rafters. Anyway this group of kids see this dead girl hanging in the cellar."

"Anybody ID the corpse?"

"Well, that's the thing. By the time the cops got there the body was gone. So cops are saying the kids were just yanking chains."

"Maybe the cops are right?"

"Maybe, but I read a couple of the kids first-hand accounts. They seemed pretty sincere."

"Where did you read these accounts?"

"Well, I knew we were going to be passing through Texas. So last night, I surfed some local paranormal websites. And I found one." Sam said a little embarrassed.

"And what's it called."

"Hell hounds "

"Let me guess, streaming live out of Mom's basement."

"Yeah, probably." Sam said grinning.

"Yeah. Most of those websites wouldn't know a ghost if it bit 'em in the persquwiter."

"Look. We let Dad take off. Which was a mistake, by the way. And now we don't know where the hell he is and in the meantime we gotta find ourselves something to hunt. There's no harm in checking this out."

"All right. So where do we find these kids?"

"Same place you always find kids in a town like this."

* * *

**NIGHT. FAST FOOD OUTLET 'RODEO DRIVE'.**

The Impala pulled up. The three interviewed the three who found the girl.

"It was the scariest thing I ever saw in my life, I swear to God." One guy outside at a tabled said.

"From the moment we walked in the walls were painted black." Said a guy through the serving hatch.

"Red." Said the first guy.

"I think it was blood." Said a girl at and inside table.

"All these freaky symbols." Said the first guy

"Crosses and stars and..." Said the second.

"Pentagons."

"Pentacostals."

"Whatever, I had my eyes closed the whole time." The girl said.

"But I can damn sure tell you this much. No matter what anyone says..." Said the first guy.

"That poor girl." The girl said.

"With the black.."

"Blonde..."

"Red hair, just hanging there."

"Kicking!"

"Without even moving!"

"She was real." The girl said.

"One hundred percent." The first guy said.

"And kinda hot. Well you know in a dead sort of way."

"Ok!" Dean said looking at Sam and Sabrina with his eyebrows raised.

"And...how'd you find out about this place anyway?" Sam asked.

"Craig took us." All three said.

* * *

**MUSIC SHOP.**

The trio entered the music shop.

"Fellas. Miss." He gave Sabrina a smirk. "Can I help you with anything?"

"Yeah, are you Craig Thurston?" Sam asked.

"I am."

"Well we're reporters with the _Dallas Morning News._ I'm Dean, this is Sam and Sabrina.

"No way. Well I'm writer too. I write for my school's lit magazine."

"Well, good for you Morcey." Dean said.

"Umm. We're doing an article on local hauntings and rumor has it you might know of one." Sam said.

"You mean the Hell House?"

"That's the one." Dean said.

"I didn't think there was anything to the story."

"Why don't you tell us the story?" Sam asked.

"Well, supposedly back in the '30s this farmer, Mordechai Murdoch, used to live in this house with his six daughters. It was during the depression, his crops were failing, he didn't have enough money to feed his own children. So I guess that's when he went off the deep end."

"How?"

"Well, he figured it was best if his girls died quick, rather than starve to death. So he attacked them. They screamed, begged for him to stop but he just strung 'em up, one after the other. And when he was all finished he just turned around and hung himself. Now they say that his spirit is trapped in the house forever, stringing up any other girl that goes inside."

"Where'd you hear all this?" Dean asked.

"My cousin Dana told me. I don't know where she heard it from. Ya gotta realize, I didn't believe this for a second."

"But now you do." Sam said.

"I don't know what the hell to think man. You guys, I tell you exactly what I told the police ok? That girl was real. This was not a prank. I swear to God, I don't wanna go anywhere near that house ever again ok?"

"Thanks" Dean said.

* * *

**HELL HOUSE. DAY.**

The trio slushed up the muddy path to the house.

"I can't say I blame the kid." Sam said.

"Yeah, so much for curb appeal." Dean said. They all looked around. Sam and Sabrina came back toward Dean who was holding the EMF.

"You got something?"

"Ye-ah." He said tapping the EMF "The EMFs no good."

"Why?"

"I think that things still got a little juice in it, it's screwing with all the readings." He said gesturing at overhead power lines.

"Yeah that'd do it."

"Yeah. Come on, let's go." They headed inside and started looking around. Dean whistled. "Looks like old man Murdock was a bit of a tagger in his time."

"And after his time too. That reverse cross has been used by Satanists for centuries but this sigil of sulfur didn't show up in San Francisco until the '60s."

"That is exactly why you never get laid." Dean said

"Hey what about this one, you seen this one before?" Dean asked moving to the other wall It was a cross with a dot in the middle. The bottom stroke looked like an upside-down question mark.

"No."

"I have. Somewhere."

"It's paint. Seems pretty fresh too." Sam said rubbing it.

"I don't know Sam. You know I hate to agree with authority figures of any kind...but the cops may be right about this one."

"Yeah, maybe." A sudden noise had them on alert. They took up positions either side of a door. Dean nodded and they busted through. Bright lights shined in their eyes.

"Oh, cut. It's just a coupla humans." One guy said. One guy held a small electrical gadget, the other a camera which he switched off. "What are you guys doing here?"

"What they hell are you doing here?" Dean asked.

"Ah-ha-ha. We belong here, we're professionals?"

"Professional what?" Dean asked.

"Paranormal Investigators." He handed them each business cards. "There you go, take a look at that, boys." He noticed Sabrina behind them. "And girl." He handed her a card.

"Oh you gotta be kidding me." Dean said.

"Ed Zeddmore and Harry Spangler? , you guys run that website." Sam said.

"Yeah." Ed said.

"Oh yeah, yeah, we're huge fans." Dean said walking over to the side of the room.

"And ahh, we know who you guys are too." Ed said. Dean and Sam looked at him sharply.

"Oh yeah?" Sam asked.

"Amateurs." Dean immediately lost interest and Sabrina scoffed. "Looking for ghosts and cheap thrills."

"Yep. So if you guys don't mind, we're trying to conduct a serious scientific investigation here." Harry said.

"Yeah, what have you got so far?" Dean asked.

"Harry, why doncha tell 'em about EMF?"

"Well.."

"EMF?" Sam asked, playing dumb and trying not to smile.

"Electromagnetic field? Spectral entities can cause energy fluctuations that can be read with an EMF detector. Like this bad boy right here." He turned it on. Dean smirked at Sam and Sabrina. "Whoa. Whoa. It's 2.8mg"

"2.8. It's hot in here." Dean whistled in admiration.

"Wow." Sam said.

"Huh. So you guys ever really seen a ghost before, or..."

"Once. We were, uh...we were investigating this old house and we saw a vase fall right off the table..."

"By itself." Harry said.

"Well we didn't actually see it, we heard it. And something like that...it uh...it changes you."

"I don't think that counts." Sabrina said quietly.

"Baby you don't wanna see a real ghost." Ed said to her. She rolled her eyes.

"Don't call me baby." She said.

"Yeah. I think I get the picture. We should go, let them get back to work." Dean said.

"Yeah, you should." Ed said.

"Sam."

"Yeah, work." Ed laughed. "I'm sorry. That pot we smoked gave me the giggles." Ed said to Harry.

* * *

**PUBLIC LIBRARY.**

Sam exited and came down the stairs as Dean and Sabrina approached.

"Hey." Sam said.

"Hey. What you got?"

"Well I couldn't find a Mordechai but I did find a Martin Murdock who lived in that house in the '30s. He did have children but only two of them, both boys and there's no evidence he ever killed anyone."

"Huh."

"What about you?" They had reached the Impala and stood talking over the top of it.

"Well those kids didn't really give us a clear description of that dead girl but I did hit up the police station. No matching missing persons, it's like she never existed. Dude come on, we did our digging, this one's a bust all right. For all we know those hell hound boys made up the whole thing."

"Yeah all right."

"I say we find ourself a bar and some beers and leave the legend to the locals." Dean got into the car. Sabrina was about to get in but Sam stopped her with a smile. Sam leaned down, smiling, to look in the window. Dean turned the key in the ignition. Spanish music blasted from the speakers, the wipers turned on and Dean reared back. "WHOA!" He quickly reached to turn everything off. "What the..." Sam gets in, laughing. Sabrina got in and rolled her eyes. Sam licked his finger and marked an imaginary '1' in the air then pointed to himself.

"That's all you got? Sweet. That is bush league." Dean said giving him a dirty look. The Impala pulled away.

* * *

**HELLS HOUSE. NIGHT.**

Two girls and a guy approached the house.

"This is it. The point of no return." The guy said.

"Why do I have to go in there?" The first girl asked.

"Because Jill you chose dare. You either have to grab a jar from Mordechai's cellar and bring it back or..." The other girl said.

"...or you can make out with me." The guy said.

"I'll take the homicidal ghost, thanks." Jill said giving them both a dirty look. She turned on her torch and slowly approached the house, leaving the other two behind.

"Would you ever take that dare?" The guy asked the other girl.

"Hell no!" Jill cautiously moved inside. There was a noise like knives being sharpened.

"Hello? Hello? Is there anybody there?" She asked. She made her way to the cellar, looked around and moved toward the jars. One fell and she jumped back, panicked.

"Ok. ok ok ok." She turned and saw Mordechai. He threw a rope around her neck and she screamed and kept screaming as she was hoisted in the air.

* * *

**HELL HOUSE. DAWN.**

Emergency vehicles and men moved around. The girl's body was bought out on a stretcher. The trio approached a man standing outside.

"What happened?" Dean asked.

"A coupla cops say a girl hung herself in the house." The man said.

"Suicide?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. She was a straight A student, with a full ride to UT too. It just don't make sense." He walked away.

"Whaddaya think?" Sam asked.

"I think maybe we missed something." Dean said.

* * *

**HELL HOUSE. NIGHT.**

A police car was parked outside, two cops stood around. Sam, Dean and Sabrina crouched in the bushes.

"I guess the cops don't want anyone else screwing around in there." Sam said.

"Yeah but we still gotta get in there." Dean said. Dean heard whispers and peeked from their hiding place. "I don't believe it." Sam spun to look. Ed and Harry were approaching: hunched over, wearing all sorts of gadgets, whispering and shh-ing each other. "I got an idea." He rose slightly, turned towards the cops and cupped a hand to his mouth. "Who ya gunna call!"

"Wha...huh?" Ed and Harry

"Hey you!" A cop said. There was a muddled mixture of voices.

"Freeze."

"Run! Come on!"

"Get back here. Hey!" The cops chased Ed and Harry back down the path. Laughing, Sam, Dean and Sabrina made a break for the house. Once inside Sam broke out the rifles, handing one to Dean. Dean turned on a flashlight.

"Where have I seen that symbol before? It's killing me!"

"Come on, we don't have much time." Sam said. They went down to the basement and looked around. Dean spied the jars and picked one up for a closer look. The pale red liquid sloshed around inside.

"Hey Sam. I dare you to take a swig of this."

"Why the hell would I do that for?"

"...I double dare you." Sam just shook his head, looking away. Dean grinned. A noise had them both on alert and they moved toward the cabinet. At Dean's nod Sam opened the door. Rats squeaked and ran from the torchlight. "Arghh! I hate rats." Dean said lifting his feet.

"Pretty sure that's the girl's line." Sabrina said, not fazed.

"You'd rather it was a ghost?"

"Yes." Behind Sam Mordechai had appeared.

"Maybe you shouldn've said that." Sabrina said eyes wide. Sam and Dean realized at the same time and swung around to see Mordechai raising an axe above his head. Sam shot him twice but he was still there. Dean shot him again and he misted away.

"What the hell kind of spirit is immune to rock salt?" Sam asked.

"I dunno. Come on. Come on come on!" Dean said. As they ran toward the stairs Mordechai smashed his axe down, catching the shelves and bringing the jars crashing down on Dean. Mordechai and Sam began fighting.

"Go! Get outta here!" Sam shouted. Mordechai smashed the electrical box and sparks flew everywhere. The three bolted for the door.

* * *

Outside, Ed and Harry crept back toward the house.

"Maybe we should just get out of here." Harry said raising his night vision goggles.

"No. Would John Edward go? We've lost the cops, let's find our center and get some work done. Ok? All right?" As they approached the porch, camera raised, Sam Sabrina and Dean burst out. They fell through the emergency tape and rolled down the steps, sprang immediately to their feet and kept running.

"Get that damn thing outta my face." Dean said.

"Go go go!" Sam shouted. Ed and Harry were still facing the door and saw Mordechai lurking in the doorway.

"Sweet Lord..."

"...of the rings. RUN! GO GO GO!" Harry shouted. They turned to flee...and ran straight into the arms of the cops. "Look, there's a...look. There's a man over there...I saw...where'd he go?"

"Boys come on." The cops said grabbing their collars.

* * *

**MOTEL ROOM.**

Dean was sitting on the bed drawing the symbol, Sam was researching and Sabrina was laying on the bed next to Dean. "What the hell is this symbol? It's buggin' the hell outta me."

"It does look familiar." Sabrina said looking at it.

"This whole damn job's buggin' me. I thought the legend said Mordechai only goes after chicks."

"It does." Sam said.

"All right. Well that explains why he went after you and Sabrina but why me?"

"Hilarious! The legend also says he hung himself but did you see those slit wrists?"

"Yeah."

"What's up with that? And the axe too. I mean, ghosts are usually pretty strict right? Following the same patterns over and over again?"

"But this mook keeps changing."

"Exactly." Sam said clicking away on his laptop. "I'm telling ya, the way the story goes...wait a minute."

"What?"

"Someone added a new post to the Hell Hound site. Listen to this. 'They say Mordechai Murdock was really a Satanist who chopped up his victims with an axe before slitting his own wrists. Now he's imprisoned in the house for eternity." Still staring at the symbol he had drawn, Dean suddenly sat straight up. "Where the hell is this going?"

"I don't know but I think I might have just figured out where it all started."

* * *

**MUSIC STORE.**

Craig was sitting at the counter looking depressed.

"Hey Craig? Remember us?" Dean asked.

"Guys, look I'm really not in the mood to answer any of your questions ok?

"Oh don't worry. We're just here to buy an album, that's all." Dean flicked through and picked up an album. Sabrina looked at it and face palmed.

"I knew I'd seen it before."

"You know I couldn't figure out what that symbol was and then I realized that it doesn't mean anything." Dean said as they approached the counter. "It's the logo for the Blue Oyster Cult." He looked to Craig. "Tell me Craig, You into BOC? Or just scaring the hell outta people? Know why don't you tell us about that house...without lying through your ass this time." Craig sighed.

"All right, um. My cousin Dana was on break from TCU. I guess we were just bored, looking for something to do. So I showed her this abandoned dump I found. We thought it would be funny if we made it look like it was haunted. So we painted symbols on the wall, some from albums, some from some of Dana's theology textbooks. Then we found out this guy Murdock used to live there so...we made up some story to go along with that. So they told people, who told other people. And then these two guys put it on their stupid website. Everything just took on a life of its own. I mean I thought it was funny at first but...that girl's dead! It was just a joke, you know. I mean, none of it was real; we just made the whole thing up. I swear!"

"All right." Sam said softly. The three turned to leave.

"If none of it was real how the hell do you explain Mordechai?" Dean asked Sam and Sabrina.

* * *

**MOTEL ROOM. **

Sounds of the shower running. Dean entered and walked over to Sam's bed, lifting a packet labeled 'Itching Powder". Sabrina was sitting on Dean's reading from the journal.

"Hey, I'm back." Dean called out.

"Hey, where were you?" Sam called from the bathroom.

"Oh, I went out." Dean picked up Sam's underwear from the bed and shook the content of the packet onto it. Sabrina looked over.

"Really Dean?" He looked over at her with a grin.

"I don't see you doing anything." She smirked. "What did you do?" She didn't answer.

"So I think I might have a theory about what's going on." Sam said.

"Oh yeah?" Dean asked still shaking. He looked at Sabrina. "Tell me you did it to Sam." She grinned. "Oh what'd you do?" He asked with a grin.

"What if Mordechai is a Tulpa?" Sam asked.

"Tulpa?" The shower turned off and a moment later Sam screamed. Sabrina mimicked Sam putting a finger up and pointing to herself. Sam came out of the bathroom with a towel on. Dean's eyes widened and he burst out laughing.

"Seriously Dean?" Dean put up his hands.

"Do not look at me." Sam looked at Sabrina.

"Nice hair Sammy." She giggled. "Don't worry it washes out in a few days." He glared and went back into the bathroom.

"Have mercy." Dean said looking at her. She giggled.

"It would be unfair to Sam if I did that." He walked over and spoke softly.

"Make a pact, you help me I won't prank you and vise versa."

"Deal." She said with a grin. "I feel bad for Sammy." Sam came back out.

"As I was saying a Tibetan thought form."

"Ahh, yeah, I know what a Tulpa is. Hey why don't you get dressed, pinky, I wanna go grab something to eat." Dean entered the bathroom, smiling at Sam as he closed the door. Sam watched then turned to pick up his underwear. He glanced at Sabrina.

"I'll go get you a hat, cupcake." He gave her a look. She got up and walked over to him. She reached up and twirled some of his hair. He looked at her with a half glare. She giggled and looked at his upper body. "Never noticed how muscular you were." She traced two fingers down his chest as she dropped her arm. He swallowed looking down at her. She winked at him and left the room.

* * *

**EATING HOUSE.**

"There you go gents." Said the server.

"Thank you." Dean said taking two cups of coffee, Sam took the third. They made their way to a table, where Sabrina was sitting, Sam grimacing and adjusting his jeans. "Dude what's your problem?" Dean asked watching him.

"Nothing, I'm fine."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"So, ahhh, all right keep going. What about these Tulpas?"

"Ok," They sat down. "so there was this incident in Tibet in 1915. Group of monks visualized a golem in their head. The meditated on it so hard they bought the thing to life. Outta thin air."

"So?"

"That was 20 monks. Imagine what 10,000 web surfers could do. I mean Craig starts the story about Mordechai, then it spreads, goes online. Now there are countless people all believing in the bastard."

"Now wait a second. Are you trying to tell me that just because people believe in Mordechai he's real?"

"I dunno, maybe."

"People believe in Santa Claus, how come I'm not getting hooked up every Christmas?"

"Cause you're a bad person." Sabrina chuckled. "And because of this..." Sam turned his laptop, showing Dean and Sabrina a photo of one of the Hell House symbols. "That's a Tibetan spirit sigil. On the wall of the house. Craig said they were painting symbols from a theology textbook. I bet they painted this, not even knowing what it was. Now that sigil has been used for centuries, concentrating meditative thoughts like a magnifying glass. So people are on the Hell Hounds website, staring at the symbol, thinking about Mordechai...I mean I don't know, but it might be enough to bring a Tulpa to life."

"God help us if technology is helping make monsters." Sabrina muttered.

"It would explain why he keeps changing." Dean said.

"Right, as the legend changes, people think different things, so the legend itself changes." Sam said grimacing and adjusting himself again. "Like a game of telephone. That would also explain why the rock salt didn't work."

"Yeah because he's not a traditional spirit."

"Yeah." Sam said still fidgeting

"Ok. So why don't we just...uhh. get this spirit sigil thingie off the wall and off the website?"

"Well it's not that simple. You see, once Tupla's are created they take on a life of their own."

"Great. So if he really is a thought form how the hell are we supposed to kill an idea?"

"Well it's not gunna be easy with these guys helping us." Sam said still itching and adjusting. "Check out their home page." Sam showed Dean and Sabrina footage from the previous night. "Since they've posted the footage their number of hits have quadrupled in the last day alone."

"Hmph. I got an idea. Come on."

"Where we going?

"We gotta find a copy store." They rose to go.

"Man, I think I'm allergic to our soap or something." Sam said putting his laptop away. Dean laughed as he walked away. "You did this?" Dean continued laughing. "You're a friggin jerk!"

"Oh yeah." Sabrina giggled.

"Sorry Sammy." He shook his head.

* * *

**TRAILER PARK. **

Ed and Harry sat in a trailer with all their equipment.

"No. No no, forget it. Forget it! I'm not going back in there again." Harry said.

"Harry. Look at me. Right here. Ok? You are a ghost hunter, ok?"

"I know but I've never seen a real ghost before Ed, like a real ghost, an apparition!"

"This stuff here...this is our ticket to the big time right here. Fame, money, sex…with girls. K? Be brave. WWBD. What. Would. Buffy. Do. Huh?"

"What would Buffy do?" Harry whispered. "But Ed, she's stronger than me."

"It's ok." There was a pounding on the door. Happy jumped a foot in the air and squealed.

"Who is it!" Harry asked.

"Come on out here guys, we hear you in there." Dean said.

"It's them!" Ed said. They stuck their heads out the door. "Ah, would you look at that! Action figures in their original packaging, what a shock."

"Guys, we need to talk." Sam said.

"Yeah, um, sorry guys. We're ahhh, a little bit busy right now." Ed said coming out.

"Ok well we'll make it quick. We need you to shut down your website." Dean said.

"Well these guys got us busted last night, spent the night in a holding cell..." Ed said.

"I had to pee in that cell urinal. In front of people. And I get stage fright." Harry said.

"Why should we trust you guys?"

"Look guys." Sam said. "We all know what we saw last night, what's in that house. But now thanks to your website there are thousands of people hearing about Mordechai."

"That's right which means people are gunna keep showing up at the Hell House, running into him in person, somebody could get hurt." Dean said.

"Yeah, yeah..."

"Ed maybe he's got a point, maybe..."

"Nope..."

"No."

"We have an obligation to our fans, to the truth." Ed said.

"Well I have an obligation to kick both your little asses right now." Dean said.

"Dean, Dean, it's ok." Sam said and looked at Ed and Harry. "Hey, just forget it, all right? These guys...probably bitch slap them both, I could probably even tell them that thing about Mordechai...but they still won't help us. Let's just go."

"Whoa.. whoa..." The two said.

"Yeah, you're right." Dean said. The trio started to walk away Ed and Harry trailing behind.

"What you say about...?" Ed said.

"Hang on a second here."

"Wait...wait."

"What thing about Mordechai you guys?"

"Don't tell 'em Sam." Dean said.

"But if they agree to shut the website down Dean."

"They're not going to do it, you said so yourself."

"No wait. Wait. Don't listen to him ok? We'll do it. We'll do it." Ed said. They stopped walking.

"It's a secret Sam."

"Look, it is a really big deal all right. And it wasn't easy to dig up. So only if we have your word that you'll shut everything down." Sam said to them.

"Totally."

"All right." Dean sighed and handed them some paperwork. "It's a death certificate. From the '30s. We got it at the library. Now according to the coroner, the actual cause of death was a self-inflicted gunshot wound."

"That's right he didn't hang or cut himself." Dean said.

"He shot himself?" Harry asked

"Yep. With a .45 pistol. To this day they say he's terrified of them."

"Matter of fact they say if you shoot him with a .45, loaded with these special wrought-iron rounds it'd kill the son of a bitch." Dean said. Ed and Harry sniggered gleefully. Harry spun and bolted back toward the trailer, Ed follows more slowly.

"Harry. Slow your roll buddy. They're gunna know we're excited."

* * *

**CAFE**

The trio sat in a booth, Sam on one side Sabrina and Dean in the other. Sam was looking at his laptop. Dean reached up to the 3D artwork of a fisherman holding a big fish and pulled the cord. The fisherman's mouth moved up and down and an extremely annoying laugh plays. Sam pulled the cord to stop it.

"If you pull that string one more time I'm gunna kill you." Dean stared at Sam, deadpan, while pulling the cord again. Sam immediately stopped it, glaring. Dean snickered.

"Come on man, you need more laughter in your life. You know you're way too tense." Sam gave Dean another dirty look. Dean sighed. "They post it yet?" Sam moved the laptop around so Dean could see it and stabbed at his salad angrily.

"We've learned from reputable sources that Mordechai Murdock has a fatal fear of firearms." Dean read. "All right. How long do we wait?"

"Long enough for the new story to spread, and the legend to change. I figure by nightfall iron rounds will work on the sucker." Sam held his beer out to Dean, who lifted his own and taps it.

"Sweet." Dean took a long drink and Sam started grinning. Dean went to put the bottle down but it was stuck to his hand. Sam cracked up as Dean stared at it, confused. Sabrina tried to hide a smile but started giggling.

"You didn't."

"Oh, I did!" Sam said laughing, holding up super glue. Dean shook his hand while Sam reached to set the fisherman laughing again. Sabrina grinned at Sam.

"I'm a bit scared to know what you're gunna do to _me_, Sammy." She said. Dean looked at her with his eyebrows up slightly with a small smirk. She looked at him. "I-I didn't mean it like that." She blushed.

"I didn't say anything." He smirked. Sam snickered slightly.

"S-Shut up."

"Don't worry, Bri, I'll get ya." Sam smirked.

"Bring it on, Pinky." He glared playfully.

* * *

**HELL HOUSE. NIGHT. **

The two cops were searching the surrounds with their torches.

"I'm telling ya, I heard something. Coming from over there." Said the first cop. The noise of the fisherman laughing could be heard. "See? See? There it is again."

"What is tha..." They found the fisherman stuck on a tree, laughing.

* * *

**HELL HOUSE.**

The trio entered the house on alert, guns drawn, and began a methodical search, staying back to back. Dean readjusted his gun hand.

"I barely have any skin left on my palm." Dean said snarky.

"I'm not touching that line with a ten foot pole." Dean shined his torch in Sam's face so he winced, then moved into the other room. Sam and Sabrina followed.

"So you think old Mordechai's home?"

"I don't know."

"Me either." Ed said. The three spun, pointing their guns at Ed and Harry. "WHOA! WHOA!"

"What are you trying to do, get yourself killed?" Sam asked.

"We're just trying to get a book and movie deal ok?" Ed said. From the basement came the sound of knives being sharpened. The trio was immediately back on alert. "Oh crap." Ed and Harry crowded in close behind the three with their camera.

"Hey watch it." Sabrina said went she felt one of them touch her butt.

"S-Sorry."

"Ah guys, you wanna...you wanna open that door for me?" Ed asked.

"Why don't you?" Dean asked. Mordechai burst through the door holding an axe and screaming. Sam and Dean emptied their gun chambers. He held on, then wavered and disappeared into mist. Sam and Dean waited a beat, then took off to ensure the other rooms were clear.

"Oh God. He's gone. He's gone." Ed said.

"Did you get him?" Harry asked.

"Yeah they got him." Ed said.

"No, on camera, did you get him on camera."

"Well I..."

"Let me see it, let me see it."

"You've got to be kidding me." Sabrina said. Harry took the camera and flipped it open. Mordechai appeared, slams his axe through the camera, making Sabrina scream and forcing Harry to the ground and disappeared again.

"Hey!" Dean ran in. "Didn't you guys post that B.S story we gave you?"

"Of course we did." Ed said. Sam appeared in the other door, gun at the ready.

"But then our server crashed." Harry said.

"Yeah."

"So it didn't take?" Dean asked.

"Uh...mmm..."

"So these guns don't work." Dean said.

"Yeah."

"Great. Sam, any ideas?" Dean asked.

"We are getting out of here." Harry said.

"Yeah. Great." The two ran past Dean to the other room, where Mordechai appeared again. Screaming, they ran to the front door but it was locked. Mordechai followed them.

"Jesus Mary and Joseph." Harry said.

"The power of Christ compels you, the power of Christ compels you, THE POWER OF CHRIST COMPELS YOU!"

"HEY!" Sam said from behind them. "Come and get it you ugly son of a bitch." The fought until Mordechai pinned Sam against the wall, axe handle across his throat.

"Get out of here, now!" He shouted to the two.

"We're out of here..." Ed said. Dean was in the other room splashing kerosene everywhere. Mordechai lifted Sam off his feet with the pressure of the axe at his throat.

"Dean!" Sabrina shouted going over and trying to pull him off Sam. Dean appeared. Sabrina moved out of the way.

"HEY!" Dean held up a spray bottle and lit the gas, a plume of fire appeared. "Go go go!" Sam grabbed Sabrina and ran past him, Dean followed, pulling Sam as he stopped and leaned over, holding his throat. "Mordechai can't leave the house, we can't kill him? We improvise." Dean said. Dean held up his lighter, flicked it, and threw it back into the room. It burst into flames and they ran outside.

"That's your solution? Burn the whole damn place to the ground?" Sam asked.

"Well nobody will go in anymore. I mean look, Mordechai can't haunt a house if there's no house to haunt. It's fast and dirty but it works."

"Well what if the legend changes again and Mordechai _is_ allowed to leave the house?"

"Well then we'll just have to come back." They watched the house burn.

"Kinda makes you wonder. Of all the thing we hunted, how many existed just because people believed in them." Sam said.

* * *

Sam, Dean and Sabrina were hanging out by a picnic table at the trailer park. Ed and Harry approached carrying grocery bags.

"I was thinking that Mordechai has a really super high attack bonus." Harry said.

"Man I got the munchies right now." Ed said. He looked at the trio. "Gentlemen. Lady."

"Hey guys." Sam said.

"Should we tell em." Harry said.

"Hey, might as well, you know, they're going to read about it in the trades."

"So this morning we got a phone call from a very important Hollywood producer."

"Oh yeah, wrong number?" Dean asked.

"No, smart-ass." Ed said. "He read all about the Hell House on our website and wants to option the motion picture rights. Maybe even have us write it." The placed their grocery bags into a totally overloaded car.

"And create the RPG."

"The what?" Dean asked.

"Role playing game."

"Right."

"A little lingo for you. Anywho.. uhh. Excuse us, we're off to la-la land."

"Well congratulations guys. That sounds really great." Sam said.

"Yeah. That's awesome, best of luck to you." Dean said.

"Oh yeah, luck. That has nothing to do with it. It's about talent. Sheer unabashed talent." They all nodded at each other. Ed looked at Sabrina. "Hey ya know, we're probably gunna get famous soon. Would you maybe wanna go out-?" He was cut off as Sam put his arm around her.

"Sabrina's my girlfriend, Ed." He said. Sabrina looked up at him. Sam held her chin and leaned down to kiss her. Her eyes widened and Dean frowned, confused.

"Well… uh… Later." Ed said. They got in the car and start pulling off. "See you around."

"Wow." Dean said watching them leave. Sam pulled away from Sabrina and took his arm from around her. She swallowed and cleared her throat.

"I have a confession to make." Sam said as they walked back to the Impala.

"What's that? You're in love with Sabrina?" Sam chuckled.

"No, don't worry Sabrina. I...uh...I was the one that called them and told them I was a producer." Dean laughed.

"Yeah well I'm the one who put the dead fish in their back seat." The three laughed.

"Truce?" Sam asked.

"Yeah truce. At least for the next 100 miles." Dean said. They climbed into the Impala and took off. "Hey, you never got Sabrina." Dean looked over at Sam.

"Oh I don't think I need to." Sam said looking back at her. Dean looked confused. Sabrina looked nervous.

"What did you do?" She asked.

"Come here, I'll tell you." He said. She moved up and he reached up and cupped her face with one hand and kissed her. Dean frowned.

"_Hey_, hey, not in my car." Sam pulled away and Sabrina stared him. She blushed and was thankful it was night. She bit her lip and sat back in her seat. Sam chuckled. "Quit teasin' her Sammy. That's my job."

"Sorry Bri, come here, I'm really gunna tell you." Sabrina pouted.

"No I don't trust you right now."

"Bri, come on." She moved up and he cupped his hand to his mouth. She turned her head so he could whisper then suddenly let out a yelp.

"Sam!"

"What? What'd he do?" Dean asked looking back at her. She was reaching down the front of her shirt.

"Where the hell did you even get an ice cube?!" Dean started laughing. She got it out of her shirt and moved up before pushing the melting ice against Sam's face. He let out a noise of surprise and jumped.

"Hey!" He laughed. Sabrina laughed and squeaked when he took the now smaller ice cube out of her hand and tried to put it on her face. It slipped from his hand and somehow perfectly shot down Dean's shirt. He jumped in his seat.

"Jeez! You're lucky I wasn't driving!" Sam and Sabrina laughed as he got the ice cube and it melted in his hand. He frowned and flicked the water at Sam and some back at Sabrina. Dean rolled his eyes and started the car and they pulled away, laughing.

* * *

**_Tell me how I did. hellhoundslair . dot is a legit site XD_**


	18. Chapter 17 Something Wicked

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, its characters or its plot. I DO own my OC Sabrina Moore(I don't own the last name Moore though((Moore is Jessica's last name))) I also own what I add to the plot and the whole thing with Sabrina(Won't come up until chapter 21.)_**

* * *

**The Sabrina Moore Chronicles Chapter 17 Something Wicked**

* * *

**FITCHBURG, WISCONSIN**

**SURBURBAN HOUSE**

A little girl is kneeling by her bed. Her dad is leaning in the doorway.

"Now I lay me down to sleep I pray the Lord my soul to keep, may angels watch me through the night and keep me save till morning light. Amen."

"Amen. Night Monkey Puss." Her dad kisses her forehead.

"Daddy, is Mommy coming home?" He looks at a picture nearby.

"No honey, she's spending the night at the hospital with your sister. You sleep tight now."

Outside a tree branch scratches against the window. The girl sits up in bed, afraid. She gathers her courage, races to the window and pulls the curtain across, then hides back under the covers. The scratching tree branch turns into a long spindly fingered hand and the window is slowly pulled open. A shadow approaches the bed, the girl is wide eyes and terrified under the covers. The hand is placed on her shoulder, she is turned and see's someone in a hood, only their mouth and chin visible. The skin is deeply wrinkled, the mouth opens and a bright light is emitted. The little girls begins to scream.

* * *

**IMPALA.**

The Impala cruised down a country road.

"Yeah. You probably missed something, that's what." Dean said.

"Dude, I ran LexisNexis, local police reports, newspapers, I couldn't find a single red flag. Are you sure you got the coordinates right?"

"Yeah, I double checked. It's Fitchburg, Wisconson. Dad wouldn't have sent us coordinates if it wasn't important Sammy."

"Well I'm telling you I looked and all I could find was a big steamy pile of nothing." Sam said getting frustrated. "If Dad's sending us hunting for something I don't know what."

"Well maybe he's going to meet us there."

"Yeah. Cause he's been so easy to find up to this point."

"You're a real smart ass you know that?... Don't worry I'm sure there's something in Fitchburg worth killing."

"Yeah? What makes you so sure."

"Cause I'm the oldest, which means I'm always right."

"No it doesn't."

"It totally does." Dean glanced at Sammy then looked back at the road with a little grin. The impala cruised past the sign for Fitchburg, population 20,501.

* * *

**FITCHBURG MAIN STREET. **

Sam leaned against the Impala staring ahead. Dean crossed to the road to him, holding a tray with three coffees. Dean handed Sam and Sabrina a coffee.

"Well...the waitress thinks the local freemasons are up to something sneaky but other than that no one's heard about anything freaky going on."

"Dean you got the time?"

"Ten after Four." Dean said looking at his watch. "Why?"

"What's wrong with this picture?" Sam indicated ahead. Sam had been watching a playground. It was deserted, only one child climbing around.

"School's out isn't it?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. So where is everybody? This place should be crawling with kids right now."

"There shouldn't just be one kid." Sabrina said. A woman sat on a park bench reading a magazine. Dean approached.

"Sure is quiet out here." Dean said.

"Yeah, it's a shame." She said.

"Why's that?"

"You know, kids getting sick, it's a terrible thing."

"How many?"

"Just five or six but serious, hospital serious. A lot of parents are getting pretty anxious. They think it's catching." The three watched the little girl playing by herself.

* * *

**DANE COUNTY MEMORIAL HOSPITAL**

The three entered and approached the reception desk.

"Dude. Dude I am _not_ using this ID." Sam said.

"Why not?" Dean asked.

"Cause it says bikini inspector on it!"

"Don't worry she won't look that close all right?" Dean said grinning. "Hell, she won't even ask to see it. It's all about confidence Sammy." He spun Sam to face the desk and kept walking. The receptionist looked up.

"Hi. I'm Doctor Jerry Caplin, from disease control." Sam said/

"Can I see some ID?" Further down the corridor Dean sniggered, Sabrina lightly hit his arm.

"Bet you'd let him inspect your bikini." She hit him again.

"S-Shut up." Sam threw Dean a dirty look.

"Yeah of course." Sam said. He quickly flashed the ID. "Now could you direct me to the pediatrics ward please?"

"Okay well, just go down that hall, turn left and up the stairs." Sam approached a grinning Dean, giving him a face.

"See. I told you it would work."

"Follow me it's upstairs." Sam growled. They followed him. Sabrina moved so she was walking next to Sam.

"We should go somewhere with a beach soon, then you could use that card." He looked down at her and she winked. He smirked with a small chuckle. Dean frowned walking behind them.

* * *

**HOSPITAL. UPSTAIRS**

The three walked down the corridor. Dean looked into a room they passed. An old evil looking woman sitting in a wheelchair slowly turned her head to look at him. An inverted cross was hanging on her wall.

"Dean!" Sam said. Dean followed Sam, glancing back toward the room.

* * *

**HOSPITAL CORRIDOR**

"Thanks for seeing us Dr. Heidecker." Dean said.

"Well I'm glad you guys are here, I was just about to call CDC myself. How'd you find out anyways?"

"Oh some GP, I forget his name, he called Atlanta and musta beat you to the punch." Dean said.

"So you say you got six cases so far?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, five weeks. At first we thought it was garden variety bacterial pneumonia. Not that newsworthy. And now..."

"Now what?"

"Kids aren't responding to antibiotics. Their white cell counts keep going down. Their immune systems aren't doing their job. It's like their bodies are wearing out."

"Excuse me Dr. Heidecker." A nurse said. The nurse handed him some forms to look over and sign.

"You ever see anything like this before?" Sam asked the doctor.

"Never this severe."

"And the way it spreads...that's a new one for me." The nurse said.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"It works its way through families. But only the children, one sibling after the other."

"You mind if we interview a few of the kids?" Dean asked.

"They're not conscious." She said.

"None of them?"

"No."

"Can we, uh, can we talk to the parents?"

"If you think it will help." The doctor said.

"Yeah. Who was your most recent admission?" Dean asked.

* * *

**HOSPITAL WAITING ROOM**

A man sat on a chair against the wall, Sam, Dean and Sabrina stood in front of him.

"I should get back to my girls." The man said.

"We understand that, and we really appreciate you talking to us. Now you say Mary is the oldest?" Sam asked.

"Thirteen."

"Ok. And she came down with it first right? And then..."

"Bethany, the next night."

"Within 24 hours?"

"I guess. Look I already went through all this with the doctor."

"Just a few more questions if you don't mind." Dean said. "How do you think they caught pneumonia? Were they out in the cold, anything like that?"

"No. We think it was an open window."

"Both times?"

"The first time I don't really remember but the second time for sure. And I know I closed it before I put Bethany to bed."

"So you think she opened it?" Sam asked.

"It's a second story window with a ledge. No one else could have."

* * *

The three walked down the hall.

"You know this might not be anything supernatural, it might just be pneumonia." Sam said.

"Maybe. Or maybe something opened that window. I don't know man, Dad sent us down here for a reason. I think we may be barking up the right tree."

"I'll tell you one thing."

"What?"

"That guy we just talked to? I bet it will be a while before he goes home." Dean tilted his head giving him a look.

* * *

**BETHANY'S BEDROOM.**

Sam, Sabrina and Dean check the room with EMF.

"You got anything over there?" Sam asked.

"No nothing."

"Yeah, me neither." They kept checking. Sam moved to the window.

"Hey Dean?" Sam asked.

"Yeah." Sam was staring at the windowsill

"You were right, it's not pneumonia." Dean and Sabrina came over and Dean stared at a handprint rotted into the wood. "It's rotted. What the hell leaves a hand print like that?"

* * *

**_FLASHBACK. MOTEL ROOM. _**

Young Dean, around 9-10, is staring at a photo of the same handprint. John comes out of the bedroom, loading his sawn off.

"All right. You know the drill Dean. Anybody calls, you don't pick up. It's me: I'll ring once then call back. You got that?"

"Mm-hmm. Only answer the phone if it rings once first."

"Come on Dean, Look alive, this stuff is important."

"I know, it's just...we've gone over it like a million times and you know I'm not stupid.

"I know you're not, but it only takes one mistake you got that?" John continues gathering his things.

"All right, if I'm not back Sunday night...?"

"Call Pastor Jim."

"Lock the doors, the windows, close the shades. Most important..."

"Watch out for Sammy." They both look to Sammy, sprawled on the couch watching TV.

"I know."

"All right. If something tries to bust in?"

"Shoot first, ask questions later." John takes his shoulder.

"That's my man."

**_END FLASHBACK_**

* * *

**PRESENT. BETHANY'S BEDROOM.**

"I know why Dad sent us here." Dean said staring at the window. "He's faced this thing before. He wants us to finish the job."

* * *

**NIGHT. **

The Impala pulled up to a motel reception and they got out.

"So what the hell is a shtriga?" Sam asked.

"Kinda like a witch I think. I don't know much about them." Dean said.

"Well I've never heard of it. And it's not in Dad's journal."

"Dad hunted one in Fort Douglas, Wisconsin, about 16-17 years ago. You were there, you don't remember?"

"No."

"Guess he caught wind the things in Fitzburg now and kicked us the coordinates."

"So wait, this..."

"Shtriga."

"Right, you think it's the same one Dad hunted before?"

"Yeah maybe."

"But if Dad went after it how come it's still breathing air?"

"Cause it got away."

"Got away?"

"Yeah Sammy it happens." Dean said getting slightly frustrated.

"Not very often."

"Well I don't know what to tell ya, maybe Dad didn't have his Wheaties that morning."

"What else do you remember?"

"Nothing, I was a kid all right?" Dean said defensively walking away. Dean entered reception and rang the bell. A boy of around 10-12 came from the back room where a younger boy sat watching TV.

"A king or two queens?" He asked.

"Two queens." Dean said glancing back at Sam and Sabrina.

"Yeah I'll bet." He said following his look, only seeing Sam, and sniggering under his breath

"What'd you say?"

"Nice car!" The boy said with a smile. A woman entered, smiling at them both.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Checking in?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"Ahh, do me a favor, go get your brother some dinner." She said to the boy.

"I'm helping a guest!" He said. She gave him a look and he grimaced and turned to go. "Two queens." He said to his mother, while raising his eyebrow at Dean

"Funny kid." Dean said with a fake laugh.

"Oh, yeah. He thinks so. Will that be cash or credit?" She asked.

"Do you take MasterCard?" She nodded. "Perfect. Here you go." Dean watched through the door as the boy poured a glass of milk for his younger brother.

* * *

**_FLASHBACK. MOTEL ROOM. _**

Young Sam sat at the table. Young poured him a glass of milk.

"When's Dad going to get back?" Sam asked.

"Tomorrow." Dean said grabbing a pot from the stove.

"When?"

"I dunno, he usually comes in late though. Now eat your dinner." Dean said pouting the pots contents into a bowl.

"I'm sick of scabetti-ohs."

"Well you're the one who wanted 'em!"

"I want lucky charms!"

"There's no more lucky charms."

"I saw the box!"

"Okay, maybe there is but there's only enough for one bowl and I haven't had any yet." Sammy gave puppy dog eyes. Dean grimaced, dumped out Sam's bowl in the trash and thumped the cereal box on the table instead. Sam reached into the box and grabbed the toy.

"Want the prize?" He asked holding it towards Dean.

**_END FLASHBACK_**

* * *

**PRESENT DAY. MOTEL RECEPTION.**

"Sir?" The woman held out his card.

"Thanks." Dean said coming back to reality

* * *

**MOTEL ROOM. **

"Well you were right." Sam said, he was on his laptop. "It wasn't very easy to find but you were right. Shtriga's is a kind of witch. They're Albanian, but legends about them trace back to Ancient Rome. They feed off _spiritus vitae_."

"Spiri-what?" Dean asked.

"Vitae. It's Latin, translates to 'breath of life'. Kinda like your life force or essence."

"Didn't the doctor say the kids bodies were wearing out?"

"It's a thought. you know she takes your vitality maybe your immunity goes to hell, pneumonia takes hold. Anyway, shtriga's can feed off anyone but they prefer..."

"Children."

"Yeah, probably because they have stronger life force. And get this. Shtriga's are '...invulnerable to all weapons devised by God and man.'"

"No, that's not right. She's vulnerable when she feeds."

"What?"

"If you catch her when she's eating you can blast her with consecrated wrought iron. Ahhh... buckshots or rounds I think."

"How do you know that?"

"Dad told me. I remember."

"Oh. So uh, anything else Dad might have mentioned?"

"Nope, That's it." Sam kept staring at Dean. "What?"

"Nothing. Okay. So, assuming we can kill it when it eats we gotta find the thing first. It ain't gunna be a cakewalk. Shtriga's take on a human disguise when they're not hunting."

"What kinda human disguise?"

"Historically, something innocuous. Could be anything, but it's usually a feeble old woman, which might be how the witches as old crones legend got started."

"Hang on." Dean said crossing the room.

"What?"

"Check this out." Dean said grabbing a man. "I marked down all the addresses of the victims. Now these are the houses that have been hit so far, and dead center?"

"The hospital."

"Yeah. Now when I was there I saw a patient, an old woman."

"An old person huh?"

"Yeah."

"In a hospital? Phew." Sam shook his head and sniggering. :Better call the coast guard."

"Well listen smart ass, she had an inverted cross hanging on her wall." Sam quickly looked up, serious. Dean raised an eyebrow at him.

* * *

**NIGHT. HOSPITAL.**

The trio came down a hallway, quickly ducking back when they saw Dr. Heidacker.

"Good night Dr. Heidacker." A nurse said.

"See you tomorrow Betty."

"Try and get some sleep." The three hid until he passed, then continued onto the old woman's room. They opened the door and snuck in, Dean taking the front, guns drawn. The woman was in her wheelchair facing toward the corner, she seemed to be sleeping. Dean slowly leaned in closer and closer to her face.

"Who the hell are you!" She said turning her head. Dean freaked, leaping back against a wall cabinet, pulling his gun up. "Who's there? You trying to steal my stuff?" She started grumbling to herself. "They're always stealing around here." Sam turned on the light and they could see she had cataracts.

"No! Ah, ma'am, we're maintenance. We're sorry. We thought you were sleeping." He said.

"Ahhh, nonsense. I was sleeping with my peepers open." She laughed and then gestured at the wall. "And fix that crucifix would ya? I've asked four damn times already!" Dean, still looking slightly freaked out, tapped the crucifix and it swung the right way up.

* * *

**MOTEL. NIGHT.**

The owner's sons were sleeping in twin beds. The Shtriga's arm appeared and slides the window open.

**MOTEL. DAY**

The Impala pulled up and Sam, Sabrina and Dean exit.

""I was sleeping with my peepers open?"" Sam was laughing.

"I almost smoked that old girl I swear. It's not funny!"

"Oh man you shoulda seen your face." Sam said as he and Sabrina snickered.

"Yeah, laugh it off. Now we're back to square one."

"Hang on." Dean said when he saw the owners son sitting behind the office looking forlorn. "Hey what's wrong?" He asked crouching.

"My brothers sick."

"The little guy?" The boy nodded.

"Pneumonia. He's in the hospital. It's my fault."

"Oh c'mon, how?"

"I shoulda made sure the window was latched. He wouldn't have got pneumonia if the window was latched."

"Listen to me. I can promise you that this is not your fault. Okay?"

"It's my job to look after him." His mother hurried out of the motel toward her car.

"Michael, I want you to turn on the no vacancy sign while I'm gone. I've got Denise covering room service." She said.

"I'm going with you." Michael said.

"Not now Michael."

"But I gotta see Asher!"

"Hey Michael." Dean said. "Hey. I know how you feel, but you gotta go easy on your Mom right now ok?"

"Damn it!" His mom said, dropping her handbag in her haste.

"I got it." Sam said picking it up. "Here."

"Thank you."

"Listen, you're in no condition to drive, why don't you let me give you a lift to the hospital." Dean said.

"No I couldn't possibly..."

"No, I insist. It's no trouble." She handed Dean her keys.

"Thanks." She looked to Michael "Be good." Dean helped her into her seat then turned to Sam and Sabrina.

"We're going to kill this thing. I want it dead, you hear me?"

* * *

**LIBRARY.**

Sam and Sabrina sat at a microfiche machine. Sam picked up his phone.

"Hey." Dean whispered.

"Hey. How's the kid?" Sam asked.

"He's not good. Where you at?"

"We're at the library. I've been trying to find out as much as I can about this Shtriga."

"Yeah, what have you got?"

"Well, bad news. I started with Fort Douglas around the time you said Dad was there?"

"Yeah?"

"Same deal. Before that there was Ogdenville, before that North Haverbrook and Brockway. Every 15-20 years it hits a new town. Dean this thing is just getting started in Fitzburgh. In all these other places it goes on for months. Dozens of kids before the shtriga finally moves on. The kids languish in comas and then they just die."

"How far back does this thing actually go?"

"Ah, I don't know. The earliest mention I could find is this place called "Black River Falls" back in the 1890s. Talk about a horror show...whoa."

"Sam?"

"Hold on...I'm looking at a photograph right now of a bunch of doctors standing around a kids bed. One of the Doctors is Heidacker."

"And?"

"And this picture was taken in 1893."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Yeah absolutely." Dean hung up and turned to watch Heidacker sitting on Asher's bed.

"Don't worry, your son's in good hands. I'm going to take care of him." Doctor Heidacker said to Asher's mom. He moved toward Dean standing in the doorway. Dean looked ready to slit his throat.

"So what's the CDC come up with so far?" He asked.

"We're still working on a few theories. You'll know something as soon as we do." Dean said.

"Well, nothings more important to me than these kids. Let me know if I can help."

"I'll do that."

* * *

**MOTEL ROOM. **

"We should have thought of this before. A doctor's a perfect disguise. You're trusted, you can control the whole thing." Sam said.

"That son of a bitch." Dean said.

"I'm surprised you didn't draw on him right there."

"Yeah well, first of all, I'm not going to open fire in a pediatrics ward."

"Good call."

"Second, it wouldn't have done any good. The bastards bullet proof unless he's chowing down on something. And third, I wasn't packing, which is probably a good thing cause I probably would have burned a clip in him on principal alone."

"You're getting wise in your old age Dean."

"Damn right. Cause now I know how we're going to get it."

"What do you mean?"

"Shtriga, works through siblings right?"

"Right."

"Well last night..."

"It went after Asher."

"So I'm thinking tonight it's probably gunna come after Michael."

"Well we gotta get him outta here."

"No. No, that would blow the deal."

"What?"

"Yeah."

"You wanna use the kid as bait? Are you nuts? No! Forget it. That's out of the question."

"It's not out of the question Sam it's the only way. If this thing disappears it could be years before we get another chance."

"Michael's a kid. And I'm not going to dangle him in front of that thing like a worm on a hook."

"Dad did not send me here to walk away."

"Send you here? He didn't send you here, he sent us."

"This isn't about you Sam. I'm the one who screwed up, all right. It's my fault. There's no telling how many kids have gotten hurt because of me."

"What are you saying Dean, how is it your fault?" There was a long pause. Sam sighed. "Dean. You've been hiding something from the get go. Since when does Dad bail on a hunt? Since when does he let something get away? Now talk to me man. Tell me what's going on."

"Fort Douglas Wisconsin. It was our third night in this crap room and I was climbing the walls man. I needed to get some air."

* * *

**_FLASHBACK. MOTEL ROOM. _**

Young Dean sat watching TV. He turned it off and went to the front door, looking back at Sammy asleep in the other room before he left, locking the door behind him. He played arcade games in reception until the owner told them they're closing for the night.

Returning to the room he saw a strange light coming from Sammy's room. He moved closer and saw the shtriga leaning over Sammy. Dean reached for the rifle by the door but the shtriga heard him cock it and reared up, hissing. Dean hesitated, terrified. As he does John burst through the front door, gun raised.

"Get out of the way!" He shouted. Dean ducked and John shot the Shtriga multiple times with his hand gun. The Shtriga jumped through the bedroom window, glass shattering. John rushed to Sam's bed and pulled him close, cradling him. "Sammy. Sammy. You ok?"

"Yeah Dad, what's going on?" Sammy asked, confused and sleepy.

"You all right? John held Sammy close while turning to glare at Dean.

"What happened?" Dean hesitated.

"I just went out."

"What!"

"Just for a second, I'm sorry."

"I told you not to leave this room. I told you not to let him out of your sight!" Young Dean watched as John cradled Sammy.

**PRESENT**

"Dad just grabbed us and booked. Dropped us off at Pastor Jim's about three hours away, but by the time he got back to Fort Douglas the shtriga had disappeared, it was just gone. It never surfaced until now. Dad never spoke about it again, I didn't ask. But he...ah...he looked at me different, you know? Which was worse. Not that I blame him. He gave me an order and I didn't listen, I almost got you killed."

"You were just a kid." Sam said softly.

"Don't. Don't. Dad knew this was unfinished business for me. He sent me here to finish it."

"But using Michael, I don't know Dean. I mean, how 'bout one of us hides under the covers, we be the bait."

"No it won't work. It's gotta get close enough to feed it'll see us. Believe me I don't like it, but it's gotta be the kid."

* * *

**MOTEL RECEPTION. **

"You're crazy! Just go away or I'm calling the cops." Michael said picking up the phone.

"Hang on a second. Just listen to me." Dean said. "You have to believe me ok? This thing came through the window and it attacked your brother. I've seen it. I know what it looks like. Cause it attacked my brother once too." Michael slowly hung up the phone.

"This thing...is it...like...it has this long...black robe?" Michael said.

"You saw it last night didn't you?"

"I thought I was having a nightmare."

"I'd give anything not to tell you this but sometimes nightmares are real."

"So, why are you telling me?"

"Because we need your help."

"_My _help?"

"We can kill it. Me and him that's what we do. But we can't do it without you."

"What? No!"

"Michael, listen to me. This thing hurt Asher. And it's going to keep hurting kids unless we stop it, understand me?" Michael stared at Dean, horrified.

* * *

**MOTEL ROOM.**

"Well that went crappy." Dean said.

"What did you expect? You can't ask an adult to do something like that, much less a kid." There was a knock at the door. It was Michael.

"If you kill it, will Asher get better?" He asked.

"Honestly? We don't know." Dean said.

"You said you were a big brother." Dean nodded. "You'd take care of your little brother? You'd do anything for him?"

"Yeah I would."

"Me too. I'll help."

* * *

**MOTEL. MICHAEL'S ROOM.**

Dean completed hooking up a security camera in the corner of the room, staring into the lens. Sabrina was behind him, sitting on Michael's bed, tucking Michael in. Sam was watching the security feed in the other room.

"This camera has night vision on it so we'll be able to see clear as day." Dean said to him. He lifted his voice to Sam "Are we good?"

"A hair to the right." Dean adjusted the camera. "There, there."

"What do I do?" Michael asked. Dean moved to sit on the bed.

"Just stay under the covers."

"And if it shows up?"

"We'll be right in the next room. We're gunna come in with guns. So as soon as we do you roll off this bed and you crawl under it."

"What if you shoot me?"

"We won't shoot you. We're good shots. We're not going to fire until you're clear ok? Have you heard a gunshot before?"

"Like in the movies?"

"It's gunna be a lot louder than in the movies. So I want you to stay under the bed, cover your ears, _do not_ come out until we say so. Understand?" Michael nodded slowly, looking scared.

"Michael you sure you wanna do this?" Michael didn't answer for a long moment "You don't have to, it's ok, I won't be mad."

"No I'm ok. Just don't shoot me."

"We're not going to let anything happen to you, I promise you."

"Don't worry, you'll be okay." Sabrina said stroking his head gently. "I'd trust these boys with my life." Michael nodded.

* * *

**MOTEL ROOM**

The trio sat watching the security camera feed.

"What time is it?" Dean asked.

"Almost 3. Are you sure these iron rounds are gunna work?" Sam asked.

"Consecrated iron rounds, and yeah it's what Dad used last time."

"Hey Dean I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"You know, I've really given you a lot of crap, for always following Dad's orders. But I know why you do it." They sat in silence for a moment.

"Oh god kill me now." Dean said looking at the camera. Sam smiled. "Wait, look." Dean said. There was movement outside the window. It slid open. Sam and Dean picked up their guns. The Shtriga was inside Michael's room.

"Now." Sam said.

"Not yet." The shtriga moved closer and leaned over the bed, Michael was terrified but frozen, unable to move. The shtriga leaned closer and opened his mouth, starting to draw Michaels's energy. Dean and Sam burst in.

"Hey!"

"Michael, down!" Dean shouted. Michael rolled off and under the bed and Sam and Dean open fired, shooting the Shtriga multiple times each. It fell to the ground. "Mike, you all right?"

"Yeah."

"Just sit tight." Dean approached the shtriga, gun at the ready. There was no movement. He relaxed slightly and glanced at Sam. The shtriga suddenly rose, grabbed Dean by the throat and threw him against the wall.

"Dean!" Sam shouted. The shtriga moved and threw Sam to the ground, falling on him and forcing his mouth open. Sam struggles to reach his gun. The shtriga began drawing his energy and Sam stilled and started going grey.

"Hey!" The shtriga looked up and Dean shot it between the eyes. He fell backwards and Sam lay gasping for breath. "You ok little brother?" Sam nodded, they both pulled themselves to their feet and looked to the Shtriga. The energy the shtriga stole began to escape from its mouth. Dean raised his gun, shooting it three more times at point blank range. It fell in on itself, disintegrating. Michael peeked from the side of the bed. "It's ok Michael, you can come on out." Michael came to stand beside them, Dean placed his hand on Michael's shoulder and smiled.

* * *

**MOTEL **

Dean and Sam were packing the Impala ready to head out. Michael's Mom came out of the back of reception.

"Joanna. How's Asher doing?"

"Have you seen Michael?" Joanna asked.

"Mom! Mom!" Michael ran up.

"Hey!" She said hugging him.

"How's Ash?" He asked.

"Got some good news. Your brother's going to be fine."

"Really?" Michael asked grinned.

"Yeah, really. No one can explain it, it's a miracle. They're going to keep him in overnight for observation and then he's coming home."

"That's great."

"How are all the other kids doing?"

"Good. Real good. A bunch of them should be checking out in a few days. Dr. Travis says the ward's going to be like a ghost town."

"Dr. Travis? What about Dr. Heidacker?" Sam asked.

"Oh he wasn't in today. Must have been sick or something."

"Yeah. Must have." Dean said.

"So, did anything happen while I was gone?" She asked Michael.

"Nah, same old stuff." He said glancing at Dean.

"Ok. You can go see Ash."

"Now?" Michael asked excitedly.

"Only if you want to." He ran to the car. "I'd better get going before he hot wires the car and drives himself." She said laughing. Smiling good bye, she left, Sam and Dean turned back to the Impala.

"It's too bad." Sam said.

"Oh, they'll be fine."

"That's not what I meant. I meant Michael. He'll always know there are things out there in the dark, he'll never be the same, you know?" There was a long pause. "Sometimes I wish that..."

"What...?"

"I wish I could have that kinda innocence." They watched the two drive away.

"If it means anything, sometimes I wish you could too." Dean said slowly. They exchanged a look. Dean climbed in the car and started the engine. Sam followed walking around the car. He opened the door and frowned.

"What are you doing?" Sabrina looked up at him.

"I never get to ride in front." She whined. "Just this once? Please Sammy." She gave him a puppy dog look. Dean leaned over to look at Sam.

"Come on, Sam, how can you say no to that face?" Dean held up a hand to point to her face.

"Please Sammy." He shook his head. She pouted. "Ok then you sit in back _with_ me." She got out and closed the door before opening the back door.

"Wha-?" She grabbed his arm with both hands.

"Come on Sammy." She said tugging on his arm with a pout.

"Uh, fine." She smiled and pulled him into the back.

"You kiddies buckled up back there?" Dean asked. Sam rolled his eyes. Sabrina leaned against Sam. He looked down at her. Suddenly Sabrina reached over and started to tickle him.

"Hey!" He said surprised and started to tickle her back. She giggled and tried to keep tickling him. He grabbed her wrist and pinned them behind her and tickled her more making her squeak.

"_Hey!_ Behave back there you two." Dean said looking at the two in the mirror. He glared slightly at Sam. Sam stopped, laughing. Sabrina giggled sitting up. They pulled out of the motel car park and back onto the freeway.

* * *

**_Tell me how I did. Sorry there's not much Sabrina in this but it was hard to add her into this. I LOVED the latest episode._**


	19. Chapter 18 Provenance

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, its characters or its plot. I DO own my OC Sabrina Moore(I don't own the last name Moore though((Moore is Jessica's last name))) I also own what I add to the plot and the whole thing with Sabrina(Won't come up until chapter 21.)_**

**_Posting this now since it's past Midnight and I wanna post it so everyone has the whole day to read it and you all don't have to wait until I get home cause I have an orthodontist appointment._**

* * *

**The Sabrina Moore Chronicles Chapter 18 Provenance **

* * *

A man is old painting of an historical family in the lounge room.

"Okay, right about there."

"I can't believe we actually bought this thing." The woman said giggling.

"There's a reason charity auctions have an open bar." They stare at it for a moment.

"Don't you think...I don't know, it's kinda creepy?"

"Its okay, I'll keep you safe." He said fondling her back and pulling down the zip of her dress

"Maybe you're the one I oughta be scared of?" They kiss. "Let's go upstairs."

"Give me two minutes to lock up." She kisses him lingeringly. "Give me one minute." He pinches her behind, she squeals and runs upstairs. The eyes of the father in the painting follow her, then his head turns to watch the man lock up. The man looks around as if he hears a noise, then continues to key the security code in.

"If you don't hurry up I'm gonna start without you!" She called from the stairs. A shadow appears in the bedroom doorway, she smiles. A gust of wind blows out her bedside candle. The man moves up the stairs, undoing his trousers. He enters the darkened room.

"Babe, get the lights. I can't see a thing." He throws his shirt aside and kneels on the bed. There is a squishing noise. "You spill something?" He leans to turn on the bedside lamp. His hand is dripping with blood. "Ann?" She is lying on the bed covered in blood, eyes open and staring. "Ann? ANN!" He falls backwards onto the floor, freaking out. A shadow appears over him. He turns to look and begins screaming.

* * *

**BAR.**

Dean and a young woman leaned close together at the bar.

"Seven, Four, Two Zero." She said. Hey was keying the number into his phone.

"Seven, Four, Two, Zero. All right, you're in there. Perfect. So is that Brandy with a 'y' or an 'i'?" Sam and Sabrina were at a table strewn with papers. Sam gestured to Dean, who gave him a 'wait' gesture as he laughed at something the woman whispered. Sam gestured again and Dean's smile dropped. "All right, listen, I gotta go. Hold that thought, I'll be right back, okay?" He approached them, holding two beers.

"All right, I think we got something." Sam said.

"Oh yeah, me too. I think we need to take a little shore leave, just a little bit." He said glancing back at the bar. "What do you think, huh? I'm so in the door with this one."

"So what are we today Dean? I mean, are we rock stars, are we army rangers?"

"Reality TV scouts, looking for people with special skills." Dean grinned. "I mean hey, it's not that far off right? By the way, she's got a friend over there. Possibly hook you up. What do you think?"

"Dean, no thanks, I can get my own dates."

"Yeah you can but you don't."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. What you got?"

"Mark and Ann Telesca of New Paltz, New York were both found dead in their own home, a few days ago. Throats were slit. There were no prints, no murder weapons, all..." Dean was distracted, continuing to check out women in the bar.

"Dean!... No prints, no murder weapons, all doors and window locked from the inside."

"Could just be a garden variety murder you know, not our department." Dean said drinking his beer.

"No. Dad says different."

"What do you mean?"

"Dad noted three murders in the same area of upstate New York." Sam said pointing at a map. "First one here in 1912, second one right here in 1945, and the third in 1970, the same M.O. as the Telescas. Their throats were slit, doors were locked from the inside. Now so much time had passed between murders that nobody checked the pattern, except Dad. He kept his eyes peeled for another one."

"And now we got one. All right, I'm with ya. It's worth checking out. We can't pick this up til first thing though right?"

"Yeah."

"Good." Dean said heading back to the bar.

"Dean..."

"Ladies...did you miss me?"

"Well yeah."

"I'm just kidding. Listen, I talked to my producer, and it is looking good."

"Great. Cool." Sam sniggered.

* * *

**STREET. EARLY MORNING.**

Dean slept slouched in the passenger seat of the Impala, sunglasses on. Sam walked around the car and tapped on Sabrina's window. He motioned for her to plug her ears. She did so with an eyebrow raised. He walked over to the driver's side, leaned in and honked the horn. Dean jumped a foot. Sam sat in the driver's seat, laughing.

"Man, that is so not cool." Dean said adjusting his sunglasses and mumbling.

"I just swept the Telescas with EMF. It's clean. And last night, while you were...well...out..."

"Good times." Dean smirked.

"I checked the history of the house. Nothing strange about the Telescas."

"All right, so if it's not the people and it's not the house, then maybe it's the contents. Cursed object or something."

"The house is clean."

"Yeah I know, you said that."

"No, I mean it's empty. No furniture, nothing."

"Where's all their stuff?"

* * *

**AUCTION HOUSE.**

Sam, Dean and Sabrina wandered around, looking out of place in their casual, rough clothing, Sabrina in a short skirt and t-shirt. Dean took finger food from a tray. One man especially watched them pass then excused himself from his companion and moved toward them.

"Consignment auctions, estate sales. Looks like a garage sale for Wasps if you ask me." Dean said. Dean took more food from a tray on a table as the man moves up behind them.

"Can I help you gentlemen and lady?" Dean looked him up and down and then put more food in his mouth.

"I'd like some champagne please." Dean said Putting on a posh voice

"He's not a waiter." Sam said sharply to Dean. Dean cocked an eyebrow. Sam held out his hand to the man. "I'm Sam Connors." The man just looked at him, not moving. Sam moved the hand he was holding out to point at Dean.

"That's my brother Dean. And-" He pointed at Sabrina.

"My girlfriend, Sabrina." Dean said slipping an arm around her waist and pulling her against him. Sam looked at Dean, giving him a look.

"We're art dealers, with Connors Limited." Sam said looking back at the man.

"You. Are...art dealers." The man said.

"That's right."

"I'm Daniel Blake, this is my auction house. Now this is a private showing, and I don't remember seeing you on the guest list."

"We're there chuckles, you just need to take another look." Dean said with a small chuckle. A waiter went past with drinks on a tray. "Oh. Finally." Dean swiped a glass. Dean turned back to Blake, sniffed the glass, raised his eyebrows then turned and walked away with Sabrina still in his arm. Sam hastily followed, shooting Dean dirty looks.

"Cheers." He said to Blake.

* * *

The three checked out the items for auction and were drawn to the painting of the family.

"I fine example of American Primitive wouldn't you say?" A woman asked. The three turned to see a sleek, classy, extremely good looking young woman in a black dress coming down a spiral staircase. The two boys stared at her as she turned her back while taking the final part of the stairs. Sam turned back to look at the painting again and Dean, ogling, slapped Sam on the back and continued staring. Sabrina frowned and looked away.

"Well I'd say it's more Grant Wood than Grandma Moses. But you knew that, you just wanted to see if I did." Sam said.

"Guilty. And clumsy. I apologize. I'm Sarah Blake."

"I'm Sam. This is my...brother, Dean and his _girlfriend_ Sabrina." Dean continued to stuff his face from passing trays.

"Dean. Can we get you some more mini-quiche?" The Sarah asked.

"Mm-mm I'm good, thanks." Dean said chewing.

"So, can I help you with something?" Sarah asked Sam.

"Yeah, actually. What can you tell us about the Telesca estate?"

"The whole thing's pretty grisly if you ask me, selling your things this soon. But Dad's right about one thing, sensationalism brings out the crowds. Even the rich ones."

"Is it possible to see the provenances?"

"I'm afraid there isn't any chance of that." Blake said coming up from behind.

"Why not?" Sam asked.

"You're not on the guest list. And I think it's time to leave." Blake said.

"Well we don't have to be told twice." Dean said putting on his posh voice again.

"Apparently you do."

"Okay. It's all right. We don't want any trouble. We'll go." Sam said. Dean raised his eyebrows and walked off, his arm around Sabrina again. Sam and Sarah exchanged a long look before he followed.

"Dad that was just rude." Sarah said.

* * *

**MOTEL.**

The three approached a room.

"Grant Wood, Grandma Moses?" Dean asked.

"Art history course. It's good for meeting girls." Sam said.

"It's like I don't even know you." Dean said unlocking the door. They entered the room. The do not disturb door hanger was a silver outline of John Travolta from Saturday Night Fever. Sabrina raised her eyebrows at the totally over the top retro 70s disco fantasy room. The boys looked from one side of the room to the other and paused.

"Huh." They said together. They moved into the room, dumping their bags.

"What was...providence?" Dean asked.

"Prov-e-nance. It's a certificate of origin, like a biography. You know we can use them to check the history of the pieces, see if any of them have a freaky past."

"Huh. Well, we're not getting anything out of chuckles, but Sarah..." Dean snapped his fingers at Sam, smirking.

"Yeah, maybe you can get her to write it all down on a cocktail napkin." Sam said with a smirk.

"Not me." Dean said laughing.

"No no no, pick-ups are your thing Dean."

"Yeah but apparently Sabrina is my girlfriend and uh it wasn't my butt she was checking out." They exchanged a look.

"In other words, you want me to use her to get information."

"Sometimes you gotta take one for the team. Call her." Sam gave Dean a look before going outside. Dean watched him leave then looked at Sabrina who was quietly going through her bag. "Hey Princess, wanna have a date of our own?" He asked with a smirk.

"Wouldn't you rather pick up some random woman at a bar? I'll leave the motel, don't worry." She said nonchalantly with a shrug, not looking at him. Dean frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong." She said with another shrug.

"Come on Princess, I know you by now." She didn't answer. She took out some clothes and began to walk to the bathroom.

"I'm gunna take a shower." She went to walk past Dean but he grabbed her arms making her drop her clothes.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She said with a straight face.

"Normally we'd be flirting back and forth, what's the matter with you?"

"I'm… not feeling up to it." She said moving out of his grip and picking up her clothes. She walked into the bathroom and closed the door. Dean stood there confused.

* * *

**UPMARKET RESTAURANT.**

Sam and Sarah sat at a table.

"Nice place." Sam said.

"Yeah." There was a long awkward pause. "Glad you called. Surprised, but glad."

"Yeah?"

"Although you seemed to have a hard time getting out the words "Would you like to have dinner"."

"Ahh...yeah. I haven't really been on a date in a while."

"Welcome to the club."

"You're kidding me." He said surprised.

"Here we are. The wine list." The waiter said. Sam looked totally uncomfortable, flipping pages randomly.

"I don't know about Romeo here but I'll have a beer." Sam chuckled.

"And you?" The waiter asked Sam.

"Make that two."

* * *

"So you studied art in school huh?" Sam asked.

"It's true. I was an artist. A terrible terrible artist. And that's why I'm in the auction business. And you were pre-law?"

"Yeah."

"But you didn't go to law school. How come?"

"Ahh, that's a really really long story for another time."

"You're not like any art dealer I've ever met." They exchange another long look.

"So, what did you mean when you said you haven't been on a date in a while. Trying to make me feel like I'm not such a loser?"

"I'm sure you're many things Sam. I'm also sure loser isn't one of them." More long looked exchanged. "It was my Mom." She said slowly. "She died bout a year ago. Totally unexpected. It really threw me. I went into this shell. A nice warm safe shell. But lately I've been thinking. It's not what she would have wanted for me. So..." More long looks. "So what about you? You're a reasonably attractive guy."

"Reasonably?" He asked, laughing embarrassed.

"Why haven't you been out and about." He thought, looked at her, lost his smile, thought some more. "Another long story for another time." She said watching him. He nodded slowly.

* * *

**MOTEL ROOM.**

Dean was sharpening his blade on a whetstone; Sam had come back and was looking through some papers.

"So she just handed the providences over to you."

"Prov_enan_ces."

"Provenances?" Dean asked haltingly.

"Yes. We went back to her place, I got a copy of the papers..."

"And?"

"And nothing. That's it, I left."

"You didn't have to con her or do any...special favors or anything like that?"

"Dean would you get your mind out of the gutter please?"

"You know when this whole thing's done we could stick around for a little bit." Dean laughed.

"Why."

"So you could take her out again. Obviously you're into her, even I can see that."

"Hey, I think I've got something here." Dean came over, Sam handed him the papers.

""Portrait of Isaiah Merchant's family, painted 1910."" Dean read.

"Now compare the names of the owners with Dad's journal." Dean checked.

"First purchased in 1912 by Peter Simms. Peter Simms murdered 1912. Same thing in 1945. Oh, same in 1970."

"Then stored, until it was donated to a charity auction last month. Where the Telescas bought it. What do you think, it's haunted? Cursed?"

"Either way, it's toast." Dean said getting up.

"Hey, where's Bri?" Dean looked a little nervous. "Dean?" Dean cleared his throat.

"She went out."

"Out? Out where?" Sam asked confused.

"She didn't tell me. She just left. I think one of us did something to, I dunno, piss her off."

"What do you mean?"

"She was all straight faced, no flirting… that and she was dressed in, probably, the most immodest thing she owns and she took a fake ID." Sam gave Dean a look.

"And you didn't stop her?"

"What was I supposed to do? Tie her up, lock her in the bathroom? I can't control her." Sam sighed.

"Okay, I know I shouldn't say this but, job takes priority, we'll find her after." Dean looked uncomfortable.

"Alright. We'll be quick."

* * *

**AUCTION HOUSE. NIGHT.**

Dean leaped and easily scaled the meters high metal gates and sprinted into the mist.

"Come on!" Sam followed. Sam, wearing gloves, disarmed the security alarm.

"Go ahead." He said. Dean, also with gloves, picked the lock. They shined their flashlights around inside, quickly searching for the painting. Dean spied it upstairs and they sprinted up the spiral staircase. Holding his flashlight in his mouth, Dean flicked his switchblade and cut the painting from its frame. They were in and out within a couple of minutes.

**DIRT ROAD.**

The painting lay on the dirt, Sam holding the flashlight as Dean readied the matches.

"Ugly ass thing. If you ask me we're doing the art world a favor." Dean said. He dropped the match and the painting ignited. As it burned back in the auction house the painting was reforming in the frame. "Now let's go find Sabrina."

* * *

**Bar**

Sabrina sat at the bar, on her fourth beer. She'd used a fake ID that said she was 23. She took a swing and grimaced slightly as it still burned down her throat even though her throat had become half numb from it. A tall blond haired guy walked up to the bar and sat down next to her.

"Need some company?"

"Maybe." She said with a small smile. The guy smirked.

"Let me buy you another." He said looking at her almost empty bottle. She smiled appreciatively. He held up two fingers to the bartender. "Two?" He looked back at Sabrina. "So, What's your name?"

"Sabrina."

"Sabrina. That's a great name. I'm Mark."

"Hi Mark." She said with a small giggle. He grinned. Sam and Dean entered the bar and Sam spotted her sitting at the bar. The bartender put down two beers as the brothers made their way over.

"Lemme get that for you." Mark said and opened the bottle, secretly slipping a pill – that was hidden in his hand – inside. This didn't go unnoticed by the boys. They finally got to the bar.

"Sabrina!" She turned around and saw them there.

"W-What are you guys doing here?"

"Looking for you." Sam said.

"There a problem?" Mark asked putting an arm around her. Sabrina looked uncomfortable and Dean glared.

"Get your hands off her!" Dean growled.

"Why should I?"

"Cause I'm her boyfriend and I'm gunna kick your ass."

"Oh are you?"

"Yeah, now get your hands off my girl!" Sabrina bit her lip and moved away from the three, pushing her way through the crowd.

"Sabrina!" Sam called after her. She ran outside and tripped next to the Impala. She just sat there and started to silently cry.

"Sabrina!"

"Bri!" The boys ran outside and saw her by the car. Sam ran over and pulled her up. "What's the matter with you? Why would you come her buy yourself with a fake ID? That bastard slipped a roofie into that drink he opened for you! What do you think would've happened if Dean and I hadn't gotten here when we did?! You could've-!" He stopped. She was covering her face and was sobbing. Sam took a deep breath. "Bri…" He put a hand on her arm. She moved away. "Bri." Dean walked over to her and spoke softly.

"How much did you have?" She held up a shaky four. "Come on, let's get you back to the motel so you can sleep." He said putting his arms around her. Sam watched them. "Sammy, would you mind driving?" Dean asked opening the back door. Sam sighed and walked around to the driver's side. Dean got into the back with Sabrina, and her all the way back to the room.

* * *

**MOTEL ROOM.**

They three got into the motel room and Dean and Sabrina walked in. Sam walked back outside to the car. Dean walked Sabrina over to the bed and sat her down. Sabrina bit her lip pulled Dean down by his shirt so he was sitting on the bed then straddled his waist.

"S-Sabrina? What are you doing?" She leaned forward pushing her chest to his and kissing up his neck. He took in a sharp breath then swallowed putting his hands on her hips. "P-Princess, you're drunk." She continued to kiss up his neck then took his earlobe between her teeth. He let out a shaky breath. "Sabrina. Stop." He pushed her back, holding her shoulders. She looked at him with a certain look that made him swallowed. "Sabrina, you need to try to get some sleep."

"I don't wanna sleep." She said reaching up and running her fingers through his hair. He closed his eyes slightly then looked at her.

"Sabrina."

"I am supposed to be your girlfriend here aren't I?" She leaned down to kiss along his jaw.

"Sabr-_ina_!" He swallowed hard, with wide eyes, as she touched his crotch. He grabbed her wrist.

"_Dean_!" Dean looked over to see Sam looking angry.

"I _swear_," Dean said moving her hand away. "This is not what it looks like. She's really drunk." He defended. He loosened his grip on her wrists for a second and she was able to put one arm around his neck, start kissing it and slide one hand to his crotch again. Dean pushed her away with wide eyes. "Sabrina. You are drunk. You're not thinking clearly." He looked to Sam. "Sammy, help me." Sam came over and pulled Sabrina off of Dean. She giggled and turned around to face him. She slid her hands up his chest then around his neck; he looked at her confused and shocked. With her hands on his neck she pulled his head down and crashed his lips into hers. His eyes widened and he pushed her away, holding her by her upper arms. She looked up at him and tears came to her eyes.

"W-Wha-?" He asked, confused.

"Why don't you two want me?" She practically whimpered.

"W-What?" Dean asked.

"I travel with you two… I've been with you guys for over half a year.." She sniffled. "You guys never look at me the way you do other women. I'm just a kid to you guys." The brothers looked at each other nervous, uncomfortable and confused. "I'm _not_ a kid." She said rubbing tear out of her eyes. "I flirt with _both _of you all the time you flirt back but it never means anything to you guys. You'll always go after the beautiful smart ones or just some random hot one." She sniffled.

"S-Sabrina. I think you should lie down." Sam said guiding her to the bed. He made her lay down and pulled the overs over her. "Try to go to sleep. I need to talk to Dean outside." Sam said before grabbing Dean's arm and pulling him out of the room. He closed the door and they walked away from the door a bit. "What are we gunna do?" Sam asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well I don't mean to use the grade school term but she likes us, Dean. Both of us." Dean sighed and looked away a moment.

"Listen, when she wakes up, we act like it never happened. Make her think it was a dream. We found her at the bar, took her back here and she passed out on the bed. That's all."

"Even then what do we do? She _likes_ us Dean."

"Let's both agree… not to act on it or do anything."

"And hurt her even more? I mean her getting drunk was the only way we would've found out. She doesn't let it show normally." There was a pause.

"She likes both of us apparently. We can't both have her." Sam gave Dean a look.

"You like her?"

"I never said that." Dean said quickly.

"But you never said you didn't." Dean stared at him for a moment.

"Fine maybe I do like her, _a little_, but you've gotta like her too." Sam looked a little uncomfortable. "Oh don't deny it I know you do. The way you look at her."

"You can't tell me you're not going to act. With all the flirting _you_ do."

"Hey I never once kissed her, she's always kissed _me_."

"Well I've kissed her and she liked it."

"Sammy, stop. We can't… fight over her like this. Let's just keep things normal and see how everything plays out. Besides you have a thing for Sarah now don't you."

"So you're gunna keep flirting with her."

"You can too just don't go asking her out."

"Same to you." The two brothers looked at each other a moment then nodded.

* * *

Dean rushed out of the bathroom the next morning.

"We got a problem, I can't find my wallet."

"How is that my problem?" Sam asked packing his duffle.

"Cause I think I dropped it in the warehouse last night."

"You're kidding right?" Sam asked horrified.

"No. It's got my prints, my ID, well my fake ID anyway. We gotta get it before someone else finds it. Come on."

"Wait." Sam said looking at Sabrina who was still asleep. "What about her?"

"She'll be fine. She'll have a hangover but she'll be okay till we get back.

* * *

**AUCTION HOUSE.**

Sam and Dean hurried around, looking everywhere.

"How do you lose your wallet, Dean!" Sam asked frustrated. Dean threw his hands in the air and kept looking. Sarah walked in and saw them.

"Hey guys!" She said smiling. They both spun around, then tried to act cool.

"Sarah! Hey." Sam said.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Ahh, we...we are leaving town and we came to say goodbye."

"What are you talking about Sam, we're here for another day or two." Dean said walking over. Sam looked at him, confused. "Oh, Sam. By the way." Dean said getting his wallet out of his pocket "I'm gonna go ahead and give you that $20 I owe you." He looked to Sarah "I always forget, you know." Sam looked at him, disbelievingly. "There you go." He said holding out the cash with a smile." Sam snatched the cash from Dean, glaring at him. "Well I'll leave you two crazy kids alone, I gotta go check on" He looked a Sam briefly. "Sabrina." Dean left quickly.

"So..." Sam said awkwardly.

"I had a good time last night." Sarah said.

"Yeah yeah I did too."

"Maybe we should do it again sometime."

"You know. I'd love to, I really would, but Dean, he was just screwing around. We really are taking off today."

"Oh. Oh well that's too bad." Sam suddenly saw the painting being carried past.

"OH MY GOD!" Sarah jumped and turned to look.

"What?"

"The...that painting...looks so good!"

"If you can call that monstrosity good then...yeah I guess."

"Sarah...what do you know about that painting?"

"Not much, just that it creeps me out. We sold it to the Telescas at a charity auction the night they were murdered."

"Yeah, and now you're just going to sell it again?"

"As much as my Dad wants to, no, I won't let him. I think it would be in bad taste."

"Good. You know what? Don't. Make sure you don't, okay?"

"Why? Don't tell me you're interested in that?"

"No. No God, no. Not in buying it no." Sam said flustered, backing up. "You know what, I gotta go, I gotta take care of something. But umm, I will call you back...I will call you, I'll see you later."

"Wait, so you're...not leaving tonight?"

"I guess not. I'll see ya." He said with a smile and left.

"O...kay." She said looking after him

* * *

**IMPALA. **

"I don't understand Dean, we burned the damn thing."

"Yeah, thank you Captain Obvious. All right, we just need to figure out another way to get rid of it. Any ideas?"

"Okay, All right. Well, in almost all the lore about haunted paintings it's always the painting's subject that haunts them."

"Yeah. So we just need to figure out everything there is to know about that creepy-ass family and that creepy-ass painting. What were their names again?"

"Merchant. I think we should go get Sabrina first."

"Right." Dean said starting the car. "Remember: Under no condition do we tell her what happened last night." Sam nodded.

* * *

**MOTEL**

The two entered the motel and saw Sabrina had pulled the covers over her head.

"Hey Princess." Dean walked over to the bed and sat down. "How bad's the hangover?" Sabrina froze. She peeked out. Dean gave her a confused look. "You okay? You only had like a few beers."

"W-What happened last night?"

"Nothing, brought you back here and you fell asleep." Sam said.

"That's all?"

"Yeah, what'd you expect?" Dean asked.

"I was going to give you hell for that little stunt but I think the hangover's punishment enough." Sam said. She let out a sigh of relief.

"You okay?"

"Yeah just... a bad dream."

"Aw don't worry, I'll protect ya." Dean said with a smirk.

"My hero." She flashed a smile. "We leaving?"

"Not exactly. Get dressed; we'll meet you in the car." Sam said.

* * *

**SECOND HAND BOOK SHOP.**

The proprietor put a big dusty book on the table.

"You said the Isaiah Merchant family right?" He asked.

"Yeah that's right." Sam said. Dean approached, smiling and flicking through an old book with pictures of guns.

"I dug up every scrap of local history I could find." The proprietor said laying a huge book of newspaper clippings the table. "So are you folks crime buffs?"

"Kinda. Yeah. Why do you ask?" Dean asked.

"Well..." He held up a newspaper article. The lead story on the front page was 'New Titanic Sinks, 1304 People Go To Watery Graves: Only 866 saved from 2,170 Aboard Liner Which Collides With Iceberg. Disaster Proves To Be the Greatest in Marine History of the World.' He pointed at a side article. It read 'Father Slaughters Family, Kills Himself'.

"Yes. Yeah, that sounds about right." Dean said.

"The whole family was killed?" Sam asked.

"It seems this Isaiah, he slits his kids throats, then his wife, them himself. Now he was a barber by trade. Used a straight razor."

"Why'd he do it?" Sam asked.

"Let's look. Ahh..." He began reading. ""People who knew him describe Isaiah as having a stern and harsh temperament. Controlled his family with an iron fist. Wife, two sons, adopted daughter..."" He skimmed on. "Yeah yeah yeah..."There were whispers that the wife was gonna take the kids and leave.." Which of course you know in that day and age...so instead, old man Isaiah...well he gave them all a shave." He drew his hand across his throat with appropriate noises, laughing. Dean joined in but stopped when Sam gives him a look.

"Does it say what happened to the bodies?" Dean asked.

"It says they were all cremated."

"Anything else?"

"Yeah. Actually I found a picture of the family. It's right here...somewhere. Right, here it is." It was the picture of the painting. Sabrina stared at it. Sam noticed.

"Hey, can we get a copy of this please?" He asked.

"Sure.

* * *

**AUCTION HOUSE.**

Blake watched as the painting is packed into a moving crate.

"Dad!" Sarah said approaching. "You promised you wouldn't sell that painting."

"I know sweetie, but Evelyn's offered a persuasive amount of money."

"You're shameless, you know that?"

"For that sort of money I can afford to be." He said with a smile

* * *

**MOTEL ROOM.**

The three sat at the table.

"I'm telling you man, I'm sure of it. The painting at the auction house, Dad is looking down. Painting here, Dad's looking out. The painting has changed Dean. I know Sabrina noticed it too."

"All right so you think that Daddy dearest is trapped in the painting and is handing out Colombian neckties like with his family?"

"Well yeah, it seems like it. But if his bones are already dusted how are we gonna stop him?"

"All right, well. If Isaiah's position changed then maybe other things in the painting did too. It could give us some clues."

"What, like a Da Vinci Code deal?" Dean gave him a blank look

"I don't...know. uhh...I'm still waiting for the movie on that one. Anyway, we gotta get back in and see that painting." Dean rose and moved across to the bed, throwing himself onto his back and crossing his arms. "Which is a good thing cause you can get some more time to crush on your girlfriend."

"Dude. Enough already."

"What?"

"What? Ever since we got here you've been trying to pimp me out to Sarah. Just back off, all right?"

"Well you like her don't you?" Sam raised his arms and eyes to the ceiling. "All right, you like her, she likes you, you're consenting adults..."

"What's the point Dean, We'll just leave, we always leave." Sam said frustrated.

"Well I'm not talking about marriage Sam."

"I don't get it, why do you care if I hook up?" Sam asked agitated.

"Cause then maybe you wouldn't be so cranky all the time." Dean said calmly. Sam stared at him, then huffed out a breath and looked away. Dean sat up. "You know, seriously Sam, this isn't just about hooking up, okay? I mean, I think that this Sarah girl could be good for you." Sam sighed and scratched his head. Dean watched closely. "And...I don't mean any disrespect but I'm sure this is about Jessica right?" Dean said softly. "Now I don't know what it's like to lose somebody like that...but...I would think that she would want you to be happy." Sam was quiet and listening now, tears in his eyes. "God forbid have fun once in a while. Wouldn't she?"

"Yeah I know she would." Sam said softly. Sam gave a half smile, then sighed heavily. "Yeah you're right. Part of this is about Jessica. But not the main part."

"What's it about?" Sam refused to answer. "Yeah all right." Dean lied back again and crossed his arms. "Well we still gotta see that painting, which means you still gotta call Sarah...so..." Sam picked up the phone, clearing his throat. Dean shook his head and closed his eyes, settling in.

"Hey, Sarah, it's Sam." He said awkwardly. "Good. Good, yeah. What about you?" Dean opened one eye slightly, watching his brother.

"Yeah good, really good." Sam said repeating himself.

"Smooth..." Dean whispered across the room. Sabrina got up and got onto the bed Dean was on. Dean lifted on arm and nodded her over. She looked slightly confused and flustered but moved closer to him. He smiled and put his arm around her, his hand on her upper arm. She blushed and put her head on his chest and an arm over his stomach.

"So..." Sam looked over and saw them, he shot Dean a look when Sabrina wasn't looking. "so ah listen. Me and my brother, we were...uh...thinking that maybe we'd like to come back in and look at the painting again." Dean once more shook his head and closed his eyes. "I think maybe we are interested in buying it...what!?" At Sam's tone Dean and Sabrina snapped to attention. "Who'd you sell it to?" Sam asked standing up. Dean and Sabrina rose up, listening closely. "Sarah I need an address right now." Sam said urgently.

* * *

**MANSION.**

Evelyn sat reading in her lounge. The painting was on the wall above the fireplace. Isaiah turned his head, watching her. Evelyn put down her book and placed her glasses on top of it before picking up her cup of tea. In her glasses was a reflection of razor moved past. Evelyn heard a shuffling noise and looked up, gasping in horror.

Outside the Impala roared up and the boys and Sabrina jumped out. Sarah appeared from the car waiting in the driveway.

"Sam what's happening?" Sarah asked.

"I told you, you shouldn't have come." He said running past her. Dean and Sabrina joined Sam and they ran up the stairs to the front porch. Dean started banging on the door.

"Hello, anyone home?" He called.

"You said Evelyn might be in danger, what sort of danger?" Sarah asked.

"I can't knock this sucker down. I gotta pick it." Dean said. Dean started to pick the lock as Sam banged on the windows, which are covered with metal security bars.

"What are you guys, burglars?" Sarah asked.

"I wish it was that simple." Sam said. "Look you really should wait in the car. It's for your own good." Dean got the door open and Sam and Sabrina quickly followed him inside.

"The hell I will. Evelyn's a friend." Sarah said. Sarah ran in after them. "Evelyn?"

"Evelyn." Dean called. The entered the lounge, Evelyn sat half turned away from them. The painting has changed; Isaiah now looked at his daughter rather than straight ahead.

"Evelyn? It's Sarah Blake...Are you all right?" She reached to touch Evelyn's shoulder.

"Sarah don't. Sarah!" Sam said urgently. Evelyn's head tipped back, exposing that her slashed throat.

"Oh my God. Oh My God!" Sam put his arm around her and shepherded her out of the room.

* * *

**MOTEL ROOM.**

Dean sat at the bar with the laptop, Sabrina stood behind him, Sam paced. There was a knock on the door. Sam opened it and Sarah stormed past him.

"Hey. You all right?" He asked.

"No actually, I just lied to the cops and told them I went to Evelyn's, alone, and found her like that." Dean smirked while Sam looked relieved.

"Thank you." Sam said.

"Don't thank me, I'm about to call them right back and tell them what the hell's going on. Who's killing these people!" Sam looked at Dean, who raised his eyebrows.

"What." Sam corrected.

"What?"

"It's not 'who'. It's 'what' is killing those people." Sarah looked at Sam like he was insane. "Sarah, you saw that painting move." Sam said sighing.

"No...no I was...I was seeing things. It's impossible." She said agitated

"Yeah well, welcome to our world." Dean said.

"Sarah I know this sounds crazy...but we think that that painting is haunted."

"You're joking." She said sniggering but with tears in her eyes She looked from Sam to Sabrina and Dean. They all just stared at her.

"You're not joking. God, the guys I choose to go out with." She said.

"Sarah, think about it. Evelyn, the Telesca's, they both had the painting." Sam said. "And there have been others before that. Wherever this thing goes people die. And we're just trying to stop it. And that's the truth." She took a deep breath

"Then I guess you'd better show me. I'm coming with you."

"What? No. Sarah no, you should just go home. This stuff can get dangerous and...and I don't want you to get hurt." Sam said.

"Look, you guys are probably crazy, but if you're right about this? Then me and my Dad sold this painting that got these people killed. Look I'm not saying I'm not scared because I am scared as hell but...I'm not going to run and hide either." Sarah strode to the door. She turned back. "So are we going or what?" She walked out.

"Sam?" Dean said. Sam looked across to where Dean was sitting. Dean pointed out the door after Sarah. "Marry that girl."

* * *

**EVELYN'S HOUSE. DAY**

Sam was picking the lock.

"Ahhh...isn't this a crime scene?" Sarah asked.

"You've already lied to the cops, what's another infraction?" Dean asked. Once inside Sam lifted the painting down from the wall and they examined it.

"Aren't you worried that it's...gonna kill us?"

"Nah, it seems to do its thing at night. I think we're all right in the daylight." Sam said.

"Check it out." Dean said comparing the picture in the book with the painting. "The razor, it's closed in this one but it's open in that one."

"What are you guys looking for?" Sarah asked.

"Well if the spirits changing aspects of the painting maybe it's doing so for a reason." Dean said.

"Hey hey look at this. The painting in the painting." Sam said.

"Looks like a crypt, or a mausoleum or something." Dean said. Dean looked around, grabbed a thick glass ashtray and used it as a magnifying glass.

"Merchant." Dean said reading the name on the Mausoleum

* * *

**GRAVEYARD.  
**  
Sam, Dean, Sabrina and Sarah walked through the graves.

"This is the third boneyard we've checked. I think this ghost is jerking us around." Dean said.

"So this is what you guys do for a living?" Sarah asked.

"Not exactly. We don't get paid." Sam said.

"Well, Mazel tov" She said.

"Over there." Dean said spying the mausoleum. Dean broke the lock and they entered, pushing aside the cobwebs. There was a number of name plates as well as four urns in front of little glass fronted boxes. Sarah looked into one of the cases at a doll.

"Okay, that right there is one of the creepiest things I've ever seen."

"No argument there." Sabrina said. "Dolls have always creped me out."

"It was a...sort of tradition at the time." Sam said. "Whenever a child died sometimes they'd preserve the kids favorite toy in a glass case, put it next to the headstone or crypt."

"Notice anything strange here?" Dean asked.

"Where do I start?" Sarah asked. Sam sniggered, looking at her.

"No, look at the urns." Dean said.

"There are only four." Sam said.

"Yeah Mom and the three kids. Daddy dearest isn't here."

"So where is he?"

* * *

**DAY. OUTSIDE OFFICE BUILDINGS.**

Sam and Sarah sat on a small wall, waiting.

"So what exactly are your brother and Sabrina doing in there?"

"Searching county death certificates trying to find out what happened to Isaiah's body."

"How'd he even get in the door?"

"Lying and subterfuge mostly. You have a...uh...an eyelash on your right...no...uh..." Sarah reached, but has no idea where it was. "Do you mind if I get it?" Sam said laughing.

"No." Sam reached for it and held it on his finger.

"Okay, I got it. Make a wish." Laughing, Sarah did so, and blew it away.

"Sam could I ask you something?"

"Yeah, sure."

"I don't mean to be forward, but a girl could wait forever. Is there something here, between us? Or am I delusional?"

"You're not delusional."

"But there's a 'but' coming."

"But...I don't think this would be a good idea."

"Can I ask why?"

"Cause I like you."

"Wait. You lost me." They both laughed.

"Look, it's hard to explain. It's just when people are around me. I don't know, they get hurt."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean physically hurt. With what me and my brother do, it's...Sarah, I had a girlfriend. She died. And my Mom, she died too. I don't know, it's like, like I'm cursed or something. Like death just follows me around. Look, I'm not scared of much, but I'm scared if I let myself have feelings for anybody... "

"You're scared they'd get hurt too. That's very sweet. And very archaic."

"Sorry?"

"Look I'm a big girl Sam, it's not your job to make decisions for me. There's always a chance of getting hurt."

"I'm not talking about a broken heart and a tub of Haagen Das. I'm talking about life and death."

"And tomorrow I could get hit by a bus, that's what life is. Look, I know losing somebody you love is terrible. Believe me, I know. But when you shut out pain, you shut out everything else too."

"Sarah you don't understand, The pain that I went through...I can't go through it again. I can't." Suddenly Sabrina and Dean appeared.

"Are we interrupting something?" Dean asked.

"No." Sam said.

"No, not at all." Sarah.

"Huh. Apparently." Dean said looking between them.

"So what'd you get?" Sam asked.

"Paydirt. Apparently the surviving relatives of the Merchant family were so ashamed of Isaiah that they didn't want him interred with the rest of the family. So, they gave him over to the county, the county gave him a pauper's funeral. Economy style. Turns out he wasn't cremated, he was buried in a pine box."

"So there are bones to burn."

"There are bones to burn."

"Tell me you know where."

* * *

**GRAVEYARD. NIGHT.**

Dean and Sam were digging, Sarah and Sabrina each held a flashlight.

"You guys seem to be uncomfortably comfortable with this." Sarah said. Sabrina chuckled.

"Well, this isn't exactly the first grave we've dug. Still think I'm a catch?" Sam asked.

"Think I've got something." Dean said. Dean cracked open the coffin lid to reveal a body. Dean poured the salt, Sam the kerosene. "You've been a real pain in the ass Isaiah." Dean said striking the match. "Good riddance." They all stood and watched it burn.

* * *

**EVELYN'S HOUSE.**

The Impala pulled up, Sam opened the passenger door.

"Keep the motor running." Sam said.

"I thought the painting was harmless now?" Sarah said.

"Better to be safe than sorry."

"I'm coming with you." She said getting out of the car.

"You sure?" Sam asked.

"Hey! hey hey." Dean whispered to Sam. "We'll stay here; you go make your move." Sam sniggered and got out of the car. "Sam. I'm serious!" As Sarah and Sam moved up the stairs Dean turned on the radio. A love ballad was heard. Grimacing, Sam turned around and gave Dean a face. Dean made a 'what?' gesture; Sam motioned him to cut off the music. Sighing, Dean turned it off. Sabrina giggled. Sabrina reached down on the side of the passenger's seat from the back and pulled the lever to make it lay back. Dean looked at her. "What are you doin'?"

"I wanna sit in front." She said. He watched as she climbed into the front. She smiled at him and he smirked back. Sam and Sarah moved inside and stopped in front of the painting, looking surprised.

"Ahhh, Sam? You're the expert on all this ghost stuff. Is the painting supposed to look like that? Where's the little girl?"

"And the razor." Sam said. They heard noises and laughter and looked around in time to see the front door shutting on them.

* * *

Dean and Sabrina ran up the stairs and started shoving at the door. Inside Sam also ran to the door and yanked on it.

"Dean! Hey that you?" Sam asked.

"Sammy, you all right?" Dean said. Sam grabbed out his phone and called Dean. "Tell me you slammed the front door." Dean answered.

"No it wasn't me. I think it was the little girl."

"Girl? What girl?"

"I think she's out of the painting, I think it's been her all along."

"Wasn't the Dad looking down at her? Maybe he was trying to warn us." Dean started to try and pick the lock.

"Hey hey hey, let's recap later all right? Get us out of here."

"Well I'm trying to pick the lock, the door won't budge."

"Well, knock it down."

"Okay genius, let me just grab my battering ram."

"Dean the damn thing is coming."

"Well you're just gonna have to hold it off until I figure something out. Get some salt or iron."

"Come on." Sam said grabbing Sarah's hand. Sam rummaged through the kitchen drawers, Sarah the lounge cupboards.

"What kind of house doesn't have salt? Low-sodium freaks." Sam said. "Hey, did you find any iron?" He asked Sarah.

"No. What's it for?"

"Iron repels evil spirits but it's gotta be pure. Hurry. Uh Dean give me a sec, don't go anywhere." Outside Dean and Sabrina left the front door and started walking the front porch looking for entrances. "Look in the chair. Sometimes the seats." The lounge doors slammed shut, wind blew papers everywhere. The girl appeared, dragging her doll along the floor by one foot, a razor in her other hand.

"Sam?" Sam backed up, keeping Sarah behind him. The ghost came closer, moving in an inhuman manner. "That is just _so_ wrong." Sam backed into the fireside implements, grabbed the poker and swung at the ghost. She disappeared. "Iron?"

"Yeah."

"Sammy, you okay?" Dean asked on the phone.

"Yeah, for now." Sam said.

"How we gonna waste her?"

"I don't know, she was already cremated. There's nothing left to burn."

"Then how's she still around?" Dean asked.

"There must be something else." Sam said.

"The doll." Sabrina said. "Dean tell him the doll."

"Uh Sabrina's saying something about the doll."

"Doll?" A look of realization came across Sarah's face.

"Sam wait. We used to handle antique dolls at the auction."

"Well that's fascinating Sarah but is it important right now?"

"Well back then they use to make the dolls in the kids image, I mean everything, They would use the kid's real hair."

"Dean, Sarah said the doll might have the kid's real hair. Human remains, the same as bones."

"The Mausoleum!" The two said in unison.

* * *

Dean raced the Impala toward the graveyard, driving through the locked gates. Sabrina riding shotgun.

Back at the house the wind rose again. Sam raised the poker. A heavy cupboard came across the room, knocking him over and pinning him on the ground. Sarah ran to help, calling his name. She heard a noise and spun, coming face to face with the ghost

Dean screeched the Impala to a halt and he and Sabrina leaped out of the car, running into the mausoleum. Dean pounded at the glass container, then smashed at it with the butt of his gun but it didn't break. He turned to run back to the car, gun in hand, then stopped and looked down at it.

"Come on Dean!" He said grimacing. "Cover your face." He said to Sabrina who did. Dean shot the glass, lifting his other arm to protect his face. He used the gun to knock out the rest of the glass until he could grab the doll.

Back at the house Sarah was thrown through the air by the ghost.

Dean grabbed the doll, reached for his lighter, it refused to light.

"Come on come on!"

Sarah pulled herself along the floor and pushed herself up against the wall, watching the ghost approach while raising the razor. Sam used all his strength to push the cupboard slowly away from him.

Dean's lighter finally caught and he held it under the dolls hair. It began to smoke and then to burn.

The Ghost raised the razor, preparing to strike.

"No!" Sam shouted as he dived for Sarah pulling her out of the way just as the ghost was about to bring the razor down. At the same moment the ghost reared back, burning up. As she burned her figure reappeared back in the painting. Sam and Sarah lay on the floor together, looking around, then at each other.

Dean looked at the burnt doll on the floor of the mausoleum, then pulled out his phone. Sam answered.

"Sam you good?" Sam looked at Sarah.

"Not bad." He hung up and leaned back against the wall next to Sarah, both looking exhausted.

* * *

**AUCTION HOUSE.**

Dean approached where Sam, Sabrina and Sarah stood watching the painting be crated up.

"This was archived in the county records." Dean said holding up some papers. "The Merchant's adopted daughter Melanie. Know why she was up for adoption? Cause her real family was murdered in their beds."

"She killed them?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah. Who'd suspect her? Sweet little girl. So then she kills Isaiah and his family, the old man takes the blame. His spirit's been trying to warn people ever since."

"So where's this one go?" A worker asked.

"Take it out back and burn it." Sarah said. Everyone stopped and looked at her. "I'm serious guys. Thanks." She turned to the trio. "So why'd the girl do it?"

"Killing others? Killing herself? Some people are just born tortured. So when they die, their spirits are just as dark." Sam said

"Maybe. I don't really care. It's over, we move on." Dean said.

"I guess this means you're leaving." Sarah said. Dean looked from Sam to Sarah. Sam stared at Dean until he got it.

"We'll go wait in the car. See you Sarah." Dean stood awkwardly for a second, then nodded. "Come on." He said taking Sabrina's hand and walking away. "I'm the one that burned the doll, destroyed the spirit, but don't thank me or anything." Dean grumbled. They got outside and walked to the Impala.

"Dean?"

"Hm?" He blinked when Sabrina leaned up and pecked his lips.

"Thanks." He smiled.

"You get to ride shotgun." She grinned and hopped inside. Dean chuckled and leaned against the car.

* * *

"There are a million things I wanna say to you but for the life of me I can't think of one." Sarah said.

"Yeah, I'll miss you too." Sam said.

"You know there's a lesson in all of this."

"What's that?"

"We all got through this in one piece. I didn't get hurt." Sam laughed.

"Yeah I'm glad for that."

"So, maybe you're not cursed. Maybe...maybe you'll come back and see me."

"I will."

* * *

Outside, Dean was leaning against the car. He watched Sarah letting Sam out and closing the door. Shaking his head, he turned to get into the car. Inside, Sarah leaned against the door, thinking. There was a knock. She opened the door and Sam was there. She smiled and he stepped in and kissed her. Dean heard the knock and turned around to see Sam kiss Sarah.

"That's my boy." Dean said smiling. Dean got into the car.

"They make a cute couple." Sabrina said with a small smile.

"Hey so do we." Dean said with a wink. She chuckled and leaned over; he met her halfway and kissed her, holding her chin with his hand. After a moment they pulled away.

"W-Why did you-?" She blinked, blushing.

"What else would you be doing?" He asked with a smirk. She chuckled.

"Maybe I was only going to kiss your cheek."

"That'd be no fun." Suddenly there was a knock at the window and she jumped with a yelp. The two looked to see Sam looking confused. Dean chuckled and pointed to the back with his thumb. Sam rolled his eyes and got in the back.

"Sorry Sammy." Sabrina said looking back at him. He gave her a playful glare.

* * *

**_Tell me how I did. I know that whole thing with Sabrina getting drunk was a little…. Not sure what word to call it Stupid, over dramatic, unnecessary but I wanted to add a Sabrina scene and that's the only thing I could think over. _**


	20. Chapter 19 Dead Man's Blood

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, its characters or its plot. I DO own my OC Sabrina Moore(I don't own the last name Moore though((Moore is Jessica's last name))) I also own what I add to the plot and the whole thing with Sabrina(Which won't fully come up until the last chapter.)_**

**_You know what, I'm feeling…. Generous I guess could be the word. My day today was soo… unusual for me. Normally on Thursday's it's wake up, go to school, go to Improv club, come home, computer till bed. Today was wake up, go to school, hyper extend my Achilles tendon in gym, sit in the nurses office for a half hour, go home, go to the orthodontist, get MORE brackets put on in an extremely uncomfortable process that included not breathing and my mouth going dry from cotton balls/sticks, go to the doctors, get foot wrapped, come home, computer till bed… _**

**_SO! I'm going to post two more chapters today (I posted the last one around 12am today) I'm going to post this one then the next and I'll stay up till 12 tomorrow and post the last chapter. (Doing this cause I really wanna post the last chapter cause the whole thing with Sabrina. _**

**_If you're wondering "You had such a 'bad' day why would you be nice?" Answer: So someone who reads this story is happy with 3 chapters. I dunno I had a bad day so I want someone else to have a good one. _**

* * *

**The Sabrina Moore Chronicles Chapter 19 Dead Man's Blood **

* * *

**BAR. MANNING, COLORADO **

Stevie Ray Vaughan 'The House Is Rockin' is playing. The bar top is covered in newspapers, someone's hands turning the pages of a hunter's journal.

"Mr. Elkins?" The barmaid asked softly. Mr. Elkins is totally focused on the journal. "Mr Elkins, would you like another?"

"Yeah. Thanks Beth." He said looking out.

"Thought they caught the Unibomber." A man at the bar said to Beth.

"Yeah, poor Mr. Elkins lives all alone, up the canyon. Sits here every day, going through his papers, making his little notes. He's a nice old man, he's just a nut." She pours a shot for Elkin. "Here you go." He looks up. One woman and three men have enter the bar. They survey the room before moving to the bar. Elkins watches them. "What will you have?"

"Jack all around, leave the bottle." The woman says.

"You hungry?" Beth asks.

"We have dinner plans."

"Ok. Can I get you something else Mr. Elkins?" Beth asks turning to grab a bottle of jack. She turns to find his place empty.

* * *

**COUNTRY CABIN.**

Elkins parks and hurries to the door, looking behind him as he struggles with the key. Once inside he dumps his papers on the desk, then freezes. He slowly turns to see the woman from the bar.

"It's been a while. I gotta say, you look old."

"What do you want?" He throws a knife which hits the dead center of her chest. She looks down.

"Damn." The woman pulls out the knife like it's nothing. "You can do better than that." Her eyes flash and she smiles. Elkins hurries into the other room, locking the door and pushing a heavy bookcase across it. He opens a cupboard to reveal a safe and begins the combination.

"Come on come on." There is banging on the door. He removes a metal box from the safe and opens it to reveal an old fashioned looking gun. He begins to load it. The banging continues. Two men drop through the roof and leap over the desk to grab Elkins. The gun falls to the floor. The bookcase barricading the door falls and the woman walks though. The woman picks the gun up from the floor and examines it.

"Nice gun. wouldn't do you much good of course. Boys, we're eating in tonight." The men fall on Elkins. They are vampires.

* * *

**DAY. CAFE**

Dean was flipping through a newspaper, Sam on his laptop, Sabrina was twirling a butter-knife on the table.

"Well dude." Dean said folding the paper. "Not a decent lead in all of Nebraska. What have you got?"

"Well, I've been scanning Wyoming, Colorado, South Dakota. Here. A woman in Iowa fell 10,000 feet from an airplane and survived." Sam said.

"Sounds more like 'That's Incredible' than 'Twilight Zone'." Dean stopped the knife Sabrina was twirling. She looked up and him before putting it down.

"Yeah." Sam said. Dean smirked.

"Hey you know we could just keep heading east. New York. Upstate. We could stop by and see Sarah again huh? Cool chick man, smoking" He whistled. He saw Sabrina roll her eyes and winked at her making her just roll her eyes again. "You two seemed pretty friendly. What do you say? "

"Yeah I dunno, maybe someday. In the meantime we got a lot of work to do Dean, and you know that." Sam said.

"Yeah all right. What else you got?"

"Ahh, A man in Colorado, a local man named Daniel Elkins was found mauled in his home."

"Elkins? I know that name."

"Doesn't ring a bell." Sam said.

"Elkins...Elkins...Elkins." Dean repeated under his breath taking out John's journal.

"Sounds like the police don't know what to think. At first they said it was some sort of bear attack and now they've found some signs of robbery."

"Mm-hmm." Dean started flicking through John's journal. "There, check it out." Dean handed the journal to Sam and pointed. 'D Elkins 970-555-0158'

"You think it's the same Elkins?"

"It's a Colorado area code."

* * *

**ELKINS CABIN. NIGHT **

The door creped open to reveal Sam putting away his lock pick, Dean, with a torch, and Sabrina were standing by.

"Looks like the maid didn't come today." Dean said looking around.

"Hey there's salt over here, right beside the door."

"You mean protection against demon salt, or 'whoops I spilled the popcorn 'salt." Dean asked flicking through Elkin's journal.

"It's clearly a ring. Do you think this guy Elkins was a player?" Sam asked.

"Definitely." Sam and Sabrina came up behind him.

"That looks a hell of a lot like Dad's."

"Yep, except this dates back to the '60s." The three moved into the other room and shined their torches around the destruction, including up at the hole in the roof.

"Whatever attacked him, it looks like there was more than one." Sam said.

"Looks like he put up a hell of a fight too."

"Yeah." They looked around the room. Dean crouched to get a closer look at the floor.

"You got something?"

"I dunno. Some scratches on the floor."

"Death throes maybe?"

"Yeah, maybe." Dean grabbed a page from a notebook, placed it over the marks and rubbed a pencil led over it to get an outline. "Or maybe a message." He handed the paper to Sam. "Look familiar?"

"Three letters, six digits. The location and combination of a post office box. It's a mail drop."

"Just the way Dad does it."

**POST OFFICE. NIGHT **

Dean opened the post office box, Sam at his side. He removed a letter, stares, and showed it to Sam. They looked at each other, confused.

* * *

**IMPALA. NIGHT **

"'J.W.' You think? John Winchester?" Sam asked.

"John Watson?" Sabrina joked. Sam scoffed lightly.

"I don't know." Dean said. "Should we open it?" There was a knock on Dean's window. Dean reared back, automatically raising his arm, fist clenched. The three looked to see John Winchester. When John saw he had shocked them he smiled. "Dad?" John got in the backseat with Sabrina.

"Nice to see you again, Sabrina." John said with a small smile and a nod. She nodded back.

"You too, Mr. Winchester."

"Dad what are you doing here? Are you all right?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I'm ok. I read the news about Daniel, I got here as fast as I could. I saw you three at his place."

"Why didn't you come in Dad?" Sam asked softly.

"You know why. Because I had to make sure you weren't followed...by anyone or anything. Nice job of covering your tracks by the way."

"Yeah, well, we learned from the best." Dean said a little proud.

"Wait, you came all the way out here for this Elkins guy?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. He was...he was a good man. He taught me a hell of a lot about hunting."

"Well you never mentioned him to us."

"We had a...we had kind of a falling out. I hadn't seen him in years." He gestured to the envelope. "I should look at that." He opened it "'If you're reading this, I'm already dead'...that son of a bitch.

"What is it?" Dean asked.

"He had it the whole time."

"Dad what?" Sam asked.

"When you searched the place, did you see a gun? An old revolver, an antique, did you see it?"

"Ah, there was an old case but it was empty." Dean said.

"They have it." John said.

"You mean whatever killed Elkins?"

"We gotta pick up the trail." John said starting to get out of the car.

"Wait. You want us to come with you?" Sam asked.

"If Elkins was telling the truth we gotta find this gun." John said.

"The gun, why?"

"Because it's important that's why."

"Dad, we don't even know what these things are yet."

"They were what Daniel Elkins killed best: Vampires."

"Vampires? I thought there was no such thing." Dean said.

"You never even mentioned them Dad." Sam said.

"I thought they were extinct. I thought Elkins and others had wiped them out. I was wrong." John said. "Most vampire law is crap. A cross won't repel them, sunlight won't kill them and neither will a stake to the heart. But the bloodlust, that's true. They need fresh human blood to survive. They were once people, so you won't know it's a vampire until it's too late."

* * *

A bunch of vampires were hanging out by an abounded car. A car came along the road toward the vampires. The woman vampire threw away a glass bottle.

"All yours baby." In the car a young man drove, a girl in the passenger seat. The girl laughed.

"What?" The man asked.

"Well I guess you showed that guy."

"What guy?"

"The one that bet you wouldn't buy that shirt."

"I love this shirt." He said looking at her. She shook her head, smiling, and turned back to face the road. The guy continued smiling at her. She saw a man lying in the road.

"No, look out!" The guy slammed on the brakes. "What happened to him?"

"Call 911." The guy went to the man on the road as the girl opened her phone. He turned the man's face to him. His eyes opened, as does his mouth and a mouthful of fangs descended from his gums. He grabbed the guy.

* * *

Sam was asleep on one bed and Sabrina had fallen asleep on Dean's with him and he had an arm around her waist.

"Unit 22 let me confirm. Mile marker 41, abandoned car. You need a workup?" Said a dispatcher.

"Copy that. Possible 207. Better get forensics out here." Said a man on scene. John was sitting at the table with a radio held in both hands. He put it down, jumped to his feet and grabbed his jacket. He tapped on Sam and Dean's feet as he said their names.

"Sam, Dean, … Sabrina, let's go."

"Mm-hmm." Dean hummed immediately, although still asleep. Sam half sat up. Dean started rubbing his eyes and Sabrina stretched.

"I picked up a police call." John said.

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"A couple called 911, found a body in the street. Cops got there everyone was missing. It's the vampires."

"How do you know?" Sam asked rising from the bed.

"Just follow me, ok?" John said as he left. Sam walked across the room, putting his jacket on.

"Huh, vampires." Dean said still half asleep. "Gets funnier every time I hear it."

* * *

**DAY. SCENE **

John finished talking to a cop on the scene and started walking back to the boys and Sabrina, waiting by the Impala.

"I don't see why we couldn't have gone over with him." Sam said slightly sulky.

"Oh don't tell me it's already starting." Dean said.

"What's starting?" Sam asked. Dean looked to John.

"What have you got?"

"It was them all right. Looks like they're heading west. We'll have to double back to get around that detour."

"How can you be so sure?" Sam asked.

"Sam..." Dean said.

"I just wanna know we're going in the right direction." Sam said sharply to Dean.

"We are." John said.

"How do you know?"

"I found this." John handed something to Dean.

"It's a...a vampire fang." Dean said.

"Not fangs, teeth. The second set descends when they attack."

"Any more questions?" John asked looking at Sam. Sam looked away and stayed silent. "All right, let's get out of here, we're losing daylight." They started heading for their respective cars. "Hey Dean why don't you touch up your car before you get rust? I wouldn't have given you the damn thing if I thought you were going to ruin it." Dean looked down at his car. Sam looked at Dean with a 'told you so' look on his face. Dean grimaced.

* * *

**IMPALA**

Sam was driving, following John's truck. Dean was reading aloud.

"'Vampires nest in groups of eight to ten. Smaller packs are sent to hunt for food. Victims are taken to the nest where the pack keeps them alive, bleeding them for days or weeks.' I wonder if that's what happened to that 911 couple."

"That's probably what Dad's thinking." Sam said grumpily. "Course it would be nice if he just told us what he thinks."

"So it is starting." Dean said.

"What?"

"Sam we been looking for Dad all year. Now we're not with him for more than a coupla hours and there's static already?"

"Hmph. No. Look, I'm happy he's ok, all right? And I'm happy that we're all working together again."

"Well good."

"It's just the way he treats us, like we're children." Sam continued, unable to help himself.

"Oh God."

"He barks orders at us Dean, he expects us to follow 'em without question. He keeps us on some crap, need to know deal."

"He does what he does for a reason."

"What reason?"

"Our job! There's no time to argue, there's no margin for error, all right? That's just the way the old man runs things."

"Yeah well maybe that worked when we were kids but not anymore, all right. Not after everything you and I have been through Dean. I mean, are you telling me you're cool with just falling into line, letting him run the whole show?"

"If that's what it takes." Dean said giving Sam a long look.

* * *

**BARN. THE VAMPIRE'S NEST.**

The vamps were partying, drinking and dancing. The 911 couple was sitting tied to a pole.

"Have some beer buddy. It will calm your nerves." A vampire asked the man.

"No thanks." The guy said.

"Aww come on. You drink enough I can taste it in your blood."

"That's gross." The woman vampire said walking up behind.

"How 'bout you babe?" He lifted the bottle to the girl's mouth and forced her head up with it. She drank. "Attagirl." She spit it back in his face. He wiped it with his sleeve then lifted his arm to backhand her.

"Bo!" The woman vampire said. "Wait for Luther." Bo glared and walked away. The door opened and the Luther walked in. The woman vamp threw herself on him and they kissed.

"I missed you too baby." Luther said laughing.

"We got presents." She said.

"She looks interesting." Luther stroked the girl's face before grabbing the guy's. "He doesn't. Lock him up." The other vamps pulled the guy to his feet. "Actually, go ahead and treat yourself." The vamps laughed, excited. They threw the guy down and fell on him.

"There's something else." The female vampire said to Luther. She led him to the bar where cash and silver were heaped.

"This all theirs?" Luther asked.

"No." She smiled. "It's from an old friend of yours, Daniel Elkins. I caught his scent and thought I'd surprise you."

"Kate, what did you do?" Luther asked concerned.

"I made him suffer."

"You shouldn't have done that."

"Luther..."

"There's others like him. They'll know the signs and come looking for us. We have to be careful."

"Luther I did for you, for what he did to your family."

"Revenge isn't worth much if you end up dead."

"I'm sorry babe. I'm sorry." Luther picked up the gun. "I thought you might like that. It looks like it was made around the time you were born."

"I've seen this before."

"Elkins died with it in his hands. He should have known better. Using a gun."

"This is no ordinary gun."

* * *

**IMPALA. NIGHT. **

Sam was driving.

"Yeah dad." Dean said on the phone. "All right, got it." He hung up. "Pull off at the next exit."

"Why." Sam asked angrily

"Cause Dad thinks we've got the vampire's trail."

"How?" Sam asked getting angrier.

"I don't know he didn't say." San gunned the engine, Dean and Sabrina looked at him like he's crazy.

"Sam!" Sabrina said. Dean turned to look at John's truck as Sam overtook it. Once in front Sam slammed on the brakes, causing the Impala to swerve sideways and John's truck to a halt. Sam got out of the car slamming the door and walking to meet John who was out of his truck, also looking angry.

"Oh crap. Here we go." He turned to look at Sabrina quickly. "Stay here. Sam!" Dean got out of the car.

"What the hell was that? John asked.

"We need to talk." Sam said.

"About what?" John asked coming face to face with Sam.

"About everything. Where we going Dad. What's the big deal about this job?"

"Sammy come on, we can Q and A after we kill all the vampires." Dean said.

"Your brother's right, we don't have time for this."

"Last time we saw you you said it was too dangerous for us to be together. Now out of the blue you need our help." Sam started yelling. "Obviously something big is going down and we wanna know what."

"Get back in the car." John said.

"No."

"I said get back in the damn car."

"Yeah. And I said no."

"Ok you made your point tough guy." Dean said hovering. "Look we're all tired, we can talk about this later. Sammy I mean it, come on." Dean grabbed Sam and pushed him back toward the car. Sam went, still staring at John.

"This is why I left in the first place." Sam mumbled.

"What did you say?" John asked.

"You heard me." Sam said swinging back.

"Yeah. You left. Your brother and me, we needed you. You walked away, Sam. _you_ walked away!" John yelled in Sam's face.

"Stop it, both of you." Dean said.

"You're the one who said don't come back Dad, you closed that door not me. You were just pissed off that you couldn't control me anymore!"

"Listen, stop it, stop it. Stop it! That's enough!" Dean said forcing them apart. Sam and John stared at each other over Dean's head.

"That means you too." Dean said looking at John. Sam got into the Impala. John turned back to his car.

"S-Sam-?"

"_Sabrina_…" He let out a breath. "Don't." Dean stood in the middle, alone. He looked from one to the other.

"Terrific." Dean said.

* * *

**BARN. VAMPIRES NEST.**

Kate and Luther were making out on the bar taking off their clothes. The 911 girl was still tied up, trying not to watch as Luther removed Kate's shirt. They both turned to look at the girl.

"You like to watch huh?" Luther asked. "Me too." He looked at Kate. "Ready baby?" They turned to face the girl.

"Are you going to kill me?" The girl asked, shaking.

"I'm going to take you so high you're never going to come down." Kate said. Luther cut Kate's arm with his knife. Kate sucked on it then went to the girl, kissing her and forcing blood into her mouth as Luther watched.

"Welcome home baby."

* * *

**VAMPIRES NEST. DAY **

A beat up Camaro pulled in. Luther, in a t-shirt, came out to meet it, holding the door open and shading his eyes from the sun.

"I know what time it is." The vamp said.

"Get in." Luther said. Luther looked around then went back inside. Sam, Dean, John and Sabrina were hiding in the trees.

"Son of a bitch." Dean said. "So they're really not afraid of the sun?"

"Direct sunlight hurts them like a nasty sunburn." John said. "The only way to kill 'em is by beheading. And yeah, they sleep during the day, doesn't mean they won't wake up."

"I guess walking right in's not our best option." Dean said.

"Actually. That's the plan." John said.

* * *

Dean opened the trunk of the Impala. The boys weaponed up while John did the same from an automatic hidden compartment that slid from the back of his truck.

"Dad I've got an extra machete if you need one." Dean said looking over. Dean held it up but John unveiled a massive shiny serrated edge machete from a leather holder.

"I think I'm ok. Thanks."

"Wow." Dean said checking it out.

"Can I use that?" Sabrina asked looking at the machete Dean was holding.

"Might be best if you stay in the car for this one, we don't know how many there are."

"But-"

"Sabrina, no."

"How am I ever going to learn if you don't let me? You still haven't even taught me to use a gun yet." She whined.

"We don't know how many there are." Dean repeated.

"All the more reason to let me go with you. We stand a better chance at four than three." Dean huffed out a breath.

"Sabrina-"

"Dean." Dean looked over as John walked over. "You should let her come." Dean looked a little surprised at him. "You should also give her shooting lessons."

"Wha- but- uh… okay." John nodded. Sabrina looked slightly confused.

"T-Thank you, Mr. Winchester." John shook his head.

"Call me John." He turned to the boys "So, you boys really wanna know about this colt?

"Yes sir." Sam said.

"It's just a story, legend really. Well I thought it was. Never really believed it until I read Daniel's letter... Back in 1835, when Halley's comet was overhead, the same night those men died at the Alamo. They say Samuel Colt made a gun. A special gun. He made it for a hunter, a man like us only on horseback. Story goes he made thirteen bullets, and this hunter used the gun half a dozen times before he disappeared, the gun along with him. And somehow Daniel got his hands on it. They say...they say this gun can kill anything.

"Kill anything like, supernatural anything?" Dean asked.

"Like the demon." Sam said.

"Yeah, like the demon. Ever since I picked up its trail I've been looking for a way to destroy that thing. Find the gun, we may have it."

* * *

**BARN. VAMPIRE'S NEST**

A barn window swung inwards. John jumped through and disappears. Sam followed, then Sabrina then Dean. They survey the room...vamps were sleeping in hammocks, all was quiet.

John looked into the stalls. Sam, Sabrina and Dean made their way through the barn. As Dean passed a hammock he kicked an empty bottle on the ground. It clinked and he went down the grab it and knocked against the hammock but the vampire doesn't wake. Sabrina stared at him and he gave her a look. At the back of the barn John found Kate and Luther asleep on a bed in an alcove. The gun hanging in a holster beside them. Sam found the 911 girl tied up against the pole, sleeping or unconscious.

"Dean. Sabrina." Sam whispered. Sabrina came over.

"Sam there's blood on her mouth." She whispered. John slowly made his way down a few steps to the bed. Luther turned over in his sleep. Sam began to untie the girl. They heard a noise.

"There's more." Dean said looking behind them Dean made his way to a locked metal grid. Inside people were tied up, also sleeping or unconscious. There was a lock on the door. He grabbed a metal hook to break the lock. Sam looked up sharply at the noise and they looked over to the hammocks. There was no movement. John approached the gun. The girl tied up against the pole began to stir.

"Hey. Hey hey, shh we're here to help you." Sam whispered. The girl screamed, an unearthly scream. Sam and Sabrina reared back, Dean looked around. The vampires woke up.

"Sam!"

* * *

John turned toward the noise. Beside him Luther and Kate wake. Luther reared up and threw him against the wall. John grabbed a rock and hurled it at the blackened window, letting in the daylight. Luther and Kate flinched away.

"Boys, run!" John shouted. Sabrina, Sam and Dean ran, the boys calling to their Dad as they did. The vampires gave chase. The trio burst out the barn doors into the daylight and ran up the slope to the cars before turning to look back.

"Dad?" Dean called. No response. "Dad!" After a long pause John came running up the slope. As soon as they saw him the boys turned to leave.

"They won't follow. Not till tonight. Once a vampire has your scent, it's for life." John said.

"Well what the hell do we do now?" Dean asked.

"You gotta find the nearest funeral home, that's what." The boys and Sabrina looked at him, confused, then at each other.

* * *

**MOTEL ROOM. **

Sam paced, John sat at the table and Sabrina on the bed.

"It shouldn't be taking this long. I should go help." Sam said.

"Dean's got it." John watched Sam pace. "Sammy."

"Yeah."

"I don't think I ever told you this but...the day you were born you know what I did?"

"No."

"I put $100 into a savings account for you. I did the same thing for your brother. It was a college fund. And every month I'd put in another $100 until...anyway my point is Sam that, this is never the life that I wanted for you."

"Then why'd you get so mad when I left?"

"You gotta understand something. After your mother passed all I saw was evil, everywhere. And all I cared about was keeping you boys alive. I wanted you...prepared. Ready. Except somewhere along the line I ..uh...I stopped being your father and I...I became your drill sergeant. So when you said that you wanted to go away to school, all I could think about, my only thought was, that you were gunna be alone." Sam sat down across from him. "Vulnerable. Sammy it just...it never occurred to me what you wanted. I just couldn't accept the fact that you and me were just different." Sam huffed a laugh. "What?"

"We're not different. Not anymore. With what happened to Mom and Jess...well we probably have a lot more in common than just about anyone."

"I guess you're right son."

"Hey Dad? Whatever happened to that college fund?"

"I spent it on ammo." They looked at each other. Sam cracked up and so did John. Sabrina couldn't help but smile. Dean entered.

"Whew. Man, some heavy security to protect a bunch of dead guys." He said.

"Get it?" John asked. Dean fumbled in his pocket, withdrawing a paper bag and from that a bottle full of something red, He handed it to John.

"You know what to do."

* * *

**ROAD. NIGHT**

Dean leaned over the open bonnet of the Impala, looking at the engine.

"Car trouble?" Dean turned to see Kate. "Let me give you a lift. I'll take you back to my place.

"Nah I'll pass. I usually draw the line at necrophilia." Dean said with a grin.

"Oooh." She backhanded him, then grabbed his face and lifted him into the air. Dean grabbed her wrist.

"I don't usually get this friendly until the second date but..."

"You know we could have some fun. I always like to make new friends." She lowered him to her level and kissed him, still holding his cheeks tightly. Another vamp watched, smiling.

"Sorry. I don't usually stay with a chick that long. Definitely not eternity." An arrow pierced the other vamp's back, a second later the same happened to Kate.

"Damn it." She said looking down at the point coming out of her chest. John, Sabrina and Sam emerge from the trees, the guys carrying crossbows.

"It barely even stings." Kate said.

"Give it time sweetheart." John said. "That arrow's soaked in dead man's blood. It's like poison to you isn't it?" Kate looked shocked, then wavered and lost consciousness. "Load her up." He gestures to the other vamp. "I'll take care of this one." John approached the other vamp who was sitting groggily on the ground. Raising his machete, he brought it down.

* * *

A campfire was burning. John handed Dean a bag and they moved from the Impala's trunk back toward the fire where Sam and Sabrina were patrolling with machetes.

"Toss this on the fire. Saffron, skunk's cabbage and trillium." John said. "It'll block our scent and hers, until we're ready." Dean sniffed it and coughed.

"Stuff stinks!"

"That's the idea. Dust your clothes with the ashes and you stand a chance of not being detected."

"You sure they'll come after her?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. Vampires mate for life. She means more to the leader than the gun. But the blood sickness is going to wear off soon, so you don't have a lot of time."

"A half hour oughta do it." Sam said.

"And then I want you out of the area as fast as you can." John said.

"But..."

"Dad you can't take care of them all." Dean said.

"I'll have her. And the colt."

"But after. We're gunna meet up right? Use the gun together. Right?" Sam asked. There was a long pause. "You're leaving again aren't you? You still wanna go after the demon alone. You know, I don't get you. You can't treat us like this."

"Like what?" John asked.

"Like children."

"You are my children. I'm trying to keep you safe."

"Dad, all due respect but, that's a bunch of crap." Dean said. The three looked at Dean shocked.

"Excuse me?" John said.

"You know what Sammy and I have been hunting. Hell you sent us on a few hunting trips yourself. You can't be that worried about keeping us safe."

"It's not the same thing Dean."

"Then what is it? Why do you want us out of the big fight?"

"This demon? It's a bad son of a bitch. I can't make the same moves if I'm worried about keeping you alive."

"You mean you can't be as reckless."

"Look...I don't expect to make it out of this fight in one piece. Your mother's death, it almost killed me. I can't watch my children die too, I won't."

"What happens if you die? Dad what happens if you die and we coulda done something about it. You know I been thinking. I ...maybe Sammy's right about this one. We should do this together." Sam nodded. "We're stronger as a family Dad. We just are. You know it."

"We're running out of time. You do your job and you get out of the area. That's an order."

* * *

**OUTSIDE VAMP NEST. NIGHT **

A vamp pulled up to where Luther and the others were waiting and headed towards them.

"Is there any sign of those three?" Luther asked.

"No. Something else."

"What."

"Luther they cut off Frank's head!"

"And Kate?"

"I don't know. She wasn't there. What are we gunna do?" The noise of a car distracted them. "It's just a truck up on the highway."

"Kate. She's in that truck." Luther whispered.

John's truck traveled down the road. Kate sluggishly opened and closed her eyes in the passenger seat. After a moment headlights shined in the rear-view mirror. Two cars approached quickly from behind.

* * *

**VAMP NEST**

A vampire swigged from a bottle. Looking up, he moved to stand in front of the barn doors, considered them a moment, then shrugged and took another swig. He turned to find Dean behind him.

"Boo." Dean swung his machete, then made his way back to the locked container of people. "I told you I'd come back." He began breaking the hinges.

* * *

John had to stop when the road was blocked ahead of him by Luther, three other vamps and two cars.

"Get out! Who are you?" Luther asked.

"Names Winchester." John said.

"Where are your friends?"

"Cleaning out your nest."

"Where's Kate?" John turned back to the truck.

"Come here sweetheart." He pulled a groggy and tied up Kate out, holding a large knife to her throat.

"Kate, you all right?

"Dead Man's Blood." She said.

"You son of a bitch." Luther said.

"I want the colt. Elkins gun. Trade." John said.

"Is that what this is all about? I mean, you can't shoot us all right? We'll kill you.

"Oh, I don't need it for you. I'm saving it for something else." John said. "Put the colt down, or she goes first."

"All right. Just don't hurt her. Luther placed the colt on the ground.

"Back up. Further." John dragged Kate forward and leaned down with her to pick up the gun. Kate worked at the ties around her wrists.

"It's a nice move, you almost made it." Luther said to John. Kate swung around, knocking John back against his truck. He dropped the gun. Luther approached, backhanding John back against his open car door, shattering the glass before he landed unconscious on the ground. Luther approached again. An arrow pierced one of the vamps and Sam, Sabrina and Dean ran out of the trees, Dean paused to line up and shot another vamp with his crossbow. Sabrina ran to John and tried to wake him. Sam moved toward Luther who backhanded him. Dean grabbed a machete and turned to help but Luther had his arm around Sam's throat.

"Don't! I'll break his neck. Put the blade down." Luther said. For a moment Dean did nothing. Luther tightened his hold on Sam's neck, cutting off his air supply completely. Dean dropped the machete. "You people. Why can't you leave us alone? We have as much right to live as you do."

"I don't think so." John said from behind. Luther turned. John raised the colt and shot him between the eyes. Luther let go of Sam who stumbled away, gasping, and Dean pulled Sam behind him. A sigil appeared where the bullet hit Luther and he stumbled. A brief flash of light reflected his skeleton, before he fell to his knees.

"Luther!" Kate yelled. Another flash of light passed through Luther and he slumped to the ground dead. Kate started toward John.

"Kate don't!" Another vamp grabbed her, pulling her to their car. They took off, wheels screaming.

* * *

**MOTEL ROOM.**

The trio was packing. John entered.

"So boys and girl." They turned to face him.

"Yes sir." Sam said.

"You ignored a direct order back there."

"Yes sir."

"Yeah but we saved your ass." Dean said.

"You're right." John said after a pause.

"I am?"

"It scares the hell out of me. You two are all I've got. But I guess we are stronger as a family." He looked at Sabrina who was awkwardly looking at the floor. "You're just as much in this family as them." Sabrina looked up, surprised. "So...let's go after this damn thing. Together."

"Yes sir." Sam and Dean said in unison. John turned to look at Sabrina.

"Can I talk to you a moment outside?" Sabrina looked slightly scared.

"U-uh yes sir." The boys looked at each other confused as the two left the room.

"Don't be so nervous." John said.

"Sorry, sir."

"How long have you been traveling with the boys?"

"Since Jess…" She swallowed. "Since Jess was killed."

"While being with them, have you noticed anything?"

"What do you mean? About me or them?"

"I was going to ask about them but have you noticed something about you?"

"I get really strong gut feelings sometimes and they're usually right." John nodded.

"And the boys? They're getting along obviously."

"Well they kinda hit a bump and we split, I went with Sam, for a bit. But everything worked out. They're fine now." She smiled. "We even had a small prank war." She giggled. "Sam had pink hair for about a week." John smiled slightly.

"Do they trust you?"

"I don't know. I assume they do. They don't have any reason not to trust me." John looked her in the eyes a moment.

"Do you trust them?"

"I say it all the time I trust them with my life." She glanced at the ground. "You… You don't trust me though, do you..?"

"I haven't been given a… proven reason not to."

"Proven? W-What does that me?" John smiled slightly at the look of genuine confusion on her face.

"Don't worry about it." He put a hand on her shoulder. "Let's go back inside."

* * *

**_Tell me how i did. Next one out in a few minutes._**


	21. Chapter 20 Salvation

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, its characters or its plot. I DO own my OC Sabrina Moore(I don't own the last name Moore though((Moore is Jessica's last name))) I also own what I add to the plot and the whole thing with Sabrina. ((Which won't come up until next chapter.)_**

**_Next and LAST chapter of this book out at midnight. The whole thing with Sabrina will be revealed. ALSO! If enough people want me to I'll post the first chapter of book 2 about 5-15 minutes after the Final chapter. (By enough people i mean like ...3+) Otherwise I'll just post the first chapter when i get home from school. (I get to see The Scottish Play tomorrow.) Hopefully my Achilles tendon won't hurt too much. =/_**

* * *

**The Sabrina Moore Chronicles Chapter 20 Salvation **

* * *

**INTERIOR. CHURCH **

**BLUE EARTH. MINNESOTA**

A Pastor is at his pulpit. He looks up when a wind ruffles his hair and the candles on the alter. Meg enters the church.

"Good Morning. Can I help you?" The Pastor asks. The Pastor comes down from the pulpit. Meg walks forward and sits in a pew.

"I kinda...I need to talk."

"Well that's what I'm here for."

"I've done some things. Not good things."

"Well there's always forgiveness for us if we seek it."

"For everyone? Are you sure?."

"I like to say salvation was created for sinners. Tell me what's on your mind.

"Well. I've lied. A lot. I've stolen. I've lusted. And the other day I met this man. A nice guy, you know? We had a really good chat, sort of like this...then I slit his throat and ripped his heart out through his chest." Meg blinks and her eyes go black. The Pastor jerks back. "Does that make me a bad person?"

"I know what you are." The Pastor says backing away. "You can't be here. This is hallowed ground."

"Please." Meg stands. "Maybe that works in the minor leagues. But not with me." The Pastor runs for the door behind the pulpit and down the stairs. He unlocks a door and rushes inside, sliding a ready to go barricade across the door. He turns to a well-stocked hunter's chest of weapons and starts scrambling for something. Meg kicks open the door with ease, breaking the wood barricading it. The Pastor starts, then throws a knife covered in Sigils at Meg's head. She catches it easily. "You throw like a girl."

"What do you want?"

"The Winchesters and their pet."

"I haven't spoken to John Winchester in over a year. You're wasting your time. Even if I did know where they were, I'd never tell you."

"I know." Meg slits his throat with his own knife and he falls back into a chair, gasping, then dies. Meg smiles and walks away.

* * *

**MANNING, COLORADO. **

The walls were covered with information on the yellow eyed demon. Weather charts, hieroglyphics, pictures, newspaper articles, written notes, a shelf of books and more. John sat at a paper strewn desk, the Colt in front of him. Sabrina leaned against the wall while Sam leaned against the counter and Dean paced.

"So this is it. This is everything I know. Look, our whole lives we been searching for this demon right? Not a trace, just...nothing. Until about a year ago. For the first time I picked up a trail."

"And that's when you took off." Dean asked.

"Yeah. That's right. The demon must have come out of hiding, or hibernation."

"All right so what's this trail you found?"

"It starts in Arizona, then New Jersey, California. Houses burned down to the ground. It's going after families, just like it went after us."

"Families with infants?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. The night of the kid's six-month birthday."

"I was six months old that night?"

"Exactly six months."

"So basically, this demon is going after these kids for some reason. The same way it came for me? So Mom's death...Jessica. It's all because of me?"

"We don't know that Sam."

"Oh really? Cause I'd say we're pretty damn sure Dean." Sam said.

"For the last time, what happened to them was not your fault. " Dean said frustrated.

"Right. It's not my fault but it's my problem." Sam shouted.

"No it's not your problem it's our problem!"

"Okay. That's enough." John said standing. Everyone took a breath and calmed down.

"So why's he doing it. What does he want?" Sam asked.

"Look I wish I had more answers," John said. "I do. I've always been one step behind it. Look, I've never gotten there in time to save..." John looked down, unhappy.

"All right so how do we find it.. before it hits again." Dean said.

"There's signs. It took me a while to see the pattern but it's there in the days before these fires signs crop up in an area. Cattle deaths, temperature fluctuations, electrical storms. And then I went back and checked...and..."

"These things happened in Lawrence." Dean said.

"A week before your mother died." John nodded. "And in Palo Alto... before Jessica. And these signs, they're starting again."

"Where?" Sam asked.

"Salvation Iowa."

* * *

**ROAD.**

John's truck sped along a misty road, followed closely by the Impala. After a few moments he pulled off to the side, the Impala followed and everyone sprang out of their seats.

"God damn it!" John said.

"What is it?" Dean asked.

"Son of a bitch."

"What is it!"

"I just got a call from Caleb."

"Is he okay?"

"He's fine. Jim Murphy's dead."

"Pastor Jim? How?" Sam asked.

"His throat was slashed. He bled out. Caleb said they found traces of sulfur at Jim's place."

"A demon." Dean said. John nodded. "The Demon?"

"I don't know. Could be he just got careless, he slipped up. Maybe the demon knows we're getting close."

"What do we do?"

"Now we act like every second counts. There's two hospitals and a health centre in this county. We split up, cover more ground. I want records. I want a list of every infant that's going to be six months old in the next week."

"Dad that could be dozens of kids. How do we know which one's the right one?" Sam asked.

"We check em all that's how. You got any better ideas?"

"No sir." Sam said. John nodded at them and they all turned back to their cars. John stopped, leaning on his trunk. Dean turned back as he opened his door and pauses.

"Dad?"

"Yeah. It's Jim. You know, I can't..." His face hardened. "This ends, now. I'm ending it. I don't care what it takes." They all got back in their cars and pull back onto the road, speeding into the distance.

* * *

John pulled up in front of 'Salvation Children's Hospital'. He opened the container between the seats and shuffled through the number of IDs there, selecting one and pinning it to his jacket.

Sam and Sabrina were sitting in a filing room, a nurse brought him another load of files.

"Here you go officers." She said.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." They continued copying birth certificate information into their notebooks.

* * *

A pretty receptionist handed a file to a hospital worker, then looked down at her clipboard. She looked up again as Dean walked in and paused, looking around. She smiled as he turned to her desk. He noted her gorgeousness and raised his eyebrows.

"Hi. Is there anything I can do for you?" She asked.

"Oh God yes." He said with a smile. She smiles and looked down. He held up his ID. "Only I'm uh...working right now, so..."

* * *

Sam and Sabrina came out of Salvation Medical Center, Sam flipped through his notebook, then clutched his head as a vision hit him.

"Sam? _Sam_?" The Yellow Eyed Demon was in a babies nursery. He flashed to a mother looking out the window, he heard a train, and then saw the demon again. As soon as the vision finished and he could focus again he quickly pulled out a map. "What is it?"

"I saw him." He said looking at the map.

"What where? When?"

* * *

Sabrina followed Sam to a park. He checked his map again. As he did he got the vision flashes again. When it was over he realized the house from the vision was in front of him. The woman from his vision pushed a pram along the road while holding an umbrella. He approached.

"S-Sam where are you going?" Sabrina whispered following.

"Hi. Here, let me hold that for you." He put his hand on the pram to keep it from moving. "You look like you don't need that anymore." He nodded to the umbrella.

"Oh. Thanks." She closed her umbrella. He looked inside the pram.

"She's gorgeous. Is she yours?"

"Yeah."

"Oh wow, hi!" He said to the baby. He looked at the mom. "Oh sorry, I'm rude. I'm Sam this is my girlfriend Sabrina." He put his arm around her and held her to him briefly. "We just moved in up the block."

"Oh hey. I'm Monica. This is Rosie." They shook hands.

"Rosie? Hi Rosie." Sam said.

"So, welcome to the neighborhood."

"Thanks."

"She's adorable." Sabirna said with a smile. The baby just looked up at then.

"She's such a good baby!" Sam said.

"I know, I mean she...she never cries. She just stares at everybody. Sometimes she looks at you and I swear it's...it's like she's reading your mind."

"What about you Monica? Have you lived here long?"

"My husband and I, we bought our place just before Rosie was born."

"And how old's Rosie?"

"She's six months today. She's big right? Growing like a weed."

"Yeah." Sam said distracted. "Monica..."

"Yeah?

"Just ahhh just take care of yourself okay?"

"Yeah, you too. We'll see you around." Sam and Sabrina started to walk away. As Monica turned to her house a station wagon pulle into the drive, honking. "Oh There's Daddy!" Sam's vision returned again and he grunted in pain.

"Sam? Again?"

* * *

The clock in the bedroom stopped, the nursery rhyme playing stopped, a wind sweeps through. A black figure approached the bed. Monica pushed the door open from the hallway and saw the figure standing over her daughter's bed.

"What are you..." The figure turned to her. She was pulled back to the wall and slid up it to the ceiling. Blood started dripping from her stomach. "Rosie!" The room burst into flame.

* * *

**MOTEL ROOM. **

Sam sat at the table, rubbing his temples. Sabrina stood next to him looking concerned. Dean and John sat on the end of each bed.

"A vision." John said flatly.

"Yes. I saw the demon burning a woman on the ceiling." Sam said slowly and painfully.

"And you think this is going to happen to this woman you met because...

"Because these things happen exactly the way I see them."

"It started out as nightmares." Dean said. "Then it started happening while he was awake." Dean rose and crossed to the counter behind Sam to get more coffee.

"Yeah." Sam said wincing. "It's like the closer I get to anything to do with the demon the stronger the visions get."

"All right. When were you going to tell me about this?" John asked. Sam and Dean stopped and turned to look at John

"We didn't know what it meant." Dean said.

"All right, something like this starts happening to your brother, you pick up the phone and you call me." Dean dumped the coffee jug and cup back on the counter and strode toward John.

"Call you? Are you kidding me? Dad I called you from Lawrence all right? Sam called you when I was dying. I mean, getting you on the phone? I got a better chance of winning the lottery."

"You're right. Although I'm not too crazy about this new tone of yours, you're right. I'm sorry."

"Look guys, visions or no visions, fact is, we know the demon is coming tonight. And this family's gonna go through the same hell we went through." Sam said.

"No they're not. No one is, ever again." John said. Sam's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Sam?"

"Who is this?"

"Think real hard it will come to you."

"Meg." The three turned to Sam. "Last time I saw you, you fell out of a window."

"Yeah, no thanks to you. That really hurt my feelings by the way."

"Just your feelings? That was a seven-story drop."

"Lemme speak to your Dad." Sam looked at John who walked over.

"My Dad. I don't know where my Dad is."

"It's time for the grown-ups to talk Sam, let me speak to him now." Sam hesitated then handed the phone to John.

"This is John."

"Howdy John. I'm Meg. I'm a friend of your boys. I'm also the one who watched Jim Murphy choke on his own blood...still there John-boy?"

"I'm here."

"Well that was yesterday. Today I'm in Lincoln. Visiting another old friend of yours. He wants to say hi..." She walked to a man tied to a chair and took off the gag before putting the phone to his ear.

"John, whatever you do don't give..." Meg pulled the phone away, putting her finger on her lips in a shhh-ing noise and smiling.

"Caleb?" John asked. Sam and Dean reacted to the name instantly, going on alert. "You listen to me. He's got nothing to do with anything. You let him go."

"We know you have the colt John." Meg said.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, okay. Well listen to this." Meg slit Caleb's throat and held the phone out. John could hear him gasping and drowning in his own blood.

"Caleb. Caleb!"

"You hear that? That's the sound of your friend dying. Now let's try this again. We know you have the gun John, word travels fast. So as far as we're concerned you just declared war. And this is what war looks like. It has casualties."

"I'm gonna kill you, you know that?"

"Oh John please, mind your blood pressure. So this is the thing. We're going to keep doing what we're doing. And your friends, anyone who has ever helped you, gave you shelter, anyone you ever loved. They'll all die unless you give us that gun." John was quiet, thinking. The boys were close by his side. "I'm waiting Johnny, better answer before the buzzer."

"Okay."

"Sorry? I didn't quite get that."

"I said okay, I'll bring you the colt."

"There's a warehouse in Lincoln, on the corner of Wabash and Lake. You're gonna meet me there."

"It's gonna take me about a days drive to get there."

"Meet me there at midnight tonight."

"That's impossible. I can't get there in time and I can't just carry a gun on the plane."

"Oh. Well I guess your friends die don't they. If you do decide to make it, come alone. Actually.. Bring the girl too." John looked at Sabrina. She looked back confused.

* * *

"So you think Meg is a demon?" Sam asked.

"Either that, or she's possessed by one. It doesn't really matter."

"What do we do?" Dean asked. "And why the hell does she want you to take Sabrina with you?" John shook his head in a silent 'I don't know'.

"We're going to Lincoln." He said looking at Sabrina a moment.

"What?"

"It doesn't look like we have a choice. If I don't go, a lot of people die, our friends die."

"Dad, the demon is coming tonight." Sam said. "For Monica and her family. That gun is all we got, you can't just hand it over."

"Who said anything about handing it over. Look, besides us and a coupla of vampires no one's really seen the gun, no one knows what it looks like."

"So what, you're just going to pick up a ringer at a pawn shop?" Dean asked.

"Antique store."

"You're going to hand Meg a fake gun and hope she doesn't notice?" Dean asked.

"Look, as long as it's close, she shouldn't be able to tell the difference."

"Yeah but for how long? What happens when she figures it out?" Dean asked.

"I just...I just need to buy a few hours, that's all."

"You mean for Dean, and me. You want us to stay here, and kill this demon by ourselves?" Sam asked.

"No Sam. I want to stop losing people we love. I want you to go to school; I want Dean to have a home. I want...I want Mary alive. It's just...I just want this to be over."

"Sabrina's not going." Dean said shaking his head..

"Dean I have to." She said.

"_No_, no you don't. There's no reason for them to want you too."

"Dean. She has to come with me." John said.

"I'll be fine Dean. We'll both be fine." Dean glared at the floor. "Dean." She turned his head to look at her. "Your dad will be right there. We'll both be absolutely fine." He looked back at the floor with a sigh.

* * *

**MUDDY BACK ROAD.**

Sam, Sabrina and John stood at the back of his truck, checking weapons. The Impala came toward them and Dean got out.

"You get it?" John asked. Dean pulled a brown paper bag out of his pocket and handed it to John. John pulled out an antique gun.

"You know this is a trap don't you. That's why Meg doesn't want us to go with you?" Dean asked.

"We can handle her. I got a whole arsenal loaded. Holy water, Mandaic, amulets..."

"Dad..."

"What?"

"Promise me something."

"What's that?"

"This thing goes south just...get the hell out. Don't get yourself killed all right, you're no good to us dead."

"Same goes for you." There was a long pause. "All right listen to me. They made the bullets special for this colt. There's only four of them left. Without them this gun is useless. You make every shot count."

"Yes sir." Sam said.

"Been waiting a long time for this fight. Now it's here I'm not gonna be in it. It's up to you boys now. It's your fight, you finish this. You finish what I started. Understand?" John handed Dean the colt.

"We'll see you soon Dad." Sam said.

"I'll see you later." John got in the truck. Dean quickly went over to Sabrina and grabbed her hand. He glanced at the truck's side mirrors and saw John looking back at them slightly confused. He looked down at Sabrina.

"Don't you dare die on me, Princess." Dean said before cupping her face and leaning down to kiss her. She blinked surprised. She smiled, blushing, when he pulled away. He smirked back at her.

"When we get back you both better be in one piece." She said. He let go of her hand and she got in the truck. The boys stood watching them pull away.

"Later." Dean said. Sabrina looked out the window.

"So uh…" She looked over at John. "You and Dean huh?"

"Wha- oh no no no. Uh W-we're not. Uh. We're not like going out or anything it-it's just." She bit her lip her face completely red. John chuckled.

"Alright."

"Sorry." He chuckled again slightly.

* * *

**WAREHOUSE. **

John pulled up in his truck, got out and checked the antique gun, then took out rosary beads and a flask of holy water. Sabrina hopped out and walked over. He started looking around and saw a tank on the roof. Sabrina looked up and saw it too.

"Great idea." He looked at her. "Assuming you're thinking the same thing I am." He held up the flask and she nodded. They jogged along an alley, stopping to check the pipes that ran along its walls and then continuing.

* * *

**MONICA'S HOUSE.**

Sam and Dean sat in the Impala, the Colt between them. They watched through the window as Monica and her husband finished dinner.

"Maybe we could tell em it was a gas leak. Might get em out of the house for a few hours." Sam said.

"Yeah and how many times has that actually worked for us?" Dean asked

"Yeah." He thought some more. "We could always tell em the truth." Dean just looked at Sam for a long moment, one eyebrow raised.

"Nah!" They both said.

"I know I know. I just...with what's coming for these folks..." Sam said.

"Sam we only got one move and you know it, all right? We gotta wait for that demon to show itself and then we get it before it gets them." They both looked back at the house for a while.

"I wonder how Dad's doing."

"I'd feel a lot better if we were there backing him up."

"I'd feel a lot better if he were here backing us up." They kept watching the house.

* * *

**WAREHOUSE.**

John and Sabrina were standing on the roof next to the tank. Meg appeared in the foreground. She slowly looked around then up at the water tank. They weren't there. She moved inside. John was behind the tank. He checked the coast was clear, then climbed the ladder. He opened the lid, held the rosary up, spoke in Latin and dropped the rosary into the water.

* * *

**MONICA'S HOUSE**

"This is weird." Sam said.

"What?"

"After all of these years we're finally here. It doesn't seem real."

"We just gotta keep our heads and do our job, like always."

"Yeah but this isn't like always."

"True."

"Dean...ah...I wanna thank you."

"For what?"

"For everything. You've always had my back you know? Even when I couldn't count on anyone I could always count on you. And ah...I don't know I just wanted to let you know, Just in case-"

"Whoa whoa whoa, are you kidding me?"

"What?"

"Don't say just in case something happens to you. I don't wanna hear that freaking speech man. Nobody's dying tonight. Not us, not that family, nobody. Except that demon. That evil son of a bitch ain't getting any older than tonight, you understand me?"

* * *

**WAREHOUSE.  
**  
Meg stood in the middle of the room. She heard a creak a turned. John and Sabrina were walking towards her. They stopped a few feet away.

"John, Sabrina, you made it. Too bad really, I was hoping to kill more of your friends."

"Sorry to disappoint."

"I can see where you boys get their good looks. Though I must admit, considering what they say about you I thought you'd be...taller." John just stared at her. "Well aren't you the chatty one. You wanna get to business? Fine. Why don't you just hand over the gun."

"If I give you the gun, how do we get out of here?"

"If you're as good as they say you are I'm sure you'll figure something out."

"Maybe I'll just shoot you."

"You wanna shoot me baby? Go ahead. There's more where I came from." Another demon, a guy, walked out of the shadows.

"Who the hell's that?"

"He's not nearly as much fun as I am I can tell you that. So I suggest you give us the gun." John stared at the other demon for a long moment, then back at Meg. "Now!" John handed over the gun to Meg, butt first. She checked it out. "This is the colt?" John nodded. "What do you think?" She asked handing the gun to the other demon. The other demon looked at it, pointed it at the ceiling, cocked it... and shot Meg in the chest. "You shot me! I can't believe you just shot me!" She said staggering back, grabbing at the wound.

"It's a fake." The other demon said looking at John. He threw the gun away. Meg also turned to look at John. "You're dead John. Your boys are dead; you too Sabrina." Meg said.

"I've never used the gun." John said as he and Sabrina backed up. "How could I know it wouldn't work?"

"I'm so not in the mood for this. I've just been shot." She said walking over.

"Well then I guess you're lucky the gun wasn't real."

"That's funny John. We're going to strip the skin from your bones but that was funny." A noise of gas escaping distracted Meg for a split second and John and Sabrina ran into the other room, locking the door and going down a hatch into the alley they were in earlier, lined with pipes. Meg and the other demon kicked open the door and follow. John and Sabrina reached the other end and turned on a tap. Water started gushing over the floor. The other demon, now in front of Meg, paused, then continued. As he walked through the water his feet begin steaming and he jumped backwards, yelling.

"Holy water John. Real cute." Meg said and John and Sabrina took off.

* * *

**OUTSIDE MONICA'S HOUSE.**

"Dad's not answering and neither is Sabrina." Dean said holding the phone to his ear.

"Maybe Meg was late. Maybe cell reception's bad."

"Yeah well." The radio started chattering with static.

"Dean wait, Listen." Sam said. Sam rolled the dial on the radio, hearing more static come and go. The wind picked up and the lights in the house flickered. Dean turned to look at Sam. "It's coming." They jumped out of the car.

* * *

**WAREHOUSE.**

John and Sabrina made it back to his truck to find all the tires slashed.

"Damn it." They ran around the side of the building.

* * *

**MONICA'S HOUSE**

Dean used a card to slide the lock on the front door open and they entered silently. As they approached the lounge, Sam first, Dean was confronted by Monica's husband. He swung a bat at Dean's head and missed, smashing a lamp.

"Get out of my house!" Dean quickly closed in and grappled with him, grabbing the bat. "Get out of my house!"

"Please please. Mr. Holden please." Sam said. Dean easily took control, swinging him against the wall and holding the bat across his throat.

"Be quiet and listen to me. Be quiet and listen. We are trying to help you." Dean said sharply.

"Charlie? Is everything okay?" Monica called from upstairs.

"Monica get the baby!" Her husband yelled.

"Don't go in the nursery!" Sam yelled at the same time.

"You stay away from her!" He struggled to get away from Dean. Dean backhanded him, knocking him unconscious, and put him over his shoulder in a fireman's lift.

**UPSTAIRS**

Monica, in her nightgown as she was in Sam's vision, pushed the door to the nursery open. A dark figure stood over Rosie's cot.

"What are you..." The figure raised his hand and Monica was flung back against the wall. Sam raced up the stairs and along the corridor as Monica slid up the wall and onto the ceiling. He entered the room and the dark figure turned to him, yellow eyes shining. Sam hesitated, frozen and staring. "Rosie!" Sam raised the Colt and pulled the trigger. The demon disappeared into smoke. Monica, screaming, fell to the floor.

"Where the hell did it go!" Sam shouted.

"My baby!" Monica stood, trying to move toward the cot, and was caught by Sam. "My baby!

"No wait!" Sam said.

"MY BABY!" She screamed fighting Sam.

"Take her and go!" Dean yelled running past them to the cot.

"Rosie!"

"Come on." Sam said.

"My baby!"

"Dean's got her." Sam said forcing her out of the room. Dean quickly wrapped the blankets around the baby and pulled her up as the cot exploded into flame. He raced out of the room.

* * *

**WAREHOUSE.**

John and Sabrina ran down a dead end and stopped, looking around and gasping for breath. John grabbed for his phone but as he raised it he was flung against the wall, losing his grip on the phone. He hit the wall, groaning in pain. The male demon appeared as John began to slide up the wall and stood in front of him, smiling. Sabrina gasped and stared at the demon. He grinned at her before sending her flying. She hit the wall and screamed in pain. The demon's eyes widened and he let her drop. She hit the ground and didn't move. John looked over wide eyed. The demon scoffed.

"You little bitch." Meg walked into view. She looked at Sabrina and stared. She walked over quickly and picked her up making them face to face. Sabrina opened her eyes, her normally blue irises purple.

"Aya?" Meg looked utterly confused.

"Hey _Meg._" She spat.

* * *

**MONICA'S HOUSE.  
**  
The nursery window exploded outwards, flames shooting out. Monica, guided by Sam, appeared in a smoke filled doorway. Both were coughing. Her husband staggered up from where he was lying on the grass.

"You get away from my family."

"No Charlie don't. They saved us." Monica said. Dean ran out to join them, holding the baby. She started to cry. "I mean they saved us." Monica took the baby from Dean and her husband put his arms around both of them. "Thank you." She said to them. Devastated, Sam and Dean turned back to the burning house. The demon was silhouetted in the burning nursery, standing completely still.

"It's still in there!" Sam said going to go back.

"Sam. Sam, no." Dean said grabbing him.

"Dean let me go, it's still in there." Sam struggled against him.

"No. It's burning to the ground, it's suicide."

"I don't care." Sam yelled.

"I do!" They both looked back up as the flames rose again and the demon disappeared.

* * *

**MOTEL ROOM. **

Dean paced while holding the phone to his ear, listening to it ring out. Sam sat on the bed.

"Come on Dad, answer your phone damn it." Dean said frustrated. He hung up. "Something's wrong." Sam stared at the wall, giving great bitchface. "You hear me? Something's wrong."

"If you had just let me go in there, I coulda ended all this."

"Sam, the only thing you would have ended was your life."

"You don't know that." Dean walked to the bed.

"So what, you're just willing to sacrifice yourself, is that it?"

"Yeah." Sam said standing up. "Yeah you're damn right I am."

"Well that's not going to happen, not as long as I'm around."

"What the hell are you talking about Dean, we've been searching for this demon our whole lives. It's the only thing we've ever cared about."

"Sam I wanna waste it. I do. Okay? But it's not worth dying over."

"What?"

"I mean it. If hunting this demon means getting yourself killed then I hope we never find the damn thing."

"That thing killed Jess. That thing killed Mom."

"You said yourself once, that no matter what we do, they're gone, and they're never coming back." Sam totally lost it, grabbed Dean and shoved him hard against the wall.

"Don't you say that, not you! Not after all this don't you say that."

"Sam look." Dean said quietly. The four of us...that's all we have...and it's all I have. Sometimes I feel like I'm barely holding it together man...and without you or Dad..."

"Dad." Sam said upset.

Sam let go and turned away, walking across the room. Dean stayed where he was, taking deep breaths.

"He should have called by now. Try him again." Sam said with tears in his eyes. Dean raised his phone.

* * *

**UNKNOWN**

John's phone sat on a bench, ringing. Meg wandered over and picked it up. She looked at the screen, smiled to herself and answers.

"You boys really screwed up this time."

"Where are they?" Dean growled.

"You're never going to see your father or your little girlfriend again."

* * *

Tell me how i did. Next one out at midnight.


	22. Final Chapter Devil's Trap

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, its characters or its plot. I DO own my OC Sabrina Moore(I don't own the last name Moore though((Moore is Jessica's last name))) And Ayami[Aya] I also own what I add to the plot and the whole thing with Sabrina. _**

**_FINAL CHAPTER OF BOOK 1. Info you need to know if you're interested in book two! 1: It will be its own separate "Story" 2: It will be titled "The Sabrina Moore Chronicles Book 2" I don't want the title to be too long so I can't include the book title. 3: If enough people ask I will post the first chapter about a half hour after this one. (Meaning after I post this at 12:00am I will stay awake for another half hour before going to bed at 12:30am.) _**

* * *

**The Sabrina Moore Chronicles Book One: Yellow Eyes in the Dark - Final Chapter - Devil's Trap **

* * *

**-Pronunciation-**

**Aya: Eye-Ya**

**Ayami: Eye-Ya-Me **

* * *

**Lincoln, Nebraska **

John's cell phone was ringing. Meg picked it up.

"You boys really screwed up this time." She said. Back in Salvation, Iowa Dean looked at Sam.

"Where are they?"

"You're never going to see your father or your girlfriend again." Dean hung up the phone. "They've got Dad and Sabrina."

"Meg?" Sam asked. Dean just nodded "What'd she say?"

"I just told you, Sammy." Dean was clearly upset. "Okay. Okay." Dean took the Colt and tucked it into the back of his jeans.

"What are you doing, Dean?" Dean grabbed his duffel.

"We got to go."

"Why?" Sam asked as Dean put on his jacket.

"Because the demon knows we're in Salvation, alright. It knows we got the Colt. It's got Dad and Sabrina – it's probably coming for us next."

"Good. We've still got three bullets left. Let it come."

"Listed, tough guy, we're not ready, okay? We don't know how many of them are out there. Now, we're no good to anybody dead. We're leaving... now!"

* * *

**Impala **

The Impala was speeding down the road and took a turn sideways.

"I'm telling you, Dean, we could have taken him."

"What we need is a plan. Now, they're probably keeping Dad and Sabrina alive, we just gotta figure out where. They're gonna wanna trade them for the gun." Sam just shook his head and Dean glanced over at him. "What?"

"Dean, if that were true, why didn't Meg mention a trade? Dad and Bri, they might be..."

"Don't!"

"Look, I don't want to believe it any more than you. But if they are, all the more reason to kill this damn thing. We still have the Colt. We can still finish the job."

"Screw the job, Sam!"

"Dean, I'm just trying to do what Dad would want. He would want us to keep going.

"Quit talking about him like they're dead already." Dean said angrily. "Listen to me, everything stops until we get them back, you understand me? Everything." Sam paused to think.

"So how do we find them?"

"Maybe we go to Lincoln. Start at the warehouse where they were taken."

"Come on, Dean, you really think these demons are going to leave a trail?" Dean paused.

"You're right. We need help." The Impala drove off through the night.

* * *

**Bobby's Place – Day **

The Impala drove onto Bobby's property, an old friend of John's. There were junk cars around and hubcaps nailed to the side of the house. A large dog was chained to a post and was lying on the hood of an old tow truck.

Inside, there were books stacked everywhere. It was very untidy and cluttered with papers on every wall.

Bobby picked up two round silver flasks with crosses on them and handed one to Dean. Sam was sitting at a cluttered desk reading a very large book.

"Here you go." Bobby said.

"What is this – holy water?" Dean asked.

"That one is." He held out the other flask. "This is whiskey." He took a swig of whiskey and handed it to Dean, who also drank.

"Bobby, thanks. Thanks for everything. To tell you the truth, I wasn't sure we should come."

"Nonsense, your Daddy and this girl need help."

"Well, yeah, but last time we saw you, I mean, you did threaten to blast him full of buckshot. Cocked the shotgun and everything."

"Yeah, well, what can I say? John just has that effect on people."

"Yeah, I guess he does."

"None of that matters now. All that matters is that you get them back."

"Bobby, this book... I've never seen anything like it." Sam said. Bobby came over to Sam and sat on the corner of the desk

"Key of Solomon? It's the real deal, alright."

"And these, uh, these protective circles. They really work?" Sam asked.

"Hell, yeah. You get a demon in - they're trapped. Powerless. It's like a Satanic roach motel." Sam chuckled. Dean came over.

"Man, knows his stuff." Dean said.

"I'll tell you something else, too. This is some serious crap you boys stepped in." Bobby said.

"Oh, yeah? How's that?" Sam asked.

"Normal year, I hear of, say, three demonic possessions. Maybe four, tops."

"Yeah?" Dean asked.

"This year I hear of 27 so far. You get what I'm saying? More and more demons are walking among us – a lot more."

"Do you know why?" Sam asked.

"No, but I know it's something big. The storm's coming, and you boys, your Daddy – you are smack in the middle of it." Bobby said. The dog started barking outside. "Rumsfeld." As Bobby went over to the window the dog stopped barking with a whine. "What is it?" Bobby said to himself. He looked out the window and saw the chain hanging broken and the dog nowhere in sight. "Something's wrong." At that moment Meg kicked in the door and sauntered in. Dean slipped the holy water flask out of his pocket.

"No more crap, okay?" She said. Dean came at her, unscrewing the flask, but Meg hit him and sent him flying into a stack of books. He appeared to be knocked out. Sam stepped in front of Bobby, placing himself between Bobby and Meg. "I want the Colt, Sam – the real Colt – right now." Sam and Bobby were slowly moving across the room and Meg followed them.

"We don't have it on us. We buried it." Sam said.

"Didn't I say "no more crap"? I swear – after everything I heard about you Winchesters, I got to tell you, I'm a little underwhelmed. First Johnny tries to pawn off a fake gun, and then he leaves the real gun with you two chuckleheads. Lackluster, men. I mean, did you really think I wouldn't find you?"

"Actually, we were counting on it." Dean said appearing behind her. Meg turned to look at him. Dean stared at her and then looked up at the ceiling. Meg also looked up and saw a large protective symbol etched there. "Gotcha."

* * *

Meg was tied to a chair in the middle of the floor. Dean and Sam were watching her.

"You know, if you wanted to tie me up, all you had to do was ask." Meg said. Bobby came in with a very large canister of salt.

"I salted the door and windows. If there are any demons out there – they ain't getting in." He said. Dean nodded and stood up, moving around Bobby and Sam to stand in front of Meg.

"Where're our father and Sabrina, Meg?"

"You didn't ask very nice."

"Where're our father and Sabrina, bitch?"

"Jeez. You kiss your mother with that mouth? Oh wait, I forgot, you don't." Dean lunged at her, putting his hands on the chair arms.

"You think this is a frigging game?" He yelled. "Where are they?! What did you do to them?"

"They died screaming. I killed them myself. _She_ died screaming for you, _begging_ for you to come and save her." Dean just looked at her with pure hate, then hit her across the face. "That's kind of a turn on – you hitting a girl."

"You're no girl." Bobby stood up and moved into the next room.

"Dean." He said. Dean followed and Sam moved up to him.

"You okay?" Sam asked.

"She's lying. They're not dead." Dean said.

"Dean, you got to be careful with her. Don't hurt her." Bobby said.

"Why?"

"Because she really is a girl, that's why." Bobby said.

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked.

"She's possessed. That's a human possessed by a demon. Can't you tell?"

"Are you trying to tell me there's an innocent girl trapped somewhere in there?" Dean asked. Bobby just nodded. Dean looks at Meg, who was staring back at him. "That's actually good news."

* * *

Sam was looking through a book for an exorcism ritual. Sam looked at Dean - who looked back at his brother – and they moved over to Meg.

"Are you gonna read me a story?" She asked.

"Something like that. Hit it, Sam." Dean said.

"Regna terrae, cantate deo, psallite domino..." He continued in Latin.

"An exorcism? Are you serious?" She asked Dean.

"Oh we're going for it, baby – head spinning, projectile vomiting, the whole nine yards."

".. tribuite virtutem deo." Sam continued. Meg flinched in pain. Sam looked at Dean. Meg looked over her shoulder at Sam.

"I'm gonna to kill you." She looked at Dean. "I'm gonna rip the bones from your body."

"No, you're gonna burn in hell. Unless you tell us where our Dad and Sabrina are." Dean said. Meg just smiled at him. "Well, at least you'll get a nice tan." He glanced up at Sam.

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incuriso infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, onmis congregatio et secta diabolica..." Meg had been shaking and obviously in pain while Sam read the exorcism ritual. She finally gasped in pain and Sam stopped.

"He begged for his life with tears in his eyes. He begged to see his sons one last time. That's when I slit his throat." Sam started reading again and Dean leaned down to her.

"Ergo... "

"For your sake, I hope you're lying." Dean said. "Cause if it's true, I swear to God, I will march into hell myself and I will slaughter each and every one of you evil sons of bitches, so help me God!"

"Perditionis venenum propinare. Vade, satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciae." A winds started to blow through the room. "Hostis humanae salutis. Humiliare sub potenti manu dei. Contremisce et effuge. Invocato a nobis sancto et terribile nomine. Quem inferi tremunt..." Meg started to show signs of being in pain again.

"Where are they?" Dean asked.

"You just won't take "dead" for an answer, will you?"

"Where are they?!" Dean asked.

"Dead!"

"No, they're not! They're not dead! They can't be!" Dean yelled obviously getting very upset and angry. Sam was looking at him with concern. "What are you looking at? Keep reading."

"Ab insidis diaboli, libera nos, domine. Ut ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias, libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos." The chair started to slide around the circle. "Ut inimicos sanctae ecclesiae humiliare digneris, to rogamus audi..."

"They will be!" Meg shouted.

"Wait! What?!" Dean asked.

"They're not dead. But they will be after what we do to them."

"How do we know you're telling the truth?"

"You don't."

"Sam!"

"A building! Okay? A building in Jefferson City."

"Missouri? Where, where? An address!"

"I don't know."

"And the demon – the one we're looking for - where is it?" Sam asked.

"I don't know! I swear! That's everything. That's all I know."

"Finish it." Dean said.

"What? I told you the truth!"

"I don't care."

"You son of a bitch, you promised."

"I lied! Sam?" Sam didn't say anything and Dean looked at him "Sam! Read." Dean walked by him.

"Maybe we can still use her. Find out where the demon is." Sam said quietly to her.

"She doesn't know." Dean said.

"She lied." Sam said.

"Sam, there's an innocent girl trapped somewhere in there. We've got to help her." Dean said.

"You're gonna kill her." Bobby said coming up behind them

"What?" Dean asked.

"You said she fell from a building. That girl's body is broken. The only thing keeping her alive is that demon inside. You exorcise it – that girl is going to die."

"Listen to me, both of you, we are not gonna leave her like that."

"She is a human being." Bobby said.

"And we're gonna put her out of her misery. Sam, finish it." Sam looked at his brother and Bobby, not sure what was the right thing to do. He looked over at Meg. "Finish it." Sam took a breath and kept going.

"Dominicos sanctae ecclesiae, terogamus audi nos, terribilis deus do sanctuario suo deus israhel. Ipse tribuite virtutem et fortitudinem plebi suae, benedictus deus, gloria patri..." Meg threw her head back and screamed. The demon left through her mouth in a black cloud and spreads out in the protective circle in the ceiling before disappearing. Meg leaned forward and blood started to drip from her mouth. The men stood there looking at her, not really sure it was over. Meg slowly lifted her head.

"She's still alive." Dean said. "Call 911." He said to Bobby. "Get some water and blankets." Bobby rushed off. Dean and Sam untied Meg.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"Shh, shh. Just take it easy, alright?" Sam said.

"Come on. Let's get her down." Dean said. They lifted Meg from the chair. There was the sound of bones crunching and Meg screamed in pain. They lowered her to the floor.

"Sorry, sorry. I got you. I got you. It's okay. It's okay." Sam said.

"A year." She said strained.

"What?" Sam asked.

"It's been a year."

"Shh, just take it easy."

"I've been awake for some of it. But I couldn't move my own body. The things I did – it's a nightmare."

"Was it telling us the truth about our Dad and Sabrina?" Dean asked.

"Dean." Sam said.

"We need to know." Dean said.

"Yes. But it wants... you to know... that... they want you to come for them."

"If Dad and Sabrina are still alive, none of that matters." Dean said. Bobby came in with a blanket and a glass of water. He handed the glass to Dean while he and Sam covered her. Dean held her head up so she could drink.

"Where is the demon we're looking for?" Sam asked.

"Not there. Other ones. Awful ones."

"Where are they keeping our Dad and Sabrina?" Dean asked.

"By .. th-the r-r-river. S-s-su-sunrise."

""Sunrise". What does that mean? What does that mean?" Dean asked. But Meg was dead.

* * *

"You better hurry up and beat it. Before the paramedics get here." Bobby said.

"What are you gonna tell them?" Dean asked.

"You think you guys invented lying to the cops? I'll figure something out." He handed the Key of Solomon book to Sam. "Here take this. You might need it."

"Thanks."

"Thanks... for everything. Be careful, alright?" Dean said.

"You just go find your Dad and that girl. And when you do, you bring him around, would you? I won't even try to shoot him this time." Dean and Sam left.

* * *

**Jefferson City, Missouri **

The Impala was parked by some train tracks. Sam was looking through the Key of Solomon book on the roof of the car, spinning a marker in his hand. Dean was at the back of the car, loading up guns and putting them into his duffle bag. Dean was very solemn and Sam looked over at him, concerned.

"You've been quiet." Sam said.

"Just getting ready."

"They're gonna be fine, Dean." Dean didn't answer and Sam flipped to another page of the book. He saw a symbol and picked up the book to walk to the open trunk lid. He rubbed off the dirt and started to draw on the lid.

"Dude, what are you drawing on my car!"

"It's called a Devil's trap. Demons can't get through it or inside it."

"So?"

"It basically turns the trunk into a lock-box." Sam said as he moved around to the other end of the trunk.

"So?" Dean repeated.

"So, we have a place to hide the Colt while we go get Dad and Bri."

"What are you talking about? We're bringing the Colt with us."

"We can't, Dean. We've only got three bullets left. We can't just use them on any demon, we've got to use them on the demon."

"No, we have to save Dad and Sabrina, Sam, okay? We're gonna need all the help we can get."

"Dean, you know how pissed Dad would be if we used all the bullets? Dean, he wouldn't want us to bring the gun."

"I don't care, Sam. I don't care what Dad wants, okay? And since when do you care what Dad wants?"

"We want to kill this demon. You used to want that, too. Hell, I mean, you're the one who came and got me at school!" Dean scoffed "You're the one who dragged me back into this, Dean. I'm just trying to finish it!"

"Well, you and Dad are a lot more alike than I thought, you know that? You both can't wait to sacrifice yourself for this thing. But you know what? I'm gonna be the one to bury you. You're selfish, you know that? You don't care about anything but revenge."

"That's not true, Dean." Dean scoffed "I want Dad and Bri back. But they are expecting us to bring this gun. They get the gun, they will kill us all. That Colt is our only leverage and you know it, Dean. We can not bring that gun. We can't."

"Fine."

"I'm serious, Dean."

"I said fine, Sam." Dean took the Colt out of his jacket pocket and held it up to show Sam before putting it in the trunk.

* * *

Dean and Sam were walking by the river. They stepped up beside some trees and Dean stopped.

"Hey, hey." Sam stopped and looked at him. "Think I know what Meg meant by Sunrise." Sam looked over and saw an apartment building with a sign out front that says "Sunrise Apartments". "Son of a bitch. That's pretty smart. I mean, if these demons can possess people they can possess almost anybody inside."

"Yeah, and make anybody attack us." Sam said.

"And so we can't kill them – a building full of human shields."

"They probably know exactly what we look like, too. And they could look like anybody."

"Yeah, this sucks out loud."

"Tell me about it. Alright, so, how the hell are we going to get in?" Dean looked over at the building for a minute.

"Pull the fire alarm, get out all the civilians."

"Okay, but then the city responds in, what, seven minutes?"

"Seven minutes exactly."

* * *

**Inside Apartment Building **

Sam walked in the front door and went to a fire alarm on the wall. Just as he was about to pull it a man came walking down the hallway. Sam moved to the stairs like he was going up them, but when the man left through the front door he quickly went and pulled the alarm.

A man and a woman sitting almost motionless at a table in one of the apartments. They looked up as the alarm went off.

Sam left the building.

The man in the apartment got up and went over to the bedroom door. He opened it and looked at John tied to the bed. He was breathing. Sabrina was bound and gagged in the corner of the room, awake. She glared at the man. Irises purple.

* * *

**Outside the Building **

People were leaving and firemen were coming in. Dean came up to one of the firemen.

"Hey, what's happening? Is it a fire?" he asked.

"We're figuring that out right now, sir. Just stay back." The fireman moved Dean away."

"Well, I've got a Yorkie upstairs and he pees when he's nervous..."

"Sir, you have to stay back." Sam moved behind them to the fire truck. He found a compartment and picked the lock.

**Inside the Building **

Dean and Sam came down the hallway dressed in full fireman gear – helmets, breathing apparatus, etc. Dean was using his EMF to check the doors of the apartments.

"I always wanted to be a fireman when I grew up." He said.

"You never told me that." Dean's EMF started reading high.

* * *

**Inside Apartment **

The woman was sitting with her head down. There was banging on the door and she looked up – her eyes were completely black. She and the man went over to the door to looked out through the peep hole.

"This is the fire department. We need you to evacuate." Dean said. The man stepped behind the door and nodded for the woman to open it. She unlocked the door and the boys shoved it open. The woman was thrown backward as Dean and Sam came through. The brothers sprayed the couple with water from their tanks and it burned them – holy water. Dean punched the man and shoved him into a closet. "Come on!" Sam grabbed the woman off the table and shoved her in as well. Dean leaned against the door and it lurched as the demons inside tried to get out. "Hurry up!" Sam grabbed a canister of salt from the duffle bag and ran a line around the closet door. As soon as he finished it the pounding stops. The boys took off the fireman gear and moved to the bedroom door. They slowly opened it and saw John on the bed. Dean went over to his father. "Dad?" He leaned down and listened. "He's still breathing." Sam looked relieved. Dean started shaking John. "Dad, wake up. Dad!" Dean took out a knife and was about to cut the restraints around John's wrists.

"Wait. Wait."

"What?"

"He could be possessed for all we know."

"What, are you nuts?" Dean asked.

"Dean, we got to be sure." Sam took a flask of holy water out of the duffle bag and sprinkled it on John. It had no effect. John moaned and started to come around.

"Sam? Why are you splashing water on me?"

"Dad, are you okay?"

"They've been drugging me. Where's the Colt?" John asked.

"Don't worry, Dad, it's safe." Dean cut him free.

"Good boys. Good boys." Sabrina rolled her eyes and made a noise to get their attention.

"Bri!" Sam moved over to her. He looked at her and frowned. "What's wrong with your eyes?" Dean helped John sit up.

"You think she's possessed?" Dean asked. "Dad, did you see her get possessed?" John shook his head.

"No, but Meg kept calling her Aya."

"Aya? Who's Aya?" Sabrina made an annoyed noise. "Take off the tape, Sammy." Sam pulled off the tape and Sabrina gasped.

"Jeez! Took you long enough!" The three looked at her. "Well what are you waiting for, get this tape off my hands!" Dean frowned and shook his head.

"What happened to Sabrina, who are you and who's Aya?"

"Nothing, Aya and me." She said sounding annoyed.

"Who is Aya?" Sam asked.

"I am Aya." She said slower. "What's not clicking in that head of yours?"

"What happened to Sabrina?" Dean asked with a glare.

"Nothing!" She rolled her eyes and sighed. "Listen I'll explain it all if I have time. You gotta get me-" She closed her eyes correcting herself. "_her _out of here."

"Oh we're not going anywhere until you get out of Sabrina."

"I can't."

"What do you mean you can't?" Sam asked.

"Okay, I'm serious, we have to get out of here. Leave me bound but bring me. Although I would suggest taking the tape off me cause you're gunna have to carry him." She said looking at John. The brothers looked at each other. "I'm not gunna try anything." Her face suddenly went blank and she sat up straight. "There're demons coming. Hurry." Sam reached behind her and unwrapped the tape from around her wrists. As she stood up he looked at the tape that had a devil's trap drawn on it.

"Sam!" Dean shouted. Sam stood up and they helped John stand.

* * *

**Outside the Building **

A fireman was talking on his radio while a group of people look on. A man in the crowd looked around and suddenly acted surprised – then his eyes went completely black. He moved toward the building and the fireman tried to stop him.

"Hey, buddy, you can't go in." The fireman's eyes suddenly went black as well and he followed the man into the building.

* * *

**Inside the Apartment **

Dean and Sam were carrying John out of the bedroom. The front door suddenly burst open and the man and fireman came in.

"Go! Go!" Sam said.

"Back! Back!" Dean said. They went back into the bedroom and closed the door locking it. An axe suddenly came through the door. Sam ran a line of salt at the bedroom door. Dean and John were already out on the fire escape with the help of 'Sabrina'. "Sam, let's go!" Sam tossed him the duffle bag and went through the window out onto the fire escape. He ran salt along the window sill. Dean and 'Sabrina' helped John down onto the street and Sam moved ahead of them. Sam was suddenly attacked by the man who was with Meg in Lincoln. He pinned Sam down on the street and started beating him to death. Dean gave John to Sabrina who held him up and went to his brother's aid. "Sam!" Dean ran over and kicked the man in the face, but it had no effect. Dean was suddenly thrown onto a parked car, shattering the windshield, and the man went back to beating Sam. Suddenly there was a gunshot and the man got a bullet through the head. He fell off of Sam , dead. Dean was standing with the Colt. He put it away and came over to his brother. "Sam!" He picked him up. "Sam, come on! Come on!" Dean got Sam onto his feet and they looked at the dead man. The demon was dead and so was the man it was possessing. "Come on. We got to get out of here." They went over to John and picked him up, leaving the area in a hurry.

* * *

**Cabin **

The Impala was parked outside a cabin in the woods. Inside Sam was pouring salt along the window sill. His face was a mess – bruised, bloody, and swollen. Dean came into the room.

"How is he?" Sam asked.

"He just needed a little rest, that's all. How are you?"

"I'll survive." He turned to Dean. "Hey, you don't think we were followed here, do you?"

"I don't know. I don't think so. I mean, we couldn't have found a more out-of-the-way place to hole up."

"Yeah. Hey, uh... Dean, you, um... you saved my life back there."

"So, I guess you're glad I brought the gun, huh?"

"Man, I'm trying to thank you here."

"You're welcome." Sam walked across the room.

"Hey, Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"You know that guy I shot? There was a person in there."

"You didn't have a choice, Dean."

"Yeah, I know, that's not what bothers me."

"Then what does?"

"Killing that guy, killing Meg. I didn't hesitate, I didn't even flinch. For you or Dad or Sabrina, the things I'm willing to do or kill, it's just, uh ... it scares me sometimes." Sam just looked at him, not knowing what to say. John came into the room.

"It shouldn't. You did good." He said.

"You're not mad?"

"For what?"

"Using a bullet."

"Mad? I'm proud of you. You know, Sam and I, we can get pretty obsessed. But you – you watch out for this family. You always have."

"Thanks."

"Are we gunna discus Sabrina's situation?" Sam asked.

"Is she possessed or did she hit her head?" Dean asked. "She hasn't gone all black eyed." John shook his head.

"Meg spoke as if she didn't know that this Aya was in Sabrina until she hit the wall." Suddenly Sabrina walked in clutching her ribs her face full of pain.

"How did you get out?" Dean asked.

"We got any pain meds?" She asked. Dean narrowed his eyes.

"What happened? You were fine before."

"I don't know." John walked over and looked at her eyes.

"They're blue again." The brothers looked at each other.

"Bri?" Sam asked. She looked at him.

"What?"

"Where does it hurt?" John asked. She nodded down to where her hand was. "Alright come over here." He sat her down in a chair and lifted her shirt to reveal the skin darkly bruised over her ribs. Sam came over and crouched next to her. He reached out and touched the bruised area. She gasped and jerked back.

"Sorry sorry." He said. "I think you might have cracked a rib or two."

"Listen, Sabrina." Dean walked over. "Who's Aya?" Sabrina looked down. "Sabrina?"

"I-I didn't know I swear." She said looking up with tears in her eyes.

"Hey hey, didn't know what?" Sam asked softly stroking her hair, sliding his hand down to cup her cheek. She suddenly bent over letting out a noise of pain. She stiffened and sat up straight. Sam looked into her eyes; her irises were purple.

"Much better." Sam and Dean looked surprised and confused when she spoke with a British accent.

"Let me guess." John said. "Aya again." The boys looked confused.

"Yeah, sorry about that." She said with a smirk, standing up. The way she stood, talked and moved, she had a completely different persona. The brothers stood up, alert. "Whoa whoa whoa. I'm not gunna try anything. The only reason I'm 'out' is cause she's exhausted and in pain." She shrugged one shoulder. "I took.. _pity._"

"Who_ are_ you?" Sam asked glaring at her.

"Sammy Sammy." She tilted her head. "Do we have to go over this _again_?" She walked a bit closer to him, slowly. "I'm Aya." She said slowly putting her open palm against her collar bone. He glared.

"We know your name. Tell us why you're in Sabrina."

"You're girlfriend." She said dropping her hand and looking at her nails.

"Sabrina's not my girlfriend." Aya rolled her eyes.

"Not Sabrina you dolt." He glared. She looked at him. "_Jes-si-ca_." She said with a sickly sweet voice and smiled. Sam's eyes narrowed.

"What about her?" He growled.

"Oh don't get mad." She put on an innocent face with a small pout. "It's all _her_ fault really." She said looking away. She looked back at Sam. "Just to be clear, I'm taking about Jessica." She looked away again and held her hands together against her chest. "Poor little Sabrina. Only seventeen when she was in that accident."

"Accident?" Sam asked.

"She was in a car accident." Dean said. Sam looked at him.

"You knew?"

"Sabrina doesn't remember it. She told me that Jess told her she got drunk and that her car was smashed when Jess took it."

"Mhmmm." Aya hummed. "Put into a coma. No chance of waking." She faced away from them. "Poor Jessica didn't know what to do. They were going to pull the plug. She didn't want her baby sister to die, now did she?" She turned around with a sinister smile. "She found an alternative."

"What?" Sam asked.

"A deal." She said keeping her tongue between her teeth for a moment.

"What kind of deal?"

"_Man_, you're slow, Sammy." She said with a small chuckle and a roll of her eyes. Sam glared. "She made a deal… with _me_!" She said happily with a smile pointing to herself with both hands. "After 10 years I got her soul if I let her sister live." She said with a shrug. "Problem is… If I leave her body… Sabrina will die." She kept her mouth open.

"Why haven't you left her? Jess is dead." Aya glared at him and pulled down the top of her shirt to reveal the tattoo.

"_This_ keeps me in." She hissed. "I wasn't aware she had this until I woke up. It _wasn't_ part of the deal." She said venomously. "I was supposed to be allowed to leave after the 10 years was up!" She snapped. "Your _girlfriend_" She growled. "had this _bloody_ thing tattooed on her!"

"Why didn't Sabrina know about this?" Dean asked.

"As part of the deal, Sabrina wouldn't know. There was a sigil carved on her ribs that made it so she wouldn't be aware of my presence and so I couldn't communicate or do anything. It basically put me to sleep. When Meg threw her against the wall, her ribs as well as the sigil cracked."

"How often are you gunna…" Dean gestured to her up and down. "show up now that you can?" Dean asked.

"Oh don't worry;" She waved her hand dismissively. "I can only come out if she wills it or if she's knocked out, extremely tired, etc."

"So for the past two years, you've been inside Sabrina?" Sam asked. She gave him a look of fake praise and clapped her hands together once.

"Very good Sam." He gave her a glare. Her smile dropped. "Don't glare at me boy you're the one asking stupid questions." She said crossing her arms.

"So if you could leave Sabrina, she would live another eight years then you would let her die?" Dean asked.

"Well by _die_ I meant slip back into a coma and, of course, she wouldn't ever wake up. Just like two years ago."

"Couldn't you heal her so she could wake up?" Dean asked.

"_Sor-ry_, wasn't part of the deal." She said with a smile.

"What's the tattoo on the back of your neck?" John asked, noticing it.

"Hm?" She looked at him. "Oni." She looked at Dean. "It means _demon_ in Japanese. Never thought to look that up did you?"

"Bring Sabrina back." Sam said.

"She's too exhausted. If I bring her back now she'll only collapse and be useless. She's resting now even though I'm out."

"Does this mean Sabrina can't die?" Sam asked.

"Hey first smart question you've asked all day. But no; she gets a fatal blow and I'm not in control she'll die and I'll take full control. _But _your girlfriend thought of that." Sam looked confused. "I'm supposed to save her."

"Save her?"

"Someone goes to shoot her in the head I have to take over and heal her."

"Can't you heal her ribs then?" Sam said.

"Tsk tsk tsk. Back to stupid questions, Sammy." He rolled his eyes. "If I heal her, the sigil will be fixed; I'll go back to sleep. I let her heal it over time there'll be a line through it; I can stay awake."

"When is Sabrina gunna be rested enough?" Dean asked. Aya smirked.

"Sorry boys," She said in sing-song. "you're stuck with me for the night." She winked.

"What kinda name is Aya anyway?" Dean muttered.

"Short for Ayami." She said crossing her arms, slightly offended.

"Why does your eye color change from blue to purple?" Sam asked.

"Ever see a crossroad demon?" She swirled her pointer finger at her eye. "Not black but red." She said with a smile. The wind suddenly picked up and the lights started to flicker. They all went over to the window. "_Great._"

"It found us. It's here." John said. Aya looked at John. He looked back at her silently giving a message. She pressed her lips tightly together and glared before looking away.

"The demon?" Sam asked

"Sam, lines of salt in front of every window, every door."

"I already did it."

"Well, check it, okay?"

"Okay." Sam left the room.

"Dean, you got the gun?"

"Yeah."

"Give it to me."

"Dad, Sam tried to shoot the demon in Salvation. It disappeared." Dean said taking the Colt out of his jeans. Aya looked directly at him. They made eye contact. Her face was serious blank. She looked at the gun then back to his eyes then at John before looking away. "This is me. I won't miss. Now, the gun, hurry." Dean hesitated and looked down at the gun. "Son, please." Dean started to back up a few steps. "Give me the gun. What are you doing, Dean?"

"He'd be furious." Dean said.

"What?" John asked.

"That I wasted a bullet. He wouldn't be proud of me, he'd tear me a new one." John just looked at him as Dean raised the gun, pointing it at him and cocking it. "You're not my Dad."

"Dean, it's me."

"I know my Dad better than anyone. And you ain't him."

"What the hell's gotten into you?"

"I could ask you the same thing. Stay back." Sam came into the room and was shocked to see Dean pointing the gun at John.

"Dean? What the hell's going on?" Sam asked.

"Your brother's lost his mind." John said.

"He's not Dad."

"What?"

"I think he's possessed. I think he's been possessed since we rescued him." He started to get upset.

"Don't listen to him, Sammy." John said.

"Dean, how do you know?" Sam asked.

"He's ... he's different." Dean said fighting back tears.

"You know, we don't have time for this. Sam, you wanna kill this demon, you've gotta trust me." Sam looked back and forth between his father and brother. Dean glanced at him, but didn't say anything else to convince him.

"Sam?" John said. Sam looked back and forth. He looked at Aya. She looked away as if to say she wasn't going to help.

"No. No." Sam moved over to stand by his brother's side. John looked at them.

"Fine. You're both so sure, go ahead. Kill me." John looked down and waited. Dean held the gun on him, but can't pull the trigger. "I thought so." He looked back up and his eyes were yellow. Sam lunged, but was thrown against the wall, pinned there. So was Dean, and he dropped the Colt. John picked it up.

"What a pain in the ass this thing's been."

"It's you, isn't it? We've been looking for you for a long time." Sam said.

"Well, you found me."

"But the holy water?"

"You think something like that works on something like me?" Sam tried to fight the force that has him pinned to the wall, but failed.

"I'm gonna kill you!"

"Oh, that'd be a neat trick. In fact," he put the gun down on a table. "here. Make the gun float to you there, psychic boy." Sam looked at the gun, but nothing happens. "Well, this is fun." he walked over to the window beside Dean. "I could've killed you a hundred times today, but this..." He sighed. "this is worth the wait." Dean struggled, but was still pinned to the wall.

"Aya!" Dean shouted looking at her. She looked away letting out a breath. John looked over at Dean.

"Don't look to _her_ for help. She's not your little girlfriend Sabrina…" Dean glared. "Your Dad – he's in here with me. Trapped inside his own meat suit. He says "hi", by the way. He's gonna tear you apart. He's gonna taste the iron in your blood."

"Let him go, or I swear to God –"

"What? What are you and God gonna do? You see, as far as I'm concerned, this is justice." He came over to Dean. "You know that little exorcism of yours? That was my daughter."

"Who, Meg?"

"The one in the alley? That was my boy. You understand."

"You've got to be kidding me. Is Aya your daughter too?" Aya snapped her head in their direction.

"Hell no!" She snapped. 'John' rolled his eyes at her.

"You do know the only reason why I'm not killing you." He said to her. She looked away again. He turned back to Dean. "You think you're the only one that can have a family? You destroyed my children. How would you feel if I killed your family?" He smiled at Dean. "Oh, that's right. I forgot. I did. Still, two wrongs don't make a right."

"You son of a bitch."

"I wanna know why. Why'd you do it?" Sam asked.

"You mean why did I kill Mommy and pretty, little Jess?" He asked turning to Sam.

"Yeah." John turned back to Dean.

"You know, I never told you this, but Sam was going to ask her to marry him." He backed up toward Sam. "Been shopping for rings and everything." He turned to Sam. "You want to know why? Because they got in the way."

"In the way of what?"

"My plans for you, Sammy. You... and all the children like you."

"Listen, you mind just getting this over with, huh? Cause I really can't stand the monologuing." Dean said.

"Funny, but that's all part of your M.O., isn't it?" John asked going over to him. "Masks all that nasty pain, masks the truth."

"Oh, yeah? What's that?"

"You know, you fight and you fight for this family, but the truth is they don't need you. Not like you need them. Sam – he's clearly John's favorite. Even when they fight, it's more concern than he's ever shown you."

"I bet you're real proud of your kids, too, huh? Oh wait, I forgot. I wasted 'em." Dean just smiled at him and John looked at Dean. He stepped back and put his head down. When he looked back up Dean suddenly yelled in pain.

"Dean! No!" Dean started to bleed heavily from his chest. Sam started to struggle against the force pinning him.

"Dad! Dad, don't you let it kill me!" Dean shouted. John looked at him again and smiled. Dean started screaming in pain.

"Dean! No!" The blood was flowing out of Dean. Sam struggled as hard as he could to break free. Blood was running out of Dean's mouth.

"Dad, please." Dean said before passing out.

"Dean!" Sam shouted.

"Stop." John whispered. Sam was suddenly let go. "Stop it." Sam dived and grabbed the gun off the table. John turned to him, eyes yellow once again, and Sam aimed the gun at him. "You kill me, you kill Daddy."

"I know." Sam said. Sam fired the gun, shooting John in the leg. He fell down and so does Dean. Sam got up and went to his brother. "Dean? Dean, hey? Oh God, you've lost a lot of blood."

"Where's Dad?" Dean asked.

"He's right here. He's right here, Dean."

"Go check on him."

"Dean."

"Go check on him." Sam got up and goes over to check on John. He was lying motionless on the floor.

"Dad? Dad?" John suddenly looked up

"Sammy! It's still alive. It's inside me, I can feel it. You shoot me. You shoot me! You shoot me in the heart, son!" Sam aimed the gun at John. "Do it now!"

"Sam, don't you do it. Don't you do it!" Dean said.

"You've gotta hurry!" John said. "I can't hold onto it much longer! You shoot me, son! Shoot me! Son, I'm begging you! We can end this here and now! Sammy!"

"Sam, no!"

"You do this! Sammy! Sam... " The demon suddenly left John in a black cloud from his mouth. It disappeared through the floor. John looked at Sam accusingly.

* * *

**Impala **

Sam was driving with John by his side. Dean was just slumped in the back seat, with Aya, conscious. Aya was looking out the window.

"Why didn't you help?" Sam asked glaring at her through the rear view mirror. She looked at him with her eyes.

"I couldn't." She said quietly.

"Couldn't or didn't want to." She turned her head.

"I couldn't." She bit out. "If it was Sabrina it would've been different. She could've…tried to help. _I_ couldn't."

"You couldn't even _tell_ us he was possessed?" Aya let out a breath and looked out the window.

"I did try to tell Dean; couldn't exactly say it aloud, now could I?" John gasped in pain;

"Look, just hold on, alright. The hospital's only ten minutes away." Sam said.

"I'm surprised at you, Sammy. Why didn't you kill it? I thought we saw eye-to-eye on this? Killing this demon comes first – before me, before everything." John said. Sam looked in the rear view mirror at Dean.

"No, sir. Not before everything. Look, we've still got the Colt. We still have the one bullet left. We just have to start over, alright? I mean, we already found the demon once-" An eighteen wheeler suddenly slammed into the passenger side of the Impala at full speed, driving it sideways in front of it. The driver of the semi was sitting behind the wheel. His eyes were black. Dean, Sam, and John were all unconscious in the car – blood all over them. Aya groaned.

"You've got to be kidding."

* * *

**_END OF BOOK ONE!_**

**_Okay so now we know about Ayami and Sabrina and the whole deal. New story will be season 2 The Sabrina Moore Chronicles Book 2: Highway to Hell. If anyone has any questions about the whole Aya Sabrina thing review and I'll try to answer them in the next book._**

**_My view on how I want Ayami to come across. (Don't have to read this, this is just if you wanna know what kinda look/vibe/feeling I want to come from Aya since she's different than Sabrina. Of course I'll show this in the next book but if anyone wants pure clarification.) _**

**_ I wanna say a few things about Ayami. The way I'm imagining her is that she's not the complete opposite, but she kinda is, of Sabrina. Ayami is … to simply put it she's a demon. She's not nice, she's not kind, She's pissed about the fact that she's forever imprisoned in Sabrina. She also does little things for her own amusement.(Like picking on Sam) she likes to tease, use sarcasm, she's sassy. I also imagine her as more Sexy than Sabrina (Not that Sabrina's not but I mean Aya acts more sexy) She's also British, so when reading her speaking just think of any British accent you think would fit her/ any accent you want._**


End file.
